Ne jamais dire jamais
by Hey-ceycey
Summary: Comment oublier le beau Sirius Black quand on a des amies qui font tout pour attirer l’attention de ses célèbres amis! C’est la question que se pose Chloé Ellington, dont la sixième année à Poudlard ne sera pas de tout repos !
1. Retour de vacances

_Hello !_

_J'ai enfin trouvé la motivation pour poster ici ma première fic. Je trouvais dommage qu'elle disparaisse juste parce que l'autre site où je postais à fermer._

_Avec cette fanfic il n'y a aucun soucis à se faire quand au retard de publication car cela va faire plus d'un an et demi qu'elle est terminée. Je me contenterais de modifier les passages que je juge aujourd'hui trop niais. Quand aux fautes d'orthographes, je fais de mon mieux mais il y en a toujours une ou deux qui parviennent à m'échapper ^^._

_J'espère que les changements de point de vue ne vous perturberons pas, cette fic est basée la dessus ___

_Je vous souhaite donc une bonne lecture, je préviens à l'avance que vous en avez pour une vingtaine de chapitre ;)_

_Ceycey_

Chapitre 1 : Retour de vacances

**Point de vue de Chloé Ellington :**

Je contemple les vagues s'échouer violement contre la falaise depuis bientôt une heure. Debout, au bord du vide, les cheveux ébouriffés par le vent, j'admire pour la dernière fois de ma vie ce paysage magnifique que j'aime tant. Dans quelques heures je serais dans le Poudlard express avec Kim et Liz'. Et alors adieu la Cornouaille. Mais comment ma mère a pu vendre le cottage ?! Finalement j'ai hâte d'arriver à Poudlard pour ne plus la voir !

Je ne me suis même pas présentée.

Je m'appelle Chloé Ellington, j'ai 16 ans et je suis en en 6 ème année à Poudlard, l'école des sorciers. J'ai grandie seule avec ma mère et ma grand-mère, sans jamais connaître d'autres paysages ni même d'autres enfants de mon âge jusqu'à ce que je reçoive cette fameuse lettre le jour de mes 11 ans. Au début, mes camarades me trouvaient bizarre, je n'étais évidemment pas habituée à voir grouiller autant de personne autour de moi.

Je mesure précisément un mètre soixante-neuf, je suis assez mince avec toute fois de petites formes rondes. Je suis brune aux yeux bleus, j'ai la peau très blanche, les pommettes toujours roses et les lèvres naturellement rouges ce qui contraste bien avec la pâleur de mon visage. J'aime à penser que je dois mes pommettes rosées à l'air frais et doux de mon petit village de Cornouaille.

-Ma petite Chloé que fais-tu là ? Enfin ça fait une heure que je te cherche, rentre voyons tu vas attraper froid.

Ma grand-mère me traîne avec sa petite force vers la maison.

-Aller, il est temps de partir. Tes affaires sont prêtes ?

**Point de vue de Eliza Miller :**

Je suis heureuse de constater que personne ne m'a oublié pendant les vacances. Evidemment je n'ai jamais cru sérieusement que cela arriverait. Ce n'est pas que j'ai un ego surdimensionné, je suis juste réaliste. Je connais très bien l'ampleur de ma popularité. Mais j'avoue que pour l'instant je ne suis pas très à l'aise, toute seule devant le poudlard express. J'attends Chloé et Kimberley, elles se sont de vrais amies, pas le genre à me dire tout le temps « oh que tu es bien habillée ! » ou « oh que tu es belle » ! A vrai dire, depuis que je les ai rencontrées ces deux là j'ai découvert que je n'étais pas obliger de penser uniquement à moi.

J'aperçois de long cheveux bruns ondulés et brillants.

-Chlo' ! Je t'attendais !

La petite brune n'a pas l'air dans son assiette, ses yeux bleus ne pétillent pas comme d'habitude.

-Ca ne va pas ?!

-Si si ! Me dit-elle presque en chuchotant tout en me montrant du regard sa mère et sa grand-mère.

J'hoche la tête et lui fais un clin d'œil complice. Je la laisse dire au revoir à sa famille et puis je l'entraîne avec force dans le train. Une fois installées dans un compartiment vide j'engage la conversation.

-Bah dis donc on dirait qu'on ta forcée à passer la nuit avec un scroutt à Pétard !

-C'est presque ça !

-Bin raconte.

Ah ce moment là le train semble se mettre en marche, après une petite secousse, Chloé me dit un peu alarmée :

-Dit tu as vu Kim ?

-Non pourquoi t… Oh !

Je la regarde avec de grands yeux. Celle là alors elle ne changera jamais, la plus grande gaffeuse du monde. Aujourd'hui il faut qu'elle loupe le train !

Et puis soudain nous entendons un cri aigu, tout de suite suivi d'un son sourd, plutôt bruyant !

Cinq minutes plus tard nous voyons des cheveux roux passer devant notre compartiment en courant. Nous éclatons de rire et repartons de plus belle lorsque nous voyons repasser la tête de Kim complètement affolée ! Et puis la voilà qui s'arrête et nous sourit à travers la vitre, elle ouvre la porte et entre doucement.

-Bin alors tu t'es fais poursuivre par une goule ?!

-Très drôle Liz ! Non …je…ouf !

Elle est tout à fait comique ! Haletante, les cheveux ébouriffés ! Et puis elle se lance dans le récit de son aventure :

-En faite je voulais juste montrer à mes parents que j'étais capable de venir seule jusqu'à la gare !

-Et… ? L'encourage Chloé.

-Et bin je me suis perdue ! Je sais pas comment je me suis débrouiller, pourtant je croyais avoir deux heures d'avance … jusqu'à ce que je m'aperçoive qu'en faite je m'étais tromper de gare !

Je ne peux m'empêcher d'éclater de rire :

-Mais enfin ou est-ce que tu t'es retrouvée encore ?!

-Je sais pas !

Et puis elle s'arrête soudain, le regard dans le vide en haussant les épaules d'un air d'impuissance. Je la sort de sa rêverie.

-Bon et alors comment t'as fait ?

-Bin j'ai du appeler ma grande sœur pour qu'elle m'emmène en transplanage d'escorte mais j'ai aussi du lui promettre de lui donner tout ce qu'elle voudrait en échange.

-Aie ! Fait Chloé, compatissante. Et ce gros BOUM ?!

Kim grimace puis répond avec un large sourire, en se grattant l'arrière du crâne.

-Quand je suis arrivée sur le quai le train commençait à partir, alors j'ai pris de l'élan et j'ai sauté à plat ventre dans le train ! Heureusement la porte était encore ouverte.

Avec Chloé nous sommes prises d'un fou rire, c'est trop facile d'imaginer Kim sauté dans le train, avec ses bagages, en criant comme une folle !

-Et personne ne t'as vu ?! Lui demande Chloé.

-Bin si…Les Maraudeurs !

-Ah quelle chance alors, t'as fait fort ma pauvre Kim ! Lui dis-je d'un ton ironique.

Et quand on parle des loups …

**Point de vue de Chloé Ellington :**

Oh mon Dieu, j'ai passé toutes mes vacances à essayer de ne pas penser à lui ! Et ça avait plutôt réussit ! Mais le voila avec ses potes, beau comme un dieu, toujours le même sourire accroché à sa gueule d'ange. Je sens que je rougis mais j'ai la chance d'avoir déjà les joues roses naturellement. Personne ne le remarquera.

-Salut les filles ! Ca vous dérange si on squatte avec vous, il n'y a plus de compartiment vide.

James tout en disant cela s'était déjà assis à coté d' Eliza, en face de moi. Il est très mignon, de taille moyenne, les cheveux ébouriffés, des yeux noisettes à demi dissimilés derrière ses lunettes. Peter Pettigrow, le plus moche de la bande vint s'asseoir entre moi et Kim tandis que Sirius et Remus s'installaient a coté de James.

L'un était grand, brun, très séduisant, toujours un regard de séducteur malgré lui … ou pas. Et l'autre était un peu plus petit, mignon aussi, l'air timide, posé, mystérieux et toujours fatigué !

Les maraudeurs étaient les élèves les plus appréciés, enviés et adulés de Poudlard, sauf chez les Serpentards. Pour ma part je les trouve marrants bien qu'un peu trop intimidants pour moi. Je ne suis pas très douée pour faire connaissance avec les gens, si bien que quand ils sont là, je reste la plupart du temps silencieuse.

-De quoi vous parliez ? Demande James l'air curieux.

-Chloé étaient sur le point de me dire pourquoi elle a passé des vacances pourries quand Kim est arriver et puis vous.

Eliza à la langue bien pendante, trop a mon goût. Je meurs d'envie de la lui couper. Voila que toutes les têtes du compartiment se tournent vers moi, et surtout SA tête. Je sens que je rougis encore, ça devient lassant à la fin.

-Euh non … je… ! C'est pas intéressant.

Et puis je regarde le paysage à travers la fenêtre, espérant qu'ils oublieront. Heureusement Eliza n'est pas si bête que ça, elle détourne la conversation.

-Et vous, qu'avez-vous à nous raconter ?

James prend aussitôt un air rieur et regarde Kim.

-Et bien on a eu droit a un drôle de spectacle tout à l'heure, n'est ce pas Dolls ?

-J'suis désolé ! Dit elle en riant de bon cœur.

Je l'admire, elle n'a pas peur du ridicule! Elle ne rougit même pas.

Le reste du voyage se passe calmement, chacun racontant ses vacances. Le seul qui n'en a pas parler c'est Sirius, lui qui d'habitude est le premier à se mettre en avant.

Lorsque le train nous dépose a Pré-au-Lard au bout de quelques heures, les garçons partent de leur cotés en nous saluant.

La soirée passa rapidement, je n'y ai pas prêté attention, j'avais surtout hâte d'arriver dans mon dortoir adoré.

Après le repas nous nous sommes dirigées directement vers notre chambre. Une discussion entre filles s'imposait depuis le temps. Enfin selon Eliza !

Je suis allongée sur mon lit aux tentures bleues, ou plutôt avachie. Et puis la voix sophistiquée d'Eliza se fait entendre.

-Alors les filles, niveaux conquêtes masculines cet été c'était comment ?!

-Je suis sorti une semaine avec un français trop mignon ! Dit Kim en riant.

-Une semaine, c'est tout ?

-Bin je…j'avais l'impression de tromper Remus !

Eliza lève les yeux au ciel tandis que moi j'esquisse un sourire. Kim est vraiment trop marrante.

-Enfin Kim tu ne sors pas avec Remus ! Il ne sait même ce que tu éprouves pour lui ! Lui dit Eliza d'un ton exaspéré.

-Mais laisse la rêver Liz' !

-Exactement ! Dit Kim, fière d'être comme elle est.

Après quelques secondes de silence, j'entends Eliza émettre des bruits de gorge « discrets ». Elle n'attend que ça qu'on lui pose LA question habituelle du 1er septembre.

-Et toi Eliza ?

Cette dernière saute littéralement de son lit toute excitée et nous dresse carrément une liste.

-Alors il y a eu Jordan, gentil mais un peu collant. Et puis Mickael, trop canon, Marcus, Pierre … Charles,….

La blonde nous sort une quinzaine de noms comme ça, je ne la suis même plus ! Au final, ils s'avéraient tous collants comme d'habitude !

Il y a des choses qui ne changent pas …


	2. L'année s'annonce mal

Hello !!

Comme promis voici le chapitre 2 ! Pour ceux/celles qui lisent mon autre fic (Kate Davis et le projet Dumby) vous pouvez voir que les maraudeurs ici ne sont pas tout a fait perçus de la même manière, ils n'ont pas tout a fait les mêmes traits de caractères mais ils restent les maraudeurs : ). Et ce sont les deux façons dont moi je les imagine.

Bonne lecture et merci beaucoup à celles qui m'ont laissé des reviews ;)

A lundi prochain !

Ceycey

**Chapitre 2 : L'année s'annonce mal !**

**Point de vue de Kimberley Dolls :**

Celles-là alors, de vrais marmottes ! Impossible de les réveiller !

-Chlo', Liz', il est 8 heure, debout !!

-Grnumpf !

La tête d'Eliza émerge enfin de sous la couette. Tout d'un coup elle m'a l'air moins glamour comme ça ! J'éclate de rire, celui qui a le don de l'énerver mais au moins elles se réveillent toutes les deux ! Chloé se lève direct, elle a la pêche de bon matin, même pas l'air fatiguée. Mais en 5 ans de « vie commune » j'ai appris qu'il ne fallait surtout pas lui parler le matin, sous peine d'être transformée en crapaud ! La petite brune s'est tout de suite enfermée dans la salle de bain.

Au bout d'une demi heure nous voila enfin dans la grande salle, mon ventre gargouille, on dirait un volcan qui vient d'entrer en éruption. Je m'assois vivement au milieu de la table et dévore littéralement tous ce que je trouve devant moi, croissant, pancakes, bacon …Je mélange tout !

-Kim doucement ! Tu ne fais pas attention à ta ligne ou quoi ?

Ca y est la princesse à parler, me coupant dans mon élan gastronomique ! Je lui réponds la bouche pleine :

-Bah chnon, moua che proffffite de la vie !

Eliza lève les yeux au ciel tandis que Chloé, rayonnante, défend ma cause.

-Liz' c'est vrai, si on faisait attention on louperait plein de bonnes choses ! Comme les chocogrenouilles !

-Beurk ! Vous êtes écoeurantes ! Répondit l'intéressée.

-Bah tu devrais en manger plus souvent toi, ça te rendrait plus aimable le matin ! Rétorque Chloé.

-Pend cha 'ans é ents ! Ajoutais-je encore la bouche pleine.

-Pardon?!

-Traduction : prends ça dans tes dents ! Dit Chloé avec un large sourire.

Le professeur McGonnagall fait le tour des tables pour donner les emplois du temps. Une fois dans les mains, le dit emploi du temps me dégoûte. On commence la journée avec deux heures de Métamorphose en compagnie des Serpentards et une heure d'Histoire de la magie.

-Cette année ça va être tranquille ! S'exclame Liz'

-Tu déconnes ou quoi ? Lui dit Chloé.

-Bin non regarde, on a presque pas cours l'après midi, on va pouvoir se détendre !

-Mais Liz' on est en 6eme année pas au club med ! Lui dis-je.

-Au quoi ?!

-Rien laisse tomber, c'est moldu ! Quoiqu'il en soit si tu as remarqué les aprem' de libre il y a écrit « Etudes » ce qui sous entends que ce sera consacrer au devoir ! Ajoutais-je.

-Oh depuis que tu es amoureuse de Remus t'es devenue trop sérieuse Kim !

-Bah si y a que comme ça qu'il peut me remarquer, lui dis-je avec un sourire en coin.

**Point de vue de Chloé Ellington :**

Nous nous dirigeons d'un pas lent vers la salle de métamorphose. Savoir que le cours sera partagé avec les Serpentards ne me réjouit pas des masses. Les filles ont l'air déconfites aussi.

Eliza est comme toujours en tête de file, elle marche d'un pas assuré et conquérant du haut de ses un mètre soixante quatorze. Sa longue silhouette mince et sportive lui va à ravir. D'ailleurs elle est plutôt jolie, des cheveux très lisses et blonds dorés, des yeux verts magnifiques qui font pâlir d'envie, un petit nez fin et presque pointu. C'est vrai qu'elle mérite sa « popularité ». Enfin, ce serai mieux si ce n'était pas que pour son physique. Comme Kim par exemple ! Elle est bien sur très jolie aussi. Ses long cheveux châtains qui tirent au roux sont assortis à ses petites taches de rousseur très discrètes, elle a des yeux noisettes rieurs et sa petite taille (enfin petite, je ne fais que trois centimètres de plus) lui va très bien. Mais si Kim plait autant c'est parce qu'elle est drôle et ça je lui envie beaucoup ! Je me demande ce que je fais avec ces deux là !

Nous sommes dans la salle depuis deux minutes et déjà McGonagall nous sort le discours de début d'année.

-Nous sommes là en vu de préparer vos ASPIC ! Bien sur ce n'est que dans deux ans mais croyez moi ça passe vite ! Compte tenu de vos notes satisfaisantes aux BUSES, qui vous ont permis d'assister à mes cours cette année, j'attends de vous un réel sérieux et encore plus de travail ! Je ne tolérerais pas d…

Et blablabla ! La première heure y passe. Dans mon mortel ennui je ne peux malheureusement pas trouver de réconfort auprès d'une oreille attentive car celle de McGonagall est comment dire … ultra développée.

Kim griffonne partout le nom de Remus tandis qu'Eliza se regarde dans un petit miroir depuis bien cinq minutes. C'est que la multiplication des points de vue est une chose tout à fait intéressante sur laquelle Eliza médite depuis la 1ère année!

Au bout de deux heures qui m'ont parues interminables, c'est enfin la fin du cours. Avec les filles nous nous levons d'un bond. Je suis encore en train de ranger mes affaires dans mon sac quand j'entends une voix féminine mais plutôt grave et froide me dire en ricanant.

-Alors Ellington ! Parait qu'on est au bord de la ruine ! Ahahah !

Alexa Hokins, égale à elle-même ! Je l'avais carrément zappée celle là ! Je dois reconnaître que pour une fois elle a retenue mon attention.

-D'où tu tiens ça Hokins ?! Demandais-je mais sans daigner la regarder, trop occupée à refermer mon sac.

-On s'en fou ! Ce qui compte ce sont les faits !

Je la regarde en fronçant les sourcils.

-Ton vocabulaire s'est enrichi pendant les vacances je te félicite !

La brune aux gros sourcils et à la carrure de troll me regarde d'un air mauvais et puis un éclair passe dans ses yeux comme si pour une fois dans sa vie elle avait eu une brillante idée et elle se met à parler d'une voix aigue, très désagréable :

-« Moi j'ai un cottage en Cornouaille avec ma maman ! » qu'elle disait l'autre. Et maintenant ta mère elle vit ou ? Sous les ponts ?!

-Ca ne te regarde pas !

Ca y est je perds mon calme mais je me demande comment elle peut bien savoir ça! Je commence à quitter la salle et au moment de passer devant Alexa et sa bande de gorille elle me dit avec un large sourire qui lui donne une étrange ressemblance avec un botruc :

-Sache, Ellington, que c'est mon père qui a racheté ta propriété adorée ! Dommage pour toi !

Et elle ricane de plus belle. Je suis sur le point de répliquer mais Liz' et Kim me traîne de force vers la sortie. Arrivées au bout du couloir je les pousse avec rage :

-Cette petite GARCE !!

-C'est rien Chlo' c'est juste Alexa tu la connais, bête comme ses pieds !

-Ouais mais il semblerait que ses pieds, bien qu'ils soient bêtes, aient désormais le droit de fouler le sol de MA maison !

Aucune des deux ne me répond, je file vers le cours d'histoire de la magie avec une humeur massacrante et j'essaye d'ignorer les filles qui peinent à courir derrière moi:

-Chlo', attends ! Eh ! Raconte-nous…

Trop tard j'entre en trombe dans la salle du professeur Binns.

**Point de vue de Sirius Black :**

Ces deux heures de botanique m'on tué, je vais pouvoir dormir pendant une heure, Lunard prendra le cours. Je lève la tête pour voir si le prof est déjà plongé dans son bouquin tout en parlant à un auditoire sourd et inintéressé! A cet instant Chloé Ellington entre dans la salle, elle à l'air furieuse comme un scroutt à pétard qui vient d'exploser ! Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça mais ça lui va très bien la colère aussi ! Ses joues ne sont plus roses mais rouges ! Ces deux copines arrivent à sa suite. Toutes trois prennent place à la table juste en face de nous. Eliza et Kimberley nous font un petit sourire au passage mais Chloé, elle, nous ignore totalement.

Je ne peux m'empêcher d'écouter leur conversation.

-J'ai pas envie d'en parler maintenant ! Chuchote Ellington mais d'un ton sec.

-Alors c'est vrai ce qu'elle a dit ? Lui demande Miller l'air très curieuse.

-Roh Liz' décidément tu manques de tact ! Lui souffle Dolls. Ecoute Chlo', on s'en fou de Hokins, pour nous tout ce qui compte c'est toi, et si tu as un problème on est prête à t'écouter !

-Oh mais apparemment Mlle Ellington ne nous trouve pas dignes de confiance, sinon elle nous l'aurait dit avant ce gorille d'Alexa Hokins! Cracha la blonde.

Mais Chloé ne répond plus, elle l'ignore royalement. Décidément cette fille est étrange. Je n'aperçois que son profil gauche mais je vois bien que son visage ne décolère pas !

-Bin alors Patmol on écoute les conversations des filles ?! Me dit Peter d'un air plein de sous entendus. Qu'est-ce qu'elles disent sur nous ?

-Rien du tout Queudevert, ça ne nous regarde pas.

-Patmol tu me sembles bien éveillé, on est pourtant en cours d'histoire , qu' est ce qui peut bien te passionné autant ?!

-Je peux te retourner la question Cornedrue !

Pour toute réponse, celui-ci me sourit simplement.

**Point de vue de Eliza Miller :**

Cela fait plus d'une heure que Chloé me fait la gueule. Franchement ça n'énerves des fois c'est vraiment une gamine, enfin … moi ça ne va pas m'empêcher de manger mon poulet j'ai trop faim ! Grâce à Kim, l'ambiance s'est détendue, c'est la plus forte pour trouver des blagues tellement nulles qu'elles font rire quand même ! Après le repas nous décidons de passer l'aprèm dans le parc, au bord du lac. J'estime qu'il est temps que je m'excuse auprès de Chlo' . Et oui je suis longue à la détente mais bon rien ne sert de se désartibuler, il faut prendre son temps pour transplaner !

-Chlo' !

La brunette me lance un regard noir, elle doit croire que je vais encore l'embêter.

-Je suis désolée. J'ai mal réagit et je m'en excuse. Seulement j'ai été vexée, tu comprends ? Depuis cinq ans on se dit tout !

-C'est moi qui suis désoléé ! Me dit-elle avec un sourire timide. J'ai simplement pas eu le temps de vous en parler !

Kim reste silencieuse mais ses yeux se posent tour à tour sur Chloé et moi. Au bout de quelques minutes Chloé se décide à parler.

-En faite j'ai passé un super été, digne de tous les autres avant. Bien que je m'ennuyais de vous.

Elle esquisse un sourire et nous lui sourions aussi comme pour l'encourager.

-Vous allez sans doute dire que ce n'est rien mais cette maison, ce terrain c'est tout ce que j'ai connu a part Poudlard, j'y suis née et j'y ai grandit ! En faite ma mère a attendu samedi soir, la veille de mon départ pour me l'annoncer. Elle a de gros soucis d'argent. Elle ne travaille plus depuis que ma grand mère est malade alors forcément … elle n'a plus les moyens pour le cottage. Il a été vendu avant l'été, mais ma mère s'est débrouiller pour qu'on puisse au moins y rester jusqu'au mois d'août.

Pour ma part je n'ose rien répondre, je risque encore de la vexer sans le vouloir.

-Hum, je pensais pas que le père Hokins serait assez généreux pour nous accorder deux mois de plus ! Au moins maintenant je sais à qui la propriété appartient.

Elle soupire puis Kim lui demande enfin quelque chose d'une voix hésitante :

-Et alors … où sont … ta mère et ta grand-mère maintenant ?

-Chez une amie de ma mère apparemment, mais elles ne vont pas pouvoir abuser de son hospitalité éternellement.

Puis comme si elle se ressaisissait elle releva vivement la tête et nous dit :

-Bon ! Et si on changeait de sujet !

-Volontiers ! Lui dis-je tout en m'asseyant en tailleur.

Et puis la conversation à glisser vers les maraudeurs en particulier Remus, bien évidemment introduit par Kim.

**Point de vue de Chloé Ellington :**

Kim a les yeux qui pétillent encore plus lorsqu'elle parle de Remus. Je la comprends d'ailleurs, il à l'air adorable. Mais ce n'est pas l'avis d'Eliza, visiblement.

-Enfin j'arrive pas à croire que ce sois lui qui t'intéresse ! Vous êtes si différents ! Toi tu es drôle, extravertie et lui est si … discret, ennuyeux…

-Ah non ! Mystérieux, nuance ! Rétorque Kim avec sa moue de petite fille.

-Liz', ça ne veux rien dire ça!

Eliza me regarde en haussant un sourcil avec un air on ne peut plus sadique.

-C'est vrai que toi aussi tu es complètement différente de Sirius !

Je rougis, je ne voulais absolument pas que la conversation tourne en ce sens.

-Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu veux parler ! Lui dis-je d'un ton faussement choqué.

Elle éclate de rire et ajoute :

-Alors ta tentative de l'oublier cet été ça à marcher ?

-Oui !

-Tu parles ! S'esclaffe Kim.

-Mais si ! Seulement j'avais pas réalisé que ce serait peine perdue puisque j'allais obligatoirement le revoir cette année !

-Bien penser très chère, se moque Liz'.

-Merci ! Quoiqu'il en soit, Black n'est pas pour moi. Tu l'as dit, on est trop différents.

Kim s'avance doucement vers moi et me pince gentiment le bras.

-Ce n'est plus Sirius pour vous Mlle Ellington ?

-Non ! Quand je dis Black, c'est une façon pour moi de me rappeler qu'il est inaccessible.

Eliza se rapproche aussi et passe son bras sous le mien.

-Voyons Cloclo j'aurais pensé qu'après cinq ans en ma compagnie tu en aurais appris bien plus que ça ! Aucun mec n'est inaccessible si tu le veux vraiment ! Prends exemple sur moi.

Et sur ceux la voila qui fait de grands signes à des Poufsouffles de septième année. Signe que les charmants garçons lui renvoient avec plaisir. Et nous éclatons toutes de rire.

**Point de vue de Remus Lupin :**

James est en train de nous faire pour la énième fois un cours sur l'art de faire enrager Rogue tout en nous entraînant dans le parc. Au bout de cinq minutes de marche on entend des rires provenir du lac. Nous apercevons alors les trois Serdaigles qui étaient avec nous dans le Poudlard express. Evidemment James se dirige vers elles, il aime beaucoup trop la compagnie de la gente féminine pour laisser passer cette occasion. Arriver à la hauteur des filles, celles-ci s'arrêtent de rire.

-On ne vous dérange pas ?! Demande James en s'allongeant, sans attendre de réponses, dans l'herbe aux cotés d'Eliza.

-Mais non pas du tout Potter, fais comme chez toi, lui dit Kim en souriant.

-C'est gentil.

Et nous nous asseyons tous en face des filles. Sirius prend la parole.

-Alors … sympa vos cours ce matin ?

Chloé Ellington semble se renfrogné, elle ne parle déjà pas beaucoup en notre présence alors si Sirius entame des sujets qui la contrarie, on n'a pas fini.

-Bof ! Répond Eliza. On avait d'abord deux heures de métamorphose avec les Serpentards.

-Ah pas de chance ! Et comment va cette idiote d'Hokins ?

Sirius ne parle jamais de cette brute Serpentarde, je me demande ce qui lui prend et pourquoi il a cet air curieux ?! Et soudain, la petite Ellington se met à déverser un flot de colère inattendu.

-Cet espèce d'idiote, mi-gorille, mi-troll avec son mono sourcil, sa tête de mandragore a poil et sa langue de basilic je lui en ferais bouffer des doxys !!!!

Tout le monde reste bouche bée et la pauvre Chloé se ressaisissant nous regarde l'air désolée et extrêmement gênée. Puis tout le monde éclate de rire.

-Je n'aurais pas dit mieux ! Dit Sirius en lui souriant.

-Et vous ? Cette première matinée ? Demande Kimberley Dolls en me regardant.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle me regarde moi ? Je rougis légèrement et lui répond avec calme:

-On a eu deux heures de Botanique avec les Poufsouffles.

-Ah ! Me répond-t-elle tout en rougissant à son tour.

-Eliza, comment fais tu pour avoir toujours l'air bien coiffée ?! James tient les cheveux d'Eliza dans une main.

Il entre dans une violente tentative de séduction semble t-il. La blonde se met à glousser et lui répond.

-Oh James ! Tu dis n'importe quoi.

-Mais non. Tu es très jolie aujourd'hui ! Foi de maraudeur ! Crie -t-il la main sur le cœur.

-Et d'habitude non ?

-Oh mais bien sur que si !!!

Décidément il ne changera jamais…

Au bout de deux heures de discussions et de fou rire, nous nous excusons auprès des filles.

-Nous devons y aller mesdemoiselles ! Mais à bientôt j'espère ! Dit Sirius en faisant presque la révérence.

-A demain James ! Minaude Eliza en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

-T'en fais pas un peu trop avec elle ? Demande Sirius à James une fois que les filles ne peuvent plus nous entendre.

-Peut être mais elle m'amuse bien cette fille !

-Et Lily ? Lui demandais-je.

-Oh je peux bien m'amuser en attendant qu'elle me tombe dans les bras !

Et sur ce, il se passe la main dans les cheveux et les décoiffent encore plus. Pathétique !


	3. Quand le chat recrache sa langue

Hello =)

Comme prévu, on est lundi donc vous avez droit au chapitre suivant !

En espérant qu'il ne vous déçoive pas, bonne lecture ;)

Ceycey

**Chapitre 3 : Quand le chat recrache sa langue !**

**Point de vue de Sirius Black :**

-Patmol ! Debout ! Crie James.

-Mouui oui roh ça va !

Je m'assois péniblement sur mon lit, ces imbéciles ont ouvert les rideaux, j'y vois rien du tout.

-Ouille ton image de tombeur en prend un sacré coup le matin ! Plaisante Remus.

Je ne lui réponds même pas, je me lève et fonce dans la salle de bain. Mon miroir me renvoi l'image d'un mort vivant ! J'ai presque pas dormi de la nuit, j'ai encore rêver d'elle. Je ne comprends pas ce qui m'arrive, jamais une fille n'a réussi à s'introduire dans mes rêves, enfin pas des rêves aussi … catholiques! Je soupire et puis me résous à prendre ma douche, ça va me réveiller.

Nous sommes maintenant en train de déjeuner dans la grande salle, je repense à mon rêve de cette nuit, vraiment étrange.

-…_Chloé_… !

-Hein ? Quoi Chloé ? Elle est ou ? Demandais-je après avoir sursauté.

James, Remus et Peter me regarde bizarrement, puis James sourit et me répond :

-Non je disais : « Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Patmol, on ne t'entend pas, on dirait _Chloé_ Ellington.

-Ah je … si je parle ! Non mais je suis crevé !

-On vois ça ! Compatit Remus.

-On est quel jour aujourd'hui ?

-Jeudi 11 Septembre.

-Aaah c'est tout ! Se renfrogne James. J'en vois pas la fin moi, c'est quand les vacances ?

A la table d'en face, Eliza Miller fait encore une entrée remarquer tout en balançant ses cheveux dorés dans tous les sens, Kimberley Dolls manque encore de tomber de sa chaise en s'asseyant et Chloé Ellington s'assoit à ses côtés, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Les trois autres maraudeurs semblent avoir remarqué aussi le remue-ménage provoqué par les Serdaigles.

-Incroyable cette Dolls, comment est-ce qu'on peut être aussi maladroite ! S'exclame James en riant.

-Ca lui donne un charme, explique Remus dans un murmure à peine audible mais moi je l'ai remarqué.

Il cache bien son jeu le petit Lunard, enfin je peux parler.

-Dites les gars !!!

Devant nos regards perplexes, James élargit son sourire et nous dit malicieusement :

-Ca vous dit un petit défi ? Allez … pour commencer la journée ?

-Ouais ! S'écrie Peter.

-Bon, on sait qu'Ellington parle …

-C'est ironique ? Demande Remus en haussant un sourcil.

-Non je suis sérieux, seulement elle ne parle pas en notre présence. Alors je propose un truc, c'est au premier qui arrivera à lui parler et à avoir une vraie conversation avec elle.

-Et tu trouves ça bien de jouer avec sa timidité ?! S'étonne Remus.

-Nan, au contraire, c'est une bonne idée ! Dis-je. Je relève le défi.

James souris, fier de lui. Puis il regarde Remus et Peter d'un regard plein de sous entendu.

-D'accord ! Dit Peter réjouit.

-Bon okay, ajoute Remus.

-Bon là, on à potion, elle sera là, Peter … tu commenceras.

Je doute que Peter y arrive, sans vouloir être vexant, il va plutôt lui faire peur, mais bon…

Au moins ça nous fera une occupation pour la journée.

**Point de vue de Chloé Ellington :**

-Kim arrête s'il te plait ! M'énervais-je.

-De faire quoi ?

Elle à les yeux écarquillés et semble dire « j'ai rien fait moi ».

-Ca fait vingt minutes que tu bouges dans tous les sens ! Et v'la que je fais tomber ma baguette, je la ramasse, en passant je fais bouger le chaudron, oups je fais tomber le livre, patati et patata !

-Ah ouais, roh c'est pas ton jour, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Me demande-t-elle l'air désolé pour moi.

Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ? Nan mais elle se fiche de moi !

-Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ?! Répétais-je, cette fois-ci a voix haute.

-Bin ouais, d'habitude t'es pas si maladroite.

Alors là je crise, j'ai l'impression qu'il y a de la fumée qui sort de chacune de mes oreilles, je vais exploser.

-KIM ! C'est toi qui fais tout ça, toi qui m'empêche d'exécuter la potion correctement !!!!

-Ah bon ? Dé … désolé Chlo' ! Je recommencerai plus, promis.

-Bin t'as intérêt parce que la prochaine fois j'te fais bouffer ce qu'il y a dans le chaudron !

Kim déglutit, y a de quoi, aujourd'hui on prépare une potion toxique ! Je me calme doucement mais en même temps je remarque qu'Alexa Hokins me jette des coups d'œil de temps en temps et toute sa bande ricane. Et depuis le début de l'heure, les maraudeurs nous jettent aussi quelques regards suspects. J'en peux plus de cette ambiance. Je me demande si c'est pas cette Hokins qui leur à raconter des trucs sur moi. Bon je suis peut être parano.

Au moment où j'ajoutais un ingrédient dans mon chaudron, j'entends une voix couinante derrière mon oreille qui me fait sursauter:

-Hey ! Ellington, j'peux t'emprunter ton livre, s'il te plait ?

C'est Pettigrow, son visage est tout prêt du mien, je sens sa mauvaise haleine, beurk. Je me décide à lui répondre pour avoir la paix.

-Pourquoi t'en as pas ?

-Euh je … bin Sirius l'a aspergé avec la potion et… bin on voit plus les instructions.

Je soupire, c'est débile, ils sont quatre, ils doivent bien avoir trois autres livres ! Mais bon je ne proteste pas, il m'empêche d'avancer alors je lui tends mon bouquin.

-Merci ! Dit-il avec un grand sourire.

-De rien, et il s'appel revient ! Lui dis-je en me retournant vers Kim.

Mais le bonhomme ne bouge pas, qu'est-ce qu'il attend ?! En tout cas les trois autres maraudeurs le regardent amusé. Je me retourne encore et lui dit :

-Autre chose Peter ?

-Euh…non ! Il baisse la tête et retourne s'asseoir.

**Point de vue de Peter Pettigrow :**

Et voila, j'ai loupé ma chance de les impressionner. J'ai été vraiment nul. On est maintenant en cours de sortilèges, on le partage avec les Serdaigles seulement et James a décidé que c'était à Sirius d'essayer. Je vois pas comment il va faire, Ellington est de l'autre côté de la salle.

-Alors Patmol ! N'oublis pas le défi de la journée ! Lui dit James en haussant à une vitesse incroyable ses sourcils.

-Mais non t'inquiètes, Cornedrue.

Le professeur Flitwick passe de table en table pour voir qui a des difficultés. Moi j'ai des difficultés, comme toujours mais il en a tellement l'habitude qu'il n'y fait plus attention.

-Bon, en tout cas prend pas exemple sur Queudevert ! Ricane James.

-Oh il a essayé, me défend Remus en bougeant sa baguette dans un certain sens, l'air concentré.

-Oui mais c'est pas en lui demandant son livre qu'il allait engager la conversation ! Explique Sirius.

Je déteste quand ils parlent de moi comme si je n'étais pas a coté d'eux. Je toussote un peu pour leur rappeler.

-Tu lui as surtout fait peur, Queudevert, me dit Sirius.

-Peur ?! Mais j'ai rien dit de mal !

-Déjà, commence James l'air grave, si tu veux engager la conversation avec une fille, ne l'appelle pas sauvagement par son nom de famille.

-C'est vrai ça ! C'est pas poli, m'explique dit Remus.

-Ok ok ! Je peux réessayer.

-Non trop tard, c'est à mon tour !

Flitwick se plante soudain devant nous, l'air mécontent.

-Comme d'habitude ça papote ici. Croyez-vous être aussi fort que cela en sortilèges messieurs ?!

James prend un air supérieur, met ses mains derrière la tête comme pour se détendre et dit :

-Imbattables, monsieur !

-Mr Potter, j'enlève 10 points à Gryffondor pour votre insolence.

James repose ses mains sur la table en signe d'excuse. Il a surtout remarqué le regard noir de Lily !

-Bon puisque vous n'êtes pas sérieux, je vais vous séparer et vous faire travailler avec ceux qui le sont. Potter vous allez avec Adam Lock …

-Oh non !

-Bon très bien alors avec Eliza Miller, elle est assez sérieuse.

James affiche un large sourire et en passant devant Lock il lui dit en lui tapotant l'épaule :

-C'est pas contre toi Lock, tu comprends.

Celui-ci lui fait un clin d'œil, il a très bien compris que James voulait la compagnie d'une fille.

-Bon Black avec Ellington, Lupin avec Dolls et Pettigrow avec Evans. Dépêchez vous.

Je sens James qui me regarde l'air enragé, c'est sur il aurait préféré Lily. Par contre Sirius à une de ces chances, il va avoir une superbe occasion de remporter le défi.

**Point de vue Kimberley Dolls :**

Oh mon dieu ! Mon dieu ! Mon dieu ! J'ai presque envie de sauter au plafond, je vais avoir Remus à coté de moi pendant une heure et demi. C'est noël avant l'heure !

Il s'assoit a coté de moi, il à l'air gêné, c'est si chou.

-Salut Kimberley.

-Euh … salut Remus, lui répondis-je avec un sourire nerveux !

Bon et bin c'est pas gagné, je dois être rouge comme le chapeau de Dumbledore le jour de Noel. Je m'éclaircis la voix et tente de me ressaisir.

-Euh … j'imagine qu'en faite tu n'as pas besoin d'aide pour ce sortilège.

-Bin je n'y arrive pas à tous les coups non plus, me répond-t-il avec un large sourire modeste. Et toi ?

-J'avoue que je galère, je rame même …. Euh non en faite je coule complètement ! Lui avouais-je l'air désolé.

Il rit doucement et me dit à voix basse :

-Bon je vais essayer, regarde.

Et il prend sa baguette, tourne le poignet et dit « Appareo », l'encre apparaît. Il est si beau, aaaah, il me regarde en plus, je craque complètement.

-Qu'est-ce tu es beau !

-Hein ? Il me regarde interloquée. Désolé, reprend-il, je n'ai pas entendu, excuse moi Kimberley.

-Euh … je … j'ai… j'ai dit « Qu'est-ce-que-tu-es-doué ! ».

Je tourne la tête pour ne pas qu'il voit mon trouble mais j'ai eu le temps de le voir rougir. Non mais quelle idiote je fais, heureusement qu'il n'a pas entendu !

-Au fait tu peux m'appeler Kim si tu veux ! Enfin ce serait juste plus simple, quoi !

-D'accord ! Répond il en souriant à nouveau.

-Je peux t'aider si tu veux.

Je le regarde les yeux pleins de points d'interrogation.

-Pour la formule.

-Ah oui … merci !

Et il prend ma main pour me montrer le mouvement à suivre. Le contact de sa main douce et chaude me fait trembler comme une feuille, impossible de le lui cacher, il doit le sentir.

-Voila, tu tourne le poignet délicatement comme ça et puis tu dis la formule.

-Appareo ! Dis je d'une voix tremblante.

Mais l'encre ne réparait pas ! Je soupire, ce qui déclenche un nouveau rire chez lui.

**Point de vue de Chloé Ellington :**

Enfin pourquoi ?! Pourquoi Flitwick à eu l'idée de mettre Black avec moi ? Et pourquoi lui-même n'a pas protesté comme James ? Cela fait déjà cinq minutes qu'il est a coté de moi. En tout cas maintenant je sais qu'il sent bon ! Roh mais enfin ressaisis toi Chloé ! Oui mais il est si mignon quand il est silencieux, il a l'air concentré et a vrai dire ça m'inquiètes un peu.

-Roh merde !

Je le regarde du coin de l'œil, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Je pus ?!

-Pfff pas moyen de me souvenir de cette fichue formule !

-Appareo ! Dis je sans le regarder.

-Quoi ?!

-La formule…, je le regarde timidement, c'est « Appareo », c'est écrit là.

Je lui montre mon livre. Il me sourit, j'y crois pas Sirius Black me souris. Je rebaisse la tête et reporte mon attention sur mon parchemin ou l'encre est censée réapparaître.

-Tu es forte en sortilèges toi ? Me demande t il sur le ton de la conversation.

-Oui.

J'ouvre grand les yeux, je me rends compte qu'il pourrait me prendre pour une prétentieuse.

-Enfin je me débrouille quoi, au bout de 5 ou 6 fois j'y arrive généralement. Enfin je ne suis pas aussi forte que Lily Evans.

Whouah ! Je lui ai dit tout ça moi ?! Il a l'air assez content. Je me demande pourquoi. Et puis le silence retombe. Ca devient gênant, et en plus on entend Eliza derrière qui glousse encore face à James ! Peut être qu'il s'attend à ce que je glousse moi aussi ?! Bon pour éviter je tente une nouvelle fois de parler.

-Et toi ? Tu es plutôt fort en métamorphose il parait.

Oups maintenant il va savoir que je me renseigne sur lui. Je sens mes joues rosirent encore plus. Il rit, mais pas un rire hypocrite, je suis choquée, non pas que je le trouve hypocrite, ça j'en sais rien, mais je l'ai fait rire ! Bien malgré moi c'est sur mais bon …

-Oui, j'aime beaucoup la métamorphose alors j'essaye. D'ailleurs si tu as des soucis dans cette matière je pourrais t'aider.

-Merci, c'est gentil ! Je lui souris. Mais je ne me débrouille pas trop mal non plus dans cette matière.

Aussi bête qu'un troll moi ! Toutes les filles de l'école rêveraient de faire des cours particuliers avec Sirius Black et moi je l'envois chier comme un gnome.

-Mais j'avoue que j'ai du mal en défense contre les forces du mal.

C'est faux mais bon il faut tenter. Je n'allais pas lui dire potion, il à l'air nul aussi.

-Ah là je peux t'aider aussi ! Répond-t-il réjouit. Enfin c'est Remus le plus fort en DCFM.

Black est sympa en faite. Je pensais que vu son « statut » de beau gosse populaire, il n'était pas le genre à dénier me répondre.

Flitwick nous fais signe de ranger nos affaires c'est la fin de l'heure. Quoi ?! Déjà ? C'est fou ce que le temps passe vite.

-Bon et bien…à plus tard Chloé ! Me dit Sirius en s'éloignant.

En passant le pas de la porte il me fait un signe d'au revoir de la main. S'il n'y avait pas Kim pour me rappeler à l'ordre je serais restée planter là, la bouche ouverte en train de penser à Sirius ! Roh NON ce sera Black pour moi !!!

Une fois dans les couloirs et réunis toutes les trois, nous nous regardons et disons en cœur :

-C'était trop bien !

Avec chacune un large sourire ! Bah tu m'étonnes…

**Point de vue de Sirius Black :**

Je suis assez fier de moi. Chloé m'a parler et elle me posait même des questions. Bien sur elle n'avait pas l'air aussi intéressée par moi que les autres filles mais elle n'a pas l'air de me détester comme je le pensais avant. C'est déjà un bon point !

Malheureusement James estime que notre conversation n'était pas satisfaisante, il croit pouvoir faire mieux, cependant cela fait déjà un quart d'heure qu'il est à la même table que Chloé et ses deux amis et ça n'a pas l'air d'aller aussi bien qu'il le veut. En même temps il a mal choisit son moment ! On a pas cours cette après midi et les filles se sont rendu à la bibliothèque pour travailler.

D'une, Chloé ne parle pas, elle est trop concentré sur son livre d'Histoire de la magie, d'ailleurs je me demande comment elle fait. De deux, notre cher Cornedrue est assailli par Miller qui ne cesse de lui parler en gloussant! Et de trois, quelle idée d'engager la conversation dans une bibliothèque sous le regard suspect de Mme Pince ?!

Ah ça y est il revient au bout d'une demi heure.

-Alors Cornedrue ?

-Pfff cette Eliza alors, j'en peux plus ! Elle à tout fichu parterre !

-Tu l'as bien cherché ! Le taquine Remus.

-Oui bon ça va ! Patmol, j'avoue que tu t'en ai mieux sorti ! Lunard ?

-Euh non merci ! Sérieux les gars vous savez bien que je ne suis pas bavard !

-Ouais bon c'est vrai ! Dis-je satisfait.

-Mais toi c'est normal que tu dises ça, si Lunard déclare forfait tu as gagné, se plaint Peter.

-Bon, on peut pas le forcer ! Dis James en soupirant.

-Donc… ? Dis je avec un sourire triomphant.

-Donc tu as gagné ! Bravo ! S'écrient-ils en cœur mais sans joie.

**Point de vue de Chloé Ellington :**

-… et je savais bien qu'un jour je finirais par avoir un des maraudeurs ! Bon pas Peter bien sur.

-Mais Liz', tu ne sors pas encore avec James ! S'esclaffe Kim.

-Oui, mais ça ne saurait tarder.

Eliza ferme d'un ton sec son poudrier. Ca fait des heures qu'elle nous gonfle avec James ! On y a eu le droit toute l'aprèm', au dîner, et même ce soir.

-Chlo' qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?! Je tente demain ?! Mais réponds moi !

-Fiouuuuh j'en sais rien Liz' ! Laisse-moi réviser.

-Roh je t'en prie ! Mon problème est plus important que tes révisions !

-Quoi ?!

-Et oui ! Enfin bref, tu crois que c'est trop tôt demain ?!

Je me lève, furax !

-C'que je crois c'est que tu me saoule avec ça ! J'en ai rien à faire alors maintenant laisse moi tranquille.

-Chloé ! Je te ferais remarquer que moi je t'écoute quand tu as un problème !

-C'est ça !

Je prends mon livre et sors de la chambre. Si c'est comme ça je vais finir dans la salle commune. Personne ne peut être aussi chiant qu'Eliza quand elle a un mec en vue, voire plusieurs d'ailleurs.

**Point de vue de Remus Lupin :**

-Hé Queudevert ! De quoi vous avez parlé avec Lily en cours de sortilèges ? S'enquit James.

-Bin pas grand-chose ! Tu la connais, elle est beaucoup trop sérieuse pour bavarder en cours.

-Mais est-ce que par hasard … vous auriez parlé de moi ?!

Il essaye d'avoir un air neutre, détaché, mais c'est rater !

-Euh non ! Répond Peter naturellement.

-Et toi ? De quoi vous avez parlé avec Miller ? Demande Sirius.

-Rien de bien intéressant !

-En tout cas on n'entendait qu'elle avec ses gloussements, ajoute Sirius exaspéré.

-Pas ma faute si je suis si drôle et charmant !

James arbore à nouveau son grand sourire de tombeur. Pourtant à mon avis, ça n'ira pas plus loin avec Eliza. On dirait qu'il en a déjà marre.

-Lunard !

-Ouais ?!

Je relève la tête vers Sirius. Une drôle d'étincelle brille dans ses yeux, je n'aime pas trop ça.

-Tu t'es pas trop ennuyer avec Dolls ?! Me demande t il en souriant.

Je souris aussi, pose mon livre et répond en m'étirant.

-Non non, Kim est très marrante !

-Kim ?! Hum tu l'appelles déjà par son petit surnom… ! Plaisante James.

-Je…bin … elle m'a dit de le faire.

Qu' est ce qu'ils sont chiants dans ses moments là !

-Et elle t'as dit quoi d'autre « Kim » ? Me demande Sirius.

Que j'étais beau ! Enfin ça je ne leur dirais pas, surtout qu'elle s'est rétractée ! Ils se moqueraient de moi et penserais que je délire totalement. Seulement moi je l'ai bien entendu, et j'avoue que je ne sais pas vraiment quoi en penser ! Il est impossible qu'un type comme moi plaise à une fille comme elle !

-Qu'elle était nulle en sortilèges, alors je l'ai aidé un peu. Voila c'est tout.

J'hausse les épaules pour qu'ils me fiche la paix. Mais Sirius ouvre à nouveau la bouche.

-Dit Remus ! Chloé m'a dit qu'elle avait du mal avec le cours de DCFM, je lui ai dit que je pourrais l'aider si elle le souhaite mais que tu serais plus à l'aise pour cela. Si l'occasion se présente tu voudrais bien l'aider avec moi ?

-Bien sur ! Répondis-je, étonné.

-Mais Patmol, il semblerait que tu ais pris ce défi à cœur ! S'étonne James.

-Quoi ? Mais non ! Je lui ai promis c'est tout et Sirius Black respecte ses promesses ! Dit il solennellement.

-Oui mais … on s'en fout que Ellington sois nulle en DCFM ! On partage même pas ce cours avec les Serdaigles, je vois pas comment tu pourrais l'aider.

Sirius lève les yeux au ciel et s'apprête à se coucher.

-Qu'est-ce que tu peux être égoïste Cornedrue ! Chloé est une fille très gentille, je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne pourrais pas l'aider. Bon allez bonne nuit les gars.

-Bonne nuit, lui dis-je en baillant.

Je suis trop crevé et le week end qui s'annonce ne va pas être propice au repos pour moi…


	4. Problèmes à l'horizon

Youhouuuu !

Comment allez-vous ? J'espère que la rentrée s'est bien passée pour tout le monde ou qu'elle se passera bien pour les chanceux qui sont encore en vacances :)

Moi, pour bien commencer la semaine, je poste un chapitre de plus, au moins j'ai la conscience tranquille xD.

Bonne lecture, je vous remercie encore et toujours de consacrer du temps pour lire ma fic.

A la semaine prochaine.

Ceycey

**Chapitre 4 : Problèmes en vue :**

**Point de vue de Eliza Miller :**

Ca y est nous sommes déjà le Jeudi 2 Octobre. Et je ne sors toujours pas avec Potter ! J'ai tellement hâte de voir la tête de toutes ces filles qui seront forcément jalouses ! Bon j'essaye de ne plus trop en parler aux filles vu comme elles se sont énervées il y a deux jours. Maintenant c'est Kim qui a repris le relais ! Chloé va finir par devenir folle.

On est en train de petit déjeuner et de bon matin Kim parle de Lupin !

-Vous vous rendez compte ?! Il me dit bonjour maintenant et il me sourit chaque fois que l'on se croise.

-Pfff ça, ça ne veut rien dire Kim, dis-je en levant les yeux au ciel ! Même des amis font ça !

Kim me lance un regard noir, très étonnant venant d'elle. Chloé se met à souffler et nous dit d'un ton irrité.

-Vous ne pouvez pas arrêter de parler de mecs toute la journée ?! Ca devient lassant.

Je lui souris et dit, sachant qu'elle ne va pas être contente.

-Oui désolé Chlo', j'avais oublié !

-Oublier quoi ? S'enquit-elle de mauvaise humeur.

-Et bien que le troisième maraudeur t'intéresse…

-Et alors ? J'vois pas le rapport ! Répond-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

-Et bin, c'est évident ! Tu dois nous en vouloir de te rabâcher toute la journée que nous on commence à se rapprocher d'eux ! C'est vrai, en ce qui me concerne, ça se voit comme si c'était écrit sur son front que James veut sortir avec moi ! Et d'après Kim, Lupin semble prêt à succomber, tandis que … Sirius euh …

Kim me lance des regards discrets qui veulent dire : « arrête t'es folle ! » tandis que Chloé devient rouge !

-Eliza ! Je m'en fiche de vos histoires d'amour et quant a moi, cela fait des années que je me tue à te dire que Black n'est pas pour moi et que je n'espère en aucun cas sortir avec lui ! Compris ?!

-Compris !

-Hé les filles ! S'exclame Kim, qui cherche visiblement a changer de sujet.

-Oui ?

-C'est un lutin qui court, qui court, poursuivit par quelqu'un ! Mais le lutin trébuche et son poursuivant finit par l'attraper ! Il l'étrangle tellement fort fort fort fort et PAF !

-Paf quoi ? Demande Chloé.

-Il devient tout bleu !

Kim arbore un air triomphant comme si elle venait de sortir la blague de l'année !

Chloé éclate de rire, moi je n'ai pas vraiment compris la blague !

-Mais un lutin, c'est pas déjà bleu ?!

Elles reprennent un air grave et me regarde l'air de dire : « celle là elle ne comprend rien ! ».

**Point de vue de Remus Lupin :**

Je ne vois pas le temps passer cette année entre les cours, James qui se révèle être de plus en plus indiscipliné, Sirius qui a une attitude assez étrange et Kim avec qui j'arrive de mieux en mieux a discuter. Quand je la vois je suis toujours gêné, surtout après l'avoir entendu dire ce qu'elle croit que je ne sais pas. Dés que je la croise dans les couloirs elle me sourit. J'essaye de cacher tous ça aux autres mais Sirius est très perspicace ! Je ne veux pas qu'on croit que je suis intéressé par elle car je suis seulement perturbé par son attitude envers moi. Je ne peux pas me permettre une relation de toute façon !

Depuis notre dernier pari, Chloé à l'air un peu moins timide, mais elle s'en tient toujours qu'a quelques mots. Eliza n'a toujours pas lâcher James, et vice versa, je suis peut être une mauvaise langue après tout.

Ce matin nous avons un cours de potion en commun avec toutes les autres maisons. La potion d'aujourd'hui est très compliquée, et le professeur Slughorn n'a pas voulu nous dire de quoi il s'agissait, il nous réserve apparemment la surprise cependant il nous a dit de la manipuler avec précaution. On travail en groupe de deux, je suis avec Sirius et à coté de lui se trouvent Chloé et puis Kim.

-Alors Lunard tu compte cacher ton jeu longtemps ? Me demande Sirius a voix basse, les yeux pétillants de malice.

-Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire Patmol !

On ne peut pas dire qu'il est discret. Cela fait plusieurs jours qu'il me traque mais je ne céderai pas.

-Roh allez, je sais bien ce qui se trame avec la petite rousse.

-Parle moins fort, s'il te plait, lui ordonnais-je en tournant la potion dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre.

-Mais Lunard, tu peux m'en parler à moi ! On est amis, non ?!

-Je peux te dire la même chose mon cher Sirius.

Il fait une drôle de grimace, le fait que je l'appelle Sirius peut être. Je souris et échange les rôles.

-Ouais, fait pas ton innocent. En tout cas moi je ne compte pas t'embêter avec ça.

Je lui fais un sourire censé le rassurer. Je remarque surtout qu'il n'a rien dit alors je ne suis toujours pas bien avancé.

Je me remets au travail quand je remarque qu'Alexa Hokins s'est déplacée avec ses copines vers le chaudron de Chloé et Kim. Nous levons tous les deux la tête vers là bas.

**Point de vue de Chloé Ellington :**

J'étais tranquillement entrain de discuter avec Kim quand une masse importante s'est imposée devant mon chaudron.

-Hé Ellington !

Je lève la tête vers elle, craignant qu'elle me face encore sortir de mes gonds. Si encore il y avait Slughorn pour lui dire de se rasseoir, mais cet imbécile est parti voir Dumbledore quelques minutes car il soupçonne encore Peeves d'avoir piqué des ingrédients dans son placard.

-Hokins ! Que puis-je faire pour toi ?

-Aahaha rien ma pauvre petite ! Je voulais juste te dire que je vais passer les vacances de la toussaint en Cornouaille !

Ces copines ricanent très fort, moi je sens la rage montée !

-Je te dirais comment va ta petite maison adorée ! Mon père m'a envoyé un hibou ce matin, il disait que le cottage était infesté de diablotin ! Quelle horreur ! Mais comment t'as pu vivre là dedans Ellington ?!

Je la regarde mais je n'ose rien répondre, je remarque que toutes les têtes sont tournées vers nous. Même Black nous regarde avec avidité ! Voyant que je ne réagis pas, Alexa attaque encore.

-Bon, quoiqu'il en soit je vais passer mes vacances à les exterminer ces diablotins !

-Non! M'écriais-je en me levant d'un coup.

-Non ?! Répète-t- elle d'une voix mielleuse. Oh tu t'étais prise d'affection pour eux ! Ahahah Vous entendez ça les filles ?!

-Et alors qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? M'énervais-je. Ce sont des créatures plus intelligentes que toi en tout cas !

-Qu'est-ce que t'as dit ?! Elle me lance un regard lourd de menace !

-Je dis que tu es une idiote !

-Tu peux répéter ça ?!

Elle croit que je vais me dégonfler mais là j'en, peux plus ! Je sens mes joues s'embraser !!

-J'ai dit que tu étais bête comme tes pieds ! T'arrives même pas à la cheville d'un troll sauf en taille. Tu te sers de ta bande de gorille pour faire peur aux autres parce que tu n'oses pas t'avouer que tu te fais peur à toi-même ! Et maintenant tu veux t'en prendre à de pauvres petits diablotins juste pour me faire chier ?!

Elle reste là sans parler, elle à l'air vraiment stupide ! Je continue.

-Et bin tu veux que je te dise Hokins ?! Oui tu me fais chier !!! Oui ça me fait chier de voir ton mono sourcil tous les jours et ta sale bouche dire des trucs sans aucun intérêt ! Ca me fait chier d'avoir à me confronter à ta tête de harpie tous les matins ! Tu me donnes envie de vomir Hokins et tu me fais pitié parce qu'en faite personne ne t'aime !

Je regarde ses copines qui sont reparties discrètement s'asseoir ! Des lâches !

-Même pas cette bande de lâches, nan mais regarde-les, elles ne lèvent même pas le petit doigt pour t'aider ! Dis-moi Hokins …

Elle me regarde interloquée.

-Est-ce que tu es sure qu'au moins une personne s'est déjà réellement intéressé a ta face de goule ?

-Bien sur que oui ! Mes parents me …

-Ah ! Tes parents ! A mon avis ceux là ils ont honte de toi, honte d'avoir créé un monstre et leur seul moment de tranquillité c'est quand tu es ici a Poudlard ! Pas étonnant qu'ils soient partis jusqu'en Cornouaille ! Ils ont peur de sentir ton haleine chargée d'ail et ce malgré les kilomètres !

Hokins est devenu rouge elle aussi ! Elle respire de plus en plus fort, on dirait un magyar a pointe prêt à cracher du feu ! Elle sort sa baguette, oh oh ça se complique ! Je sors la mienne aussi, vaut mieux être prudente.

-Conjucti… !

Elle n'a pas le temps de finir que je crie en pointant ma baguette vers elle :

-Récurvite !

Et hop le troll a la bouche pleine de savon, c'est pitoyable a voir ! Toute la salle se met à rire et a dire « bravo », enfin sauf les autres Serpentards ! Mais moi je sens qu'elle ne va pas s'arrêter là !

-Su-é-ix ! crie-t-elle !

L'idiote, elle n'a pas compris qu'elle était incapable de prononcer une formule complète, et elle ne sais même pas viser en plus, son sort a atteint mon chaudron ! Celui-ci fait un bruit énorme, tout le monde retient son souffle et tout d'un coup je reçois une giclure bouillante sur la main !

-Aaarrrgghhh !

Je ne peux m'empêcher de crier sous la douleur ! Quand j'ouvre à nouveau les yeux, tout le monde regarde à ma gauche. J'aperçois alors Black, stupéfait qui regarde ma main ! Je regarde aussi et me met à crier encore plus fort :

-Oh mon Dieu ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?!

La potion l'a atteint aussi et elle a collé nos deux mains ensemble ! Impossible de les séparer.

On se regarde tous deux, abasourdis et disons d'une même voix :

-Oh Mer-de !!!


	5. Tête à tête forcé!

**B**onjour, bonjour,

Désolé pour ce retard, j'ai eu (encore une fois) très peu de temps pour poster mes derniers chapitres. J' en profites aujourd'hui puique je dispose d'internet pour 3h (wouhou quelle chance !).

Voici donc le cinquième chapitre !

A lundi prochain (j'espère) pour la suite.

Merci et bisous a toutes (et tous peut être).

Ceycey

**Chapitre 5 : Petit tête à tête forcé :**

**Point de vue de Chloé Ellington :**

Marcher en silence, pendant dix minutes, de couloirs en couloirs, ma main gauche collée à la main droite de Black avec Hokins derrière nous qui fait des bruits suspects lâchant des bulles de savon par ci par là … j'avoue que je n'ai jamais connu de situation plus insolite que ça.

Mme Pomfresh est hors d'elle, à croire qu'on l'embête mais c'est son travail quand même !

-Ah ces professeurs ! Ils ne peuvent pas faire attention, ça va finir en meurtre un jour !

Puis elle me regarde et me dit, impatiente :

-Et vous, vous ne pourriez pas arrêter ça ?

Elle me montre Hokins du doigt qui à l'air d'avoir la rage.

-Ah oui ! C'est vrai ! Fis-je en me tapant le front, faisant semblant d'avoir oublier.

J'entends Black à côté qui rit. Je pointe ma baguette vers Hokins et prononce la formule a contre cœur.

-Finite incantatem !

-Oh toi j'te jure tu vas me le payer ! S'exclame la brute, les yeux rapetissit par la colère.

-Je crois que me retrouver la main collée a une autre me suffit largement ! Lui dis-je en colère.

Elle s'en va en ricanant et je me tourne vers l'infirmière, difficilement car je n'avais pas prévenu Black que j'allais faire un demi-tour sur moi-même.

-Dites, on va rester longtemps comme ça ?!

-Mmmhh, elle réfléchit, je ne sais pas trop !

-Comment ça vous ne savez pas trop ? Demande Sirius amusé et étonné. Vous trouvez toujours une solution à tous !

Mme Pomfresh rougit puis répond en se ressaisissant.

-Oui … mais là c'est particulier, je n'ai jamais eu à me confronter à ce type de potion !

-Et Slu … euh le professeur Slughorn ? Dis-je d'un ton poli. Il ne connaît pas un antidote ?

-J'imagine que non sinon il ne vous aurait pas envoyés ici. Bon en attendant que je cherche allez vous reposer dans les lits là bas ! Réplique-t-elle d'un ton impatient.

-Mais il est 10h30 ! Dit Black indigné. On n'est pas fatigué, ni malade, juste … euh collés !

-Et bien occupez vous comme vous voulez alors ! S'exaspère-t-elle.

Je n'ai pas encore osé regarder Black, je trouve la situation très gênante. Apparemment il y a vraiment quelqu'un ou quelque chose qui s'acharne sur moi. Comme par hasard il a fallut que le destin choisisse la main de Black ! Celui que j'essaye d'éviter depuis la 2eme année ! Je me demande à quoi il pense lui. Il doit être énervé c'est sur. Il a mieux à faire que de passer son après midi à l'infirmerie, collés à une potiche muette comme un strangulot.

Je sens quelque chose tiré sur mon bras, je sors de ma rêverie me rappelant que Black est là, à coté de moi.

-Euh … et si on allait s'asseoir, propose-t-il.

-Oui bien sur !

N'importe quoi moi, c'est quoi cette voix ? On dirait que je lui ai dit oui pour la vie !!! Je le suis donc jusqu'au fond de l'infirmerie. Nous nous asseyons avec peine sur deux chaises qui font face à un lit vide.

-C'était bien envoyé !

-Euh …de quoi ?

-Hokins, en cours de potion … tous ce que tu lui as dit !

-Ah oui ! Répondis-je en rougissant.

-Tu as réussi à lui clouer le bec ! J'avais jamais vu Hokins comme ça ! Bravo !

Il a vraiment l'air admiratif. Pourtant Sirius Black vaut bien plus que ça.

-Merci. Répondis-je timidement. Mais c'était pas très malin…

Je soupire en regardant nos mains collées. C'est assez étrange de voir le dos de ma main, complètement rouge avec des cloques oranges et collés à la main de Black.

-Ca t'embête tant que ça de devoir me supporter ? Me demande-t-il.

Il n'à pas vraiment l'air déçu mais il m'observe, c'est vrai que je n'ai pas l'air réjouie mais bon qui le serait ?!

-Euh … non ! Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

-Bin on dirait que tu es énervée. Je le prendrais mal si c'est vraiment moi le coupable ! me dit il en souriant.

La situation l'amuse, mais comment il fait ?! Il doit adoré louper les cours. Je me sens obligé de me justifier, je ne veux pas qu'il croie que je le déteste même si je ne veux pas non plus qu'il sache que c'est loin d'être le contraire.

-C'est Hokins la coupable !!

Euh non là t'es agressive Chloé !!!

-Mais ne t'inquiètes pas Black, il me regarde bizarrement en entendant son nom mais je poursuis, je suis … contente que ma main soit collées a la tienne ! Enfin je veux dire … ça aurait pu être Alexa !

Je rougis de plus en plus ! Je dois avoir l'air débile, lui à l'air choqué je ne sais pas ce qu'il a.

-Chloé ! il à l'air sérieux. Tu peux m'appeler Sirius si tu veux.

Non je ne veux pas, c'est ce que je me tue à ne pas faire !!!! Cette journée vire au cauchemar.

-D'accord ! dis-je a contre cœur.

-Je ne m'inquiète pas, c'est pas grave si tu n'aimes pas ma compagnie, je ferais en sorte de t'y habituer ! il me fait un clin d'œil et ses yeux brillent de malice.

-Euh parce que tu crois qu'on va rester longtemps comme ça ? lui demandais - je affolée !

-Y a des chances.

Heureusement Mme Pomfresh finit par revenir, les bras chargés de fioles en tout genre.

**

Nous sommes restés prés de trois heures à attendre que l'infirmière finisse par trouver quelque chose. Et elle n'as PAS trouver ! Pourtant ce n'était pas faute d'essayer : pommades, potions, formules, etc … Finalement, verte de rage, elle s'est même jeté sur nous pour tenter de nous séparés a mains nus !

Et puis elle a pris sa pause déjeuner, s'assurant d'abord qu'on avait de quoi manger, des sandwichs à volonté.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi elle ne nous a pas laisser aller manger dans la grande salle. Me dit Black.

-Parce que tu nous vois vraiment y aller les mains collées ?

-Oui pourquoi ?

-Et au moment d'aller s'asseoir on aurait fait comment ? lui dis je impatiente. On est pas de la même maison !

-Bin pas difficile, t'aurais pu manger avec moi à la table des Gryffondors !

Et il dit ça du ton le plus naturel possible ! Il est macho en faite ou quoi ?!

-Et pourquoi ce serait pas a toi de venir manger à la table des Serdaigles ?!

Il a l'air surpris, comme si il n'y avait pas penser !

-Bin je … je sais pas ! finit il par dire en regardant ailleurs !

Sirius Black ne sait pas quoi dire ?! Ah ça y est, j'ai compris, je suis en train de rêver …

-Salut vous deux !!!

Oh non je ne rêve pas ! Eliza et Kim arrivent dans la salle les bras chargées de friandises. Elles ont l'air toute joyeuses et s'assoient sur le lit face à nous.

-Alors ça va ? nous demande Eliza, un grand sourire de blonde aux lèvres.

-Parce que ça a l'air d'aller ?! lui dis je, franchement de mauvaise humeur.

-Moi ça va ! dit Black en souriant. C'était bien l'histoire de la magie ?

-Très drôle Sirius ! dit Kim en riant. C'était à mourir d'ennuis, alors pas la peine de nous narguer ! Tous le monde vous enviaient !

-Tu m'étonnes … ! dis-je, ironique.

-On vous a apporter des bonbons au cas ou ! Dis Eliza en nous les posant sur la table de chevet.

-Eh Patmol !

Les maraudeurs font leur entrée, super, manquait plus que ça ! Black à l'air ravi de les voir, c'est sur ils sont plus drôles que moi.

-Salut les gars !

Ils arborent tous un grand sourire en fixant nos mains, comme si ils étaient prêts à éclater de rire ! Et puis soudain Potter n'y tient plus, il explose de rire.

-Arrête James ! Lui ordonne Remus discrètement entre ses dents tout en tentant de cacher son sourire.

-Ah ah ah j'ai jamais vu un truc pareil !!!

Et Pettigrow s'y met. Je vais les étrangler. Black prend la parole, il à l'air d'avoir envie de rire aussi mais il se retient.

-Arrêtez les gars ! Chloé ne trouve pas ça drôle !

Je le fusille du regard, effectivement je ne trouve pas ça drôle et encore moins s'il se moque aussi.

-Roh Chloé détends toi un peu ! Me dit Eliza avec un sourire que j'ai envie de lui arracher.

-Bah oui pète un coup ! Ajoute Kim .

Puis elle se ressaisit, consciente que je vais la tuer ! Et me dit avec un sourire d'excuse :

-Ca ne va durer que quelques heures.

-Bah j'espère bien !

Et sur ce l'infirmière rentre, elle s'énerve quelques minutes protestant qu'il n'y a pas de visites à cette heure ci ! Puis elle nous regarde bizarrement, Black et moi. Oh oh, je le sens pas ce coup là !

-Bon, je crois que vous allez devoir restez là cette nuit.

-Quoi ?! M'écriais-je sans m'en rendre compte.

-Et peut être même plusieurs autres nuits.

-Mais on n'est pas malade c'est …

-Oui Mr Black je sais, mais vous ne pouvez pas errer dans le château comme ça, de plus vous n'êtes pas de la même maison ! Bon maintenant il va falloir s'organiser, je pense que vous allez devoir rester plusieurs jours, le temps que je me renseigne auprès de mes collègues de Ste Mangouste. Alors on va mettre à votre disposition tous ce dont vous avez besoin.

Elle s'est quand même casser la tête, elle a aménagé un coin de l'infirmerie rien que pour nous, histoire que ça ne fasse pas trop chambre de malade ! Résultat c'est plutôt sympa.

Une fois installés, avec tout le monde autour de nous, elle nous demande :

-Voila, ça vous va ? Pas de questions ?!

Devant notre signe d'approbation elle s'apprête à partir.

-Euh non attendez … comment on va faire pour se laver ?! M'affolais-je.

Je n'y avais pas encore pensé à tous ça ! C'est horrible, je ne me vois pas ne pas me laver ni aller aux toilettes pendant plusieurs jours !

-Et bien, c'est à vous de voir, débrouillez-vous.

Et sur ce elle disparaît, me laissant là, bouche bée, complètement ridicule pendant que tous les autres sont morts de rire ! Même Black !

-Demande-toi plutôt comment faire pour aller aux toilettes !!! Aahahaha !

James est complètement mort de rire ! C'est écoeurant et les autres sont presque écroulés.

-Bon nous on vous laisse ! Finirent par dire les trois autres maraudeurs entre deux éclats de rire! On reviendra plus tard Patmol !

-Nous aussi on va y aller ! S'empresse de dire Eliza.

-Ah bon ? S'étonne Kim.

-Oui ! Insiste-t-elle.

Je vois bien à quoi elle joue, elle espère encore coincer James pour lui glousser dessus ! Le pauvre !

**Point de vue de Sirius Black :**

Il est prêt de 19 heures. On a passé toute l'aprèm ici, je peux pas dire que je me suis éclaté, mais au moins Chloé à fini par se détendre ! Il était temps d'ailleurs ! Je l'aime bien mais elle devenait … enfin je l'aurais bien étranglée quoi !

Moi la situation ne me déplaisait pas tant que ça ! C'est plutôt drôle et ça n'arrive pas à tout le monde. Et me voila une occasion pour percer le mystère Chloé Ellington.

Malheureusement ma joie n'a pas l'air réciproque. Elle était plutôt énervée au début.

J'avoue que je ne comprends pas cette fille ! On dirait que je l'énerve. Toutes les autres filles du collège auraient été contentes de se retrouver coincées avec moi à l'infirmerie. Oui mais le problème avec ces filles là c'est qu'elles ne sont pas intéressantes.

Je suis décidé à profiter de la situation pour apprendre à la connaître et surtout pour qu'elle finisse par m'apprécier.

Je pensais qu'en une aprèm ça avancerait mais elle a passé son temps à lire un livre qui m'a l'air tout sauf passionnant ! Et moi ? Bin je me suis horriblement ennuyé !

Mme Pomfresh vient de nous ramener à manger, Chloé va enfin lever son nez de ce foutu bouquin !

-Bon appétit les enfants !

Et elle repart aussitôt. Mais au moment de prendre mes couverts je me rends compte d'un truc : c'est vrai qu'on à l'air handicapés !

-Ca alors, j'avais pas pensé à ça ! Je suis droitier ! M'exclamais-je en riant.

-Et tu ne t'en rends compte que maintenant ?

Mais c'est qu'elle est méchante en faite ! Puis son visage s'illumine, elle se met à rire, ou plutôt elle se moque de moi, non ?!

-Excuse-moi Black … euh Sirius ! C'est le genre de vanne qu'on ne peut pas s'empêcher de sortir.

-Ah …ouais c'est vrai ! Je ris gentiment. Non en faite ce que je voulais dire c'est que ça va être dur de manger, c'est ma main droite qui est collée à la tienne !

-Oh ! Me dit-elle, les yeux ronds mais l'air amusé. Puis elle se met à rire.

-Te moques pas de moi, toi au moins c'est ta main gauche qui est handicapée !

Elle éclate encore plus de rire, je ne sais pas si c'est nerveux ou si c'est parce qu'elle est vraiment sadique envers moi !

-Alors on est dans la même galère.

Je la regarde sans comprendre.

-Je suis gauchère !

Et là j'éclate de rire avec elle. Je sens enfin que l'ambiance va être plus agréable maintenant !

Pendant le dîner je lui ai raconté pleins de blagues que m'a appris James. Elles sont stupides mais elles l'ont fait rire. D'ailleurs elle est très jolie quand elle rie ! Par contre, elle m'a dit que James et moi, ne pouvions rivaliser avec Kimberley question blagues nulles !Ce que je n'aurais pas apprécier à la place de la rouquine.

-Arrêtes, tu triches ! Me dit Chloé en souriant.

-Mais non, c'est pas vrai ! On ne peut pas tricher à la bataille explosive ! Lui répondis-je en croisant les doigts derrière mon dos.

Elle s'apprête à répliquer quand l'infirmière entre, l'air mécontent comme d'habitude.

-Il est 21h30 vous avez intérêt a ne pas tarder à vous coucher ! Vous avez cours demain !

Elle délire complètement là ! Je croyais qu'on ne pouvait pas sortir.

-Mais je croyais qu'on ne pouvait pas errer dans le château comme ça ! Lui dis-je en l'imitant.

-Oui mais j'ignore encore combien de temps cela va durer, vous ne pouvez pas vous permettre de rater les cours ….

-Ah non non ! Dit Chloé, l'air grave. Ca c'est sur je ne peux pas louper les cours !

-Voila, donc vous irez en cours demain !

-Mais on n'a pas le même emploi du temps ! Lui fis-je remarquer presque en criant.

-Ah oui c'est vrai ! Répondent-elles en cœur.

-Tant pis, reprend Pomfresh, vous suivrez le cours de l'un d'entre vous ! Choisissez !

Puis elle repart tranquillement, alors avec Chloé on s'est décidé : elle viendra en cours avec les Gryffondors car les Serdaigles on cours avec les Serpentards et elle ne veut pas se retrouver avec Hokins. Nous avons passé la soirée à jouer à des jeux de sorciers. Pour dormir c' était un peu compliquer aussi, obligé de coller les lits pour ne pas attraper de crampe au bras pendant la nuit, et impossible de bouger aussi.

**Point de vue de Kimberley Dolls :**

Ca fait bizarre de me préparer le matin sans Chloé. Avec Eliza on a passé presque toute la soirée à essayer d'imaginer Chloé et Sirius. C'est tordant comme situation, mais la pauvre, elle n'a pas l'air d'aimer.

-Dis Kim, tu crois qu'elle va s'en sortir pour la douche ?! Se moque Eliza.

-Je sais pas mais, j'aimerais bien voir ça !

-Kim !!

-Euh non c'est pas ce que je veux dire mais … roh … Liz' tu m'as très bien compris.

-Mais oui, t'inquiètes pas ! Bon allez dépêche toi j'ai besoin de la salle de bain.

Moi j'aurais bien aimé me retrouver la main collée a celle de Remus, je ne vois pas pourquoi Chloé n'est pas contente ! Quand ça va se savoir dans le collège, toutes les filles vont être vertes de jalousie !

**Point de vue de Sirius Black :**

Chloé parle la nuit ! Et elle est de mauvaise humeur le matin Je commence à récolter des infos croustillantes sur elle. Je trouve ça très drôle ! Mais dés que j'ai le malheur de rire elle m lance le regard le plus noir que je n'ai jamais vu. En tout cas je garde pour moi ce que j'ai entendu cette nuit, elle serait encore plus mal à l'aise. Et puis elle rêvait alors je ne veux pas trop m'y fier, surtout que ça ne colle pas avec ses réactions.

-Bon Bla … euh Sirius ! Moi je prends ma couche …Euh ! Ma douche le matin.

Elle a l'air extrêmement gênée, voire perdue mais aussi en colère, je suis lent le matin ça se comprend.

-Moi aussi, on y va ?!

Je la regarde du coin de l'œil, on dirait qu'elle va faire un malaise. Je me retiens d'éclater de rire. Elle semble oublier que Pomfresh n'est pas folle !

On entre dans la salle de bain improvisée, elle n'est toujours pas rassurée.

-Bon ne t'inquiètes pas et regarde, la douche est séparée par un rideau, on a plus qu'a se laver chacun de notre côté.

Elle acquiesce et puis nous nous mettons chacun d'un coté du rideau, en levant nos mains collées ! Pas pratique c'est sur. Mais au moins on ne voit rien, enfin, à part des ombres.

Et puis nous sortons chacun enroulés dans une serviette, s'habiller va être plus compliqué. Chloé me regarde comme si j'étais un vrai pervers, c'est vrai que je me suis perdu dans mes pensées et elle doit croire que je suis entrain de me rincer l'œil.

-SIRIUS ! S'écrie-t-elle furieusement. TOURNE-TOI !

Et en un ricanement qui la rend hors d'elle j'obéis.

**Point de vue de Chloé Ellington :**

Sirius Black n'est qu'un pervers prétentieux, moqueur qui ronfle la nuit ! J'en peux plus de cette situation si ça continue je vais devenir folle !

Kim et Liz' me manquent et en plus je ne vais pas pouvoir aller en cours avec elles, heureusement qu'on a une heure en commun dans la matinée.

-Oh mon dieu, t'as vu ça Kate ? Sirius Black a une nouvelle copine !

-Nan, t'es sure ? Mais c'est qui ?

-Connais pas !

-Moi non plus, elle est pas terrible.

-Et elle à l'air coincée.

Ah ça je m'en doutais pas, on nous vois main dans la main alors forcément tout le monde s'imagine qu'on sort ensemble ! Non mais c'est quoi cette connerie ?! Et les rumeurs continuent sur notre passage, heureusement qu'on n'est pas obligés de manger dans la grande salle.

-Ne fais pas attention Chloé, me dit Sirius en entrant dans la salle de DCFM. Elles sont … jalouses c'est tout !

-Oh t'inquiètes pas pour moi, moche et coincée, je le sais déjà, mais qu'on me prenne pour ta petite copine, une sorte de groupie, ça c'est autre chose.

Il a l'air surpris mais ne dit rien, je le suis vers la table où se trouvent ses amis. C'est parti pour deux heures de cours entourée de mecs, de maraudeurs en plus, ça promet. Les autres filles me lancent des regards noirs !

Au moins maintenant je ne rougis plus à chaque fois qu'il me regarde, il faut bien que je note des points positifs !

-Vous avez pris votre douche ce matin ? Demande James d'un ton qui se veut dégager mais qui ne l'ai pas !

-Oui, avoue Sirius en souriant.

Et ils continuent de faire comme si je n'étais pas là !

-Et alors ?

Maintenant le binoclard à une tête de pervers.

-Arrête ça tout de suite Potter, m'énervais-je.

Maintenant au moins ils ne peuvent plus dire que je ne parle pas. Mais je me demande si remplacer une muette par une harpie est mieux ?!

-Roh si on peut plus rigoler ! S'exaspère-t-il.

Les filles arrivent enfin au cours de sortilèges, j'aimerais tellement leur parler seule a seules, mais Black est vraiment trop curieux !

-Sirius ! Il n'y a que quatre place à cette table et euh … j'aimerais bien passer une heure avec mes copines !

-Et alors ?!

Non mais il est stupide ou il le fait exprès ?!

-Bin ça te déranges de ne pas être avec tes potes pendant une heure ?

-Ah bien sur que non !

Il n'a pas l'air très réjoui mais bon il ne peut pas me le refuser.

-Alors ? Comment ça se passe ? Chuchote Kim.

-Bin … bien !

-Non mais, tu dois être contente non ?

-Bin pas vraiment ! Pourquoi ? Je devrais ?

-Bin tu sais, c'est Sirius ! Vous vous êtes rapprochés on dirait, tu ne l'appelle plus Black, tu envisage à nouveau d…

-Kim ! Tais-toi, t'es pas discrète ! Mr Black est très curieux si tu vois ce que je veux dire !

Et je lui montre Black d'un signe de tête insistant pour lui rappeler qu'il est juste à coté.

-Okay, calme-toi ! Me dit-elle bêtement. Et sinon tes craintes pour la douche ?

-Bah ça va, on a trouvé un système.

Je fais mine de me concentrer sur le cours mais Kim n'abandonne pas.

-Et … les toilettes ?!

-Bah j'ai décidé que je n'irai pas tant que ça durera !

-Mais t'es folle ?! Et si ça dure plusieurs semaines ?

-Alors prie pour moi !

Elle s'apprête à répliquer mais je ne fais plus attention à elle, je viens de remarquer que Black s'agite bizarrement. Je rêve ou il échange des bouts de papier avec Remus qui est assis devant lui ?! Pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé plus tôt moi ?!

**Point de vue de Remus Lupin :**

Je suis assez curieux c'est vrai, mais je ne veux pas gêner Chloé alors j'ai décidé de poser des questions a Sirius pas écrit. Il me repasse le mot. C'est très mal écrit, sans doute parce que sa main droite est prise !

_« Oui elle a fini pas se calmer hier mais elle est stressée quand même cette fille ! Sinon ça se passe pas trop mal, en tout cas moi je me suis vite habitué ! »_

J'esquisse un sourire, toujours le même ! Je prends ma plume et lui répond :

_« Stressée ? Bon aller Patmol, dis-moi la vérité : ça te plait de devoir passer autant de temps avec cette fille ! »_

Je lui fais passer le mot en observant bien sa réaction quand il le lit. Il me regarde de travers puis souris et me répond :

_« Oui ça me plait Lunard! Mais parce que c'est marrant ! De toute façon cette fille n'est pas comme les autres, je sais que tu vas me demander pourquoi ? Parce qu'elle ne veut pas de moi ! Ca me perturbe, j'ai pas l'habitude ! »_

J'étouffe mon rire, me retourne et lui chuchote discrètement :

-Pauvre Patmol, le tombeur qui est en toi en a pris un sacré coup !

Il me lance un regard noir, comme si il voulait me stupéfixer sur place. Il a l'air mal à l'aise car Chloé et Kim ont surement entendu.

Je suis sur qu'il en pince pour elle, mais il est trop orgueilleux pour admettre qu'il a le béguin pour une fille qui ne semble pas être folle de lui.

J'ai réellement hâte de voir les choses évoluer. Qui sait ? Peut être que notre cher Patmol se retrouvera changer après cette expérience. Enfin, on peut toujours rêver…


	6. Pas si forçé que ça!

=) Hey !

Pas de retard pour cette semaine, du moins pas pour _**Ne jamais dire jamais**_.

Voici donc la suite du « tête à tête forcé ».

Merci encore pour vos reviews qui font toujours plaisir :D

A lundi prochain.

Bisous.

Ceycey

**Chapitre 6 : Pas si forcé que ça ! :**

**Point de vue de Sirius Black :**

Je me réveille brusquement, n rayon de soleil m'a sorti de mon sommeil. Heureusement que Chloé dort encore, sinon elle se serait encore moquer de moi en me voyant les yeux à demi clos, les cheveux dans tous les sens …

Quelques rayon de soleil l'éclair aussi mais ça ne l'empêche pas de dormir comme un hibou en pleine journée. Vu que je ne peux pas bouger je n'ai rien d'autre à faire que de la regarder dormir, mais si elle se réveille et qu'elle me voit, elle va encore s'énerver, croyant que je l'espionne ! J'adore sa parano, ça me fait mourir de rire à chaque fois.

C'est le deuxième week-end qu'on va devoir passer ensemble. Maintenant on s'est habituer à devoir tout faire ensemble : marcher, manger, …

Demain ça fera dix jours que ça dure.

-Hummm !

Chloé se réveille, elle aussi fait une drôle de tête le matin !

-Sirius ?!

-Chloé ?!

-Ah ah très drôle ! Répond-t-elle agacée tout en s'asseyant sur le lit, le dos appuyer contre le mur. C'est quelle heure ?

-10h00, l'heure de se lever quoi !

-Hein ?! 10h00 ?! T'es fou c'est trop tôt pour un samedi matin !

-T'es feignante en faite !

J'éclate de rire mais m'arrêtes aussitôt quand ses yeux bleus me lancent des Avada Kedavra.

-On fait quoi aujourd'hui ?

-Je sais pas, ce que tu veux ! Mais d'abord faudrait prendre une douche et s'habiller, lui répondis-je.

-Okay.

**Point de vue de Eliza Miller :**

-Tu crois qu'ils sont réveillés à cette heure-ci ?

Je réponds à Kim avec un haussement d'épaule. Nous marchons en direction de l'infirmerie pour entraîner, de gré ou de force, les deux siamois jusqu'au lac. A l'angle d'un couloir nous tombons sur James, Remus et Peter.

-Salut les filles ! Lance James avec son sourire charmeur.

-Salut, dit Kim en rougissant face à Remus, je suppose que vous allez voir nos deux siamois ?

-Tout juste ! Répond Remus.

James met son bras autour de mes épaules, et nous allons tous ensemble à l'infirmerie.

Quand on arrive, Sirius et Chloé sont assis sur des fauteuils. Elle parle avec animation tandis que lui est mort de rire.

-Non tu rigoles ?!

-Mais non pas du tout ! C'est ce qu'elle m'a répondu !

Et ils continuent de rire jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'aperçoivent de notre présence. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser qu'ils ont l'air plus proche qu'il y a une dizaine de jours !

-On vous dérange peut être ? Demande James, un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres.

-Non, non, répond Sirius.

-Salut ! Dit Chloé timidement.

-On voulait vous proposer une promenade au parc.

-Tout de suite ??! Me répondent-ils en même temps.

-Bah oui ! Ca vous tente pas ?

Sirius regarde Chloé puis se retourne vers nous.

-Désolé mais on n'a pas encore déjeuner, cette après midi si vous voulez.

-Mais…, commence Kim.

-D'accord ça marche ! S'exclame précipitamment James.

Il nous traîne de force jusqu'à la sortie en adressant un clin d'œil à Sirius.

**Point de vue de Chloé Ellington :**

-Pourquoi il t'a fait un clin d'œil ?

-Je sais pas, mais le connaissant ça devait être par rapport à toi.

-C' est à dire ?

-C'est-à-dire qu'il a du penser qu'on voulait être seul tous les deux.

-Oh ! Dis-je, gênée.

Il sourit et de son unique main, pose le petit déjeuner sur la table ! Je reprends en riant :

-Oh moins ça ne peut pas être pire que la fois ou il s'était caché dans la salle de bain pour voir comment on s'y prenait pour la douche !

Sirius éclate de rire et me répond :

-Oui ou quand il a essayé de coller sa main à celle de Lily au dernier cours de potion !

-Ah oui ! Ah ah, je crois qu'Eliza n'a pas apprécié d'ailleurs.

-En parlant d'Eliza, qu'est-ce qu'elle pense de James ?

-Oh elle pense que c'était inévitable, qu'un jour ou l'autre elle sortirait avec un Maraudeur ! Mais là, ça fait plus d'une semaine que je n'ai pas eu une discussion en privé avec elle.

-En privé ?

-Bin oui ! Entre filles si tu préfères. Donc je ne sais pas ce qu'elle en pense maintenant.

Il acquiesce et nous commençons à manger.

J'aurais jamais cru il y a quelques jours pouvoir parler autant avec lui. La semaine dernière il a réussi à me faire parler de mes vacances d'été, du problème de ma mère et ma grand-mère, d'Alexa Hokins et tout ça. En contre partie je lui ai demandé la même chose, j'avais remarqué dans le Poudlard express qu'il n'avait pas parlé de ses vacances. Je me souviens, le sujet l'a énervé au début. Je crois que sa famille c'est vraiment son point sensible. Il les déteste et ils le détestent ! Tous ceux qui envient la vie de Sirius ne connaissent pas vraiment le point noir.

-Dis, Chloé ? Je peux te poser une question ? Demande-t-il en me sortant de mes pensées.

-Oui ?

-Tu ne m'as pas parlé de ton père la dernière fois, il ne pourrait pas aider ta mère ?

-Je n'ai pas de père ! Répondis-je d'un ton presque agressif.

Il me répond en riant.

-Mais enfin tout le monde à un père !

-Black ! Tu manques vraiment de tact ! Il ne te vient pas à l'idée que mon père pourrait être mort ou quelque chose comme ça?!!

Il blêmit ! Et …touché ! Un point pour moi.

-Je…suis… désolé !

-T'inquiètes pas je voulais juste te faire culpabiliser ! Mon père n'est pas mort mais pour moi c'est tout comme. Je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de le connaître et je m'en porte très bien ! Ce n'est qu'une ordure !

-Une ordure ?!

-Oui une ordure, comme tous les hommes !

Il a l'air choqué mais se reprend et en me voyant me radoucir il ajoute :

-Euh … pourquoi tu m'as appelé Black ?!

-Parce que c'est comme ça que je t'appelle quand tu m'énerves !

-Ah !

J'éclate de rire en voyant sa tête d'ahuri ! Même s'il a toujours ce visage de tombeur. Il rit aussi.

Quand nous rentrons en fin d'après midi avec tout le monde. L'infirmière nous attend.

-Tiens, vous voila ! Bon j'ai une bonne nouvelle.

On la regarde sans rien dire, je sais déjà de quoi elle parle mais bizarrement je ne pensais pas être déçue.

-Je viens de Sainte mangouste, ils ont trouvé une sorte d'antidote. Vous êtes prêts ?

Les autres nous regardent bizarrement, on doit faire une sale tête ! J'ai attendu ça pendant plusieurs jours et finalement là, j'ai l'impression qu'on va me couper un bras.

-Oui on est prêt ! Finit par répondre Sirius.

Bien sur, il doit avoir hâte de se débarrasser de moi. J'acquiesce d'un signe de tête et elle s'approche de nous avec sa fiole. Tout en appliquant la potion elle nous dit :

-Par contre, je ne sais pas si ces croûtes sur vos mains vont disparaître. Vous en garderez peut être la cicatrice !

-Super ! Ironisais-je.

Et puis au bout de quelques minutes je sens comme de l'air sur le dos de ma main gauche. Je regarde et constate que c'est fini, on ne dirait plus des siamois. Je suis partagé entre la joie et la déception. Finalement j'ai adoré passer dix jours avec lui ! Mais je souris quand même et regarde Sirius. Il me sourit aussi et dit :

-Et bien voila ! Maintenant il va falloir se réhabituer !

-Oui.

-Bon, vous pouvez retrouvez vos dortoirs mais revenez demain pour que je vérifie ces brûlures. Ajoute Pomfresh en désignant nos mains.

Kim s'éclaircit la gorge et s'adresse aux autres.

-Bon si on y allait ?! Ils nous rejoindront plus tard.

Les autres acquiescent sans vraiment comprendre mais ils la suivent quand même ! Moi j'ai compris, Kim est intelligente. Elle a du penser qu'on voudrait se dire « au revoir » seuls ! Et elle à raison j'aurais été gênée devant les autres.

Je me lève, prépare mon sac en silence. Nous sortons en même temps, sans un mot. Arrivés dans le couloir Sirius prend la parole en premier :

-Bon j'imagine que tu es contente, tu vas pouvoir reprendre tes discutions entre filles !

-Oui ! Dis-je en riant. Et toi entre mecs !

-C'est vrai ! Mais ne leur dit pas trop de bêtises sur moi…

-T'inquiètes pas, je ne leur dirais pas que tu ronfles la nuit, répondis-je en souriant malicieusement.

-Quoi ?! Euh merci pour ta discrétion.

-De rien ! Ne dis pas trop de bêtises sur moi non plus.

Et on se met à rire tout les deux. Je m'éloigne à reculons et lui dit :

-A plus tard Sirius.

-A plus tard.

Il part et alors qu'il est à l'autre bout du couloir, il s'écrie :

-Et moi je ne raconterai pas que tu parles dans ton sommeil !

Je reste figée ! Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit là ?!

-Sirius ! Reviens ! C'est quoi cette histoire ?! Eh !

Il disparaît avec un sourire sadique. Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai pu dire en dormant ?! Merlin, j'ai honte, j'espère vraiment qu'il ne leur dira rien.

Je repars en fixant ma main gauche, ça fait bizarre de retrouver une liberté de mouvement.

Je me demande si lui est content d'être enfin « libéré ». J'espère surtout qu'on pourra discuter autant à l'avenir. Car même si c'est dur a croire sans le connaître, Sirius Black peut s'avérer être une oreille attentive. J'ai gagné un ami et cette cicatrice sur la main, qu'elle reste ou non, en est le souvenir.


	7. L'invitation

Salut, salut !

Je suis extrêmement désolée pour ce retard ! Je sais, j'avais dit qu'il n'y avait aucun risque puisque cette fanfic est déjà terminée mais ces deux dernières semaines je n'ai rien eu le temps de faire, à peine le temps d'aller sur le net :s, la raison ? La rentrée ! Ca me déprime car le pire est pour mes autres fics car elles sont loin d'être terminées alors il risque d'y avoir pas mal de retard. Pour Ne jamais dire jamais je vais essayer de faire un effort !

Je ne vous embête pas plus longtemps, je vais vous laissez retrouver Chloé et découvrir si ses relations avec Sirius Black ont évoluées après l'épisode des mains collées ;)

Bonne lecture, a bientôt !

Ceycey

**Chapitre 7 : L'invitation:**

**Point de vue de Kimberley Dolls :**

C'est vraiment gênant ! Nous sommes assises sur un banc de la cour avec les Maraudeurs et j'ai vraiment honte de l'attitude d'Eliza ! Hier, elle s'est enfin rendue compte qu'avec James ça ne menait à rien. Alors la voila aujourd'hui en train de flirter à l'autre bout de la cour avec cet imbécile de Larry Collman. Sous les yeux de James en plus ! Et c'est presque répugnant !!

Personne ne dit rien… Je ne supporte pas ce silence ! Il faut que je fasse quelque chose. Aller, je me lance. Je vais encore me rendre ridicule mais bon …

-Il y a un petit lutin qui court dans la forêt…

-Ah bon ?! Me demande Chloé en me regardant comme si je descendais de la lune.

-Roh ! Chloé ! Laisse-moi raconter ma blague !!!

-Ah … oups ! Désolé ! Dit-elle en rougissant face aux sourires amusés des garçons.

-Bon alors, je reprends : … Il y a un lutin qui court dans la forêt …

SPLASH !!! Je suis mouillée ! Trempée de la tête aux pieds. J'ai froid ! J'entends des rires tout autour de moi et après avoir crier un bon coup j'ouvre les yeux et aperçois Peeves, au dessus de moi qui ricane bêtement !

-… Il court, il court et PAF ! Il se fait un bleu ! AH AH AH trop bonne ta blague Kimoukimy !!! S'exclame-t-il ou plutôt crie-t-il en émettant des caquètements horribles.

J'enrage, je grogne, je cris, je serre fort les poings et les dents pendant que mes soi-disant « amis » se retiennent difficilement de rire.

Après m'être séchée à l'aide d'un sort, je crie après ce stupide fantôme qui s'éloigne déjà!

-PEEVES ! Je vais te tuer !

-T'arrives trop tard Kimoukimy ! Me répond-t-il ironiquement avec un large sourire.

Oh mais c'est une façon de parler !

Je me rassois et tente de me calmer. Au moins, c'est réussi, plus personne n'est concentré sur Eliza et Larry. Mais pour le coup je me suis encore plus ridiculisée que prévu !

-Euh … c'est pas déjà bleu un lutin ?!

Nous nous retournons tous vers Pettigrow. De sa voix chétive et couinante il à montrer que son sens de l'observation était aussi élevé que celui d'Eliza ! Personne n'ose lui répondre, même pas ses potes ! Remus se contente de lui tapoter l'épaule gentiment.

**Point de vue de Chloé Ellington :**

Au moment ou retentit la sonnerie, Eliza revient vers nous, tout sourire.

-Aaaah ! Je ne le savais pas si gentil avec les filles cet Harry !!

-Euh … Liz' ! Lui dis-je. C'est Larry ! Et tu devrais savoir qu'il est gentil avec les filles c'est la première chose que tu nous as dit la première fois que tu es sortie avec lui !

Elle me regarde horrifiée, les mains devant la bouche et les yeux ronds !

-Je suis déjà sortie avec lui ?! J'acquiesce et elle reprend. Mais quand ?!

-En 4eme année.

Elle à l'air sonnée. Bien fait ! Nous nous dirigeons vers les salles de cours.

Sur le chemin, Sirius me tire le bras, nous ralentissons et sommes loin derrière les autres.

-Chloé ?

-Sirius ?

-Très drôle ! Remarque-t-il en souriant.

-Désolé ! J'ai pris exemple sur un jeune homme sympathique à l'humour décalé.

Il rie puis s'arrête soudain, l'air préoccupé.

-Tu ne me trouves pas drôle ?!

-Mais si ! Je ris. Alors, qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire ?

-Rien de particulier, je voulais juste … discuter. Comment s'est passé ta journée hier ?

-Tu veux dire … ma première journée sans toi … collé à ma main ?

Je lui souris de nouveau et il acquiesce.

-C'était pas trop mal ! Mais j'avoue que j'ai eu un choc ce matin !

Il hausse un sourcil et me fais un sourire narquois.

-Tu as découvert qu'Eliza ronflait aussi?!

J'éclate de rire et lui dit sur le ton de la confidence :

-Oh non ! Ca c'est Kim !

Il éclate de rire à son tour en regardant la petite rousse marcher devant nous.

-Non en faite, dis-je en reprenant mon sérieux, ça m'a fait un choc de me réveiller sans …

Je n'arrive pas à finir ma phrase ! Il va tout de suite s'imaginer je ne sais quoi. Je baisse la tête et observe mes mains s'entortiller alors que je ne leur en ai même pas donné l'ordre !

-… sans moi ?! Finit-il.

-Oui.

-Moi aussi ! Dit-il en souriant simplement et en posant sa main sur mon épaule.

Nous sommes arrivés dans la classe du professeur Binns, l'Histoire de la magie étant un cours que l'on a en commun. Sirius se dirige vers le fond de la salle, contre la fenêtre, à la même table que ses amis. Et moi je vais m'asseoir avec Kim et Liz', à l'opposé.

Nous nous adressons un dernier sourire et puis je me concentre sur le cours. J'ai intérêt à suivre car les filles comptent sur moi, je lui la seule capable de ne pas m'endormir pendant le cours de Binns !

**Point de vue de Eliza Miller :**

Je me penche discrètement vers Chloé et lui chuchote à l'oreille en regardant Harry :

-Tu es sure que je suis déjà sortie avec Harry ?!

-Larry ! S'exaspère-t-elle. Oui, Liz' !

-Et … pourquoi… ça c'est fini ?

-Au bout de quatre jours ils voulaient te présenter en tant que « fiancée » à ses parents !

-Aaaaah ! Larry ! Dis-je en retrouvant la mémoire . Oh merde ! Je suis vraiment dans la merde alors !

Je panique grave pendant que Larry me lance des clins d'œil répétitifs.

-Il est quelle heure ?Demande Kim.

-11h15. Répondis-je en examinant mes ongles.

-J'ai faim !!!

Nous regardons Kim, elle a lâcher ça comme une bombe ! Puis Chloé lui fait signe de baisser le ton.

-Chut ! Oui on sait que t'as faim ! Comme d'habitude !

-Mais non ! Pourquoi comme d'habitude ?!

-Enfin Kim, lui dis-je comme si j'étais sa mère, tu crois avoir faim uniquement parce que tu sais qu'il est plus de 11 heures !

-Mais c'est faux ! Se vexe-t-elle.

-Mais si, c'est mes parents qui me l'ont appris ! Lui rétorquais-je.

-Pfff les adultes ça craint ! Peste- elle.

-Je sais !

- En parlant de tes parents, ils ne t'avaient pas dit qu'ils allaient t'envoyer ces délicieuses pâtisseries de chez « Barny Bossue » ?! Me demande Chloé avec envie.

-Si ! Mais bon finalement ils ont décidés que ce serait mauvais pour ma ligne !

-Aaah les adultes ça craint ! Redit Kim.

**Point de vue de James Potter :**

La journée est vite passée. Il est déjà 21 heures et nous glandons depuis une heure dans le dortoir. Depuis qu'il est revenu, Sirius est moins drôle ! Cette Chloé a du refroidir sa folie ! J'aime pas ça. J'ai une idée !

-Hé les mecs !

Ils lèvent tous la tête vers moi, j'ai toute leur attention alors je continue.

-On s'ennuie là ! Et si on allait chercher notre réserve de whisky pur feu dans la salle de bain ?!

-Oh oui ! Super ! S'écrie Peter.

-Oh non James, pas ce soir, dit Sirius.

-On a cours demain ! Poursuit Remus.

-Roh arrêtez ! Vous étés pas drôles, vous êtes prêt à me laisser m'ennuyer ?! Y a que Queudevert qui est prêt à s'amuser ?!

Peter à l'air fier de lui. Remus et Sirius se regardent, ils ont l'air d'y réfléchir. J'adore les faire culpabiliser.

-Bon d'accord.

Je leur fais un grand sourire triomphant et court chercher les bouteilles. Je vais les amocher !

Premier verre à chacun…

-C'est vrai que c'est sympa de boire un petit verre entre potes ! Même en semaine, Dit Sirius, jovialement.

Cinquième verre …

Nous sommes tous écroulés de rire en repensant à la blague nulle de Kim.

-La pauvre … se faire … piquer une blague … par … par Peeves ! Ah ah ah hi hi hi ! Lance Remus dans un fou rire contagieux.

Huitième verre …

-Nan ! C'que j'veux dire ! Oh écoutez-moi ! C'que j'veux dire c'est que … c'est EVIDENT que Lily est folle de moi ! Dis-je avec une voix plus aigue .

Ils n'arrêtent pas de rire alors que c'est sérieux ce que je dis ! Non mais c'est vrai, c'est pas parce que je suis bourré que je délire !

-Mais non ! S'écrie Queudevert. C'est moi qu'elle aimeuh ! Elle me l'a dit ce matin !

Je me jette sur ce traître ! Sirius est mort de rire tandis que Remus, qui tient à peine debout essaye de nous séparer en riant.

Dixième verre …

-Faudrait faire un truc pour Halloween ! Propose Remus.

-Ah oui oui ! C'est l'halloween bientôt ! Dit Peter en chantant.

-Une fête ! M'écriais-je en levant la main.

-Une bête ?! Demande Sirius, les yeux fermés.

-Mais non, une fête ! La fiesta ! Une boom ! Euh non ça c'est démodé ! Mais ou ?!

-La salle sur demande ! Répond Remus avec les yeux illuminés pas son idée.

-Ouais !! Crions nous, tous en cœur.

-CHUT ! Crie Sirius. Faut pas crier …

-Bon on invite du monde dés demain ! Dis-je.

Treizième verre …

Remus et Peter sont lamentablement endormis le haut du corps par terre et les jambes sur leur lit. Quant à moi je discute sérieusement avec Sirius.

-Alleeez !! Dit leeee …. !

-Dire quoi ? Grogne-t-il.

-Bah que t'as vu Chloé toute nue ! Dis-je en chantonnant.

-Mais non ! Je te jure que non !

-Ca te rend triste ?!

-Ouais ! Euh NON ! Quoi ?! Tu me fais dire n'importe quoi Cornedrue !

Ah cette Ellington, trop bizarre comme fille !

-Dis ! Encore une idée !

-Oh oh !

-Je te lance un pari !

-Vas-y ! Sirius bombe le torse fièrement.

-Je te paris … que tu n'arriverais pas … à séduire Ellington avant début Novembre !

-Séduire ?

-Oui, lui plaire et être sur qu'elle veut sortir avec toi !

-Oh non Cornedrue ! J'ai … j'ai pas envie de faire ça.

-Oh pourquoi ?! Dis je en pleurnichant comme un gosse.

-C'est … méchant ! Répondit il comme s'il m'avait sorti l'insulte du siècle.

J'éclate de rire.

-On s'en fou c'est pour s'amuser !

-Non !

-Bon d'accord alors c'est moi qui relève le défi !

Je l'observe à travers mes lunettes qui sont de travers. Il semble réfléchir.

-Non, non, c'est bon ! J'le fait ! T'as gagné ! Dit-il en se levant et en tombant raide mort sur son lit, les bras en croix ! Il s'endort sur le coup.

Je fais un sourire sadique et me couche aussi.

**Point de vue de Chloé Ellington :**

Je ne sais pas ce qu'elles ont toutes ce matin ! Toutes les filles du collège ont l'air surexcitées ! Je l'ai déjà remarqué au petit déjeuner, pendant les deux heures de botanique et maintenant à la bibliothèque !

Ca glousse de partout, et ça chuchote.

-Oh elles doivent être jalouses de ma relation avec Harry !

-La-rry !!! Rectifie Kim qui a repris le relais.

Une folle furieuse aux cheveux anormalement violets s'assoit brusquement a notre table et nous chuchote avec agitation :

-Dites les filles ?! Vous êtes de Serdaigle ?

-Oui ! Répond Kim, fière de sa maison.

La fille compte sur ses doigts et reprend :

-Et vous avez été invitées ?!

-A quoi ?! Lui demandais-je sans lever le nez de mon bouquin et en haussant un sourcil.

-Bin à la fête des Maraudeurs !

On la regarde toutes interloquées tandis que, elle, nous regarde comme si on avait une tête d'hyppogriffe.

-Pour Halloween !!

-On n'est pas au courant ! Coupe Eliza d'une voix sèche, a mon avis elle est vexée.

-Aaaah ! Elle pousse un soupir de soulagement et repart vers ses copines.

Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ?! Quelle fête ? Et Sirius n'aurait pas pensé à m'inviter ?! Ca doit être des conneries encore ! Mais ça expliquerait toute cette agitation depuis ce matin.

Agitation qui ne cesse de croître même dans la grande salle au repas de midi. C'est déjà assez bruyant d'habitude …

-Passe-moi l'eau s'il te plait Kim ! Demandais-je en me servant du pain.

Le brouhaha de la grande salle m'empêche d'entendre la réponse de Kim. Alors je la vois seulement prendre le pichet et le faire tourner devant moi sans me le donner ! Trop drôle ! Je le lui prends donc des mains

-Eliza ! Mon amouuuur !

Larry vient de quitter la table des Gryffondors pour voir sa bien aimée ! Celle-ci fait une grimace discrète tandis qu'il pose ses mains sur ses épaules.

-Ma chérie, je savais bien que tu finirais pas changer d'avis ! Dit-il avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-Euh, de quoi tu parles ?

-Je savais que tu regretterais d'avoir rompus avec moi, tôt ou tard, et que tu reviendrais. C'est pour ça que je n'ai jamais dit à mes parents que c'était fini ! Et j'ai eu raison ! Seulement maintenant ils veulent te voir tu comprends, ça fait deux ans que tu les fais attendre !

Il l'embrasse sur la joue et repart tranquillement.

-Oh les filles, je vous en pris aidez-moi a me sortir de là !

-Ah non ! Dit Kim en souriant. Tu t'es mise dans la merde toute seule et tu vas t'en sortir toute seule, comme une grande.

-Mais Harry est horrible !

-Liz' c'est pas Harry mais Larry ! M'écriais-je en même temps que Kim.

-Et puis Harry c'est moche ! Aucun mec beau ne peut s'appeler Harry ! Ni une star, ni même un héros ! Enfin tu imagines un héros qui s'appellerait Harry ?!

Et voila que Kim ne peut s'empêcher de rire a sa propre réflexion.

-Moi j'aime bien ce prénom !

-James ?!

-Bonjour mesdemoiselles ! Dit-il en souriant. Eliza, je suis venu te remettre ceci !

Il lui tend une feuille cartonnée, dorée avec un air solennel. Ca doit être la fameuse invitation car toutes les filles aux alentours commencent à pousser des cris hystériques !!!

-Désolé les filles ! Dit James avec son habituel sourire charmeur. Mais il n'y a que 20 invitations !

Et sur ce il repart, nous laissant toutes abasourdies.

Dernier cours de la journée, je hais le mardi ! C'est le seul jour où on a cours toute la journée ! Et en plus on finit par deux heures de potions.

Sirius s'est mis à coté de moi. Il a une mine épouvantable, tout comme Remus et Peter. James à l'air fatigué mais garde son grand sourire et sa bonne humeur.

-Vous avez fait la fête hier ?

-Euh … pourquoi ?

Il semble se méfier. Je ris et lui répond :

-Comme ça ! On dirait que t'as passé la nuit coincé dans les toilettes avec Mimi Geignarde.

Il sourit et tout en faisant tourner la potion il me répond :

-Oui enfin, j'ai plutôt la gueule de bois !

-Ah ! Vous buvez en semaine vous ?!

-Je … euh … bin c'est James … qui a eu l'idée.

-Mais ne te justifie pas, dis-je en souriant, tu n'as aucun compte a me rendre.

Il à l'air très préoccuper mais je le laisse tranquille.

La fin de la deuxième heure approche. Nous avons déjà fini mais on s'ennuis en attendant de pouvoir sortir.

-Au fait, tu ne m'as toujours pas demandé d'aide en DCFM !

-Ah oui ! Je … bin je croyais que tu avais oublier !

Oups ! C'est plutôt moi qui avais oublié !

-Non non ! Je suis dispo quand tu veux !

-D'accord.

Slughorn annonce la fin du cours, nous lui remettons les fioles et au moment de sortir je tombe nez à nez avec Hokins ! Oh non ! C'est pas le moment !

-Alors Ellington ! On ne lâche plus Black ?! Je sais ce que tu attends … mais ça n'arriveras pas !

Ses copines rigolent, moi je ne suis pas sûre de comprendre de quoi elle veut parler.

-Oh ne t'inquiètes pas Hokins, je sais que tu ne disparaîtras jamais ! J'ai cessé d'espérer depuis longtemps !

-Fais-pas la maligne ! Je parle de l'invitation pour la fête des Maraudeurs.

Et elle part dans un fou rire inexpliqué ! Je la laisse planter là ! Si ça l'amuse de rire bêtement dans les couloirs !! J'allais tourner à l'angle de celui-ci quand j'entends …

-Chloé !! Attends-moi ! Chloé !

Je me retourne, et attends que Sirius arrive à ma hauteur.

-Je … j'avais oublié de te donner ça ! Dit-il, essoufflé et en cherchant quelque chose dans sa poche.

Il me tend un papier doré ! Une invitation ! Aaah je savais bien qu'il penserait à moi ! On n'oublis pas dix jours passés la main collées a celle de Chloé ! Bon là je divague. Besoin de sommeil.

-Merci ! Lui dis-je avec un grand sourire qu'il me rend.

Il n'a pas dû entendre mon remerciement tellement les filles piaillent dans le couloir. Certaines essayent même de m'arracher mon carton d'invitation mais Sirius les en empêche, avec mauvaise humeur ! Je le remercie encore.

**Point de vue de Sirius Black :**

J'observe Chloé dans la grande salle. Je lui ai donné mon invitation il y a deux heures.

Depuis ce matin je me déteste ! Plus jamais je bois avec James ! Mais dans quoi je me suis lancé encore ? Un pari ! Un pari qui concerne Chloé !

James veut que j'arrive à la séduire avant début Novembre. C'est impossible ! Je sais bien que Chloé ne voit en moi qu'un ami ! Et un défi pareil c'est débile. Mais quand James a proposé de le faire lui-même j'ai été obligé d'accepter ! Je ne pourrai pas supporter qu'il y arrive ! Je préfèrerai que ce soit moi. En attendant je ne vois pas trop comment faire. Il va falloir que je me surpasse pour trouver des trucs qui l'a feront craquer. La connaissant ça va être dure !

En même temps je ne pouvais pas refuser le défi car je ne veux pas que James en conclue quelque chose ou qu'il me traite de mauviettes jusqu'à noël.

Kim vient d'arriver dans la salle, elle arbore le plus grand sourire que je ne lui ai jamais vu et montre un petit papier doré à ses copines. La table des Serdaigles s'agite encore ! Cette idée de fête a foutu une belle pagaille dans le collège.

-Qui a invité Dolls ? M'enquis-je auprès de James et Peter.

-Remus, répond Peter.

-En parlant de lui ou est-il ?

-Je sais pas, il a dit qu'il avait un truc à faire avant de manger, me répond James.

Sûrement inviter Kim a l'abri des regards indiscrets ! Malin ce petit Lunard… Selon, c'est encore une affaire à suivre. Cette fête d'Halloween nous révèle surement quelques surprises.


	8. BONUS: LarryHarry

Hello hello!

C'est à nouveau honteuse par cette longue absence que je reviens. J'avoue avoir énormément de mal à concilier études et fanfictions.

Encore désolée et bonne lecture!

A bientôt.

Ceycey

**Bonus : Larry Collman.**

Larry est si mignon (hum … mouais), enfin je vous fait cadeau d'un bonus:

entrez dans la tête de Larry Collman ! Non ?! Meuh si, z'allez voir c'est mignon tout plein là dedans, juste trois neuronnes qui se battent en duel ^^ !

On retrouve donc Larry au moment ou il ressort avec Eliza, voici la lettre de bonheur qu'il envoie a ses parents, coupée par certaines de ses pensées...

_« Cher Papa, chère Maman,"_

Ouais c'est bien ça !

_"Je vous envoie une nouvelle lettre pleine d'amour et de joie car aujourd'hui, il s'est passer un truc formidable."_

Parfait, il faut laisser planer le suspens !

_"Vous vous souvenez d'Eliza Miller ?! La plus jolie fille de Poudlard et du monde entier ! Et bien elle m'a redonné une chance ! C'est que je l'ai mérité, vous le savez bien. J'ai fait des efforts considérables depuis la dernière fois pour la récupérer ! D'ailleurs papounet, je vous remercie pour l'idée du gel, elle marche du tonnerre et elle a eu l'air d'apprécier (Eliza je veux dire, pas l'idée) !"_

Ils vont me trouver drôle encore une fois … et seront très fiers de moi.

_"Bien sur, ne vous inquiétez pas, je serais prudent et ne ferais pas de bêtises avec elle, en tout cas pas avant le mariage comme vous me l'avez appris, qui je l'espère arrivera après nos études._

_Je vous écrit donc pour vous annoncez que cette fois c'est bon. Elle est ravie de vous rencontrer. C'est que la dernière fois, elle était encore timide. C'est une fille douce, réservée, sans expérience et elle avait peur de ne pas faire bonne impression. Je l'ai rassurée et vous rassure aussi par la même occasion : elle est formidable et parfaite pour moi, vous serez obliger de l'accepter parmi nous et elle en sera folle de joie."_

C'est sur, là ils vont craquer pour elle !

_"Du reste, c'est une fille de bonne famille, vous connaissez les Miller bien sur ! Euh non c'est vrai, c'est une famille de sorciers ! En tout cas c'est un point très positif pour mon avenir ! Bien que vous vous en doutez, ce n'est pas là ma motivation première concernant ma relation si fusionnelle avec ma chère Liza !_

_Voila, sur ces bonnes nouvelles, je vous laisse en vous embrassant très fort !_

_Répondez moi vite, pour fixer le rendez vous, je trépigne d'impatience !_

_A bientôt,_

_Larry, votre fils qui vous aime tant."_

La meilleure lettre que j'ai jamais écrite ! Je suis très fier de moi. Je l'envoi et puis je vais de ce pas aller prévenir Eliza ! (NDA : se reporter au chapitre 7, le deuxième point de vue de Chloé Ellington, quand Larry vient voir Eliza pendant le repas xD).

Et maintenant, lisons cette lettre avec Mr et Mme Collman (qui sont donc des moldus):

-Oh mon Dieu ! Chéri vient voir ! Larry nous a ENCORE écrit !

-C'est pas vrai, qu'est-ce qu'il va encore nous raconter comme conneries ?!

_« Cher Papa, chère Maman,"_

-Ca commence bien ! Dit le père, d'un ton sarcastique.

_"Je vous envoie une nouvelle lettre pleine d'amour et de joie car aujourd'hui, il s'est passer un truc formidable."_

-Il a appris à se servir de sa baguette ! Commente la mère en riant méchamment bien qu'elle même n'en ai pas.

_"Vous vous souvenez d'Eliza Miller ?! La plus joie fille de Poudlard et du monde entier ! Et bien elle m'a redonné une chance aujourd'hui ! C'est que je l'ai mérité, vous le savez bien. J'ai fait des efforts considérables depuis la dernière fois pour la récupérer !"_

-Oh mon dieu, pauvre fille ! S'écrie le père scandalisé.

_"D'ailleurs papounet, je vous remercie pour lidée du gel, elle marche du tonnerre et elle a eu l'air d'apprécier (Eliza je veux dire, pas l'idée) !"_

-Quel idiot ce garçon ! Comment est-ce qu'on a fait pour élever un gamin pareil !

-Chut! Calme-toi ma douce !

_"Bien sur, ne vous inquiétez pas, je serais prudent et ne ferais pas de bêtises avec elle, en tout cas pas avant le mariage comme vous me l'avez appris, qui je l'espère arrivera après nos études."_

-Et le voila qui nous donne encore de faux espoirs, je suis sur que même après ses études il sera encore là ! Ronchonne le père.

_"Je vous écrit donc pour vous annoncer que cette fois c'est bon. Elle est ravie de vous rencontrer. C'est que la dernière fois, elle était encore timide. C'est une fille douce, réservée, sans expérience et elle avait peur de ne pas faire bonne impression. Je l'ai rassurée et vous rassure aussi par la même occasion : elle est formidable et parfaite pour moi, vous serez obliger de l'accepter parmi nous et elle en sera folle de joie."_

-Si elle est folle de lui c'est qu'elle n'a plus toute sa tête la gamine ! Je ne veux pas d'une folle comme belle-fille ! T'imagines les gosses ! S'écrie la mère, alarmée.

_"Du reste, c'est une fille de bonne famille, vous connaissez les Miller bien sur ! Euh non c'est vrai, c'est une famille de sorciers ! En tout cas c'est un point très positif pour mon avenir ! Bien que, vous vous en doutez, ce n'est pas là ma motivation première concernant ma relation si fusionnelle avec ma chère Liza !"_

-Super, encore une snobinarde !! Siffle Mr Collman presque énervé.

_"Voila, sur ces bonnes nouvelles, je vous laisse en vous embrassant très fort !_

_Répondez moi vite, pour fixer le rendez vous, je trépigne d'impatience !"_

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?!

-On attend ! Avec un peu de chance elle va encore le larguer !

-Et si elle est vraiment dingue ?! S'affole Mme Collman.

-Alors on dira qu'on a égarée la lettre avant même de l'avoir lue !

-Tu crois ?! Mais c'est pas bien de faire ça à notre fils !

-Oui mais notre fils est un abrutit ! Je sais c'est dur, mais nous n'avons qu'à nous en prendre à nous même !

-C'est vrai !

_"A bientôt,_

_Larry, votre fils qui vous aime tant."_

-Bon, Georges, je brûle la lettre ?!

-Vas-y.

Alors ?! De la peine pour ce pauvre Larry ?! Moi oui j'avoue, je suis peut être un peu trop sadique avec mes personnages ! Mouhahaha !

Mais attendez c'est pas fini !

Quelques jours plus tard les parents reçoivent une nouvelle lettre :

-Mais c'est qu'il est borné celui là ! S'exclame Mr Collman.

-Ca, il le tient de toi ! Dit sèchement sa femme.

-Bon, ouvre au lieu de dire n'importe quoi !

_"Cher Papa, chère Maman,_

_Je suis si triste, j'ai le cœur brisé ! Je vous annonce donc une très mauvaise nouvelle !_

_Eliza, l'amour de ma vie, mon soleil, mon univers, m'a laissé tomber ! Elle dit que ce n'est pas possible entre nous car on est trop différents !"_

-Elle m'a l'air très intelligente cette jeune fille ! Finalement c'est bien dommage qu'elle ne veuille pas de lui ! Commente la mère avec émotion.

_"Mais le pire, c'est qu'elle a rompu en m'appelant Harry ! Harry, vous vous rendez compte ?! C'est trop … moche et cruel ! Elle ne connaissait même pas mon prénom ! A moins que c'était un surnom affectueux pour elle ! Mais dans ce cas, elle ne m'aurais pas abandonné, n'est-ce-pas ?! J'ai besoin de vous, je sens que je vais déprimer ! J'ai le chaudron fêlé ! _(tache humide sur la lettre) _."_

-Oh non, il recommence !

-Quoi ?! Demande Mr Collman, impatient.

-Il nous prend pour son journal intime !

-Oh ! Bin alors le reste ne doit pas être intéressant ! Jettes la lettre !

-C'est fait !

Et on pouvait alors lire dans la poubelle, a condition d'être un déchet qui sait lire, ceci :

_"Elle a brisé ma vie alors je crois que maintenant plus rien me retiens dans ce monde ! Mais j'ai peur de me faire du mal ! Et le suicide est un pêché ! Qu'en pensez vous ? Bien sur, vous êtes mes parents, et en tant que tels vous m'aimez et êtes sensibles a mon malheur ! Je pense donc tout naturellement que vous allez vous empressez de me répondre pour me dissuader de mettre fin à mes jours !_

_Mais selon moi c'est ça ou alors je rejoins le coté obscur de la force si vous voyez ce que je veux dire ! Bien que cela risque d'être difficile ! Vous-savez-qui n'aime pas les moldus, enfin les gens comme vous !_

_Bon, je me tate, j'attends votre réponse avec impatience, si dans cinq jours je n'ai pas de réponse, et bien …_

_Je vous embrasse fort mes chers parents que j'aime tant !"_

Snif! Pauvre Larry/Harry. C'est dur la famille, surtout quand on sait qu'on ne la choisit pas ^^.

Voila j'espère ne pas trop vous aovir embêter avec mes bêtises.

A suivre bientôt: le chapitre 8.

Bisous

Ceycey.


	9. 8 Le coeur à ses raisons

Salut =)

Et oui, j'avais dit que le huitième chapitre arrivait bientôt et le voila, dés le lendemain !

Je sais que l'attente à été longue mais pour compenser c'est un chapitre qui est également assez long (pas trop j'espère).

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture en remerciant celles et peut être ceux qui continuent à lire et m'écrivent ce qu'ils pensent de ma fic en reviews.

Bisous à tous.

A très bientôt !!

Ceycey

**Chapitre 8 :** **Jalousie, argenté , faux espoirs ou Le cœur a ses raisons que la raison ignore .**

**Point de vue de Chloé Ellington :**

Ca dure depuis deux jours, je vais devenir dingue ! Les Maraudeurs ont eu une mauvaise idée ! Cette histoire de fête et d'invitations a rendu tout le monde complètement fou. On ne peut pas rester dans un couloir, ou une pièce quelconque sans entendre des critiques venants des fans des Maraudeurs qui sont follement jalouses ! Nous sommes quatre à subir toutes ces insultes mais il faut avouer que la quatrième n'a pas trop à se plaindre. Peter à inviter Jenna Hope, une Poufsouffle de sixième année sans grand intérêt mais très gentille et extrêmement jolie. Etant donné que Peter n'est pas le plus beau des Maraudeurs, les autres filles la laisse plutôt tranquille.

Nous, c'est autre chose ! Hier soir on a surpris trois pestes de cinquième année en train de fouiller nos affaires en vue de dénicher nos cartons dorés. J'ai eu beau leur répéter qu'en ce qui me concernait, Sirius m'avait invité par amitié, elles ne m'ont pas cru.

Cet après midi nous avons fini les cours a quinze heure et comme tous les jeudis après la Botanique on fonce vers la bibliothèque pour travailler. Nous venons de franchir la porte, tous les regards sont tournés vers nous, des regards noirs et que je n'aime pas beaucoup. Eliza dit qu'elle a l'habitude de ce genre de réaction. Et je la crois sans problème, elle est sortie avec presque tous les mecs les plus mignons du collège après tout, mis à part les Maraudeurs. Kim trouve ça très drôle et nargue les autres, c'est surtout qu'elle est fière d'avoir été invitée par Remus. Quant à moi, ça me met extrêmement mal à l'aise. A tout moment je m'attends à ce qu'une hystérique me saute dessus et tente de m'étrangler sauvagement à la moldue ! Je ne dors même plus tranquille. Okay, vous allez me dire que je suis parano mais croyez-moi, Poudlard est devenu un enfer ! Même les profs ont remarqué une certaine agitation. Bien sur, ils ne savent pas trop d'où ça vient car les Maraudeurs n'y tiennent pas trop. Les fêtes organisées par les élèves c'est interdit !

-Euh … les filles, dis-je la voix tremblante. Vous êtes sure de vouloir passer trois heures ici ?!

-Je croyais que tu voulais faire ta dissertation en potion ?! Me demande Kim.

-Oui mais … roh si j'entends des « ah ces espèces de garces » pendant des heures ça va me rendre folle ! Encore plus que je ne le suis déjà !

-Elle a raison ! Dit Eliza en tournant les talons.

-Où tu vas ?

-On a qu'à réviser dans notre salle commune, il n'y aura que des premières années inoffensives ! Nous répond-t-elle.

-Bonne idée ! S'exclame Kim en la suivant.

-Allez-y, je vous rejoins après ! Lance Eliza en partant dans la direction opposée.

-Où tu vas ? Répète Kim.

-Rompre avec Harry !

-Alors commence à te mettre dans la tête qu'il s'appelle Larry, lui rétorquai-je.

-Pourquoi faire puisque je vais rompre ?

-T'aimerais qu'on rompt avec toi en te disant : « Ecoute Alice, je crois que ça va pas être possible ! » ?! Lui demandais-je.

-Euh … non, c'est vrai mais bon moi on m'a jamais largué et ça n'arriveras pas de si tôt alors …

Elle part en nous adressant un sourire amusé qu'on lui rend. Et puis nous nous dirigeons vers la salle commune.

**Point de vue de Kimberley Dolls :**

En passant devant la tapisserie d'Henri le Barbare nous tombons sur les Maraudeurs. Ils ont l'air essoufflés, légèrement énervés sur les bords à part James qui affiche encore un grand sourire. Ils viennent tous de s'aligner contre le mur en s'y appuyant le dos.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ? S'amuse Chloé.

-Rien … c'est … la routine pour nous … toutes ces groupies qui …qui nous harcèlent ! Dit Sirius en reprenant son souffle.

-Rien d'a … d'anormal, … vous inquiétez pas … ! Finit James avec un plus large sourire.

Chloé et moi nous éclatons de rire et puis je leur dis ironiquement :

-Oh ! Pauvres petits choux !

-Hé ! Rigole pas, c'est pas drôle de se faire courir après par ces folles ! Réplique Remus.

-Vous au moins, on ne vous traite pas toutes les cinq minutes de garces, de pestes, d'ensorceleuses, profiteuses et j'en passe ! S'énerve Chloé.

-Comment ça ?! S'étonne Sirius. Qui vous insulte ?

-Vous croyez que votre fabuleuse idée d'invitation n'affecte que vous ?! Demandais-je en haussant un sourcil.

-Bien sur que non ! Dit soudainement Remus, semblant enfin comprendre. C'est vrai qu'au début on n'y a pas pensé !

-Penser a quoi ?! Demande bêtement James.

-Au fait que toutes les filles du collège seraient jalouses ! Répond Chloé.

-Mais ça c'est normal, ajoute-t-il avec un air suffisant.

-Sauf que là elles s'acharnent sur nous ! S'écrie Chloé.

Ils la regardent tous apeurés. C'est vrai que Chloé est assez impressionnante quand elle est énervée.

-Hier on s'est fait agressées par deux folles, elles voulaient nos invitations ! Ca devient dingue cette histoire.

-Désolé ! S'excuse Sirius, l'air gêné.

-Dites ! Vous comptez inviter d'autre personne? Leur demandais-je.

-Oui, oui.

-Mais alors qu'est-ce que vous attendez ?! Demande Chloé les yeux pleins d'espoir.

-Euh bah pourquoi ?

-Ca fait deux jours que vous nous avez invités, explique Chloé, deux jours qu'on ne peut plus faire un pas sans se prendre une mini citrouille dans la figure, deux jours où vous auriez pu prendre le temps d'inviter les autres personnes !

-Et pourquoi le fait d'inviter d'autre personne est important ? Hasarde Peter.

-Hum…Je sais pas, peut être parce que comme ça on espère un peu avoir la paix ! Répondis-je en souriant.

-Ah ! Répond simplement Peter.

-Ils nous restent encore à inviter quinze personnes, compte James en s'aidant de ses doigts.

Avec Chloé on se regarde étonnée puis je lui demande pour nous deux:

-Et pourquoi ce nombre précisément ?

James sourit, apparemment il est fier de pouvoir nous expliquer ! Je suis sure que c'est lui qui est à l'origine de cette fête et cette affaire d'invitation.

-C'est simple ! Dit-il tout excité. On a pensé inviter cinq Gryffondors, cinq Poufsouffles et cinq Serdaigles. Et parmi tous ceux-là, j'ai eu l'idée de faire une distinction : on a fait des invitations dorées qu'on donnerait chacun à une fille qu'on voulait particulièrement inviter.

Remus, Sirius, Chloé et moi sommes tous gênés par cette phrase. Ils ont invité une fille en particulier. Remus a voulu m'inviter moi ! Vous ne pouvez pas savoir ce qui se passe dans ma tête là ! Mes neurones sont en train de danser la salsa en jouant de la trompette.

-Et les autres auront des invitations argentées ! Continu James, fier de lui.

-Et bin dépêchez vous de les inviter ! Comme ça on pourra partager notre rôle de bouc émissaire ! Dit Chloé, une lueur sadique dans les yeux.

-Euh … d'accord ! S'empresse de dire Sirius. On y va tout de suite.

Et sur ce, ils partent vers leur salle commune au pas de course. Nous, nous nous dirigeons vers la notre en essayant de deviner qui serait les autres invités.

Après avoir franchi la porte, nous nous attendions à voir notre salle commune presque déserte. Mais elle est remplie de filles qui nous regardent étrangement. L'une d'elle s'avance vers nous, tout le monde la regarde. Elle tient un chat noir par la queue et un ciseau dans son autre main. C'est proprement terrifiant.

-Sirius est à moi ! Annonce-t-elle rageusement a l'attention de Chloé et en bougeant ses cheveux blonds dans tous les sens.

Une brune s'avance et se plante à coté de la première et me dit :

-Et Remus est à moi !!

-On sait quel genre de filles vous êtes ! Crie la blonde.

-Ah oui ? Fis-je en souriant.

-Oui ! Continu-t-elle. Vous les avez ensorcelés dans le but d'avoir ces invitations.

-Enfin c'est ridicule ! Se défend Chloé, outrée.

-Non pas du tout ! Dit la brune. Et toi tu es la pire ! T'as pas hésitez à coller ta main a celle de Sirius pour qu'il tombe amoureux de toi ! Mais ça n'à pas marcher alors t'as convaincu tes copines de faire un philtre d'amour!!!

-Quoi ?! Nan mais tu délires ! Je suis nulle en potion !

-Moi aussi, moi aussi ! Dis-je en imitant la voix d'un enfant particulièrement débile.

-On s'en fou ! Crie à nouveau la brune.

La blonde agite le chat devant nous, celui-ci miaule bruyamment, il ne doit pas apprécier d'avoir la tête en bas.

-Nous on est gentilles !

-Oui, j'en doute pas ! Répondis-je ironiquement en lançant un regard compatissant vers le chat.

-Kim arrête, ne les mets pas plus en colère, s'il te plait ! Me chuchote Chloé en serrant très fort ma main.

-Alors on vous laisse le choix ! Soit vous nous donner vos invitations, soit je coupe la queue de votre chat !

Et la voila qui fait un rire sadique ! Les blondes sont vraiment cruelles ! Bon je mets Eliza de coté, c'est mon amie quand même.

-Mais t'es malade ou quoi ?! S'exclame Chloé. Tu serais prête à saigner un pauvre petit chat juste pour une fête ?!

-C'est pas juste une fête, c'est la meilleure occasion pour que Sirius se rende compte que je suis la femme de sa vie !

-Bon Chloé, je crois qu'on n'arrivera pas à réviser ici non plus. Tu viens ? On va ailleurs !

Chloé me regarde horrifiée.

-Mais on ne peut pas partir comme ça !

La blonde et sa copine brune me regardent indignées, dégoûtées même.

-J'ai dit que j'allais découper ton chat ! Crie encore la blonde, au bord de l'hystérie.

-C'est pas mon chat ! Répondis-je simplement, en haussant les épaules et en m'apprêtant à faire demi-tour.

Chloé me retient par le bras et me fait un regard implorant.

-Quoi, c'est le tien ? Lui demandais-je.

Je lui fais un regard insistant pour qu'elle comprenne que je ne suis pas folle ! C'est évident que cette pauvre fille ne peut pas faire de mal à ce malheureux chat.

-Euh … non ! Je suis allergique au chat, répond Chloé.

On commence à partir et puis la brune se met à crier :

-Bon d'accord, c'est mon chat !!!

-Cathy ! T'as tout gâché ! Dit sa copine en reposant le chat par terre.

-Non tais-toi ! T'es stupide ! Et je ne veux plus que tu touches à mon chat.

Je sors en éclatant de rire, Chloé sur mes talons.

-Kim ! C'est horrible ! Ces filles sont folles ! Je crois que je vais finir par la donner cette foutue invitation !

-Dis pas de bêtises Chloé ! Tu meurs d'envie d'y aller et tu es trop contente que Sirius ait pensé à TOI !

-Oui, mais j'ai pas envie que la prochaine fois elles me confondent avec un chat.

Nous nous regardons un instant sans rien dire, et puis nous éclatons de rire.

**Point de vue de Peter Pettigrow :**

Après avoir circulé dans toute la grande salle pour donner les invitations argentées, James revient avec un grand sourire à la table des Gryffondors. Il se dirige vers Lily avec les trois dernières invitations dans la main.

-Lily !

Il lui tend le papier aux reflets argentés mais elle le regarde avec dégoût.

-Potter ! Si j'ai refusé ton papier doré la dernière fois c'était pas pour en accepter un en argent!

-Mais Lily ! La dernière fois j'ai compris, tu étais gênée parce que ça voulait dire que tu étais LA fille que je voulais absolument inviter. Tu n'as pas accepté parce que tu n'oses pas dire que je te plais! Mais là c'est différent, je t'invite juste en amie, tu vas pouvoir faire semblant de me détester !

Il lui sourit. Un sourire triomphant qui ne plait pas du tout a Lily. Ses copines lui font signe d'accepter mais elle reste impassible.

-Je m'en fou, je ne viendrais pas.

-Hum … je suis sur que si ! Répond-t-il avec un sourire sur de lui. Car j'invite aussi tes deux amies !

Il leur tend un papier chacune, leur visage s'illumine et elles lui sautent au coup pour le remercier.

-Et si elles viennent, je suis sure que tu viendras aussi.

Et il à raison, elle suivra ses copines quoi qu'il arrive. Elle lui prend son

invitation des mains sans un mot ni un regard puis se met a manger.

James s'assoit en face de moi l'air triomphant. On va en entendre parler toute la soirée …

-Il est temps que cette soirée arrive ! Dit Sirius l'air pas du tout réjouit.

-Pourquoi ?!

-Parce que je ne supporte plus que tout le monde me suive dans les couloirs en attendant que je sorte un de ces papiers brillants de ma poche ! C'est ridicule !

-Patmol ! Tu oses dire qu'une de mes idées est ridicule ?!

-Mais non Cornedrue ! C'est leur attitude qui est ridicule ! Et je ne serais pas étonné d'apprendre que quelqu'un est allé dire aux profs qu'on prépare quelque chose.

-Et pourquoi ils feraient ça ?! Demandais-je en me jetant sur mon steak.

-Par jalousie, conclut Remus.

-Bon et même si ça arrive, personne ne nous trouvera, la salle sur demande est …

-Justement, arrête d'en parler ! Souffle Sirius.

-On prendra des précautions ! Le rassure James.

-Tout à l'heure j'ai croisé Kim, dit Remus en rougissant. Elle et Chloé ont eu une belle surprise en entrant dans leur salle commune cet après midi.

Ils continuent en voyant qu'il a retenu notre attention :

-Deux folles ont pris un chat en otage et ont menacé de lui couper la queue si elles ne leur donnaient pas leur invitation.

James et Sirius éclatent de rire et au bout d'une bonne minute je comprends enfin pourquoi alors je ris avec eux.

-Bon arrêtez, c'est pas drôle ! Dit Remus qui rie quand même.

-C'est vrai ! Reprend James. Bon et alors comment elles s'en sont sortis ?

-Kim a répondu que c'était pas son chat et elle est sortie.

Nouveaux éclats de rire ! Et ça dure encore quelques secondes.

-Elle est sadique un peu, non ? Demande Sirius en souriant.

-Oui enfin Chloé n'est pas mieux, elle a finit par répondre que de toute façon elle était allergique aux chats. Et finalement il s'est avéré qu'il appartenait à l'une de ces folles.

-Wahou ! Ces filles sont vraiment dingues ! S'exclame Sirius.

-… De nous, ajoute un James hilare.

**Point de vue de Chloé Ellington :**

Dernier jour avant le week-end ! Je sens que je vais rester dans ma chambre samedi et dimanche pour avoir la paix ! Quoique maintenant l'attention s'est portée sur les nouveaux invités. Les garçons se montrent tout aussi jaloux que les filles. Seuls les plus « cools » ont été conviés. Cette histoire commence à tourner au vinaigre. Il ne s'agit que d'une soirée d'Halloween ! Pas d'un évènement mondain ou tous les meilleurs sorciers sont invités comme des VIP !

De toute façon il faut s'y faire, les Maraudeurs sont les « peoples » de Poudlard !

Je sors péniblement de mon lit en frissonnant quand mes pieds touchent le sol. Je réveille Kim et Eliza en leur balançant un coussin chacune et puis je me dirige vers la salle de bain. Je lève ma tête vers le miroir pour voir ma mine affreuse de tous les matins, mais au lieu de ça ce qui me saute aux yeux ce sont de grosses lettres écrites au rouge à lèvre sur le miroir.

Je pousse un cri de surprise et Kim et Eliza rapplique aussitôt.

-« Salopes », lit Eliza avec consternation.

-Ca alors, elles sont jalouses au point de se rabaisser à ça ?! Et utiliser un truc moldu ! Dis-je rageuse.

-Et ça part pas ! Se plaint Kim après avoir essayer plusieurs sorts.

-Mais ce n'est que du rouge à lèvre pourtant!

-Du quoi ? Mais ça sert à quoi ?! Me demande Eliza.

-C'est du maquillage ! Nous on utilise des sorts mais pas les moldues ! Lui répondis-je.

-Je ne savais pas que tu connaissais ça toi ? S'étonne Kim.

-Vanessa Hanks m'en a prêté un en troisième année pour aller à pré au lard ! Ma baguette était cassée tu te souviens ? Lui répondis-je. Elles ont dû utiliser un sort pour nous empêcher d'enlever ça, même avec de l'eau ça ne marche pas.

**

Le prof de DCFM est en train de nous rendre les parchemins que l'ont a rédigé sur les Loups Garous. Kim n'arrête pas de me dire en quoi il est sexy ! Chaque cour je n'y échappe pas. C'est vrai qu'il est mignon … pour un prof ! Il est jeune, cheveux châtains et courts, aux yeux noisettes qui brillent tout le temps, grand, et musclé.

-Tu trouves pas qu'il est vraiment sexy ce matin ?

-Qui ? Demandais-je en devinant déjà la réponse.

-Bin le Professeur Kingson !

-Oui Mlle Dolls ? Vous vouliez me demander quelque chose ?

-Euh…je…non enfin … je disais que je pensais avoir eu une bonne note ! Invente-t-elle, rouge de honte.

-Et bien c'est rater ! Plaisante-t-il en lui tendant son parchemin avec un grand sourire séducteur aux lèvres.

Il s'éloigne et Kim le regarde marcher jusqu'à son bureau. Elle n'a même pas regardé sa note. Moi j'ai eu un A, Acceptable. Je suis plutôt contente de moi.

Eliza a eu la même note que moi et n'arrête pas de s'en vanter pourtant ce n'est ni un Optimal, ni un Effort exceptionnel.

-Alors ? M'enquis-je en sortant Kim de sa rêverie.

-Alors bin il est tout aussi parfait que Remus dans mes rêves.

-Quoi ?!

-Kingson ! Explique-t-elle comme si c'était évident. Dans mon imagination il est aussi parfait que Remus. Mais je préfère Remus ne t'inquiètes pas !

-Je ne m'inquiète pas, dis- je en souriant. Je voulais plutôt savoir ta note ?

-Ah ! J'ai eu un T ! Dit-elle en riant.

-Troll ? M'étonnais-je. Mais comment t'as fait ? Et ça te fait rire d'avoir la pire note qui soit ?!

-Bon, pour la semaine prochaine je voudrais que vous me rédigiez un parchemin de quarante centimètres sur les strangulots. C'est sur quoi le cours d'aujourd'hui va porter ! Explique le prof de sa voix sexy.

Toutes les filles poussent un soupir d'admiration devant son sourire qui éclaire toute la salle. Et le voila qui nous fait un discours sur ces poissons végétatifs qui ne servent absolument a rien et ce, pendant deux heures.

Nous enchaînons avec Sortilèges et Enchantements. Arrivées devant la salle, où tout le monde attends l'arrivée du professeur Flitwick, nous rejoignons les Maraudeurs.

-Alors les filles ça va ? Demande James. Vous avez eu quoi juste avant ?

-DCFM ! Répondent joyeusement Kim et Eliza.

-Aaah ! Fait Sirius comme si il venait de comprendre quelque chose. Voila pourquoi toutes les filles de votre classe ont ce sourire béa !

-Non pas moi ! Me défendis-je, fièrement. Je ne le trouve pas terrible.

-Quoi ?! S'exclame Eliza. Mais Chloé, tu n'as aucun goût ! Enfin si tu as raison pour…

Je lui marche sur le pied pour l'empêcher de prononcer le prénom de Sirius et elle se ravise comprenant sa gaffe.

-Aie ! Oui, pour … les chocogrenouilles !

-Mais toi tu n'aimes pas les chocogrenouilles, Liz' ! Dit bêtement Kim.

-SI ! Dis-je en cœur avec Eliza en faisant un regard sévère à Kim.

Les garçons nous regardent étrangement et l'air curieux, puis James change de conversation.

-Il vous a rendu vos devoirs sur les Loups Garous ?

-Oui ! Dit précipitamment Eliza. J'ai eu un A !

-Bravo, c'est pas mal, la félicite Remus.

-Et toi Chloé ? Me demande Sirius l'air compatissant puisqu'il me croit nulle dans cette matière.

Je cache mon parchemin derrière mon dos et lui répond discrètement :

-Euh je… j'ai eu un P ! Mentis-je.

Il n'a pas le temps de répondre, Flitwick nous fais entrer, mais il vient se mettre à coté de moi. Je suis assez étonnée mais je lui souris.

-N'oublis pas ma proposition Chloé, si tu veux de l'aide c'est quand tu veux ! Et au cas où, Remus est d'accord aussi. Il est plus fort que moi.

-Okay, alors.

-Super ! Si tu veux on peut commencer demain soir ?

Il à l'air très content. Je le trouve louche. Pourquoi veut-il absolument m'aider ?! Et pourquoi demain soir ? Il se passe quelque chose ! Depuis le début de la semaine ou que j'aille il est là ! Toujours en train de me sourire. Jusqu'à l'année dernière c'était ce don je rêvais le plus au monde : que Sirius Black me remarque. Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'un jour il m'aiderait pour mes cours et encore moins qu'il m'inviterait à une fête pour Halloween.

Il attend toujours ma réponse cela dit …

-Euh … oui ! D'accord !

Le cours commence alors il se contente de me faire un sourire enjoué. Ca à l'air de lui faire plaisir. Je reste perplexe et silencieuse pendant tout le temps que dure le cours.

**Point de vue de Sirius Black :**

-Patmol ?

-Oui Lunard ?

-C'est sérieux cette histoire de pari avec James ?

-Bin oui ! Pourquoi ?

Nous sommes tous les deux dans la chambre et après avoir passé quinze minutes sans parler, Remus me regarde l'air très sérieux et ennuyé.

-Je croyais que tu aimais bien Chloé ! Dit-il en s'asseyant, l'air déçu.

-Mais je l'aime bien ! M'étonnais-je.

-Alors pourquoi as-tu accepté ce pari ? C'est assez cruel ! Imagine qu'elle le découvre. Peu importe tes sentiments, elle, elle croira que tu as joué avec elle en la considérant comme un trophée de plus face à James. Tu veux vraiment perdre ta chance avec elle ?

-Bien sur que non ! Ce pari est l'occasion pour moi d'essayer !

-Mais tu aurais très bien pu le faire sans ! Objecte-il.

-NON ! Crie-je sans m'en rendre compte.

Je m'assois sur le lit en face de lui et pose ma tête dans mes mains. En soufflant j'ajoute :

-Depuis des mois je me dis qu'elle n'est pas pour moi ! Elle est si … différente des autres ! C'est facile d'habitude avec les filles alors je me disais que j'avais qu'à en profiter.

-Profiter de quoi Patmol ?

-Profiter de toutes les occasions qui venaient a moi en attendant d'avoir le courage d'essayer avec elle.

-Depuis quand tu penses ça ?

-Depuis … ! Oh Remus arrête.

-Quoi ?

-Arrête de m'analyser comme ça ! Et puis j'ai pas envie d'en parler.

-Pourtant si il y en a un a qui tu peux en parler c'est bien moi et tu le sais très bien.

Je lui souris. Il a raison ce crétin.

-James croit que je l'ai remarquée en Juin quand on a passé nos BUSES mais en faite je …

Je m'arrête et commence à rire en y repensant.

-C'était en Janvier. J'étais sorti prendre l'air, James m'avait pris la tête parce que j'avais osé parler à Lily sans lui.

-Ah oui c'est vrai ! Se souvient Remus en riant.

-J'étais sorti dans le parc, il neigeait et puis alors que j'étais tranquillement assis contre un arbre j'ai entendu quelqu'un pleurer ! C'était elle. Je sais toujours pas pourquoi elle pleurait d'ailleurs. En tout cas quand je le lui ai demandé elle m'a répondu sévèrement que ça ne me regardais pas ! Ca m'a impressionné, elle venait de me jeter comme un scrout. Je crois bien que c'est la première fille a s'être adresser a moi de cette façon ! A part ma mère et mes cousines bien sur …

-Et tu t'es dit qu'elle ne voulait pas de toi contrairement aux autres alors t'as décidé d'abandonner et de l'ignorer, devine-t-il.

-Voila ! Alors j'irais jusqu'au bout du pari !

-Je pense toujours que tu as tort, ça va se retourner contre toi !

-Peut être mais je ne pouvais pas refuser ! Tu connais James, il m'aurait rabâché que je suis un dégonflé !

-Et alors ? James est un gamin, ça on le sait déjà, on a l'habitude.

-Oui mais voyant que j'avais pas trop envie il m'a dit qu'il allait le faire ! Rien que d'imaginer qu'il puisse y arriver … enfin tu comprends ?

-Oui.

-Ah !

-Mais je ne suis pas d'accord !

-Souhaite-moi plutôt bonne chance ! Répondis-en me parfumant un peu.

J'allais fermer la porte de la chambre derrière moi au moment où il me crie :

-Ne lui brise pas le cœur !

C'est impossible ! Comment peut-il m'imaginer aussi méchant ?!

Je traverse les couloirs avec beaucoup d'appréhension. Je doute que Remus ait raison. Pour briser le cœur de quelqu'un, il faut déjà l'avoir conquis ! Chloé me considère comme un ami et j'ai plutôt l'impression que je vais finir par l'énerver ! Pas grave, je l'aime bien aussi quand elle est énervée, ça la rend drôle bien malgré elle.

J'arrive devant la salle de classe qui ne sert plus depuis des années. Chloé doit déjà m'attendre. Je respire un grand coup et ouvre la porte la trouvant assise sur une table, dos a l'entrée.

-Salut !

Elle sursaute, se retourne et me lance un regard noir pendant que j'éclate de rire.

-Personne ne va te tuer !

-C'est ce que tu crois ! Me dit-elle mystérieusement.

-Mais non, je te protègerais ! Dis-je en riant.

-Contre tes propres groupies ? Demande-t-elle étonnée.

Voyant que je ne comprends pas ce qu'elle dit elle sourit et m'explique:

-Elle serait bien capable de me tuer crois-moi ! Elles n'ont pas hésité à essayer de tuer un chat ! Et ce matin en nous réveillant on a eu une belle surprise !

Je m'installe à coté d'elle et l'incite du regard à continuer :

-Y avait écrit sur notre glace dans la salle de bain en grosses lettres rouges un mot pas très gentil !

-C'est-à-dire ?

- Y avait écrit « salopes » ! Dit-elle en grimaçant. Autant dire qu'Eliza a perdu sa cote de popularité du côté de la population féminine.

-Je suis vraiment désolé.

-Pour Eliza ?

-Non pour toi ! Tu ne mérites pas autant de méchanceté.

-Bah c'est rien ! Moi aussi je peux être méchante ! Dit-elle en souriant.

-Non je ne te crois pas ! Plaisantais-je. Je t'ai invité parce que tu es gentille.

-Non tu m'as invité parce que nous sommes amis. Et c'est ce que je me tue à répéter aux autres filles pour leur faire comprendre que je ne suis pas en train de leur voler l'homme de leur vie ! Mais elles ne me croient pas, elles disent que je t'ai ensorcelé !

Et elle éclate de rire mais s'arrête en voyant que je ne ris pas. J'avais raison, elle pense que je l'ai invité parce que nous sommes amis !

-Je t'aurais invité même si nous n'étions pas amis !

-Dis pas de bêtises ! Tu ne savais même pas qui j'étais avant Septembre. Si nous n'avions pas passé dix jours vingt quatre heures sur vingt quatre ensemble à cause de cette stupide potion …

-Si nous n'avions pas passé dix jours vingt quatre heures sur vingt quatre ensemble grâce à cette potion, repris-je, je t'aurais quand même invité.

Elle blêmit et ne répond pas. Au bout de quelques longues secondes elle se lève et se plante devant moi en évitant mon regard.

-Bon on commence ?!

-D'accord ! Qu'est-ce que tu n'as pas compris sur les loups garous ?

**Point de vue de Chloé Ellington :**

Déjà une demi-heure qu'il me parle de Loup garou. Il s'y connaît sur le sujet, mais je ne l'écoute pas vraiment. D'une parce que je sais déjà tout ça même s'il apporte des renseignements de plus que le professeur. Et de deux parce que je suis perturbée après ce qu'il m'a dit tout a l'heure. Je ne sais pas trop quoi en penser. On m'a toujours dit que je m'imaginais des choses trop facilement. Mais j'ai bien l'impression que Sirius n'agit plus vraiment comme un ami. J'ai peur. J'ai assez pleuré pendant des années parce qu'il ne me remarquait pas. Je ne veux pas pleurer maintenant parce qu'il se serait mis en tête de m'ajouter a sa longue liste d'ex-copines ! Il faut que je mette des distances entre nous.

-Bon, je crois qu'il n'y a plus rien à dire sur les loups garous ! Conclut-il en me faisant un grand et beau sourire.

-Oui, répondis-je en mettant ma cape.

-Chloé ?

-Oui ?

Je ne le regarde toujours pas, c'est beaucoup trop dangereux. Enfin vous voyez ce que je veux dire …

-Tu sais le week-end prochain il y a une sortie à pré au lard de prévue, avant les vacances.

-Ah ? Je ne savais pas que c'était dans une semaine.

-Je me disais qu'on pourrait y aller ensemble.

Je sens mes jambes et mes mains tremblées, qu'est-ce que je lui réponds ?!

-Oui, il faudrait en parler aux autres pour y aller tous ensemble.

-Non. Je pensais y aller qu'avec toi.

Il veut me tuer, je ne vois pas d'autre solution, ou alors c'est une blague ! Et puis qu'est-ce qu'on pourrait faire toute une aprèm dans un village que tous les deux ?!

-Pour … pourquoi faire Sirius ? Demandais-je d'une voix tremblante.

Il a l'air ennuyé, comme si la situation lui échappait.

-Bin comme ça, on pourrait se balader, boire un verre aux Trois Balais, enfin les trucs qu'on fait a pré au lard. J'aime beaucoup ta compagnie Chloé, c'est tout. Mais bon si ce n'est pas réciproque ce n'est pas grave. J'ai déjà réussi à me faire apprécier de toi, c'est déjà ça. … Pour le moment.

Et sur ce il prend sa cape, sort et me fait un signe de la main avant de refermer la porte sur lui.

Je reste planté là pendant un long moment en repensant à ce qu'il a dit en sortant. S'il savait a quel point j'ai envie de passer une après midi a Pré au Lard rien qu'avec lui ! Mais je ne peux pas. Ce serait avouer mes sentiments pour lui alors que ça fait des mois que j'ai réussi à me protéger en les ignorant. Et pourquoi serait-il intéressé par moi seulement maintenant ? Peut être parce que moi je ne glousse pas dès qu'il est à proximité, parce que je ne le considère pas comme un dieu. Après tout c'est connu. Les garçons aiment les défis.

Oui ! C'est ça ! Je ne suis qu'un défi !

Après avoir laissé une larme couler sur ma joue, je sors en silence de la classe.

**Point de vue de Remus Lupin :**

On s'approche de plus en plus des vacances et de la fête. Dans trois jours on va tous à Pré au Lard, nous avons prévu d'aller y acheter le nécessaire pour la soirée d'halloween. Sirius m'évite depuis notre discussion de samedi dernier. Je n'ai pas pu lui demander comment ça s'était passé avec Chloé. Mais ça n'a pas du être très concluant vu leur réaction depuis le début de la semaine quand ils se croisent. Elle évite de se retrouver seule avec lui. Ca me fait de la peine pour Sirius, surtout maintenant que je sais ce qu'il pense vraiment d'elle.

Je sors des toilettes et aperçoit une rousse qui court au loin. Je crois bien que c'est Kim et effectivement, quand j'entends des cris énervés, je me rends compte que c'est sa voix ! Je me demande ce qui se passe. J'espère qu'elle n'a pas eu un problème avec une de ces jalouses tueuses de chat !

Je cours en direction des cris et trouve Kim, étalée par terre sur le dos.

-Aie aie aie aie aie aie aie !!! Crie-t-elle. Aie aie aie aie aie !!!

Je me mets à genoux a coté d'elle pour voir si elle n'a rien de casser.

-Ca va Kim ?!

-Oh non, oh non pas toi !!

-Quoi ?!

Inutile de préciser à quel point c'est blessant.

-Euh … enfin je veux dire … si je suis toujours contente de te voir mais quitte à me ramasser la bobine, autant faire en sorte que tu n'en sois pas témoin !

Je l'aide à se relever en souriant.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que ! N'importe qui sauf toi !

-Pourquoi ?

Elle me regarde comme si j'étais un gnome, je rougis.

-Tu poses souvent cette question ?

-Non, désolé.

-Ca ne me dérange pas trop de me prendre la honte en public, j'ai l'habitude ! Mais devant toi ça me gêne beaucoup plus.

Elle rougit a son tour et baisse le regard pour ne pas que je le remarque. Elle en profite pour enlever la poussière de son uniforme.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivée ? Lui demandais-je curieux. Après qui tu criais ?

-PEEVES ! S'énerve-t-elle.

-J'ai l'impression qu'il a une dent contre toi celui-là !

-J'ai la même impression que toi ! Je sortais des toilettes des filles quand il m'a piqué mon sac et s'est mis à jeter parterre tout ce qu'il pouvait y trouver !

Elle fait la grimace puis sort un objet de sa poche, les larmes aux yeux.

-Il l'a cassé.

Elle me montre un collier en argent en étouffant un sanglot. La chaîne est brisée et la montre qui y était accrochée est cassée aussi ! Elle se retient difficilement de pleurer. Cet objet doit avoir une grande valeur pour elle. Je ne sais pas quoi faire face à une fille qui pleure ! Surtout quand cette fille est Kim ! Je la prends maladroitement dans mes bras et attend sans rien dire qu'elle arrête de pleurer tout en lui touchant les cheveux. Ils sont doux et sentent bons. Je me ressaisis, fait un pas en arrière et constate qu'elle ne pleure plus.

-Ca va ?

-Oui.

-Viens on va faire un tour.

Elle acquiesce et puis on part en direction du parc. Il faut être fou pour se promener dans le parc en cette saison mais prendre l'air ça lui fera du bien.

-Brrr…tu veux me tuer mais pas être envoyer a Azkaban alors tu tente la mort naturelle comme le froid ?! Me dit-elle l'air très sérieuse.

-Je … mais non !

-Je rigole Remus ! Ajoute-t-elle en éclatant de rire.

-Ah d'accord ! Désolé, je n'ai pas un très bon sens de l'humour.

On s'assoit sur un banc glacé et après quelques minutes silencieuses elle ressort son collier cassé.

-C'était à mon frère …

-Ecoute Kim, dis-je mal à l'aise, tu n'es pas obligée de m'expliquer si tu veux.

-Si, s'il te plait …

Je comprends qu'elle a besoin d'en parler. Alors je lui fais un sourire encourageant.

-Il me l'a donné la dernière fois que je l'ai vu. C'était à la rentrée de notre quatrième année. Après ça il est parti vivre en France. Il est porté disparu depuis deux ans.

-Et…tu ne sais pas ce qui lui ait arrivé ?

-Non ! Ce médaillon est le seul souvenir que j'ai de lui, il me l'a offert et j'y tiens trop ! Je te jure que ce Peeves va me le payer cher !!!

-Je te crois ! Répondis-je en riant.

Elle rie aussi, les yeux toujours humides, puis se tourne vers moi, un sourire timide aux lèvres.

-Pourquoi tu m'as invitée Remus ?

-…

-Pourquoi … moi ?

-Tu vois maintenant c'est toi qui n'arrête pas de poser cette question ! Répondis-je en me forçant à rire pour détourner la conversation.

-C'est bien ce que je pensais, dit-elle déçue. Tu m'as invitée parce qu'il fallait bien que tu invite quelqu'un, peu importe qui ! D'ailleurs vous avez tous dû faire ça, sauf peut être Sirius.

-Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? M'étonnais-je.

-Parce qu'il est évident que James aurait préféré Lily, Peter ne connaît même pas Jenna alors que Sirius a vraiment l'air d'apprécier Chloé.

Elle se lève brusquement.

-Merci de m'avoir remonté le moral Remus mais je dois te laisser.

Elle me fait un bisou sur la joue et part d'un pas léger vers le château en me laissant planté là avec ma tête d'ahurie ! Elle m'a cloué le bec. Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de lui dire pourquoi je l'ai vraiment invité. Ce n'est évidemment pas par dépit.

Je repars moi aussi vers le château, complètement abattu par ce qui s'est passé.

**Point de vue de Chloé Ellington :**

Je m'apprêtais à sortir de la chambre pour rejoindre Sirius quand Kim est arrivée comme une furie, se jetant sur son lit.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ? M'enquis-je en m'asseyant sur le bord du lit.

-Remus !

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demandai-je inquiète.

-Y a que je ne lui plais pas !

-Et pourquoi tu dis ça ?

-J'étais dans le parc à l'instant avec lui. Après avoir abordé un sujet délicat, que je n'ai jusqu'ici aborder qu'avec toi et Eliza, je lui ai demandé pourquoi il m'avait invitée, moi !

-Et ?

-Et il n'a même pas répondu ! J'en conclus qu'il n'avait personne d'autre a invité, c'est tout !

J'éclate de rire.

-Kim t'es vraiment une gamine des fois !

-Et alors ? J'ai le droit de ne pas vouloir grandir ! Les adultes ça…

-Ca craint, oui je sais ! Répondis-je amusée. Et c'était quoi le sujet délicat ?

-David !

-Oh ! Je vois. Il te plait tant que ça ?

-Pourquoi ?!

-Bin pour aborder un sujet aussi personnel, il faut que tu sois sure que ce mec n'est pas n'importe qui !

-C'est vrai, admet-elle, les larmes aux yeux. Et où tu vas comme ça toi ?

-J'ai rendez vous avec Sirius, dis-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

Kim se relève soudain l'air très excitée.

-Rendez-vous ?!!

-Oui mais c'est pas ce que tu crois ! C'est pour la défense contre les forces du mal.

-Ah oui c'est vrai ! Mais pourquoi tu fais cette tête d'enterrement alors si tu vas voir Sirius ?

-Parce que … je t'en ai pas parlé samedi mais la dernière fois, il m'a invité à aller à Pré au Lard, rien que lui … et moi !

-Mais c'est super Chlo' !!

-Non, c'est pas super ! J'ai pas envie de lui dire oui, et il doit s'attendre a ce que je lui réponde ce soir !

-Mais pourquoi tu …

-J'ai pas envie qu'il se passe quoique ce soit avec lui, car je sais déjà comment ça va se finir !

-Et comment Mme Irrrrma ?!

-Il va me jeter comme un vieux chaudron une fois qu'il aura eu ce qu'il souhaite !

-Et qu'est-ce qu'il souhaite ?

-Kim … dis-moi que tu le fais exprès ?

-Oui, désolé ! Avoue-t-elle en riant. Bon allez dépêche toi donc ! Il t'attend !

-Ah oui, c'est vrai !

**

Sirius est en train de me montrer comment utiliser certains sorts ! Que je connais déjà mais je me garde bien de le lui montrer. Je ne veux pas qu'il me prenne pour une menteuse ! N'empêche que je me suis embarquée dans un drôle de truc en disant que j'étais nulle en DCFM ! Mais j'avoue que celui-là je ne le maîtrise pas, j'ai jamais eu à produire un patronus de ma vie !

-Non, il faut vraiment que tu penses à un moment heureux !

-Mais je ne peux pas !

-Pourquoi ? Tu as bien connu un moment très heureux dans ta vie ? Me demande-t-il perplexe.

-Mouais ! Fis-je vaguement.

-Attends !

Je le regarde étonnée, il pose sa baguette sur une table et viens se mettre derrière moi. Je sens son souffle chaud sur mon cou, il est beaucoup trop près ! Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ?! Non, non, je ne panique pas du tout ! Tu parles…

-Tu dois te concentrer, chuchote-t-il, sur un moment heureux.

Il pose sa main sur la mienne pour me montrer comment tenir ma baguette, je réprime un frisson.

Après avoir essayé une fois sans succès, il met ses mains autour de ma taille et me supplie à voix basse.

-Chloé ! Viens à Pré au lard avec moi !

Je ne réponds pas, je ne sais pas quoi répondre et je n'aurais sans doute pas à le faire car je sens que je vais mourir d'angoisse ! Et puis il me serre plus fort, je craque, souffle un grand coup.

-S'il te plait … ! Insiste-t-il.

Non je ne peux pas, je vais lui dire non ! S'il croit qu'il lui suffit de me serrer contre lui en me parlant de sa voix pourtant si belle et sexy et bien c'est …

-Oui !

…gagner ! Et merde ! Pourquoi j'ai dit ça ? Alors je ne suis vraiment pas capable de lui résister ?! Je me déçois moi-même !!

-C'est vrai ?! Demande-t-il d'une voix étonnée et en se remettant devant moi.

Je baisse la tête, honteuse de ma faiblesse et lui répond d'une voix à peine audible :

-Oui Sirius.

-Ca me fait vraiment plaisir ! Dit-il avec un grand sourire.

Je lui adresse un faible sourire et puis prends mes affaires en me dirigeant vers la porte.

-Merci Sirius … pour ton aide ! A demain ou alors … à Samedi !

-A demain Chloé ! Répond-t-il très réjoui.

Et c'est honteuse, stressée et en même temps un petit peu heureuse que je regagne mon dortoir.

Merlin, que les filles sont compliquées !


	10. 9 Le rencart

Bien le bonjour!

Oh Ceycey poste enfin un chapitre dans les temps xD!

Voici donc le chapitre 9, plus court mais intéressant puisqu'il s'agit de la fameuse sortie à pré-au-lard de Chloé seule avec Sirius :p.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et vous dis à Lundi prochain ;)

Gros bisous!!

Ceycey

**Chapitre 9: Le rancart**

**Point de vue de Chloé Ellington:**

On est samedi. Jour que je redoute depuis mercredi a cause de cette sortie avec Sirius. C'est fou comme les jours passent vite quand on ne le veut pas! Et en l'occurrence je ne le voulais pas du tout! Si l'année dernière on me l'avait dit, je ne l'aurais pas cru.

Je suis dans la salle de bain depuis dix minutes mais je ne suis toujours pas prête. Même pas habillée. J'hésite car si je me fais belle, comme on dit, il croira que c'est dans la poche! Et en même temps je n'ai pas envie de ressembler à un scrout à pétard sur le point d'exploser.

Bon allez, j'enfile un jean délavé, un pull rouge avec un col en V. De toute façon, il fait froid, je ne porterai que mon manteau, pas de quoi me prendre la tête. Je me maquille légèrement, histoire de cacher toutes mes cernes puisque je n'ai pas dormi de la nuit. Et je m'attache négligemment les cheveux, ce qui est plutôt rare.

Quand je sors de la salle de bain, Kim et Liz' sont toutes les deux assises sur un lit et s'arrêtent de parler dés qu'elles me voient.

-Je vous dérange? Demandais-je un peu énervée en préparant mon sac.

-Non non. Dis-moi ... tu t'es fais toute belle! Me dit Eliza avec un grand sourire.

-Ah non ne me dis pas ça! J'ai passé dix minutes à essayer de me préparer de façon neutre! Si tu me dis qu'on on dirait que je me suis fais belle je vais directe dans la salle de bain et je change tout!!

-Et pourquoi tu ne veux pas te faire belle, c'est un rancart quand même ! S'écrie-t-elle.

-C'est pas un rancart ! M'ériais-je encore plus fort.

-Okay ! C'est pas un rancart et t'es moche comme un troll ! Maintenant la salle de bain est à moi ! Crie Kim.

Elle claque la porte et je l'entends chantonner pendant qu'elle fait couler l'eau.

-Merci les filles, vous m'aidez beaucoup! .

-De rien! Répond Eliza en se recoiffant.

Je souffle bruyamment, met mes chaussures et sort de la chambre, a peine stressée!

**Point de vue de Sirius Black:**

Je me suis levé de bonne humeur ce matin à l'idée de passer la journée avec Chloé! Et même son attitude étrange depuis une semaine ne peut pas m'empêcher de sourire. Ni les hurlements des mes chers amis.

-Bon Patmol tu sors de là ou j'te jure qu' on vient te chercher, baguette à la main s'il le faut! Crie James.

Je me contente de rire tout seul dans la salle de bain en achevant de m'habiller. Juste un jean, une chemise noire, autant rester simple. De toute façon, je sais que même habiller en kilt, je plairais a n'importe quelle fille!

Ah oui mais là il s'agit de Chloé! Chloé n'est pas n'importe quelle fille! A cette pensée, je vois mon visage dans le miroir s'assombrir.

Je sors enfin de la salle de bain mais pas décourager pour autant! Je compte bien mettre toutes les chances de mon côté aujourd'hui, il ne reste plus qu'une semaine avant le début du mois de novembre.

-C'est pas trop tôt! Rugit James qui se précipite dans la salle de bain après s'être battu contre Peter pour la place.

-Sirius!

Je regarde Remus avec beaucoup d'appréhension. En ce moment je l'évite j'en ai marre qu'il me sermonne et en plus il vient de m'appeler par mon prénom, ça ne présage rien de bon.

-Je voulais juste te rappeler notre conversation de la dernière fois!

-T'inquiètes pas je l'ai encore en tête! Répondis-je en me tapant le crâne du doigt.

Je prend ma veste et part sans un mot. Un large sourire aux lèvres.

**Point de vue de Chloé Ellington:**

Arrivée dans le hall, j'essaye de repérer Sirius parmi la foule mais j'arrive un peu tard, tous les élèves de la 3ème à la 7ème année sont réunis et attendent que Rusard contrôle leur autorisation. Peut être qu'il n'est pas encore arrivé. Je me met à la fin de la file des 6ème années et attend mon tour, je l'attendrais dehors.

-Hé Chloé! Tu pars sans moi?!

Je me retourne avec peine et me retrouve nez à nez avec Sirius, effectivement y a vraiment trop de monde dans ce hall, même pas la place de se tourner. J'aime pas trop être collée à tous le monde !

-Ca va?

-Très bien et toi? Me répond-t-il en souriant gaiement.

-Oui.

-Tu es très belle aujourd'hui.

Quoi?! Mais comment il fait? Il est vraiment acharné ou quoi? J'ai tout fait pour sembler normale!

-Ton pull rouge te va très bien!

Pfff foutu pull rouge, plus jamais je le met! En même temps j'avoue que des compliments pareil ça fait plaisir! Surtout venant de lui. Mais je ne veux pas qu'il le sache.

-Merci, répondis-je en cachant un peu plus mon pull avec mon manteau.

Nous n'avons attendu que cinq minutes, nous voila dehors. Le vent glacial m'a clouée sur place! Nous marchons en silence en direction de Pré-au-Lard. Arrivés à l'entrée du village, tous les élèves s'éparpillent dans tous les sens.

-Où veux tu aller? Me demande-t-il.

-J'aimerais bien aller chez Honeydukes, je sens que je vais avoir besoin de chocolat!

Il me regarde en fronçant les sourcils. Il n'a toujours pas compris que les filles ont besoin de chocolat quand elles sont déprimées ?!

Le magasin est plein, on ne voit même plus le comptoir ou les rayons. Je prends vite tout ce qui me passe par la main qui soit au chocolat! Sirius à l'air très étonnée mais il ne dit rien.

Après un quart d'heure nous sortons, épuisés car là-dedans c'était le parcours du combattant.

-Tu as fait les provisions pour tous les Serdaigles ou quoi?!

-Non c'est juste pour moi! Enfin, je peux t'en donner un peu, si tu insistes! Dis-je en souriant.

-Je veux bien, répond il en riant, apparemment ravi que je me détende un peu.

Nous marchons en direction des autres magasins et puis Sirius, les yeux toujours fixés sur l'importante quantité de chocolat que j'ai acheté me dit:

-Mais comment tu comptes manger tous ça?

-Tu veux que je t'explique comment on mange? Dis-je en riant.

-Non mais, comment une fille comme toi peux manger autant de sucreries sans grossir.

-Ca c'est parce que ça n'arrive pas souvent et je compte pas manger tous ça en une soirée.

-Ah tu me rassure ! Bon maintenant je te propose qu'on aille boire un verre aux Trois Balais avant de faire les autres magasins, histoires de reprendre des forces.

-J'te suis ! Dis-je en lui emboîtant le pas.

On entre dans le pub qui est, évidemment, plein à craquer. Nous apercevons de loin les trois autres maraudeurs qui sont accompagnés de deux jeunes filles dont je ne vois pas le visage. Je reconnais la longue chevelure rousse de Kim et présume que la blonde a côté d'elle est Eliza. A mon grand soulagement, Sirius se dirige vers eux. Je le suis donc, ravie de m'asseoir avec eux car je ne souhaite pas vraiment me retrouver seule avec Sirius autour d'une bièraubeurre.

-Salut les gars ! Lance-t-il avec un large sourire.

-Salut ! Répondent-ils tous en cœur.

-Vous vous joignez a nous ? Propose gentiment Remus en fixant Sirius.

-Mais non laissons les donc tranquilles ! S'écrie mes soi disant amies en même temps.

Oh celles là je me charge de les achever en rentrant ce soir ! Je déteste quand elles jouent au Docteur Love, surtout que la dernière fois ça c'est mal passé. Je leur lance mon regard le plus noir auquel elles répondent en me montrant toutes leur dent en guise de sourire.

-On ne comptaient pas vous déranger ! Déclare Sirius.

-Mais Sirius ! Il n'y a plus de place, toutes les tables sont prises ! Lui dis-je impatiente.

-Oh ça, c'est pas un problème ! Me répond-t-il sur de lui.

Et le voila qui part à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il s'arrête a une table ou se trouvent quatre élèves de 3ème année. Il leur parle brièvement et, je n'en crois pas mes yeux, ils quittent la table ! Sirius me fait de grands signes en affichant un sourire triomphant pendant que moi je reste bouche bée ! Je me résigne a le suivre.

-Tu veux boire quelque chose ? C'est moi qui paye !

-Euh une bièraubeurre, s'il te plais.

Il part en direction du comptoir et fait sa commande a Mme Rosmerta pendant que j'observe Remus qui regarde Sirius d'un mauvais oeil. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils ont ces deux là mais depuis une semaine ils ne se parlent plus trop, c'est étrange. Sirius revient avec les deux chopes et s'asseoit a coté de moi.

-Je suis vraiment content de passer cette journée avec toi.

-Moi aussi, répondis-je avant de porter la bière à mes lèvres.

-Tu es sure ? Me demande-t-il en perdant son sourire.

-Oui pourquoi ? Demandais je étonnée.

Mais bien sur que je le suis, ça me fait plaisir d'être avec lui c'est juste que j'ai peur qu'il ait des idées derrière la tête. Sinon j'avoue que ça se passe bien, il est adorable. Mais peut être trop justement.

-Parce que je vois bien que quelque chose ne va pas depuis une semaine ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Non je ne vais pas oser lui dire ! Imaginons que je me plante totalement ?! Il se peut qu'aller seul a pré au lard avec une personne c'est sa façon d'entretenir une amitié, même s'il s'agit d'une fille. S'il n'a pas penser une seule seconde à sortir avec moi je vais me ridiculiser bêtement !

-Sirius !

Je pose ma bieraubeurre sur la table, me tourne vers lui et le regarde dans les yeux.

-Pourquoi tu voulais absolument qu'on aille uniquement tous les deux a Pré au Lard ? Je veux dire … d'habitude tu viens ici avec tes copains sans jamais laisser une fille s'incruster avec vous. Alors pourquoi préferes tu t'ennuyer avec moi pendant toute une journée plutot que de passer de bons moments avec tes potes ?!

Il reste silencieux un instant puis il pose sa chope aussi d'un air grave.

-Chloé ! J'aime beaucoup passer du temps avec James, Remus et Peter. Ce sont mes meilleurs amis et ont délirent bien ensemble. Mais avec eux on parle de Quidditch, de filles, enfin de trucs de mecs quoi ! Mais avec toi, c'est différent !

-Différent ? Repris-je pour lui montrer que je n'ai pas bien compris ce qu'il veut dire par là.

-Oui. Enfin c'est surtout que je me sens différent ! Avec eux je me sens bête comme tous les jeunes de notre âge, avec toi on discute de pleins de choses interressantes et c'est agréable de discuter normalement avec une fille.

Je pouffe gentiment de rire et lui demande :

-Pourquoi ? Tu n'arrives pas a parler avec les autres filles ?!

-Bin non parce que pour elles, tous ce que je dis est drôle même quand je n'ai pas voulu faire de l'humour ou quand je parle de quelque chose de grave. Elles sont toujours là en train de dire : « oh sirius que tu es drôle » !

J'éclate de rire et lui me regarde indigné ! Il doit penser que je me moque de lui.

-C'est vrai que c'est pathétique ! Ajoutais-je pour le rassurer.

-Oui, il sourit, toi par contre tu n'hésite pas à me le dire quand je dis n'importe quoi !

-Oh Sirius que tu es drôle ! Minaudais-je le regard plein d'admiration.

-Tu te moques de moi là ?! Dit-il en souriant.

-Mais non. Excuse-moi. Bon alors tu es en train de me dire que tu m'aimes bien parce que moi, contrairement aux autres, je n'hésite pas à te dire que ce que tu dis est débile ! C'est ça ?

Il aquiesce et je le regarde avec un air moqueur.

-Mais tu serais pas un peu sado-maso toi ?!

Il éclate de rire et me répond :

-Mais non ! Et arrêtes, tu vois très bien ce que je veux dire.

-D'accord. Bon … alors il n'y a pas d'arrière pensées néfastes cachées la dessous ?

-Non ! Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Me demande-t-il très étonné.

-Et bien, j'avoue que j'ai eu peur qu'il s'agisse d'un jeu, un pari ou quelque chose comme ça. Un truc pas très …cool pour moi quoi.

Il blêmit, et je n'aime pas du tout ça ! Qu'est ce que ça cache ? Au bout de plusieurs secondes il répond enfin.

-Non Chloé. Ca me blesse que tu penses ça ! Et je n'ai jamais fait de pari de ce genre a propos de filles.

-Ah ah, erreur, 4ème année, Lena Gourdes en Janvier, elle a fini folle à lier a Ste Mangouste.

-Bon euh … enfin non c'était pas exactement ça ! Bref, Chloé … , il hésite, je t'apprécie beaucoup trop pour penser une seule seconde à te faire du mal.

C'est vraiment trop gentil ! Je ne trouve rien à répondre au lieu de ça je sens mes joues s'embraser ! Je déteste ça. Mon regard se pose par hasard sur la table ou se trouvent mes amies. Je surprend James et Peter qui se font des messes basses en s'esclaffant et ils regardent constamment dans notre direction !

Nous restons cinq bonnes minutes sans plus rien dire. C'est ce que je redoutais le plus, les blancs !

-Il fait chaud ici! S'exclame Sirius.

Je le regarde étonnée. Sa phrase me fait pensée au premier matin ensemble, quand nos mains étaient collées.

Au moment de sortir du lit je me suis rendue compte qu'il avait dormi sans tee-shirt ! Je me souviens de la scène comme si c'était hier, surtout parce que depuis, je me la remémore sans le vouloir chaque soir avant de dormir ! (NDA : Moi aussi, moi aussi :p)

-Black ! Euh Sirius ! Qu'est-ce que t'as fais de ton tee shirt ?! Avais-je dit, énervée.

Sirius avait éclaté de rire avant de me répondre naturellement :

-Mais ça c'est rien ! D'habitude je dors nu !

J'ai dû faire une drôle de tête pour qu'il me regarde comme ça et puis il s'est mis à rire en me disant :

-Mais je rigole, Chloé ! C'est juste qu'il fait chaud ici !

Il me regarde étrangement, j'ai dû encore m'échapper dans mon imagination. Je me reprend et bégaye.

-Je … euh …. Bin oui …c'est vrai …il fait trop chaud ici !

On à passer une très bonne journée malgré mes réticences du début. Sirius est adorable il m'a même offert un chat en peluche.

-Celui-là au moins il ne te rendras pas allergique ! A-t-il dit.

Là, nous sommes en train de rentrer au château. Sur le chemin il me raconte une de ses escapades nocturnes avec Remus, James et Peter qui a failli virer en catastrophe a cause de Miss Teigne.

-Bon voila ! C'était une bonne journée. Merci Chloé d'avoir accepter de me supporter. Dit-il en riant.

-Merci a toi de m'avoir invité.

-De rien. On remettra ça de toute façon, okay?

-Bien sur.

-Passe une bonne soirée et prends bien soin de Mr Blackton ! dit-il en me faisant un clin d'œil.

-De qui ?! Dis-je interloquée.

Il me montre le chat en peluche avec un regard amusé.

-C'est un mix de Black et Ellington.

Je souris, amusée de cette idée.

-C'est bien trouvé ! Dis-je en m'approchant de lui. Merci pour Mr Blackton aussi.

Et je l'embrasse sur la joue avant de monter les escaliers en direction de mon dortoir. Sur le premier palier, je m'arrête un instant et constate qu'il est toujours en bas, le regard dans le vide, et dans la même posture que celle qu'il avait quand je l'ai laisser à part que sa main est posée sur sa joue. Je ris toute seule à cette vision et reprend mon chemin.

Les filles sont rentrés plus tôt apparemment. En entrant je les trouve assises chacune sur leur lit.

-Tiens, une revenante ! Dit Eliza en souriant. Alors ?

Elles se précipitent sur moi et posent une multitude de questions en même temps.

-Oh du calme ! Il ne s'est rien passé alors économisez votre salive.

Je vais m'asseoir sur mon lit et elles viennent s'y asseoir aussi.

-Oui mais raconte quand même ! Demande Kim.

-Bin on a passés une bonne journée, on s'est promenés et on a fait les magasins, c'est tout.

Elles paraissent déçues, je jubile.

-Et c'est quoi ça ? Me demande Kim en montrant la peluche du doigt.

-C'est Mr Blackton ! Dis-je toute contente en le prenant dans mes mains. Sirius me l'a offert ! Il a entendu parler de mon allergie des chats. Merci Kim.

La rouquine rougit puis me fait un sourire d'excuse.

**Point de vue de Sirius Black :**

Je crois que je suis arrivé à un bon résultat. J'ai même eu le droit à un baiser sur la joue. J'en suis là dans mes réflexions quand j'arrive dans mon dortoir. Mes amis me regardent étrangement, ils n'ont pas dû apprécier que je les délaisse aujourd'hui.

-Alors… ? Demande James qui cache mal son impatience.

-Alors rien de particulier.

-Tu nous a zappés toute une journée pour rien ?! Dit-il abasourdi.

-Non pas pour rien, j'y suis presque, Dis-je plus pour James que pour les autres.

Je sens le regard désapprobateur de Remus. Ce qui me fait penser au fait que j'ai presque menti a Chloé cette après-midi, quand elle m'a demandé s'il n'y avait pas de pari caché sous mon invitation. C'est vrai qu'il y a un pari, mais sans ça j'aurais très bien pu avoir envie de l'inviter aussi.

Ce qui m'étonne, c'est à quel point un simple bisou sur la joue a pu me troubler. C'est peut être le fait que ce soit Chloé, celle que je croyais timide, réservée, qui l'as fait. En faite je suis sur que sous sa timidité elle cache une grande impulsivité !

Je sors de ma poche un petit paquet de chocolat qu'elle m'a donné et les mangent en pensant à elle et à cette journée. J'ai vraiment hâte d'être à Vendredi prochain pour voir ce que ça va donner.


	11. 10 La fête des Maraudeurs

Salut :)

Désolé, hier je n'ai pas eu le temps de poster le chapitre 10, mais aujourd'hui le voila! En plus, il est assez long et c'est la fête des maraudeurs!!

Alors bonne lecture et encore merci à celles qui continuent de revoiewer ;)

A la semaine prochaine!

Ceycey

**Chapitre 10 - La fête des Maraudeurs**

**Point de vue de Chloé Ellington:**

-J'ai hâte d'être à ce soir! Dit Kim tellement heureuse qu'elle en renverse son jus d'orange sur Eliza.

-Kim! Fais attention! Et voila mon chemisier est taché! Crie la blonde, très énervée.

-Ah depuis le temps que je te dis de ne plus le mettre!

Je rie dans mon coin en observant mes deux amies qui se disputent comme des gamines. Comme c'est les vacances, il n'y a plus grand monde au château. Les profs ont laissé plus qu'une table pour les élèves. Nous sommes les premières arrivées.

-T'es qu'une idiote! Peste Liz'.

-Oui mais une idiote savante! Renchérit Kim en bombant stupidement le torse.

-Tant que tu admets être en partie idiote ça me va!

-Bonjour les filles! Crient en coeur les Maraudeurs.

Kim et Liz' continue de se disputer, elles n'ont pas fait attention aux Maraudeurs ce qui est étrange.

-Bin qu'est-ce qui leur arrive? Demande Sirius en prenant place à coté de moi.

-Ca doit être votre fête qui les rend hystériques! Dis-je en soupirant.

-Kim arrête de faire la conne! Tout ce que je voulais c'est que tu t'excuses!

-M'excuser? Pourquoi?! Demande la rousse, incrédule.

-Tu vois?! Tu fais tellement de bêtises que la minute d'après tu ne t'en rappelle même plus! S'écrie Eliza, excédée.

-Ah c'est pour ton chemisier que tu cries?!

-Et tu veux que ce soit pour quoi?! Il était blanc et maintenant il est jaune. En plus je pue l'orange!

Je n'ai jamais vu Eliza crier comme ça! Pourtant ça n'impressionne pas du tout Kim.

-Oh tu devrais plutôt me remercier, ce chemisier est affreux! Depuis le temps que je te le dis! Dit Kim en riant.

-T'es ... t'es... t'es qu'une gamine! Bégaye Eliza.

-Et fière de l'être! Les adultes ça craint !!

Je pars dans un magnifique fou rire tandis que Kim se gave de croissant et qu' Eliza croise les bras en boudant. Les Maraudeurs quant à eux sont partagés entre le rire et l'étonnement.

-Alors, prêtes pour ce soir? Demande James pour changer de sujet.

-C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire! Dit Kim en faisant un sourire malicieux, elle doit avoir une idée derrière la tête.

-Ca fait un moment qu'on attend ça! Dis-je gaiement. Et l'attente est devenue plus frustrante cette semaine puisqu'il n'y avait pas de cours et personne au château!

-C'est vrai! Acquiesce James. J'ai hâte d'y être.

-Euh ... vous nous avez pas donné plus de précisions, où, comment, l'heure, quel genre de tenue,... demande Eliza les sourcils froncés.

Les yeux de James semblent soudain s'illuminer d'une façon malicieuse, ses lèvres s'étirent en un large sourire mystérieux.

-Et bien dans l'après midi, il vous suffira de ressortir votre carton d'invitation!

-Mais on l'a déjà regarder des centaines de fois! Objecte-t-elle.

-Regardez-le! Insiste-t-il.

C'est vrai que je n'y avait pas pensé! Comment je vais m'habiller?! Si encore on savait le thème. Déguisement, robe de soirée?!

Ces questions on se les posaient tous mais pas plus tard que vers quinze heure, nous avons eu la surprise de constater qu'un texte était apparu sur l'invitation qui n'était, jusqu' alors, que doré!

Nous sommes dans notre chambre en train de lire en même temps.

-"Les Maraudeurs ont le plaisir de vous inviter à fêter Halloween en leur inestimable compagnie!" Lit Eliza.

-"Après le repas habituel dans la grande salle avec les professeurs, nous vous donnons rendez-vous au dernier étage, devant la tapisserie de Barnabas qui tente d'apprendre à un troll de danser, à 22h00." continue Kim.

-"Ceux qui souhaitent se déguiser ont quartier libre, les Maraudeurs se ferons une joie de départager le meilleur costume! Pour les plus timides ou coquets, nous vous conseillons des tenues de votre choix mais avec une certaine classe!" Dis-je a mon tour.

-"En vous remerciant d'avoir accepter notre invitation... Cornedrue, Patmol, Lunard et Queudvert! PS: les filles, soyez sexy!" Finit Eliza en riant.

-Je suis sure que c'est James qui à rédiger ça! Commente Kim.

Nous approuvons toutes. Maintenant que nous savons quoi mettre, il n'y a plus qu'à se préparer. Mais ils auraient pu le dire plutôt! Je n'ai rien de classe!

-Je sais déjà quoi mettre! Dit Eliza en sautant de joie.

Elle sort un débardeur très décolleté et vert ainsi qu'une mini jupe noire. C'est très joli, ça lui ira très bien mais j'espère pour elle que les garçons n'ont pas eu l'idée de faire la fête dehors, bien que ça m'étonnerai!

-Mais tu ne vas pas mettre ça maintenant? Dit Kim la voix très aigue.

-Bah pourquoi? Demande Eliza déçue.

-Parce que avant la fête nous mangeons avec les profs. Et je n'aimerai pas manger en voyant Dumbledore loucher sur ton décolleté ou pire encore, Slughorn.

-Aie! Oui tu as raison.

La blonde capitule. D'ailleurs c'est pas bête ce que dis Kim, il vaudrait mieux se préparer après le repas pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons des professeurs, de toutes façons nous aurons jusqu'à 22h00!

**Point de vue de Remus Lupin :**

-"PS: Les filles, soyez sexy!" Lis-je effaré. James tu veux leur faire peur ou quoi?!

-Et pourquoi ça leur ferai peur? Me demande-t-il moqueur.

-Elles pourraient penser qu'elles sont tombées dans un piège ... euh ...glauques!

-Remus, ce n'est pas parce que tu vois le mal partout que c'est le cas de tout le monde, me dit Sirius en souriant.

-En tout cas, ce n'est pas très malin! Ca ne fera que conforter Lily dans l'idée selon laquelle tu n'es qu'un pervers.

-Au moins, elle sait à qui elle a affaire! Rit Peter.

James ne répond même pas. Evoquer le nom de Lily le fait plonger dans ses pensées les plus lointaines et là, plus de James pour un moment. Moi mes pensées sont tournées vers Kim! Je crois que j'ai tout fait foirer la dernière fois! Ca fait une semaine et demi qu'elle se contente de me sourire quand on se croise! C'est déjà ça, c'est vrai mais avant cela elle ne perdait jamais une occasion de me parler. Elle doit vraiment croire que je l'ai invité par dépit. J'espère rattraper le coup ce soir.

-A votre avis, qui va oser se déguiser? Demande Sirius amusé.

-Oh pas grand monde, dis-je un sourire aux lèvres, ce n'est pas obligatoire, ils auront trop peur de se retrouver seuls face a une vingtaine de personne habillées normalement.

-Moi je pourrais y aller déguiser en cerf! Déclare James.

-Très drôle Cornedrue! Dit Sirius. Moi en chien pendant qu'on y est.

-Ah non faite pas ça, dis je en imitant un air sérieux, moi je ne pourrais pas me déguiser en loup garou avant deux semaines.

Ils éclatent tous de rire. Après tout il vaut mieux en rire qu'en pleurer.

-Bon et si on passait le reste de l'aprèm au terrain de Quidditch?! On emmène tous nos balais et on se fait un match, deux contre deux! Dit James en prenant son balais sans attendre notre réponse.

Nous le rejoignons, chacun un balai sur le dos et nous dirigeons vers le stade en parlant avec animation de la soirée.

**Point de vu de Eliza Miller :**

La grande salle à été décorée pour l'occasion, prenant comme couleur dominante le orange. Partout reposent des citrouilles à la mine effrayante. Une grande table a été dressée en plein milieu de la salle. Le plafond qui représente le ciel avec toutes ces étoiles est également décoré de guirlandes oranges et noires. C'est la première fois que je reste à Poudlard pendant les vacances. Je suis donc très étonnée de voir que le personnel mette autant d'énergie pour décorer le château pour une seule soirée.

Dumbledore est assis au bout de la table, la place du chef! Je l'aime bien cet homme, toujours joyeux! Il porte un chapeau plus haut que d'habitude, sur lequel il a posé de vraies araignées en décoration. Hum ... c'est spécial! Je constate que Chloé est aussi étonnée que moi, elle aussi part toujours pour les vacances normalement. Par contre, Kim à une expression neutre, ça ne lui fait ni chaud ni froid. Il faut dire qu'elle a déjà passer ses vacances d'Halloween ici, au moins quatre fois.

Nous nous asseyons tous en silence lorsque Dumbledore se lève en portant un verre à bout de bras.

-Mes chers amis, je suis ravi de constater que le nombre de pensionnaires restant à doubler compte tenu de la période. Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne soirée d'Halloween, bonne appétit et pas trop de bêtises!

Ces derniers mots, il les a prononcé en fixant chacun des Maraudeurs de ses yeux bleus qui ressemblent à des rayons X. Ils ont eu vent de la fête, c'est sur! La surveillance ce soir sera plus intense que d'habitude!

**

Nous sommes restés une bonne heure dans la grande salle pour ce grand repas! Pas très malin de s'empiffrer comme ça avant une fête, je risque de ne pas rentrer dans ma jupe. Mais non je dis des bêtises là! Tout le monde sait, moi y compris, que j'ai un corps qui me permet de mettre absolument tout ce que je veux et quand je veux! Ce n'est pas de la vantardise, mais du réalisme.

Finalement les profs ont fini par nous jeter dehors, ils en avaient marre de se prendre malencontreusement du pain dans la figure. Bien sur, ce n'est pas eux que James visait mais tout le monde a pu se rendre compte qu'il n'y a qu'au Quidditch qu'il sait viser!

-Bon n'oubliez pas, dit James à l'attention des quinze invités, dans une heure!

-A tout à l'heure! Dit tout le monde en coeur.

-Je déteste quand il fait le chef celui là! Critique Lily Evans dés que les Maraudeurs sont partis.

Dommage pour elle et tant mieux pour moi, j'ai bien l'intention de remettre le grappin dessus, après tout c'est à moi et moi seule qu'il a donné son invitation dorée! Et pas à cette rouquine qui fait la morale a tout le monde!

-Bon allez les filles, il nous reste une heure pour se préparer! Dis-je à Kim et Chloé en montant les escaliers.

**Point de vue de Chloé Ellington :**

Je commence à désespérer, ça fait un quart d'heure que je cherche quoi me mettre! C'est la cata! Ils auraient pu nous donner ces indications plus tôt. Samedi dernier par exemple, comme ça j'aurais pu m'acheter une robe à Pré au Lard. Eliza est déjà habillée, elle a mis exactement ce qu'elle avait prévu et à rajouter de jolies bottes noires que j'ai toujours eu envie de lui piquer. Décolleté et mini jupe! Ca peut paraître vulgaire mais pas sur Eliza! C'est une fille de bonne famille, elle sait tout porter dignement. C'est ce que j'admire chez elle. Comment ne pas développer des complexes avec des amies pareilles?! Je soupire en les regardant se préparer gaiement.

Kim ressort de la salle de bain où elle se battait avec Eliza pour pouvoir se regarder dans le miroir.

-Bin alors? Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Me demande-t-elle alarmée.

Il faut dire que me voir en train de souffler, assise, ou plutôt avachie sur mon lit, toujours avec mon jogging et ce, trois quart d'heure avant une fête, c'est assez désespérant voire effrayant.

-Je sais pas quoi mettre Kim! Je vais encore avoir l'air d'une cruche habillée en sac poubelle à coté de vous!

-Dis pas de bêtises! Et ce n'est jamais arrivé! Me répond-t-elle en s'asseyant à coté de moi.

-Tu te moques de moi? Souviens-toi, le bal de la St Valentin en 4ème année!

-Euh oui (elle fait la grimace), mais bon c'est normal tu as écouter Eliza plutôt que moi! C'est sur qu'une robe rose bonbon ça va mieux aux blondes!

-Kim?

-Oui ma chérie? Dit-elle avec un très grand sourire niais.

-Tu crois sincèrement que tu es en train de me remonter le moral là?!

-Euh ... je ...!

Son sourire s'affaisse et j'éclate de rire. Je l'observe et constate qu'elle n'a toujours pas changé de vêtements non plus.

-Tu ne sais pas quoi mettre toi non plus?!

-Euh si si! Me répond-t-elle gênée. Mais euh, je ne peux pas le mettre tout de suite.

J'hausse un sourcil qu'elle remarque tout de suite. Elle mijote quelque chose! Je me met a croupi par terre et puis regarde sous mon lit! Ah! Ma valise est là! Oui on est en Octobre alors vous allez me dire: "depuis tout ce temps tu n'as toujours pas ranger tes affaires?!" et bien si, y a pas plus ordonnée que moi! En fait je suis aussi maniaque que Kim est bordélique! C'est dire à quel point. Mais sait on jamais?! Je laisse toujours dans ma valise des vêtements que ma mère et ma grand-mère y mettent en cachette. Ce n'est pas que je les trouve moche, c'est juste qu'ils sont difficiles à mettre sans une occasion particulière.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais Chlo'? Demande Kim en me regardant a quatre pattes.

-Aide moi ... à trouver ... quelque chose ...de ...ouf ... de classe là dedans! Dis-je en hissant difficilement ma valise.

Effectivement il doit y en avoir des choses là dedans! Kim m'aide à la mettre sur le lit, y déposant par la même occasion un peu de poussière! Beurk, et ça va me faire éternuer encore.

-Alors ..., dis je en examinant le contenu. ATCHOUM!

Bin pas manquer.

-Ca! Dit Kim surexcitée en me montrant une salopette blanche.

-Euh ... Kimoukimy, dis-je pour l'énervée, t'es sérieuse là?!

-Roh! Non! Grogne-t-elle.

Je prend une trentaine de vêtements différents, les examinent et les jettes un peu partout dans la chambre. Ca nous prend bien dix minutes et puis ...

-Oooh Kim c'est désespérant!

-Je suis vraiment désolée! Me dit-elle avec un air compatissant qui me donne l'impression que j'ai perdu mon chien.

-Attends! M'écriais-je en dépliant un tissu noir et doux.

C'est une robe, une jolie robe noire. J'aurais jamais pensé que ma mère serait capable de dénicher un truc pareil! Elle aurait pu me le dire quand même!

-Whouah! Dit Kim en ajoutant un sifflement. C'est parfait!

-Tu crois?!

-T'aimes pas?! Crie-t-elle scandalisée.

-Si si, je la trouve magnifique mais ... c'est peut être trop, pour moi je veux dire.

Pas le temps d'y réfléchir, je reçois une baffe violente!

-Chloé Ellington vous êtes particulièrement saoulante dans vos périodes de doute abracadabrants!!!!

Après avoir encaissé le choc, je lui souris en guise d'excuse et me relève.

-Très bien je te fais confiance! Cette fois c'est toi que j'écoute et pas Liz'.

-Merci copine! Me dit-elle en louchant et avec une voix débile.

J'éclate de rire et puis enfile la robe. Pas évident de juger quand on ne voit pas le résultat. Eliza sort de la salle de bain, elle est magnifique! Elle s'est ondulé les cheveux, ça choque mais ça lui va super bien. Elle s'est très bien maquillée et elle porte très bien sa tenue. Elle y a rajouter une jolie veste rouge sur laquelle est écrit LOVE.

Quand elle me voit, elle ouvre grand la bouche et pousse un petit cri de surprise.

-Whouah Chloé! Mais ou as-tu trouvé cette robe?!

-Elle me va comment? Demandais-je hésitante.

-Va voir pas toi même! Me disent-elles en me poussant vers la salle de bain.

Je remercie ma mère, cette robe tombe à pic. C'est juste une petite robe en soie noire, avec des petites bretelles et qui s'arrête juste au dessus des genoux. Elle n'est pas trop courte et fait plutôt classe. A partir de la taille, la robe est plissée et ample.

Je ressort de la salle de bain et affiche a nouveau une tête lasse.

-Qu'est-ce qu'y a encore? Demande Kim en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Vous avez des idées pour la coiffure et ... les chaussures?!

Eliza sourit, elle a toujours rêvé de toucher à mes cheveux! La voila qui s'affaire et met la chambre sans dessus dessous! Si elle voulait que je pique une crise, elle n'aurait pas pu se comporter autrement.

-Liz' j'ai déjà foutu un bordel monstre avec mes fringues, alors n'en rajoute pas.

-Essaye ça! Me coupe-t-elle en me tendant des chaussures a talons noires.

Le talon doit bien faire cinq centimètres. Pas grand chose pour n'importe qui mais moi je ne suis pas habituée! Mais j'avoue qu'elles sont belles ses chaussures. Je les essaye et me trouve bien grande tout à coup.

-Bravo! Me dit Eliza. Tu m'as rattrapée!

Je ris en la remerciant et la voila maintenant qui me tourne autour en examinant mes cheveux.

-Chloé! J'ai toujours rêver de te lisser les cheveux! Dit-elle songeuse.

-Tu te contente de peu toi! Plaisante Kim.

-Bon vas-y.

-T'es sérieuse?! Me demande Eliza, le plus étonnée possible.

-Oui pourquoi?!

-Parce que en 5 ans d'amitié tu ne m'as jamais laissé te toucher les cheveux!

-Je sais mais y a que les cracmols qui ne changent pas d'avis!

-Hé! Crie Kim, mon cousin est cracmol!

-Excuse moi, c'est juste une expression!

-Pas d'mal, j'aime pas mon cousin, dit-elle en montant sur son lit qui est au dessus du mien, je voulais juste te faire culpabiliser.

Je suis Eliza dans la salle de bain. Il nous reste une demi heure. Liz' essaye pleins de formules de lissage, ce n'est pas que mes cheveux sont difficiles, non, je pense qu'elle n'ose pas trop. Finalement au bout de quinze minutes elle a réussit. J'ai l'impression de voir quelqu'un d'autre dans le miroir.

-J'ai toujours su que ça t'irais! Dit-elle, les larmes aux yeux.

Je la regarde étonnée et amusée.

-Merci Liz'! Ca fait plaisir d'échanger ma coiffure avec toi.

-Quoi?! Ah oui! Dit elle en riant et en touchant ses cheveux maintenant bouclés.

-Bon maintenant je me charge du maquillage! Dis-je, baguette à la main.

**

-C'est l'heure les filles! Dit Eliza effarée. On va être en retard!

-T'inquiètes pas! Répond Kim sereinement. Il faut savoir se faire désirer dans la vie.

Je prend un petit sac a main discret pour y ranger le nécessaire au cas ou et une petit veste. Eliza sort en trombe, moi sur ses talons! Je n'entends pas Kim derrière moi. Je me retourne et constate qu'elle ne suit pas.

-Kim! Dépêche-toi.

-Allez-y sans moi! Crie-t-elle a travers la porte, déjà fermée. J'ai ... oublié de m'habiller. J'en ai pas pour longtemps je vous rejoins.

-D'accord a tout à l'heure. Tu sais ou c'est?

-Oui, oui, t'inquiètes.

Je descend les escaliers et rejoins Eliza dans la salle commune. Nous tombons sur les deux autres Serdaigles qui ne sont autre que Matthew Walsh et Cédric Milton, les plus beaux garçons de Serdaigles! Je vois qu'Eliza s'en donne à coeur joie.

Nous échangeons un "salut" jovial et sortons ensemble, prêt à parcourir discrètement les couloirs. Si jamais on se fait prendre par un prof ou pire, Rusard, c'est foutu. Eliza et Mattew sont en tête, me laissant seule derrière avec Cédric qui me regarde étrangement. Je n'aime pas trop ça, on dirait qu'il me voit pour la première fois. D'ailleurs, c'est peut etre le cas?

-Tu es très jolie ce soir Chloé!

-Euh ... merci, pour les autres jours! Répondis-je en souriant.

-Désolé! Dit-il en rougissant.

Touché! Espèce de pervers! Ca t'apprendra à lorgner que mes jambes et mes seins!! Tout d'un coup j'ai bien envie de lui montrer mon carton doré qui montre que j'ai été spécialement invitée par Sirius. Mais ce serait débile, je ne suis pas sa chasse garder a lui non plus!

Nous arrivons au dernier étage, à l'endroit voulu. Les Maraudeurs sont là, mais personne d'autres n'est arrivé. Aucun n'est déguisé, je m'en doutais. En revanche ils sont tous très beaux! Même Peter a fait un effort. Sirius est ... enfin y a pas de mots pour le décrire. Il porte un jean simple mais qui lui va très bien ainsi qu'un tee shirt noir à manche courte, avec une forme parfaite pour deviner ce qui se cache dessous. Le noir lui va si bien. Je m'avance vers le groupe, ayant pris du retard pour rattacher ma chaussure.

-Salut!

-Chloé?! S'étonnent-ils en coeur.

-Euh non, non, c'est sa soeur jumelle! Plaisantais-je.

-Euh c'est les cheveux lisses! Explique James.

-Ca te change..., poursuit Remus.

-Ce te vas très bien, finit Sirius avec un sourire.

-Merci, dis-je en rougissant.

-C' est mon oeuvre! Dit Eliza toute fière.

-Mais où est Kim? S'inquiète Remus.

Et elle ose dire qu'elle ne lui plait pas?! Il rougit dés qu'il prononce son prénom, si c'est pas mignon ça?!

-Elle m'a dit qu'elle arriverait bientôt! Elle ... avait oublié de s'habiller!

Et nous éclatons tous de rire! C'est du Kim tout cracher. Nous entendons des bruits de pas. James nous fait signe de le suivre en silence. Ils nous emmènent à l'angle d'un couloir, sûrement pour nous cacher à la vue des profs! Mais des voix s'élèvent et nous reconnaissons celles de nos camarades. Nous les rejoignons.

-Ca y est nous sommes au complet?! Demande James.

-Oui! Répondent plusieurs personnes.

-Grrrrrrrrooooooooaaaaaaaaaaaahh!

Nous sursautons tous, certaines filles se mettent à crier. D'autres se cachent ! Un truc plein de poils vient de surgir et pousse des cris déments. Tous le monde courre dans tous les sens lorsque nous reconnaissons un ... loup-garou! Mon dieu c'est horrible! Qui a fait rentrer cette bête dans le château?! On va tous mourir ou se faire mordre, j'avoue que je ne sais pas lequel est le pire! Merde mais j'ai encore pleins de bonnes choses à vivres moi!

Et puis nous restons tous stupéfaits! Le Loup Garou enlève sa tête pour faire place à celle de ............. Kim!

-Ah AH AH AH HI HI HI!

Elle est prise d'un immense fou rire, la garce!

Personne ne bronche, nous sommes encore sous le choc et puis tout le monde éclate de rire, comprenant la "blague".

-Bravo Kim!

-Excellent, merci!

Le problème c'est qu'on a du faire un de ces boucans, James se ressaisit le premier.

-Bon vite, dépêchons nous avant que les profs ne rappliquent!

Ils poussent tous le monde vers un simple mur, passe trois fois devant la tapisserie, l'air très soucieux. Je commence sérieusement à m'inquiéter pour sa santé mentale lorsqu' une porte apparaît!

Nous entrons dans une pièce incroyable. Je savais pas qu'il y avait une piste de danse à Poudlard. Au fond se trouvent de grandes tables qui proposent un large choix de boissons et de nourritures! Comme si on avait pas assez manger avec Dumbledore. Et tout autour il y a des fauteuils et des canapés qui m'ont l'air très confortable! On va passer une bonne soirée.

-Bienvenue dans la Salle sur demande! Annonce fièrement James.

-Incroyable!

-Avant de commencer la fête, je veux contrôler vos invitations!

-Est-ce vraiment nécessaire Potter?! Demande Lily excédée.

-Mais je ne les ai pas faite pour rien! S'offusque-t-il exagérément.

Après avoir passer cinq minutes a vérifier inutilement nos cartes (ça fait une semaine que nous sommes seuls au château, il sait donc qui est là), Kim, toujours déguisée en Loup-Garou et rouge tellement il doit faire chaud la dedans s'avance vers les Maraudeurs.

-Bon et ce concours de costumes?! J'ai chaud là dedans!

Tous le monde rie et acquiesce.

-Très bien, dit Sirius, montrez nous vos déguisements.

Deux garçons et une fille de Poufsouffle s'avancent avec Kim. Les Maraudeurs tournent autour d'eux en examinant tous les détails.

La fille est déguisées en lapin, très sexy je dois dire, mais rien d'originale et surtout ce n'est pas très approprié pour Halloween (NDA: vous voyez le costume de Reese Witherspoon dans "La revanche d'une blonde" ou alors celui dans Bridget Jones?! Et bah voila c'est ça xD).

L'un des garçons est déguisé en vampire, avec les cheveux plaqués en arrière, de grandes dents, le teints cireux et la cape rouge. L'autre, qui est assez petit pour un garçon, s'est déguisé en gobelin. Les quatre Maraudeurs s'arrêtent devant Kim qui a remis sa tête de Loup-Garou. Elle était assez impressionnante tout à l'heure mais là on dirait un loup Garou mort de rire, ce qui n'est pas très crédible! Je remarque que Remus à une drôle d'expression sur le visage, que je ne saurais décrire. Ils se concertent à messes basses puis …

-Très bien! On va procéder par élimination! Dit James toujours souriant. Le lapin ... c'est mignon mais pas assez impressionnant. Amanda je t'accorde donc la 4ème place.

La fille boude et James lui fait un clin d'oeil.

-Mais c'est très sexy, bravo!

Et tout le monde l'applaudit bêtement tandis que la blonde se met à glousser. James se plante devant le Vampire.

-Et la 3ème place revient au Vampire! Mes respects pour le travail exceptionnel fournit pour les dents, elles ont l'air vraie.

Le vampire acquiesce en signe de remerciement.

-La 2ème place revient au gobelin! Bravo j'ai bien cru voir apparaître le plus grincheux de tous au comptoir de Gringotts tout à l'heure, dit-il en riant.

Puis il rejoint Kim et sourit.

-Et le gagnant est ... Kimberley pour son costume de loup garou! Tellement bien fait qu'on a tous fait un infarctus!

Et tout le monde applaudit Kim, qui ne se fait pas prier pour enlever la tête. Elle sourit, ravie d'avoir gagné!

-Et je gagne quoi?! Demande-t-elle, malicieusement.

Les Maraudeurs réfléchissent et se décident enfin.

-Une danse avec chacun d'entre nous, quand tu voudras!

-D'accord! Dit-elle gaiement et en fixant discrètement Remus.

-Bon venez on va commencer par trinquer! Dit Sirius.

Les Maraudeurs nous entraînent vers les tables où se trouvent plusieurs coupes pleines d'un liquide pétillant. Après nous avoir tous servis, James en tant que meneur , nous propose de "trinquer".

-A la votre! Crie tout le monde en coeur.

Kim se tourne vers moi, hilare et me dit sans cérémonie:

-Tu verras les sombrals avant moi!

Et elle cogne son verre contre le mien, me fait un clin d'oeil en portant le liquide à ses lèvres. Je reste bouche bée.

-T'aurais pas pu trouver plus glauques?! M'indignais-je.

-D'accord alors, qu'est-ce que tu dis de ça ... tu seras stupéfixée avant moi! Elle recogne son verre contre le mien.

-Mais d'où tu sors ces trucs toi?!

Kim rougit en voyant que tout le monde la regarde amusé. Ils ne se moquent pas d'elle mais doivent certainement se demander ce qui a pu déclencher dans sa vie cette envie constante de dire que des conneries!! Mais bon je l'aime pour ça ma kimoukimy!

-Ma mère m'a appris un truc de moldu cet été! Enchaîne-t-elle.

Elle prend son verre bizarrement entre ses doigts et fait tourner dangereusement la boisson.

-Chez les moldus, y a des gens qui ont un drôle de métier, goûteur de vin! C'est de l'alcool! précise-t-elle. Et il fond comme ça!

Elle tourne toujours le verre en faisant une drôle de tête hyper concentrée, pas très crédible d'ailleurs! Et puis a force de tourner, ça déborde et ça vient même éclabousser Remus qui a eu le malheur de se mettre a côté de la rousse miss catastrophe! Il en prend surtout dans l'oeil et pousse un cri!

-Aaaarrrgghh!

-Oh Remus je suis vraiment désolée! S'écrie-t-elle confuse. Excuse-moi, je suis désolée, non vraiment je m'excuse! Tu m'en veux?

Et voila Kim tout cracher, tout dans la démesure.

-Non, non, c'est bon! Dit gentiment Remus mais plus par soucis de la faire taire a mon avis.

(NDA: tous, ça c'est encore une idée de ma soeur Mlle JeSs :p).

-Mais qu'est-ce que c'est?! Demande Jenna Hope à Peter en regardant son verre avec dégoût.

Ce doit être une née moldue pour ne pas connaître et surtout pour ne pas aimer! Peter, qui a enfin une occasion de parler tout seul, regarde Jenna en essayant d'avoir l'air impressionnant. Attention j'ai bien dit essayer.

-C'est du champagne au sang de gnome (NDA: invention de Mlle JeSs au repas de noel :p) ma petite Jenna!

Et il tente maintenant de faire un beau sourire.

-BEURK! Crie cette dernière.

Oh elle exagère, le pauvre Pettigrow, son sourire n'était pas si horrible que ça! Si?! Ah oui peut être.

-Au sang de gnome?! Répète-t-elle horrifiée. Et vous osez me faire boire ça?!

James et Sirius éclatent de rire tandis que Peter se fait tout petit face à la colère de "sa petite amie" et que Remus tente de dissimiler son sourire.

-Ma pauvre Jenna! Dit son amie de Poufsouffle. C'est pas vraiment avec du sang de gnome.

-C'est vrai?

Elle à pas l'air convaincue, et quand James a fini de rire il lui explique, presque essoufflé:

-On appelle ça comme ça parce que avant c'était fait avec du sang de gnome!

-Ah! Fit-elle soulagée.

-Bon c'est bien beau tout ça mais moi j'ai chaud là dedans! Dit Kim en cassant un peu l'ambiance.

Tout le monde la fixe! Moi j'avais oublié son costume ridicule!

-Je vais vous quitter quelques minutes pour enlever ça, mais ne pleurez pas je reviens vite!

Elle esquisse un sourire puis me prend violemment le bras.

-Toi ma cocotte t'as pas le choix tu m'accompagne!

-Mais pourquoi?! Dis-je en rattrapant de justesse mon verre qui se faisait la malle.

-Parce que j'ai peur d'aller jusqu'au dortoir toute seule! Rusard est un pervers, j'en suis sure!

Tout le monde éclate de rire en imaginant Rusard surveillant les couloirs, attendant de pieds fermes qu'une jolie collégienne passe par là! Sauf que moi ça ne me fait pas vraiment rire.

-Mais tu n'es pas obligée d'aller jusqu'a ton dortoir pour enlever ça! Dit Remus gentiment.

-Bin si ...

-Si tu veux je peux même t'aider et puis tu laisseras ton costume à l'entrée, c'est plus simple! reprend-t-il en la coupant.

-C'est gentil Remus mais ... c'est que ...., elle rougit plus que jamais, je suis toute nue là dessous!

-Ah! Oh! Je ... désolé, répond-t-il encore plus rouge qu'elle.

Tout le monde éclate de rire, Remus est très mal à l'aise et repars se servir à boire tandis que Kim rie aussi. Celle-là alors, elle a beau rougir, elle n'a quand même jamais honte! C'est logique ça?!

-Bon allons-y! Dis-je résignée. Comment on fait pour re-rentrer ? Demandais-je a James.

-C'est simple, tu passes trois fois devant la tapisserie en pensant très fort à la fête des Maraudeurs !

-Okay, merci !

-Revenez vite! Dit Sirius, plus à moi qu'a Kim.

-T'inquiètes, ce sera rapide, sauf si on croise Rusard, répond Kim avec un clin d'oeil.

Sirius fait une drôle de tête, indescriptible et Kim ajoute:

-Je te la ramène entière ta petite Chloé!

Sirius la regarde étonné, puis me regarde en souriant, mais pour la première fois, je trouve que c'est un sourire mal assuré! Et moi je rougis, qu'est-ce qui lui prend de lui dire ça comme si on étaient ... ensemble!?!?!

-A tout à l'heure, dis-je sans m'adresser a une personne en particulier.

**Point de vue de Kimberley Dolls :**

-Dépêche toi Kim on est en train de louper la fête! Me dit Chloé exaspérée.

-Bah si tu m'aidais on irait peut être plus vite.

-Mais quelle idée tu as eu aussi de te déguiser en loup garou?!

-C'est _l'Halloween_ Chlo' (NDA: pour comprendre regardez les têtes à claques TV xD), me fait elle avec un grand sourire débile.

-Au moins tu as eu le mérite de gagner à l'unanimité.

Je suis tout à fait fière de moi! Je leur ai foutu une de ces trouilles. Ca y est je suis prête et je me suis même recoiffée au passage! C'est que j'ai un Mumus à séduire moi!!

-C'est parti! Criais-je avec mon habituel ton enjoué. Bin quoi?

Chloé me regarde la bouche grande ouverte.

-Rien! Je suis pas jalouse du tout de ta tenue! Dit-elle ironiquement.

-Mais ta robe est magnifique, ne recommence pas, s'il te plait!

Ah vous voulez peut être savoir ce que je porte?! J'ai simplement mis un pantalon blanc, très beau c'est vrai, et un dos nu noir à paillettes ainsi que des petites chaussures à talons, assorties. Mais bon si Chloé aime c'est que ce n'est pas si ordinaire que ça.

Nous quittons la salle commune avec milles précautions, les profs doivent être encore plus méfiants ce soir.

-Kim, tu oses encore me dire que tu ne plais pas à Remus?! Chuchote Chloé, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Pourquoi tu me dis ça?

-Parce que ça se voit comme le pif de Rogue sur son visage graisseux!

-De quoi?! M'impatientais-je.

-Oh y a des fois je me demande vraiment si tu ne t'es pas enfuie du service psychiatrique de Ste Mangouste!

-Qui sais?! Plaisantais-je pour l'irriter encore plus.

-Bon bref, ça se voit qu'il n'a d'yeux que pour toi! Oh c'est si mignon ça me fait de la peine qu'aucun de vous deux ne se décide à ...

-Oh tu peux parler! Je la coupe presque en criant, sans le vouloir bien sur.

-Miaou!

Chloé et moi nous nous regardons horrifiées et chuchotons, paniquées, en même temps:

-MISS TEIGNE!!!

-Ouh ma mignone, qu'as-tu trouver ?!

-RUSARD!

Chloé prend ma main et se met à cavaler, m'emportant avec elle de force, et tant mieux! Toute seule je n'aurais pas eu le réflexe de fuir.

-Aller mes chéris, pas la peine de vous cacher, je vous trouverais! Susurre Rusard.

-Aaaaaaaaah!

-Kim arrête de crier il va nous repérer!

-Trop taaaard!

Rusard vient d'apparaître derrière nous, il à l'air heureux comme un enfant qui vient d'ouvrir le plus beau cadeau de noël de sa vie.

-Cours! Me crie Chloé.

Nous détalons comme des lapins, enfin presque, des lapins ça va plus vite parce que ça porte pas de TALONS! Plus jamais j'en mets. Nous courrons toujours quand au bout de cinq longues minutes on arrive devant la tapisserie, Rusard toujours à nos trousses mais avec un léger retard! En plus d'être cracmol, il à l'air asmathique!

Nous entrons dans la salle sur demandes essoufflées. Tout le monde nous regarde étrangement et c'est réciproque. Ils ont tous l'air sur un nuage.

**Point de vue de Chloé Ellington:**

Je vois Sirius au fond de la salle qui s'avance vers nous en titubant! Comment peut on se mettre à l'envers en si peu de temps?! Il est encore à quelques mètres, me regarde en souriant:

-Chloé!!

Il ouvre grand les bras alors je m'apprête à le rejoindre en souriant quand un gros lapin rose lui saute dessus, manquant de le faire tomber. On entend un faible: "Non!" et puis des bruits de succion! Sirius est en faite pris d'assaut par Amanda Plit, la folle déguisée en lapin! Mon sourire disparaît instantanément! Cette pétasse blonde est en train de me piquer mon Sirius!

Euh enfin ... qu'est-ce que je dis moi?! Je ne sors pas avec, aucune raison d'être en colère. Il peut bien faire ce qu'il veut avec qui il veut.

Voyant que Sirius ne s'en débarrasse pas, je vais m'asseoir dans mon coin, dans un fauteuil hyper confortable. Mais là, je ne prend pas vraiment le temps d'apprécier ce confort. Mes yeux sont fixés sur eux. Peut être qu'il n'arrive pas à s'en débarrasser après tout?! Bah! Tanpis, m'en fou!

Oh oh! En faite je viens de me rendre compte de quelque chose! Mon coeur vient de l'emporter sur ma raison, me rendant jalouse au plus haut point et me faisant oublier ma promesse que je me suis faite à moi-même. Ca me rend folle! Cette fille est en train de le couvrir de bisous, tous plus baveux les uns que les autres et lui ne fait rien contre! Enfin disons qu'on ne le voit même plus tellement il est assailli par cette dingue.

Si je suis jalouse, est-ce que ça veut dire que ...? Oh alerte c'est mauvais signe, je suis complètement folle de ce mec il faut faire quelque chose!!

J'en suis là de ma détresse quand Remus se décide à aller sauver son pote! Ah je l'aime bien ce Mumus!

-Nan laisse moi! Crie la dingue. C'est mon amoureux voyons, tu n'as pas le droit de nous séparer!

-Mais tu vois pas qu'il crie « au secours » depuis tout à l'heure! Répond Remus en levant les yeux au ciel.

Il l'entraîne de force vers le fond de la salle et la case avec le vampire. Puis, en passant devant James il lui dit ironiquement:

-Merci pour ton aide, Cornedrue!

-De rien! Répond James distraitement, trop occuper à coller Lily, comme d'habitude.

Mais quand la lapine folle est partie, Sirius reste allongé par terre, complètement mort.

Tout autour la fête bat son plein! Eliza flirt (encore) mais avec un nouveau cette fois: Matthew! Et Kim m'a déjà abandonné pour raconter notre aventure dans les couloirs à qui veut l'entendre! Remus est a nouveau pendu à ses lèvres! Si là, elle me dit qu'elle ne le remarque pas ...

Sirius me fait de la peine, il essaye tant bien que mal de se relever. Je me dirige vers lui, m'accroupie à ses cotés, il me regarde bizarrement! C'est sur, Sirius Black bourré ça casse un peu le mythe.

-Chloé! Dit-il en me pointant du doigt.

-Sirius! Dis-je a mon tour.

Je l'aide à se relever. Il est lourd! J'espère pour lui que c'est que du muscle. Tellement lourd que je tombe avec lui. Il éclate de rire, et devant son rire d'enfant je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire.

-Sirius! T'as déjà trop bu! Lui dis-je sur le ton du reproche.

-Mais non c'est pas de l'alcool. Ca va partir dans cinq minutes.

-Ouais ouais.

Je ne le crois pas mais bon, ne jamais vexer un homme bourré! Enfin, un homme ... Bref!

-Bon allez on va s'asseoir sur le canapé là, ce sera toujours plus confortable que le sol! Dis-je en me relevant.

Je lui tends la main, il est toujours lourd mais cette fois je maîtrise. Je l'emmène vers le canapé et m'assoit sans aucune grâce, épuisée par cet effort.

-Chloé, je ... je suis dééésolé!

-Pour?

-Pour le lapin! J'aime pas les lapins moi! C'est toi que je voulais voir , mais le lapin m'a brouiller la vue, une belle vue d'ailleurs!

-Euh ... Sirius tais-toi! Répondis-je en rougissant.

-Pourquoi? Dit-il en riant.

-Parce que tu risquerais de dire des trucs que tu regretteras demain.

-Ah!

Il acquiesce puis se tait. Au moins, dans cet état, il est obéissant. Nous restons assis cote à cote en silence pendant cinq bonnes minutes et puis, incroyable mais vrai ... :

-Sirus! Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

-Je t'avais dit que ça ne prendrais que cinq minutes!

Il se lève et me sourit.

-Mais ... tu...

-Tu veux boire quoi?

-Euh, je sais pas, choisis.

Qu'est ce qu'il a bien pu prendre pour que ça disparaisse au bout de quelques minutes? Je l'observe marcher vers les boissons. Mis à part son déhancher qui je l'avoue est sexy et ses belles fesses, enfin tous ça pour dire que je ne remarque rien d'autre, il marche normalement maintenant.

Il revient avec deux bièraubeurres.

-Merci. Alors si tu n'as pas bu, c'était quoi ça! Dis-je en montrant le sol du doigt, là ou il était affalé avant que je ne lui vienne en aide.

-Tu ne connais pas le délirium?

-Non.

-C'est comme un petit bonbon mais quand tu l'avales, ça te rend euphorique pendant un petit quart d'heure. Enfin, euphorique, euh ça dépend des fois et c'est différent selon les gens. Bref, c'est un peu comme si t'avais bu mais ça dure moins longtemps!

-Et vous avez eu ça où?

-James et Remus qui l'ont acheter à pré au lard, ça vient de sortir chez Zonko.

-Mouais, ça m'inspire pas ton truc, dis-je en faisant la moue.

**Point de vue de Jenna Hope :**

Peter est un goujat! Il m'invite mais ne prête même pas attention a moi! Bon c'est vrai que je n'ai pas accepté pour lui mais bon. Qu'il vienne pas se plaindre si je fini la soirée avec Dick Gerber! Ce gryffondor est déjà plus intéressant que lui! A défaut d'avoir les autres maraudeurs!

Nous sommes tous les deux assis dans un coin de la salle. On observe en buvant les autres. Eliza Miller danse sans cesser de coller ce Mattew, enfin je dois dire qu'il la colle aussi. Tout le monde danse, bois, rie, parle sauf un Serdaigle que je ne connais pas, un certain Cédric Milton ! Il fixe Sirius et la brune en enchaînant whisky pur feu sur whisky pur feu. Peut être que la brune lui plait mais il n'ose pas tenter quoique ce soit pensant que c'est la chasse garder de Sirius! Bah moi, je trouve qu'il pourrait se bouger, ça nous débarrasserai d'elle! Ca fait des semaines qu'il la colle. Ils sont même aller a pré au lard ensemble! C'est à cause d'elle que j'ai du me contenter de Peter.

**Point de vue de Chloé Ellington :**

-On rejoint les autres ?

J'acquiesce puis me lève et suis Sirius. Nous nous joignons au petit groupe qui discute, bièraubeurre à la main. C'est Kim qui mène la conversation et tout le monde l'écoute avec enthousiasme.

-Rusard ?! Siffle Peter le souffle coupé.

-Oui le pervers en personne ! Dit Kim avec de grands yeux.

Tout le monde rie à l'évocation du coté pervers de notre concierge. Et Kim raconte ENCORE notre mésaventure.

-Ils nous a couru après pendant cinq bonne minutes, on a bien cru qu'on allait y passer !

-Et après ? Demande le faux gobelin avec intérêt.

-Après, ils nous a coinçés dans un couloir, miss teigne à ses pieds. Il disait : « aller mes chéris pas la peine de vous cacher je vous retrouverais ! ». Ca faisait froid dans le dos.

-Tu m'étonnes ! commente une Poufsouffle l'air éffrayée.

-C'est vrai ? Vous êtes tombées sur Rusard ? Me demande Sirius, inquiet.

Pour seule réponse j'acquiesce.

-Et comment vous vous en êtes sortis ?! Demande Peter à Kim.

-Il n'y avait plus d'issues ! Pour nous, la fête était finie. Et puis soudain j'ai eu une idée. Je me suis jetée sur lui et je lui ai fait un croche pied.

Ils retiennent tous leur souffle ! Ne me dites pas qu'ils en croient un traître mot ?!

-Il est tomber a plat ventre sur le sol et s'est fracasser la tête !

Tous le monde rie et Kim continue un grand sourire aux lèvres:

-Mais attendez je ne vous ai pas dit le meilleur! Il est tombé à plat ventre sur sa chatte. On entendait de drôles de miaulements comme si on était en train de l'étouffer ! Bien sur ce vieux fou, inquiet pour sa chère miss teigne nous a complètement zappées et on a pu partir tranquillement. Et nous voila ! Finit-elle en ouvrant les bras fière d'elle.

Cette fille m'étonnera toujours ! Comment elle fait pour inventer autant de trucs ?

Le faux gobelin propose de tous nous resservir. Il revient les bras chargés de boissons.

-Et si on faisait un jeu ? Propose James qui vient de surgir de nulle part.

-Quel genre de jeu ? Demandais-je, presque éffrayée.

-Saute hyppogriffe ?! Demande Kim toute excitée.

Remus réprime un sourire amusé pendant que James la regarde de haut en bas comme pour la première fois.

-Mais t'as quel age Kimberley ?!

Kim se renfrogne, c'est vrai que c'est pas très sympa de sa part.

-C'est pas une question d'âge ! C'est très marrant saute hyppogriffe ! Dit Remus pour défendre Kim, celle-ci lui fait un sourire reconnaissant en rougissant.

-Non seulement c'est marrant mais ça l'est encore plus quand c'est toi James qui y joue après avoir bu ! S'exclame Sirius en riant à gorge déployée.

Peter et Remus se joigne à lui, ce sont sûrement les seuls a avoir eu le droit a ce spectacle. James est rouge de rage.

-Bref passons ! Il reprend son sourire habituel. Je pensais plutot à "Sort" !

Tout le monde aquiesce avec joie. Ca doit être marrant mais personnellement je ne connais pas.

-C'est quoi ?! Demandais-je timidement.

-C'est simple, dit James en s'asseyant au centre, à tour de rôle on devra dire un mot par rapport à un thème, mais ce mot ne doit pas commencer par les lettres S, O, R et T ! D'où le nom : Sort. Si tu te trompes et que tu dis "sorcier" par exemple, tu dois boire ton verre cul sec. Celui qui vient de perdre doit trouver un nouveau thème et c'est reparti.

-D'accord ! Aquiescais-je pas très rassurée.

-Bon je commence ! Dit Kim après que James est remplie tous les verres. Mon thème est … Poudlard ! Et je dis, elle réfléchit, Gryffondor !

-Poufsouffle ! Dit Remus.

-Serdaigle ! Dit Peter enthousiaste.

-Perdu ! Crie le groupe en cœur.

Peter rougit, honteux de s'être déjà tromper et prend son verre de whisky pur feu.

**Point de vue de Eliza Miller :**

-Dis ! Pourquoi t'as accepter l'invitation de James si c'est pour ne pas l'approcher de la soirée ? me demande Matthew.

-Simplement parce que c'est lui qui me zappe ! Tu n'as pas vu que cette chère Evans était là ? De toutes façons ça fait longtemps que j'ai laisser tomber avec James, il est trop lent ! Moi je préfère les gars qui savent ce qu'ils veulent, les gars comme toi quoi !

Et je lui fais un clin d'œil. Il sourit, manifestement ravi. Je l'embrasse une nouvelle fois et puis il me dit avec un sourire malicieux.

-Il n' y a personne d'autres que nous cinq chez les Serdaigles en ce moment ?!

Je comprend ce qu'il veut dire et sourit malicieusement. Je joue négligemment avec sa cravate et lui répond :

-Ah oui c'est vrai ! Fis-je en feignant la surprise.

-Et si on quittait la fête plus tôt ?

-Bonne idée ! Dis je en tirant sur sa cravate pour qu'il me suive.

On prend une bouteille discrètement avec nous et commençons à filer. Avant d'arriver à la porte, on passe devant Kim et Chloé qui ont l'air de jouer à "Sort" avec les autres.

-Chlo' ! J'y vais, ne t'inquiètes pas si je ne suis pas revenue avant la fin de la fête !

-Mais tu vas où ?Il n'est que minuit ! Me demande-t-elle étonnée mais surtout soupçonneuse comme si elle allait encore me faire la morale.

-Bonne soirée ! Lui répondis-je pour couper court.

J'entraîne Matthew avec moi et nous filons en direction du dortoir sans un bruit.

**Point de vue de Sirus Black :**

Déjà une heure qu'on joue à ce jeu, évidemment on a tous eu le temps de perdre bêtement. Chloé, à côté de moi commence à ne plus tenir bien droite, elle est toute rouge et rie a tout va. Pourtant elle n'a perdu que trois fois !

-Bon chut ! S'impatiente James. Je choisis un thème. Les filles ! Dit-il malicieusement. Singulier ou pluriel comme vous voulez. Et je commence : belles.

-Folles ! Dit Peter mort de rire.

-Intelligentes, ajoute Kim en bombant le torse.

-Indispensables ! Dit Remus calmement.

-Euh …, (Chloé réfléchit) chiantes !

-Chlo' ! Crie Kim offusquée.

-Bah quoi ? C'est vrai qu'on est des chieuses quand on veut ! Répond Chloé morte de rire.

-Tout a fait … c'est … c'est exacte, renchérit James tout en buvant une bièraubeurre, comme si le jeu ne suffisait pas ! A toi Patmol.

-Etrange ! Dis-je en souriant et en regardant Chloé.

-Tu nous trouves étranges ?! Me demande-t-elle en me donnant une tape mais en manquant son coup.

-Bin surtout toi, répondis-je en riant devant son air faussement triste.

-Bonnes ! Dit James, écroulé par terre.

-Hum m'étonne pas de lui ! S'exclame Lily, assise non loin en nous regardant jouer d'un mauvais œil.

-Sorcières ! Dit Peter.

-Oh Queudevert tu fais exprès ou quoi ?! Allez bois ! Lui dis-je.

-Bon moi j'en ai marre de ce jeu ! Je veux danser.

-Moi aussi ! Dit Chloé, d'accord avec Kim.

Toutes deux se lèvent en nous forçant à les suivre. Elles entament une danse qui m'a l'air tout droit sortie d'un de leur délire passée. La piste ressemble à un rassemblement d'ivrognes ! Peter et James dansent en tombant toutes les deux minutes, les filles chantent à tue tête. Beau spectacle.

Kim et Chloé sont de loin les plus drôles ! Elles chantent la chanson qui passe en dansant un tango !

-"On va s'aimer, à toucher le ciel

Se séparer, à brûler nos ailes

Se retrouver comme les hirondelles

On va s'aimer, tellement tu es belle

On va jeter les clés d'la maison

On va rêver à d'autres saisons

On va quitter ces murs de prison"

Remus et moi nous regardons la scène amusés, appuyés contre le mur, une bièraubeurre à la main.

-Comment tu l'as trouves ta Kim, bourrée ?! Pas déçu ?

-Non, pas du tout, elle est encore plus drôle ! Et ce n'est pas MA Kim !

-Oh j'ten prie Lunard ! Pas de ça avec moi ! Riais-je.

-Bon je peux te retourner la question, ça fait bizarre de voir Chloé dans cet état.

-C'est vrai, avouais-je, elle tient pas vraiment l'alcool. Elle n'a perdu au jeu que trois fois tandis que Kim a bien du boire son verre une bonne quinzaine de fois.

-"On va s'aimer

Sur une étoile, ou sur un oreiller

Au fond d'un train, ou dans un vieux grenier

Je veux découvrir ton visage où l'amour est né

On va s'aimer

Dans un avion, sur le pont d'un bateau

On va s'aimer, à se brûler la peau

Et s'envoler, toujours, toujours plus haut

Où l'amour est beau oh oh oh oh oh".

-Tu connaissais cette chanson ? Me demande Remus.

-Non.

-C'est moldu ! Nous explique Lily derrière nous.

-"On va s'aimer

Je veux découvrir ton visage où l'amour est né

On va s'aimer

Dans un avion, sur le pont d'un bateau

On va s'aimer, à se brûler la peau

Et s'envoler, toujours, toujours plus haut

Où l'amour est beau, oui

On va s'aimer

On va s'aimer

On va s'aimer..." Aaaarrgghh !

Kim vient de tomber par terre, entraînant Chloé a sa suite. Elles sont mortes de rire et reste là sans bouger.

-On les aide ?

-Faut bien, me dit Remus en posant sa bouteille, sinon elles vont se faire piétiner par James et Peter.

Nous nous dirigeons vers elle et tentons de les aider.

-C'est malin, mon pantalon blanc est tout sale ! Se plaint Kim.

-Oh moins t'as un pantalon, moi je suis tomber en robe ! Répond Chloé, rouge de honte et l'air scandalisée.

-T'iiinnquiètes, on a rien vu ! Dit Peter.

-Ouais, malheureusement ! Ajoute James en riant.

-Eh ! Crie Chloé.

-Remus, Sirius ?! Vous m'aviez promis une danse chacun ! Dit Kim en souriant. J'ai gagné !!

-Ah oui c'est vrai, répond Lunard en rougissant.

Décidément ça devient une habitude quand elle lui parle.

-Je vais mettre une musique pour ça !

Et il part changer de chanson tandis que Kim va chercher Peter gaiement.

-Hé Peter ! Tu dois danser avec moi !

-Moi ?! Euh…, il regarde partout autour de lui pour être sur qu'il n'y a pas d'autre Peter , d'accord ! Finit-il par dire, heureux.

On entend les premières notes de la chanson et Kim commence à se faire marcher dessus par Peter. Je me retourne vers Chloé, elle semble plongée dans ses pensés qui doivent portées sur ses chaussures.

-Chloé !

-Hum ?! Elle relève difficilement la tête pour me regarder.

-Tu veux danser ?

-Bah qu'est-ce que je fais depuis tout à l'heure ?! Rie-t-elle.

-Je …, je me met à rire aussi, nan mais je voulez dire danser avec moi.

-Oh ! Elle rougit, confuse. Oui bien sur !

Elle met maladroitement ses bras autour de mon cou, c'est que je suis bien plus grand qu'elle.

-Tu passes une bonne soirée ?

-Oui, excellente même ! Merci de m'avoir invitée, me dit-elle un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-Mais de rien,je ne voulais inviter personne d'autre que toi.

Elle baisse la tête et la pose sur mon épaule, sans doute pour cacher qu'elle rougit encore. Et puis Kim arrive en trombe.

-Sirus tu danses avec moi ?!

-Kim tu vois pas qu'il danse déjà avec moi ? S'écrie Chloé en la fusillant du regard.

-Si mais c'est moi qui ai gagné, pas toi !

-Euh, pourquoi tu ne danses pas avec James d'abord ? Lui demandais je pour éviter qu'elles se battent.

-C'est déjà fait ! Dit-elle rayonnante. Et il danse mieux que Peter, même bourré.

-Et Remus alors ?!

-Ah mais je veux garder le meilleur pour la fin !

-Sympa ! Lui dis je en souriant. Chloé, je danserais après avec toi.

Elle sourit, acquiesce mais garde ses bras autour de mon cou.

-Euh Chloé !

-Oh pardon !

Elle me lâche et se dirige vers Lily. Je les entends parler.

-Salut moi c'est Chloé Ellington.

-Oui je te connais ! Dit Lily en souriant. Moi c'est Lily Evans.

-Tu veux danser avec moi ?! Tu ne vas pas rester là toute seule pendant toute la soirée ?!

-Non, c'est vrai que je m'ennuie.

Et elles vont sur la piste pour danser un slow ensemble. Je réprime un fou rire puis me met à danser avec Kim.

-Sirius ? Me dit Kim en dansant.

-Oui.

-Qu'est-ce que tu penses de Chloé ?

-Comment ça ?

-Bin c'est ma meilleure amie, tu te doutes bien que sous aucun prétexte je ne laisserai quelqu'un lui faire de mal.

-J'ai compris le message, lui dis-je avec un clin d'oeil.

-J'espère bien ! Je sais que je n'ai jamais l'air sérieuse mais quand il s'agit de mes amies c'est différent.

-Ah !

Je note, Kimberley Dolls est dangereuse !

-Et bien je peux te dire la même chose pour Remus.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas ! Me dit-elle en le regardant. Tu n'as pas à t'en faire puisque Remus ne semble pas intéressé.

-C'est ce que tu crois !

-Hein ?!

-Non rien.

-Bon alors on a qu'a faire un pacte, dit-elle en me regardant dans les yeux. Tu me jures de protéger Chloé, de ne jamais lui faire de mal, et moi je fais de même.

-Juré ! Dis-je avec un sourire.

-Juré, répond-t-elle. Bon je vais chercher Mumus, s'il croit qu'il va m' échapper.

Je rie en lui faisant un clin d'œil d'encouragement. Chloé est encore entrain de danser avec Lily, elle chante encore. Je vais donc m'asseoir en attendant.

-"Pour que tu m'aimes encoooooorrree" !

Kim déboule sur la piste en entraînant Remus. Celui-ci me regarde presque apeuré.

**Point de vue de Remus Lupin :**

Kim, toujours en train de rire, met ses bras autour de mon cou après avoir mis les miennes autour de sa taille. Nous restons silencieux un bon moment et puis …

-Remus, je te remercie de m'avoir inviter, même si c'était par dépit, au moins je m'amuse bien.

-Kim … je ...

-Non, c'est pas grave, tu n'es pas obligé de te justifier.

J'allais répliquer mais dans son état, je doute qu'elle s'en souvienne demain. Et puis d'ailleurs, il n'y a plus rien à espérer pour ce soir. Je ne veux pas qu'on me dise que j'ai profité de la situation.

-En tout cas moi je t'aime beaucoup Remus.

-Mais moi aussi, répondis-je en souriant.

-C'est vrai ?

-Bien sur ! Je n'ai jamais vu de fille aussi drôle que toi.

-Ah ! Fait-elle, moitié déçue et moitié flattée.

Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit de mal encore ?! Décidément je ne suis vraiment pas doué avec les filles. Faudrait que je pense à demander des conseils à Sirius. James se débrouille bien aussi mais je préfère la technique subtile de Sirius et surtout sa discrétion. En parlant de Patmol, il nous regarde avec un sourire plein de sous entendus .

-Remus, Remus ?!

-Euh quoi ?

-La chanson est finie, me dit Kim en souriant, merci.

-Me… merci à toi, bredouillais-je.

**Point de vue de Sirius Black :**

Chloé revient vers moi en zigzaguant beaucoup moins que tout à l'heure. Elle a un grand sourire aux lèvres. Elle s'assoit à coté de moi, une bieraubeurre à la main.

-Ah cette Lily ! Très très gentille !

-Tu trouves ?

-Oui pourquoi ? Toi non ?

-Si, disons qu'elle est …

-Etrange ? Me demande-t-elle avec un air sévère.

J'éclate de rire puis lui répond:

-C'est vrai aussi. Tu veux qu'on reprenne là où en était ?!

-Euh … c'est-à-dire ?! Dit elle au bord de la panique.

-Et bien tout à l'heure on dansaient avant que Kim nous interrompt.

-Ah oui !!! Fit-elle soulagée.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Lui demandais-je amusé.

-Je … enfin pendant quelques secondes j'ai cru qu'on … enfin … et que je ne m'en souvenais pas.

J'éclate de rire et elle aussi, toujours un peu confuse.

-Non merci Sirius, je crois que j'ai assez danser.

-Et chanter !

Elle me tape le bras en riant.

-Tu as déjà été saoule avant ? Lui demandais-je, suspicieux.

-Euh …, elle me regarde amusée.

-Tu as déjà … simplement bu de l'alcool alors ?

-Bin je connais la bièraubeurre, c'est déjà ça. Désolé ! Ajoute elle gênée.

-Mais ne le sois pas ! Ca explique juste comment trois verres et quelques bières on pus te rendre dans cet état.

-Je fais si peine a voir que ça ? S'inquiète-t-elle.

-Mais non ne t'inquiètes pas, tu es toujours aussi belle.

Elle ne répond pas et regarde ceux qui dansent encore, les joues a nouveau rosie.

-De toutes façons, là ça va mieux, je crois que le whisky pur feu commence à se dissiper.

-Tant mieux, tu aurais passé une sale nuit sinon.

-Je crois que je vais rentrer, finit-elle par dire, le regard dans le vide.

-Tu t'ennuis ?!

-Non mais je suis fatiguée, il est déjà trois heures du mat'.

Elle se lève et va chercher son sac et sa veste. Puis elle se dirige vers le petit groupe dans lequel se trouve Kim. Je les rejoint.

-Kim on y va ?

-Oh non, je m'amuse bien moi ! Couine-t-elle.

-D'accord, je rentre toute seule alors.

-Okay ! Répond son amie en haussant les épaules.

-Ne fais pas de bruit quand tu rentres, s'il te plait. A demain.

-A demain Chlo' !

Chloé se retourne et m'aperçois. Elle me sourit.

-Bon à demain Sirius.

-Non attends je vais te raccompagner.

-Pourquoi ? Demande-t-elle intriguée.

-On sait jamais, si tu retombes sur Rusard. Attends-moi là j'arrive.

-D'acc'.

Je cherche James des yeux, cet imbécile se trouve allongé sous une table, à délirer avec Peter.

-James ?!

-Quoi ?! Il se cogne la tête en voulant se relever.

-Tu me prêtes ta cape d'invisibilité ?

-Pourquoi faire ?

-Pour raccompagner Chloé.

-Et tu comptes faire quoi sous la cape ?! Demande-t-il un sourire narquois collé a son visage d'ivrogne.

-Mais rien, bon tu m'la prête oui ou merde ?!

-Merde ! Répond-t-il en cœur avec Peter, tous deux morts de rire.

Je les fusille du regard et puis James me tend la cape qu'il a toujours a porter de main.

-Merci Cornedrue, tu es si généreux ! Dis-je ironiquement.

Je rejoins Chloé qui dit au revoir à Lily et tous les autres.

-C'est parti ?

-C'est parti ! Répond elle en prenant mon bras.

Nous sortons, je regarde avec attention le couloir, il est désert.

**Point de vue de Chloé Ellington :**

-Viens là dessous avec moi.

-C'est quoi ? Lui demandais-je en mettant la cape.

-La cape d'invisibilité de James. Mais c'est un secret tu n'es pas au courant ! Me dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

-Ok !

-Lumos, chuchote-t-il.

Soudainement je repense à quelque chose.

-Hé mais t'aurais pu me la montrer plus tôt, non ?!

-Quoi ?! Euh pourquoi ? Demande-t-il interloqué.

-Bah peut être quand on étaient coincés à l'infirmerie, les mains collées, répondis-je avec une pointe d'ironie dans la voix.

-Et ça aurait servis a quoi ?!

-A me cacher quand je voulais aller aux toilettes par exemple! Rétorquai-je indignée face à son manque d'imagination.

-Mais Chloé de toutes façons je ne t'ai pas vu aux toilettes !

-Ca c'est parce que je me suis retenue pendant 10 jours ! Dis-je rageusement. Contrairement à d'autres.

Il rie tandis que je le fusille gentiment du regard. Nous marchons en silence, parcourant les couloirs avec à chaque angle la peur d'être découvert. J'oublis que nous sommes cachés sous cette cape. J'avoue que la situation est plaisante. Sirius qui me ramène gentiment jusqu'à mon dortoir. Et puis être sous cette cape avec lui, protégée par son bras qui est autour de mes épaules. Il a quand même passé presque toute la soirée avec moi et j'ai vraiment apprécié ! C'est dangereux, je commence à baisser ma garde.

-Nous sommes arrivés ! Lui dis-je en l'arrêtant net devant notre salle commune.

-Ah déjà ! Dit-il en regardant partout en vue de trouver l'entrée.

Je monte le petit escalier en colimaçon qui mène vers une simple porte en entraînant Sirius.

-Voila, c'est là ! Maintenant toi aussi tu partages un de mes secrets ! Dis-je en riant.

Il me sourit aussi.

Nous restons plantés là pendant quelques secondes. On se contente de se regarder dans les yeux sans rien dire. Je n'avais jamais vu à quel point ses yeux bleus gris sont magnifiques. Une fois qu'on tombe dedans on ne plus les lâcher du regard, c'est incroyable.

Je perçois une petite hésitation sur son visage, je me demande ce qu'il attend. Puis il baisse les yeux, arrêtant le contact visuel.

-J'ai passer une très bonne soirée en ta compagnie Chloé, chuchote-t-il.

-Moi aussi, lui répondis-je sans cesser de le regarder.

-C'est dommage que tu ne restes pas plus longtemps. C'est passé trop vite, je vais sûrement m'ennuyer là bas sans toi.

-Dis pas de bêtises, il y a James, Remus et Peter.

-Mais je ne peux pas danser avec eux, plaisante-t-il.

-J'ai bien danser avec Lily moi!

-Oui, d'ailleurs j'étais un peu jaloux.

Il rie mais moi non, ça n'a l'air de rien comme ça, mais cette phrase a une grande ampleur pour moi. Il doit avoir remarquer mon inquiétude car il ajoute en prenant ma main :

-Ne t'inquiètes pas Chloé ! Je ne te veux aucun mal. Fais moi confiance. Je tiens trop a toi pour ça !

J'ai l'impression qu'on est en train de m'écraser les poumons. Je tente de dire quelque chose mais rien ne sors.

-Nox ! Chuchote-t-il en baissant sa baguette.

Ca y est, je ne le vois plus. Je me déçois, même pas capable de lui répondre quoique ce soit ! Pourtant c'est là dans ma tête, une phrase toute simple mais que ma bouche se refuse à dire. Je sens qu'il est déçu. Il s'apprête à tourner les talons, oubliant que je suis encore sous la cape et que je tiens sa main.

-Sirius, attends ! Dis-je dans un murmure.

Il se retourne, un peu hésitant et je lui dépose un simple baiser sur la bouche. Le contact de ses lèvres me rend complètement folle. Comment ais-je pu espérer pendant des mois que ça n'arrive pas ?! On s'en fou si je souffre, du moment que je peux goûter encore a ses lèvres ! Juste un bisou et je me retire, un peu confuse et je lui chuchote, mon visage toujours très près du sien, je sens son souffle qui me chatouille le nez:

-Moi aussi je tiens à toi, et je te fais confiance.

Et sur ce je rentre dans mon dortoir, pour éviter qu'il ait a répondre. Je ne veux pas être déçue ! En tout cas pas ce soir ...


	12. 11 Lendemain de fêtes!

Hey hey hey !

Bon je ne vais pas m'excuser toutes les semaines pour le retard quand même ^^. A partir de maintenant, je vais me contenter de vous garantir que je posterais un chapitre par semaine, point.

Voici donc le chapitre qui suit la fête des maraudeurs. Je vous promets encore des rebondissements :)

Bonne lecture !

Encore et toujours : merci de me suivre ;)

Bisous, à la semaine prochaine.

Ceycey

**Chapitre 11: Lendemain de fête:**

**Point de vue de Kimberley Dolls :**

Oh la la j'ai mal à la tête! Et partout d'ailleurs comme si j'avais dormi sur le sol toute la nuit. J'ouvre les yeux péniblement, ma vue est encore trouble. Je m'assois, me frotte les yeux pour me réveiller.

-Oh oh! Dis-je a voix haute.

Mais je suis où là?! Je regarde tout autour de moi, ça y est ça me revient! La fête, halloween et les Maraudeurs! Je suis pas rentrée dormir dans ma chambre?! J'essaye de me lever et remarque soudain une main, un bras entier même, posé sur mon ventre. Je lève les yeux vers son propriétaire... Aurais-je réussi à attraper mon Mumus?!

-Aaaahhhghhh!

Horreur!! C'est pas Mumus! Je balance le bras sans me préoccuper du propriétaire ni de ses ronflements et je sors en courant de cette pièce infernale.

**Point de vue de Sirius Black:**

Pas la peine de mettre un réveil avec ce ronfleur! Je suis tenté d'enfoncer une chaussette dans la bouche grande ouverte de James.

Je me lève sans bruits, plus il dort et plus j'aurais la paix. Mais d'ailleurs où sont les deux autres?!

Je suis vraiment de mauvaise humeur ce matin. J'ai pas dormi de la nuit. Je voyais et entendais Remus tout le temps: "Fais attention, ce pari pourrait se retourner contre toi! Ne lui brise pas le cœur!" Tout ça mélangé aux douces paroles de Chloé: "Moi aussi je tiens à toi et je te fais confiance!".

Pourquoi est-ce je me sens coupable?!

On est le 1er Novembre, autrement dit c'est la fin du pari avec James. Est-ce qu'on peut dire que j'ai réussi?! Oui je le pense, mais je n'en suis absolument pas fier. Aujourd'hui je vais devoir la revoir. Il faut que je l'évite, ce sera trop dur. Je lui ai même juré la semaine dernière qu'il n'y avait pas de pari là dessous! Et si elle le découvrait? Remus avait raison depuis le début. La prochaine fois je l'écouterai.

En tout cas j'ai vraiment l'impression d'être aller trop loin! Je n'arrive pas à croire ce que je vais dire mais, j'ai peur de me retrouver en face d'elle. Sirius Black à peur! Mon dieu mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait de moi?!

**Point de due de Chloé Ellington:**

Le soleil qui baigne la chambre me réveille doucement, petit à petit. C'est fou ce que j'ai bien dormi cette nuit! Les filles n'ont même pas fait de bruits en rentrant et j'ai rêvé de Sirius toute la nuit.

C'est vrai qu'en repensant à hier soir, je flippe un peu mais bon, il faut toujours assumer les conséquences de nos actes!

Je m'étire longuement puis me dirige vers la salle de bain pour prendre une bonne douche.

Quand je ressors, toute habillée et les cheveux mouillés je m'assois sur mon lit un instant. Et c'est là que je me rends compte que les filles ne sont tout simplement pas rentrées! Les lits ne sont pas défaits. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?!

Je me décide à descendre manger, elles seront sûrement déjà dans la grande salle.

En parcourant les couloirs je repense à hier soir quand je suis passé par là avec Sirius sous la cape d'invisibilité. A cette pensée je stresse et m'attend à le croiser a tout moment! Comment ça va se passer quand on va se revoir?! Bien sur pour moi ça ne veut pas dire que l'on est ensemble, ce serait débile mais bon c'est ... un début!

Finalement j'arrive dans la grande salle et regrette que ce soit encore les vacances. On doit encore partager la table avec tout le monde! Mais les Maraudeurs ne sont pas là.

Par contre en bout de table il y a Eliza qui donne à manger à Matthew, c'est pathétique. Bon je souffle un coup et me prépare à supporter un nouveau couple! Prête pour faire la connaissance de pot de colle numéro ... euh ...bah je sais plus ça fait un moment que j'ai arrêté de les compter, on va dire bis.

-Salut Liz'! Salut Bis! Dis-je en m'asseyant en face d'eux.

-Euh non, moi c'est Matthew!

-Je sais.

-Mon amour tu veux bien aller me chercher les croissants qui sont là bas, s'il te plait?

-Bien sur, tous ce que tu voudras.

Je lève les yeux au ciel tandis que Matthew se met en quatre pour obéir à sa princesse. Cette dernière, toute nouvellement bouclée, se jette presque sur moi toute excitée.

-Oh Chlo' si tu savais la nuit que j'ai passé!

-Bin non justement je ne préfère pas savoir.

Je me sers un verre de jus de citrouille et mon amie continue, ignorant ce que je viens de dire.

-Il est adorable, doux, gentil, il embrasse super bien et il ...

-STOP! Aucun détail s'il te plait!

-Oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu! Les fiiilles!!!

Kim arrive en catastrophe, encore! Les cheveux dans tous les sens et avec les mêmes vêtements que la veille sauf que son pantalon blanc est devenu noir !!

-Vous pouvez pas savoir ce qui m'est arrivé ! Dit-elle toute essoufflée.

-T'as dormi où ?! Lui demandais-je sévèrement.

-Bah justement ! Déglutit-elle en faisant une grimace jusqu'ici inédite, c'est dire.

Elle s'assoit et nous regarde comme si elle était sur le point de nous confier un secret d'état, puis se met à chuchoter.

-Ce matin en me levant, dans la salle sur demande, je …je me suis réveillée avec …

-Remus ?! La coupe Eliza avec un grand sourire ravi.

-Bin non, justement…

-Quoi ?! Mais qui alors ? Beugle l'autre.

-Bin peut être que si tu la laissais parler on le saurait …, m'exaspérais-je.

-Pettigrow ! Murmure Kim au bord des larmes.

-Quoi? Pettigrow ? Nous étonnons-nous ne même temps.

-Mais chuuuuuuutt! Dit-elle comme une hystérique.

Aucun son ne sort. Eliza et moi restons perplexes tandis que Kim s'est écroulée sur la table ! Je ne l'ai jamais vu abattue comme ça !

-Mais Kim, tu t'es réveillée avec et alors ? Lui demandais-je raisonnablement.

-T'avais encore tes vêtements ?! Demande précipitamment Eliza.

-Mais bien sur ! S'offusque la rousse.

-Ah ! Bon bah ça se trouve il ne s'est rien passer alors ! Dis-je pour la rassurée.

-Mais si, c'est sur !

-Roh tu stresses pour rien ! Lui dit Eliza.

-Bon … bonjour ma petite Kim ! Dit Pettigrow, gêné. Tu es partie si vite ce matin !

Il s'assoit, après avoir hésité, à coté d'elle et la regarde amoureusement ! Elle, elle à l'air au bord du suicide ! C'est bien parce que c'est ma meilleure amie que je me retiens de rire.

-Tu as bien dormi ? On a passé une bonne soirée hier, hein ?!

Pour un peu, je le trouve chou ce Peter ! Il doit vraiment croire qu'ils sortent ensemble. Il à l'air très content mais ça ne risque pas de durer.

-Et ça, c'est pas une preuve suffisante ! Nous demande Kim avec de gros yeux, au bord du « pétage de plomb » en désignant discrètement Peter à sa droite.

-Euh ma … douce ! Ajoute Peter (qui n'a rien capter) d'une voix chevrotante. Tu veux un chocolat chaud ?

-Non merci ! Je vais aller me jeter du haut de la tour d'astronomie ! Déclare-t-elle en se levant précipitamment.

Elle quitte la salle et Peter, mort de rire nous dit affectueusement :

-Elle est tellement drôle, n'est-ce pas ?! Ah ah se jeter de la tour d'astronomie, elle est bonne celle là !

Celui là alors, mais quel imbécile ! On se regarde consternées avec Eliza. Puis Bis revient, il a mis le temps !

-Tiens ma belle, tes croissants.

-Bah c'est pas trop tôt ! S'écrie Eliza.

-Désolé.

Et il à vraiment l'air de l'être. James fait son entrée. Je sens mon cœur qui bat la chamade mais qui se calme aussitôt dés que je me rends compte que Sirius n'est pas avec lui.

-Salut ! Lui lançais-je de bonne humeur.

-Lut.

-Ca va pas ? Demande Eliza à James.

-Si, mais si vous pouviez parler un peu moins fort ce serait mieux.

-Ah on a la gueule de bois? Plaisantais-je.

-Bon je vais essayer de retrouver Kimy ! Dit précipitamment Peter avec un peu trop d'enthousiasme.

James le regarde interloqué. Et Peter quitte la salle à son tour.

-Kimy ?! Répète James.

-Apparemment il s'est passé un truc entre eux hier soir ! Dit Eliza comme si c'était un potin anodin.

-Tu rigoles ?! Demande James un large sourire aux lèvres. Notre Queudevert avec une fille ! Mais c'est formidable, il faut fêter ça !

-Euh non je serais toi j'attendrais de savoir si c'est sérieux, conseillais-je hésitante.

-Pourquoi ça ?

-Bin ils avaient bien bu tu sais.

-Et alors ? Les meilleures histoires d'amour commencent comme ça, dit-il en regardant Lily avec espoir.

-Non James, s'il te plait ! Ne l'ébruite pas, je ne suis pas sure que Kim en soit ravie !

-D'accord, dit-il d'un ton désinvolte. Mais a mon avis, Peter s'en chargera à ma place.

Je soupire puis le regarde à nouveau.

-Dis, quand tu as quitté la salle hier soir, il restait qui ?

-Bin Kimberley, Peter, Remus et Charlie, le faux gnome.

-Il était quelle heure ?

-Oh six heures du matin !

-Quoi ? Si tard ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils faisaient ? Demande Eliza, choquée.

-Bin en tout cas quand je les ai laissé ils jouaient a action/vérité version sorcier.

-Aie ! Ca explique tout, commente Eliza.

-Sans doute.

Pauvre Kim ! Elle aurait préféré Remus c'est sur. Enfin moi ce qui me préoccupe c'est Sirius. D'ailleurs pourquoi il ne vient pas manger ?

-James ! Tu sais où est Sirius ? Demandais-je sans le regarder, mine de rien.

-Non, quand je me suis levé il était déjà parti.

-Si tôt ? Mais vous, vous ne vous êtes pas couché tard pourtant.

- Non, lui on ne l'a pas revu après qu'il t'ai raccompagnée.

-Ah ! C'est bizarre.

Et puis James me regarde en souriant, une lumière étrange anime ses yeux.

-C'est pour ça qu'on a pensé que tous les deux … !

Il ne fini pas sa phrase mais se met à rire. Qu'est-ce qu'il peut être gamin des fois !

-Pffff arrête ! Il m'a raccompagné et m'as dit qu'il retournait a la fête, c'est tout.

-Hum ! Je sens comme une petite pointe d'amertume dans ta voix ! Ne serais-tu pas déçue finalement ?

-James … t'es pas drôle ! Bon moi j'y vais. A plus tard.

Je me lève et quitte la salle, laissant Eliza avec ses deux Bis.

**Point de vue de Remus Lupin :**

J'aurais peut être dû boire plus hier, ça m'aurait évité de voir Kim dans les bras de Peter et surtout de m'en souvenir aujourd'hui ! Je savais bien que je ne pouvais pas lui plaire.

En même temps, je ne peux m'en prendre qu'à moi-même, ça m'apprendras à l'a laissé croire que je m'en fiche d'elle ! Mais est-ce que je m'en fou vraiment ?! Oh j'en sais rien et de toutes façons maintenant c'est trop tard !

Je quitte le dortoir ou je n'ai trouvé personne et sors dans le parc. Sur le chemin je croise Peter, grand sourire aux lèvres mais l'air un peu égaré.

-Oh Lunard ! Il reprend son souffle. Dis, tu n'as pas vu Kim ? Je la cherche depuis tout à l'heure !

Manquait plus que ça ! Je vais vraiment devoir supporter de les voire ensemble alors ?

-Non, je ne l'ai pas vu !

Et je fonce en direction du parc sans un mot de plus mais tout de même avec des regrets. Pauvre Peter, ce n'est pas sa faute et je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi heureux. Il faut m'y résigner.

Je pensais ne trouver personne dans le parc, c'est raté. Revoir tous les visages de la soirée d'hier ne m'enchante pas. Tant pis, je vais trouver un autre endroit pour être tranquille.

**Point de vue de Sirius Black :**

C'est déjà la fin de la matinée, je n'ai même pas osé aller manger dans la grande salle. Après être sortis de la chambre je suis allé me réfugier dans la cabane hurlante. Là, au moins, je suis tranquille. Je suis assis là depuis des heures, en face de la cheminée en ruine.

-Tiens, t'es là Patmol !

Je me retourne brusquement, surpris d'entendre une voix dans ce lieu d'habitude si vide.

-Whouaf !

- Je vois que je ne suis pas le seul à avoir besoin de tranquillité. Tu peux reprendre ta forme humaine, s'il te plait ?

Je m'exécute, il vient s'asseoir a coté de moi et fixe la cheminée à son tour.

-Ca ne s'est pas passer comme tu le voulais avec Chloé ? Me demande-t-il.

-T'avais raison.

-A propos de quoi ?

-Je culpabilise a cause de ce foutu pari.

-Aaaah. Elle est au courant ?

-Non !

-Bin alors pourquoi cet éveil de conscience ? Me demande-t-il sans cesser de fixer d'un regard morne la cheminée.

Je soupire d'exaspération. En même temps maintenant que j'y suis autant tout lui raconter.

-Hier quand je l'ai raccompagné, je … enfin je lui ai dis quelque chose, elle n'a pas répondu. Ca m'a un peu vexé alors j'allais partir puisqu'elle était arrivée devant son dortoir. Et puis au dernier moment, elle m'a rattrapé et m'a répondu.

-Et sa réponse ne t'a pas plus ! Conclut Remus.

-Mais si, c'était même au-delà de mes espérances.

Il me regarde enfin et ne semble pas comprendre.

-Après elle m'a embrassé.

-Quoi ?!

Il commence à sourire, comme si c'était une bonne nouvelle. D'ailleurs je ne vois pas pourquoi moi je ne trouve pas que c'est une bonne chose.

-Pas un vrai baiser Lunard, t'emballes pas mais…

-C'est déjà une preuve de réussite pour ton pari, c'est ça ?

-Hum ! J'acquiesce simplement.

Remus soupire en fixant à nouveau la cheminée l'air songeur cette fois.

-Mais si elle n'est pas au courant pourquoi tu te prends la tête ?

-Je sais pas. C'est vrai que je pourrai profiter, après tout vous n'irez pas lui en parler mais … je me sens coupable.

Remus me regarde avec des yeux ronds. Pas étonnant, personne ne peut se vanter de m'avoir entendue dire une chose pareille ! Je ne me sens jamais coupable de rien d'habitude. Je suis toujours fier de mes actes.

-Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?

-L'éviter le plus possible, je ne vois pas d'autres solutions !

-Quoi ? Mais tu ne vas pas faire ça Sirius !

-Et pourquoi pas ?

-Parce que c'est lâche et je ne t'en aurais jamais cru capable ! Tu me déçois là !

-Remus s'il …

-Non ! Ecoutes- moi ! Tu as bien vu que c'est ce que tu aurais dû faire la dernière fois, n'est ce pas ?! Alors cette fois fais-moi confiance.

Il a l'air assez énervé ! Pourquoi cela lui tient tant a cœur ?

-Imagine un peu sa réaction ! Elle a enfin accepté de te montrer que tu lui plais, tu te rends compte ? Il s'agit de Chloé, là ! La fille qui ne montre jamais ses sentiments ! Alors comment elle va réagir si après ça tu ne lui adresses plus la parole ?

-Bin je … euh …

-Tu vas la détruire ! Rugit-il.

Oula mais c'est qu'il est impressionnant quand il veut ! Mais il en fait un petit peu trop.

-Ecoute Remus, je ne me sens pas le courage de retourner la voir après ça, surtout en ayant en tête ce pari à la con !

-Et bah c'est pas difficile, tout ce qui te reste à faire c'est jouer la carte de la sincérité, me dit-il comme s'il venait de me confier le grand secret des relations humaines.

-C'est-à-dire ? Demandais-je pas très sur de moi.

-Va la voir et dis lui ce que tu ressens, que tu te sens coupable parce que tu avais fait un pari avec James, pari que tu t'es senti forcé d'accepter (même si je pense que tu n'étais pas obligé) et que tu le regrettes mais que quoiqu'il arrive, pari ou pas, tous ce que tu as pu lui dire tu le pensais vraiment. Voila !

Je me lève, fais les cent pas et y réfléchis. Ca va pas lui ?! Il veut ma fin c'est sur. Allez donc dire a une fille que vous avez parié sur elle !

-Mais t'es fou ou quoi ?! Si je lui dis ça, au mieux je m'en sors avec une gifle ! Alors j'imagine même pas le pire scénario.

-C'est comme tu veux ! Soupire-t-il. J'aurais fait ce que j'ai pu.

Il a l'air préoccupé lui aussi. C'est vrai que je ne lui ai même pas demandé pourquoi il avait eu besoin de solitude tout comme moi.

-Bon et toi qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

-Rien …

-Oh ça va, ça ne marches pas avec moi, raconte.

-Kim sort avec Peter.

BOUM ! Cette phrase a l'effet d'un électrochoc sur moi ! Je sens ma mâchoire qui s'est décrochée du reste de mon visage. Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette connerie ?!

-Quoi ?!

-Tu as bien entendu.

-Peter ? Si je ne savais pas qu'elle t'intéressait j'aurais sauté de joie !

-Moi aussi.

-Il faut avouer que c'est une bonne chose pour Peter.

-Oui. Je l'ai croisé tout à l'heure, il était aux anges !

-Mais … raconte !

-Bin,c'était hier soir, enfin plutôt ce matin, on a veiller jusqu'à sept heure au moins, on s'est endormie dans la salle sur demande ! Ils étaient vraiment bien bourrés.

-Encore ? A cette heure-ci ?

-A six heure on faisait un action/vérité c'est pour dire.

-Ah et donc ça c'est passer alors qu'ils avaient bu.

-Ouais !

-Bin c'est rien alors !

-C'est rien ?

-Ca m'étonne de Kim, a mon avis pour elle c'est déjà fini.

-Je sais pas si ce serait une bonne chose ! Me répond Remus en grimaçant.

-Pourquoi ?

-Bin il va falloir ramasser Peter à la petite cuillère !

-A ce point là ?

-C'est sa première « copine » ! Dit-il en mimant les guillemets avec ses doigts.

Nous restons un moment silencieux. J'essaye d'imaginer le couple improbable mais décidément c'est dur. C'est quand même incroyable. Et j'ai du mal a croire que ce soit voulu par Kim, surtout après notre conversation d'hier quand j'ai dansé avec elle.

-Si j'étais toi, dis-je à Remus du ton le plus sérieux, j'attendrais de voir ce qu'il en est avant de me morfondre.

Il acquiesce, pas très convaincu et reste silencieux …

**Point de vue de Kimberley Dolls :**

-Kim, arrêtes tu vas me rendre folle ! Crie Chloé.

-Mais chut tu vas me faire remarquer ! Dis-je en chuchotant.

-Arrêtes de te cacher dans mon dos où je te tue !! Crie-t-elle de plus belle.

-Bon tu comptes faire ça longtemps ? Me demande Eliza en roulant des yeux.

-Le temps qu'il faudra, je ne veux plus le voir, j'en ai marre.

Je sens que ma voix est devenue plus aigues, je dois vraiment avoir l'air hystérique. En plus de mon coté parano qui s'est développer aujourd'hui.

-Mais tu as passé la journée à essayer de l'éviter ! Proteste Chloé, excédée.

-Et alors ?

-Et alors assume, merde ! Dit Eliza en perdant son sang froid. Va le voir et dis lui que tu ne veux pas sortir avec lui !

-Mais c'est impossible, dés qu'il me voit il me laisse pas en placer une !

-Oui, il faut avouer qu'il est le seul que ça enchante visiblement, dit Eliza très amusée par la situation.

-Je pense qu'il t'aime bien ! Ajoute Chloé avec beaucoup de sérieux.

-Mais pas la peine de remuer le couteau dans la plaie !

-Comme tu veux, mais je te conseille de le larguer et vite parce que plus tu attendras et plus il se sera fait a cette idée.

Je me laisse tomber désespérée en plein milieu du couloir. Appuyée contre le mur, je me mets a crier, a pleurer, à chuchoter et puis a rire, et rebelote !

-J'en ai maaaarrre ! Ca n'arrive qu'à moi ! Et mon Mumus alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'il va en penser ?! Je l'ai trompé ! Je suis conne, je suis une garce ! J'aurais vraiment dû me jeter du haut de la tour d'astronomie !

-Kim, enfin arrêtes de te mettre dans des états pareils ! Me dit Chloé d'une voix douce tout en s'asseyant par terre avec moi. C'est pas la fin du monde. C'est arriver a plus d'une personne et elles n'en sont pas mortes pour autant ! N'est-ce pas Eliza ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

-Ouais c'est ça, fais la maligne ! Répond Chloé en riant.

Je ris aussi, essuie mes larmes puis me remet à pleurer.

-Mais comment je vais faire ?! Eliza tu ne veux pas lui parler pour moi ?! S'il te plait ?

-Ah non ! Non Kim, non c'est non !

Je me mets à genoux devant elle. Il faut jouer le pathétique jusqu'au bout ! A cause désespérée, mesure désespérée.

-Oh s'il te plait ! Je t'en prie, aide-moi ! T'as l'habitude de dire ces choses là aux mecs toi!

-Nan mais dis donc, c'est pas en me traitant de fille cruelle, impitoyable et briseuse de cœur que tu vas m'embobiner !

-Mais c'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire !

Je m'accroche lamentablement et dangereusement a son pantalon et repart de plus belle !

-Allez Liz', fait ça pour moi tu ne le regretteras pas ! Je ferais tout ce que tu veux !

-Tout ? Demande Eliza subitement intéressée par mon triste sort.

-Oui tout ! Criais-je en me redressant d'un coup.

-D'accord, alors je veux …

-Non ! Ca suffit ! S'écrie Chloé. Kim, c'est à toi de le faire ! Tu ne veux pas qu'en plus il te traite de lâche ?! Tu vas te faire passer pour quoi ?! Tu vas le faire et on va t'aider !

J'acquiesce, choquée par l'air sévère et maternel de Chloé. Je la regarde avec des yeux ronds pendant qu'elle passe à Eliza.

-Et toi ! Tu n'auras rien de la part de Kim ! Tu es son amie alors t'es censée l'aider sans rien attendre en retour !

-Roh Chlo', c'que t'es chiante !

La brune nous regarde tour à tour en disant :

-C'est compris ? Alors on y va !

Et sur ce, elle nous entraîne vers la grande salle pour le dîner !

**Point de vue de Chloé Ellington :**

-Kim, arrête de faire la gamine !

-Mais Chloé, il va arriver et je ne sais pas quoi dire !

-Mais je viens de te dire ce qu'il fallait faire ! Surtout pas en public, pauvre garçon !

Soudain nous nous interrompont toutes les deux ! Chacune pour une raison différente. Les Maraudeurs font leur entrée. Je vais enfin voir Sirius. J'ai bien envie de prendre mes jambes à mon cou et déserter mais c'est trop tard. Je sens Kim se ratatiner de plus en plus a coté de moi au fur et a mesure qu'ils arrivent chacun leur tour.

James, tout sourire s'installe bruyamment pour montrer qu'il est là, chose assez stupide puisque les filles le remarquerait même s'il était a l'autre bout de monde! Remus s'installe discrètement a côté de lui, il n'a pas l'air extrêmement joyeux et ne nous accorde aucun regard. Peter rentre en se dandinant, une démarche qui se veut conquérante mais qui ne l'ai pas ! Il fonce droit sur Kim ! Si nous n'étions pas en public, je suis sure qu'elle se serait mise à crier de terreur.

Mais ce qui me surprend le plus, c'est que le quatrième n'apparaît pas ! J'ai beau fixé la porte pendant un bon moment, je ne le vois pas arriver. Il est malade ? Pourquoi il ne s'est pas montrer de la journée ?!

-Kimy ! Je t'ai cherché toute la journée !

-Ah ? Dé … désolé !

La pauvre est en train de fixer le bras de Peter qui tente désespérément de s'enrouler autour de ses épaules ! Je n'aimerais pas être à leur place. Et surtout pas à celle de Peter.

-Petti … euh … Peter.

-Oui ? Dit-il avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-Je … euh, il faut qu'on parle.

-Je t'écoute Kimy !

-Seul à seule !

-Ah d'accord.

Ils se lèvent et se dirigent vers la sortie, tous les regards sont tournés vers eux. Regards moqueurs, envieux et même étonnées ! Moi j'ai eu le temps de voir celui de Kim ! Elle qui d'habitude est si joyeuse, la voila maintenant qui ressemble a une grande désespérée de la vie ! Je l'encourage en levant le pouce.

**Point de vue de Peter Pettigrow :**

Elle doit sûrement avoir quelque chose de très intime à me dire pour vouloir nous isoler. Elle est belle comme tout et je la trouve différente Elle a les yeux fuyants, l'air un peu mal à l'aise, j'aime beaucoup sa façon de se tortiller les mains, je la rend folle c'est sur ! (NDA : Il ne croit pas si bien dire xD).

-Euh ... écoute Peter.

-Oui?

-Tu es très gentil ...

Ca commence bien pour une déclaration d'amour!

-Nan c'est vrai, mais hier ... nous étions éméchés quand même! On ne savait pas ce qu'on faisait. Tu comprends?

Elle me regarde avec des yeux de biches. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a? Je ne vais pas la manger quand même! C'est ma chérie maintenant.

-Alors forcément, reprend-elle en traînant chaque syllabe, on n'a pas voulu ce qu'il s'est passé...

-Ah si! Si tu savais depuis combien de temps j'en rêvais! Nous formons un super couple tu ne trouves pas?! J'étais tellement jaloux de Remus!

J'essaye de la prendre dans mes bras mais elle me repousse. Elle est timide, c'est si mignon!

-Peter ... euh pourquoi tu étais jaloux de Remus?!

-Bin parce que je pensais qu'il te plaisais, mais maintenant je sais que c'est moi que tu fixais tout le temps, c'est sur mon doux visage que tu bavais d'envie et ... et c'est à moi que tu souriais chaque fois qu'on se croisaient!

-Mais ..., balbutie-t-elle, l'air choquée.

-Oh t'inquiètes pas ma princesse, je lui ai tout dit! Il a très bien compris!

-Mais qui? Qui?! Demande-t-elle maintenant toute rouge.

-Bin Remus, je lui ai dit tout à l'heure que c'était de moi que tu étais amoureuse!

Son visage se décompose, elle doit sûrement avoir envie de me dire « merci ».

-T'inquiètes pas, il a compris et il ne tentera plus rien pour nous séparer! C'est pas merveilleux ça?!

J'ouvre les bras pour qu'elle me fasse un câlin puisqu'elle ne peut prononcer un "merci" tellement elle est émue.

CLAC!

Elle m'a giflé! Et oh! Je donne pas dans le sado-maso moi! Quoique pour elle je peux faire une exception.

-Ah toi tu préfères les: "Je t'aime/ Moi non plus" ?! C'est étrange mais c'est d'accord!

Je lui fais mon plus beau et plus grand sourire. Elle semble charmée!

-Espèce d'idiot! Tu vois pas que depuis tout à l'heure j'essaye de te larguer gentiement?!

-Mais ... Kimy?!

Elle me fait une blague là, c'est pas possible!!! Je ne la crois pas alors j'éclate de rire!! J'adore son humour !

-Enfin c'est l'bordel dans ta tête ou quoi?!

-Euh non pourquoi? Demandais-je étonné.

-JE NE SUIS PAS A-MOU-REUSE DE TOI! T'as compris? C'est Remus que j'aime et toi t'as tout gâché!!! Crétin!

Je n'arrive pas à en croire un mot! La femme de ma vie ne peut pas me dire ça!

-C'est une blague Kimy?

-Purée t'es lourd, non c'est pas une blague!

La voila qui se met à pleurer maintenant. Elle s'agenouille sur le sol et moi je reste planté là, ébahi parce que je vois et ce que je viens d'entendre! Remus? Elle aime Remus?! Mais pourquoi?!

-Alors ... c'est ... c'est fini entre nous?! Demandais-je d'une voix hésitante en m'agenouillant devant elle.

-Y a jamais rien eu entre nous Peter! Dit-elle en me poussant par terre.

C'est qu'elle a de la force! Je reste assis par terre, choqué par son comportement, je ne la comprends vraiment pas.

-Bin si quand même!

Elle me lance un regard chargé de haine, elle me fait peur.

-Je suis quand même en mesure de te dire que ta langue est ...

-CHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUTTTTTT!!!! N'en parle plus jamais! Me coupe-t-elle, furieuse.

Elle est folle?! Faut l'envoyer à Azkaban! Ou Ste Mangouste! Tout le collège à du l'entendre crier! Elle est aussi rouge que son tee shirt! Je crois qu'elle est vraiment en train de faire une crise de je-ne-sais-quoi!

Je me lève doucement. Faut pas brusquer l'hyppogriffe quand il est en colère! Je la laisse s'énerver toute seule et file vers ma salle commune sans demander mon reste. Pour une fois je me passerais du dîner. Elle est complètement dingue cette fille! Elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle rate.

**Point de vue de Eliza Miller:**

-A tout à l'heure Matthew!

Je rentre dans la chambre, grand sourire aux lèvres. C'est une bonne journée aujourd'hui malgré qu'elle annonce la fin des vacances.

-Hé les filles! Je m'arrête soudain devant un drôle de spectacle. Bin qu'est-ce qui vous arrive?!

Je m'assieds sur mon lit pour leur faire face. Elles sont toutes deux assises sur celui de Chloé, le dos voûté d'une façon peu gracieuse, le regard vide et triste, voire déprimé!

-Alors? Demandais-je inquiète.

-La vie c'est de la merde! Déclare Kim.

-Marre de se faire prendre pour des connes! Ajoute Chloé.

-Je vois, dis-je, c'est bien ce que vous dites, mais ce serait plus criant de vérité si vous y mettiez plus d'énergie!

-On en a plus. Ces mecs nous prennent notre énergie! Se lamente Kim.

Je soupire. Voire Chloé déprimée c'est déjà arrivé et ça n'a jamais été drôle mais Kim, qui se joint à elle! C'est une crise que je vais avoir du mal à surmonter.

-Et si vous me racontiez! Où est le problème ?

Grand soupire de leur part ...

-Pas d'problème! Répondent-elles en cœur.

-Remus ne me regarde plus! Marmonne Kim.

-Pas vu Sirius depuis la fête! Dit Chloé.

-Pettigrow me fuis comme la peste, mais ça j'm'en plains pas!

-Peut être qu'il m'évite!

-Ce con lui a dit que je ne l'aimais pas!

-Je lui avais dit que je lui faisais confiance.

-Il a tout gâché, c'est fini!

-Je l'ai embrassé!

-QUOI?!

Au moins ça a eu le mérite de réveiller Kim mais moi aussi par la même occasion!

-Qu'est-ce que t'as dit? T'as embrassé qui? Demandais-je perplexe.

-Sirius!

-OH-MON-DIEU! Parvient à dire Kim.

-Mais pourquoi?

-Tu poses souvent des questions aussi idiotes Eliza?!

-Désolé Chlo', m'enfin tu peux comprendre que ça m'étonne de toi!

-Oui.

-OH-MON-DIEU! Re-dit Kim toujours choquée.

Chloé regarde ses pieds sans vraiment les voir a mon avis.

-Et alors c'était comment? Demandais-je curieuse.

-Ses lèvres sont douces! Dit-elle en esquissant un sourire niais.

-OH-MON-DIEU!

-Et c'est tout?

-Je lui ai juste fait un bisou.

-OH-MON-DIEU!

-Kim ça suffit pu**** de bord** de m**de! M'écriais-je sur les nerfs.

J'ai perdu mon calme mais bon là ça devient grave! Je me tourne vers Chloé et lui demande d'une voix posée et sérieuse:

-Et tu dis que depuis tu ne l'as pas revu?

-Non! J'ai d'abord pensé qu'il était malade ou que, par hasard, on ne descendait jamais manger en même temps, mais ça fait deux jours quand même.

-C'est vrai! Répondis-je, songeuse.

Je vois une petite larme couler sur sa joue. J'aime pas la voir triste. Je me lève donc et m'assoit à coté d'elle pour la prendre dans mes bras.

-Je suis désolé ma petite Chloé! Mais attends un peu avant de tirer des conclusions. Deux jours ce n'est rien. Demain les cours reprennent, il ne pourra pas t'éviter, si vraiment c'était son intention, tu verras donc comment il réagit. D'accord?

-Oui! Répondit-elle la voix émue. Et s'il ne me parle pas?!

-Et bin ça voudra dire que c'est un con et qu'il ne te mérite pas!

-Merci Liz'!

Elle me sourit, essuie ses larmes puis me prend dans ses bras.

-Je t'aime!

-Euh ... oui, moi aussi!

Oula, ça doit être vraiment grave pour qu'elle me dise ça! Elle se lève, prend un livre et se dirige vers la salle commune. Je me retrouve seule avec la folle.

-OH-MON-DIEU!

Ouais y a du boulot!

-Kim?

-OH-MON-DIEU!

-KIM???!

-Hum?

Je l'interroge du regard. Elle me regarde étrangement, avec de grands yeux sans expressions, on dirait Mimi Geignarde.

-Chloé a embrassé Sirius!

-Oui enfin, embrasser... c'est vite dit!

-Moi je sais même pas si les lèvres de Mumus sont douces!

Je lève les yeux au ciel en m'approchant d'elle.

-Kim, si on en revenait a ton problème ...

-Ouais!

-Déjà, je n'ai pas eu le temps de te le dire mais je suis fière de toi, rester cinq minutes, seule dans un couloir avec Peter qui te prend pour la femme de sa vie, ça relève du courage! Crois-moi tu aurais du être a Gryffondor!

-Merci! Répond-t-elle en riant.

-Et puis bon, pour Remus, ce n'est pas parce que l'autre imbécile lui a dit des conneries qu'il va les croire!

-Bin j'ai l'impression que si! Il ne me parle plus, me regarde même pas et plus de sourire non plus.

-Il suffit de lui re-montrer qu'il te plaît, c'est tout! Remets-toi a bavé devant lui, enfin je sais pas, fait quelque chose!

-Ouais! Crie-t-elle en sautant a pieds joints. Je vais lui baver dessus! Merci Liz'.

- Euh ... je ... de rien mais ne dis pas que c'est mon idée!

-D'accord! Je t...

-Ah non! Ne dis pas "je t'aime" j'ai été assez traumatisée comme ça!

Puis elle sort toute contente, pour faire je ne sais quoi! Pas baver sur Remus j'espère. Enfin bref, maintenant c'est moi qui suis déprimée! Ca m'apprendra à vouloir remonter le moral des autres!


	13. 12 Y a écrit prenez moi pour

Youhou !

Voici donc la suite ! Désolé pour le manque de « joyeuseté » et d'actions :s mais il fallait bien en passer par là :)

Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture et vous redonne rendez-vous la semaine prochaine :D

Gros bisous !

Ceycey

**Chapitre 12 :** _Y a écrit : « prenez moi pour une con** sur mon front » ?_

**Point de vue de Chloé Ellington :**

Trois jours, trois jours se sont écoulés, en plus d'aujourd'hui, depuis la fête et je suis bien forcée de constater que je suis devenue une infime petite particule parmi tant d'autre tournant d'une façon très insignifiante autour du Dieu Soleil ! J'ai nommé Sirius Black !

Ce petit c** ne m'a pas adressé la parole depuis que l'on s'est croisé hier ! A croire que j'ai fait un bond de plusieurs mois en arrière, en 5ème année plus exactement, lorsqu'il ignorait jusqu'à mon existence.

J'ai du me contenter d'un bref : « euh ouais salut ! » et depuis plus rien, le calme plat.

Je me sens atrocement triste et surtout idiote ! Comment ais-je pu penser un seul instant que le tombeur de Poudlard pouvait changer a mon contact ?! Mais surtout, j'ai honte. Honte d'y avoir bêtement cru. Il doit bien se marrer lui dés que j'ai le dos tourné.

D'ailleurs je l'observe discrètement depuis quelques minutes. Il rie à gorge déployée avec ses chers amis.

Cette fête devait être le signe pour nous de joie, amusement, amitié avec les Maraudeurs, voire plus. Au lieu de ça elle nous a réduites, Kim et moi, à l'état de zombies associables et désespérées de la vie mais surtout de l'amour !

Elle essaye toujours de faire rire mais je vois bien qu'elle est préoccupée. Elle passe encore plus de temps à se perdre dans la contemplation du beau et tendre Remus.

-Bwaaa ! C'est quoi ça ?!

Le cri lancé par Kim me ramène sur terre. Un hibou, passablement gris, vient de louper son atterrissage et a foncé droit sur la tête de Kim.

Je l'attrape avant qu'elle ne l'envoie faire un autre vol plané. Je réprime un fou rire.

-Désolé, c'est Dumby ! Le hibou de ma mère, il est complètement abruti.

-Dumby ?! S'écrient Kim et Eliza.

-Ma mère voue une grande admiration à Dumbledore ! Dis-je en ouvrant précipitamment la lettre pour cacher mon visage rougit de honte.

_« Ma chérie,_

_J'espère que tout va bien ? Tu as passé de bonnes vacances ?_

_Ta grand mère et moi nous étions déçues que tu ne viennes pas nous voir mais bon nous comprenons. Tu es jeune, tu veux t'amuser, c'est normal ! Et tu dois avoir une bonne raison pour avoir préféré rester à Poudlard. Comment s'appel-t-il ? »_

Je m'interromps pour regarder Sirius qui vient justement de détourner le regard. Je rêve ou c'est moi qu'il regardait ?! De toute façon, je sais très bien que j'ai une bonne vue ! Mais la question qui me préoccupe est : comment ma mère sait-elle qu'il y a un garçon caché là-dessous ?

_« Il est gentil au moins? »_

Je m'arrête encore une fois. Je me mets à rire même si mes pensées n'ont absolument rien de drôle. Gentil ! Ah ! Je le croyais …

_Je voulais t'annoncer une bonne nouvelle ! Grâce a Dumbledore nous avons trouvé une jolie maison dans un petit village sorcier et il nous a même présenté une personne de confiance pour s'occuper de ta grand mère, je vais pouvoir retravailler. Un grand homme ce Dumbledore, tu le remercieras pour nous ?!_

_On t'embrasse fort et on espère bien te voir aux prochaines vacances. »_

Le remercier ?! Mais oui bien sur, tout le monde sait que je suis proche de Dumbledore, je partage même sa table tous les matins.

-Bonne nouvelle ?!

-Oui, dis-je pourtant pas réjouie. Et toi ?

-Mes parents me demandent ce que je veux pour noël, répond Eliza.

-Déjà ?! S'étonne Kim.

-On est en novembre ma cocotte. Et toi qu'est-ce que tu voudrais ?

Kim s'accoude à la table et affiche un air rêveur en regardant l'élu de son cœur.

-Un Mumus !!

-Hein ?!

Je regarde mes deux amies en riant. Eliza a l'air d'un babouin à qui on essaye d'apprendre à compter.

-Oui, répond Kim un sourire espiègle aux lèvres, le Mumus est une espèce en voie de disparition, très convoitée ! Sa démarche viril et douce à la fois, son sourire mystérieux, ses yeux et cheveux d'une couleur si sensuellement dorée…

-Oui bon ça va Kim, on a compris ! La coupais-je après mon petit fou rire.

-Heureusement qu'il ne t'entend pas dire ça, il partirait en courant c'est sur ! Critique Eliza en riant.

-Pfff t'es jalouse de mon talent de poète, c'est tout !

-Ah non moi aussi j'ai des talents !

-Ah oui ?! Fis-je en me moquant ouvertement.

-Et lesquels ? Lance Kim avec un rire moqueur qui n'est pas sans rappeler celui de James. Attraper les mecs avec du vinaigre ?!

La rousse lui tire la langue tandis que la blonde prend un air indigné et lui répond en claquant des doigts à chaque fin de phrase.

-Tout d'abord je ne sais pas ce que sais du vinaigre ! (clac) Ensuite je te ferais remarquer qu'effectivement c'est tout un art (clac) mais il ne faut pas croire, hein, la popularité c'est très difficile, il faut être forte pour s'en sortir dans ce monde de …

-…de blonde en jupette au milieu d'hormones sur pattes ?! Finit Kim.

Puis la rousse soupire tragiquement et exagérément avant de finir sa satire sous le regard mi amusé et mi écoeuré d'Eliza.

-Aaaaaaaah ! Ca doit être dur d'être toi !

J'éclate de rire. Comment fait-elle pour trouver des remarques pareilles ?! Nous sommes malheureusement interrompues par Cédric Milton.

-Les filles ! Les cours vont commencer !

-Oui on arrive ! Dis-je en essuyant mes larmes de joie.

Nous nous levons en riant encore et nous dirigeons vers la serre ou nous avons Botanique.

Sur le chemin nous croisons Peter.

-Oh Kim !

-Non ! Crie la concernée en se cachant derrière moi.

-Non, ne t'inquiètes pas, je voulais te dire merci…

-… ?

Kim sort de sa cachette et regarde Peter l'air très inquiète et pas très rassurée.

-Depuis notre … euh … dispute j'ai réfléchis… et je me suis rendu compte que …

Il se tortille, se dandine, grimace puis sourit :

-Tu m'as ouvert les yeux Kim c'est formidable maintenant je sais !

-Euh c'est cool ! Mais t'as compris quoi ? Demand-t-elle hébétée.

-Que celle qui est faite pour moi … c'est …

Il nous regarde toutes à tour de rôle en souriant timidement. Nous sommes toutes pendues à ses lèvres d'une façon inquiète. Je retiens mon souffle. Je vois la scène défiler au ralenti, j'ai peur du prénom qu'il s'apprête à prononcer.

-E … li … za !

-Ha ha ha ha ho ho non c'est pas vrai, hi hi hi j'y crois pas !

J'éclate de rire devant la scène ! Kim est écroulée de rire par terre, elle tape du poing tandis qu'Eliza vient de faire tomber son sac sous le coup de la surprise et Peter la regarde les poings serrés et ramenés sur son cœur, plein d'espoir.

**Point de vue de Kimberley Dolls :**

-Mais quoi ?! Qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je lui dise ? Chuchote Eliza énervée.

-Quelque chose de plus gentil ! Ca fait deux fois qu'il se fait larguer en quatre jours le pauvre ! Rétorque Chloé.

-C'est vrai qu'en le traitant de « petit gros » t'y est allé un peu fort ! Fis-je entre deux éclats de rire.

-Kim ça suffit !

Eliza me lance un regard noir qui me fait partir de plus belle.

-Mesdemoiselles je vous prierais de baisser d'un ton s'il vous plait ! Dit le professeur Chourave.

Je me calme doucement en voyant le regard sévère de Chourave mais aussi de Chloé et Eliza ! Elles ne sont pas très drôles des fois !

Revoir Peter m'a quand même fait penser au fait qu'il a tout gâché entre Remus et moi. Il ne m'a pas parlé depuis la fête et n'ose même pas me regarder. Pourtant j'ai remarqué qu'au moins il répond à mes sourires depuis que tout le monde sait que j'ai « rompu » avec l'autre imbécile.

Après nos deux heures de botanique, nous nous sommes dirigés vers la bibliothèque. Il nous reste une heure avant d'aller manger.

-Bon moi il faut que je cherche des livres de Potion, déclare Chloé en posant son sac sur la table.

Et sur ce elle part dans les rayons, je reste donc seule avec Eliza.

-Kim, je t'en veux d'avoir ouvert les yeux de Pettigrow.

-Désolé ! Comment tu voulais que je devine ça ? Ce type est fou ! Je le traite de crétin, il éclate de rire ! Alors je ne pouvais pas savoir qu'il allait changer de femme de sa vie en trois jours !

Liz' rie en repensant à la scène que je leur ai décrite samedi soir. Je sais qu'elle ne m'en veut pas vraiment ! Et puis elle l'a assez bien envoyé paître pour qu'il ne revienne plus.

**Point de vue de Chloé Ellington :**

Potions pour les nuls, Comment élaborer les plus dures potions, L'art de la potion.

Je soupire de découragement, je crois bien que le livre qu'il me faut c'est  Potions pour les nuls !

-Alors Patmol ?

Je sursaute silencieusement. C'est la voix de James que j'entends. Je cherche d'où elle vient et mon cœur bat plus vite que jamais tandis que je trouve les maraudeurs au complet, assis à une table qui se trouve juste derrière mon rayon.

Sirius est dos a moi, je ne vois pas la tête qu'il fait mais je vois très bien l'air amusé de James.

-Tu peux préciser de quoi tu veux parler ?

-On est début novembre Patmol ! A voir comme tu évites Ellington, dois-je conclure que tu as perdu le pari ?

Quel pari ? Et quel rapport avec moi ? Je le sens mal ce coup là ! J'écoute attentivement, en tentant d'être discrète.

-Non, je n'ai pas perdu.

Ca m'embête vraiment de ne pas voir son visage. Par contre celui de Remus traduit bien un mécontentement même s'il reste silencieux.

-Quel pari ? Demande Peter en sautillant sur sa chaise.

Le visage de James s'étire en un large sourire.

-Tu sais celui qu'on a fait y à un mois ! Sirius devait réussir à séduire Chloé Ellington avant le début du mois de Novembre.

Quoi ?! J'en crois pas mes oreilles ! Ce petit con, ce salaud, ce …. Il a parié sur moi ?! Alors c'était ça ?! Sous le coup de la surprise je laisse tomber sans faire exprès le livre que j'avais dans les mains. Le bruit sourd les fait se retourner. Je détale avant qu'ils ne se rendent compte de ma présence. Heureusement l'étagère me cachait.

Je quitte la bibliothèque en colère mais surtout triste, les larmes aux yeux.

**Point de vue de Alexa Hokins :**

Intéressant, je dois dire. Je quitte la bibliothèque sur les talons de cette idiote d'Ellington ! J'ai pas besoin d'en entendre plus moi non plus. J'ai tout compris, on va rigoler …

**Point de vue James Potter:**

-C'était quoi ? Demande Sirius.

-Oh rien, quelqu'un a du faire tomber quelque chose. Bref, t'as réussi ? Demandais-je en souriant et très curieux.

-Plus ou moins, répond Sirius visiblement mal à l'aise.

-Comment ça ? Et si oui pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit plus tôt ?

-James laisse le tranquille, me dit Remus profondément ennuyé.

-Mais je veux savoir moi ! Alors ?

Je regarde Sirius avec insistance, il ne va pas s'en tirer comme ça !

-On peut dire que j'ai réussi car vendredi soir quand je l'ai raccompagné elle m'a fait comprendre que …

-Que ?

-Bin voila quoi ! Que je lui plaisais ou qu'elle ça lui plairait de sortir avec moi, j'en sais rien quoi !

Je perds mon sourire et le regarde interloqué.

-Quoi ?! C'est tout ? Vous ne vous êtes pas embrassés, ni rien ?

-Pas vraiment…

-Attends Patmol, t'es pas clair là !

-Elle, elle m'a embrassé ! Finit-il par répondre, exaspéré.

-Ah ah ! Fis-je triomphalement. Bravo Patmol, t'as pas perdu la main ! Elle a succombé à ton charme comme une mouche et comme toutes les autres mouches de Poudlard d'ailleurs!

Quelle bonne idée j'ai eu de faire ce pari, c'est plus marrant que je ne le pensais. Sirius soupire, je ne comprends pas, l'année dernière après des paris comme ça il en riait tout autant que moi.

-Bin quoi ? Qu'est-ce que t'as ?

-Rien ! Répond-t-il sur la défensive.

-James, c'est bon. On travail maintenant, me dit Remus l'air sévère.

-Merci Lunard, chuchote Sirius.

Et ils se mettent à travailler en m'oubliant.

-Hé, attendez vous deux !

Ils lèvent la tête, étonnés.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demande calmement Remus.

-Ouais, c'est ça !

Je les regarde avec méfiance. Ces deux-là me cachent quelque chose. Je réfléchis un instant. Il y a un truc qui m'a échappé. Hé mais …

-Sirius ?!

Il me regarde étrangement. Il a l'air ennuyer, lasse mais aussi mal à l'aise.

-Chloé ?!

Il cligne des yeux puis regarde partout dans la bibliothèque comme pour vérifier qu'elle n'est pas dans les parages.

-Quoi ?! Grogne-t-il.

-C'est ça alors ! Dis-je en tapant du poing sur la table.

-Euh James, tu fais peur là ! Dit Remus en regardant Mme Pince du coin de l'œil.

-T'es … amoureux de Chloé ?! C'est ça ?

-Non !

Remus à coté de moi enfoui son visage dans ses mains. J'ai visé juste !

-Avoue au moins ! Dis-je en riant.

-Mais … non tu dis n'importe quoi !

-Bon allez Sirius. C'est bon il a deviné t'aurais pas pu lui cacher plus longtemps de toutes façons ! Lance Remus sérieusement.

-Alors c'est vrai, dis-je, j'arrive pas a le croire, ce bon vieux Patmol ! Et tu le savais toi ?

-J'ai deviné ! Répond le lycanthrope en haussant les épaules modestement.

-Tu l'as su avant moi ?! C'est pas normal ! Patmol ! Pourquoi tu me la caché ? Ca fait longtemps ?

-Mais enfin, arrêtez, je ne …

-Là, tu me déçois !

-James, c'est rien, je l'aurais pas su moi-même si je ne l'avais pas deviné tu sais.

-SIRIUS BLACK N'EST PAS AMOUREUX !!! Rugit Sirius.

Il s'est levé brusquement, bousculant sa chaise en même temps ! Il est rouge de colère et a vraiment l'air hors de lui. Tous les regards sont tournés vers nous.

-Veuillez sortir de ma bibliothèque jeune homme ! Intervient la bibliothécaire d'une voix menaçante.

Elle repart tandis que Sirius remballe précipitamment ses affaires.

-Tu pourras dire ce que tu veux Sirius, dit Remus a vois basse, il n'empêche que lorsque tu parles de toi a la troisième personne, c'est qu'il y a bien un truc qui ne va pas.

-Exactement, ajoutais-je.

-Allez vous faire foutre !

Et sur ce il part toujours aussi énervé. Je me tourne vers Remus, une question me brûle les lèvres.

-Ca fait combien de temps que tu l'as remarqué ?

-Oh un bon moment, bien avant votre pari.

-Ca alors, il cache bien son jeu.

-C'est sur comparé a toi ! Renchérit Peter en riant.

Je lui lance un regard noir avant d'apercevoir Lily au fond la bibliothèque qui, comme tous les autres nous regarde intriguée.

-Il le cache tellement bien qu'il ne s'en rend pas compte lui-même, songe Remus.

-Tu crois qu'il s'en rendra compte un jour ? Demandais-je sérieusement.

-Ca, j'en sais rien, il est borné quand il veut.

Je rie puis me remet au travail en pensant toute fois à Sirius.

-Mais … pourquoi il n'est pas content alors ?

-De quoi ?

-Bin pour vendredi soir ? Pourquoi il l'évite ?

-C'est ton pari a la con qui a tout foutu par terre James ! Il regrette d'avoir accepté.

-Hé, c'est pas ma faute ! Il avait qu'à dire non !

-Il m'a dit que tu l'avais forcé, tu menaçais de le faire à sa place.

-Ah oui c'est vrai, je comprends mieux. J'aurais pas supporté non plus de le voir séduire Lily pour un pari.

**Point de vue de Eliza Miller :**

-Kim, je commence à être inquiète là ! Dis-je frustrée en fixant la porte de la salle de cour.

-Moi aussi, avoue-t-elle.

Ca fait maintenant trois heures que Chloé a disparu. Elle a quitté la bibliothèque sans prévenir en nous laissant même son sac. On ne la pas revu a midi et là, alors que le cours de potion à commencer, elle n'est toujours pas là ! Ca ne lui ressemble pas, elle ne rate pas un seul cours d'habitude.

-Bien, prenez votre manuel à la page 36, dit Slughorn, vous allez faire cette potion par groupe de deux !

Toute la classe s'agite, chacun voulant se mettre avec son ami. Ca fait un beau bordel ! Quelle idée aussi d'avoir regroupé toutes les maisons pour ce cours ? Bon c'est vrai qu'on n'est pas beaucoup de 6ème année à avoir pris cette option, mais bon.

James et Sirius se mettent devant nous. Nous commençons à faire la potion avec Kim et puis Sirius se retourne brusquement et nous demande l'air inquiet :

-Vous savez où est Chloé ?!

J'hausse un sourcil, mécontente, non mais pour qui il se prend ?!

-Tiens, tu connais une Chloé toi maintenant ?! Demandais-je ironiquement.

Kim pouffe de rire à coté de moi et le visage de Sirius se décompose tandis qu'il nous regarde successivement, il semble en colère.

-Eliza, je … oh puis merde, laisse tomber !

Sur ce il se retourne encore plus brusquement, arrachant un petit cri a James.

-Fais attention Patmol, t'as failli tout renverser sur moi !

Kim et moi nous nous regardons perplexes.

-Pourquoi subitement il ferait attention à elle ? Chuchote-t-elle.

-J'en sais rien ! Tu crois que c'est en rapport avec sa pseudo disparition ?

-Peut être, me répond-t-elle songeuse.

**Point de vue de Kimberley Dolls :**

-Kim, arrête s'il te plaît, tu me donnes le tournis !

-Il est 21 heure Liz' ! Ca devient inquiétant.

-Je sais ! Répond-elle en se rongeant les ongles.

Elle a l'air inquiète aussi, et puis elle se ronge les ongles alors qu'elle s'acharne a les faire pousser.

-Et si on allait en parler à Dumbledore ?!

-Tu délires ou quoi ?! Me répond-t-elle choquée.

-Mais … et si il lui était arrivé quelque chose de grave ? Oh ! Criais-je alarmé en pensant a un truc.

-Quoi ?!

-Et si elle était tombé sur Rusard et que …

-Ca suffit avec Rusard, c'est pas un pervers, okay ? Et puis qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'il lui arrive à Poudlard ?

-Je sais pas mais avoue que c'est pas son genre de disparaître comme ça. Et puis on l'a cherché partout dans le château sans la retrouver.

La porte s'ouvre brusquement, nous nous retournons, pleines d'espoirs. C'est bien Chloé, mais elle est dans un piteux état.

Les yeux et le visage rougis, les cheveux en bataille et les vêtements de travers, elle s'assoit silencieusement sur son lit, sous notre regard ébahis.

On se précipite sur elle.

-Chloé ! Dit Eliza. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ?

Elle ne répond pas et se met à pleurer. Elle semble ne plus pouvoir s'arrêter. Je ne sais jamais quoi dire dans ses situations. Je regarde Eliza qui me fait signe de ne rien dire. Elle l'a prend dans ses bras, lui tapote gentiment les cheveux tandis que moi je pose ma main dans son dos pour essayer de la réconforter.

Nous sommes restées vingt minutes comme ça, à attendre qu'elle puisse parler. J'ai imaginé tous les scénarios possibles et inimaginables en attendant! Et puis …

-Je suis désolée de vous avoir laissées tomber toute la journée les filles !

-On ne t'en veut pas ! Répondis-je.

-Dis nous plutôt ou tu étais ? Demande Eliza.

-Dans la salle sur demande.

-Pu***, m'écriai-je, c'est le seul endroit où on n'a pas pensés te chercher ! Quelles idiotes ont fait.

-Kim … ! Me dit Eliza sévèrement.

Chloé sourie faiblement.

-T'y est restée toute la journée ?!

-Oui.

-Mais … pourquoi ? Redemande Eliza.

-J'ai surpris une conversation des Maraudeurs a la bibliothèque.

Elle soupire et voyant que nous ne disons rien elle continue :

-Il semblerait qu'il y a un mois, James et Sirius on fait un pari. Sirius devait réussir à … me séduire avant début novembre ! Ce sont les mots de James.

Elle ferme les yeux et laisse couler une larme de plus. Je regarde Eliza horrifiée et elle l'est tout autant que moi.

-Ils ont osés ?!

-Ah ! Demain, Black tu vas voir je vais t'arracher la tête ! Dis-je en me levant précipitamment et en donnant des coups dans le vent.

-Du calme Kim. Et c'est tout ? Demande Eliza a Chloé. Ils n'ont rien dit d'autre ?

-Je pouvais pas supporter d'en entendre plus alors je suis partie.

-En tout cas, ça explique certaines choses, dis-je en me rasseyant.

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Bin a la bibliothèque, Sirius s'est fait virer par Pince…

-Pourquoi ?

-Il a crié comme un fou : « Sirius Black n'est pas amoureux » ! Répondis-je en grimaçant.

-Bin ça, je l'ai remarqué, commente Chloé sur un ton sarcastique.

-Et en potion il nous a demandé ou tu étais, ajoute Eliza après hésitation.

-Ah bon ?!

Elle a l'air très étonnée et intriguée.

-Et vous lui avez répondu quoi ?!

-Ah ça ! T'as loupé quelque chose ! Eliza l'a remis à sa place, dis-je en riant.

-Euh oui enfin … je lui ai dit : « tiens tu connais une Chloé toi maintenant ? » !

J'éclate de rire en me souvenant de la tête qu'à tirer cet imbécile et cela fait rire Chloé aussi.

-Merci Liz' !

-De rien, la tête qu'il a faite m'a plu énormément, s'il le faut je recommencerai.

-Pourquoi il a fait quoi ?

-Il s'est énervé et était tout rouge !!

-Bien fait ! Mais s'il vous a demandé ça, c'est peut être parce qu'il se doute que je suis au courant, non ?!

-Peut être, j'y avais pas pensé, avouai-je.

-Bon on verra demain, dit Chloé, bonne nuit les filles et merci beaucoup.

Elle s'allonge toute habillée dans son lit puis ferme d'un coup sec ses rideaux. Nous l'imitons et une fois dans le noir, je tente de m'endormir tout en me doutant que Chloé va passer sa nuit à pleurer.

**Point de vue de Chloé Ellington :**

Rideaux fermés et lumières éteintes, je me retrouve à nouveau seule avec mes pensées noires. Je suis restée toute la journée dans une salle sur demande qui avait pris l'apparence de mon ancienne chambre, que je ne reverrais plus d'ailleurs.

Pourquoi est-ce que toutes mes relations avec les hommes, quel quelles soient, se finissaient toujours ainsi ?! Chaque fois, je me sens abandonnée et coupable alors qu'il est clair que je ne fais jamais rien pour en arriver là !

Et dire que les derniers mots que j'ai dit a Sirius étaient : « Moi aussi je tiens a toi et je te fais confiance ! »

Lui faire confiance ! Ca a été la plus grosse erreur de ma vie !

Non mais y a écrit : « Prenez-moi pour une conne sur mon front » ?!

Après avoir passé des mois à épuiser mon énergie dans le but de dresser des distances entre nous, j'ai enfin baissé ma garde et juste à ce moment là, ça me tombe dessus !

Maintenant c'est fini ! A partir de demain, Chloé arrête d'être naïve ! Et ce cher Black (car j'ai bien l'intention de reprendre les bonnes vieilles habitudes) va payer ce qu'il m'a fait !

Et dire que je suis amoureuse de ce salaud ! Ca me dégoûte ! Je me dégoûte !

Je me laisse aller encore une fois aux larmes en me jurant que c'est la dernière fois que je pleurs pour lui. Ca suffit maintenant, c'est pas le centre du monde non plus (même si il y ressemble) !


	14. 13 Elle court, elle court

Bien le bonjour !

Comme promis, nouvelle semaine, nouveau chapitre !

Je voulais m'excuser de n'avoir répondu à aucune reviews. En faite, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais quand je vous répond par mail ça ne marche pas. Mais rassurez vous je les ai bien lues et comme d'habitude elles m'ont fait très plaisir alors je tiens à toutes vous remercier :D

Je vous embrasse et vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

A la semaine prochaine ;)

Ceycey

**13 : Elle court, elle court la … rumeur !**

(NDA : pour ceux qui s'attendait a « elle court, elle court la maladie d'amour », je suis désolé :p).

**Point de vue de Chloé Ellington :**

-Debout les filles ! Crie Eliza.

Je grogne bruyamment et remonte la couette pour me couvrir complètement ! J'ai pas assez dormi moi ! J'entends qu'on ouvre brusquement mes rideaux, et puis je sens qu'on me secoue comme un prunier avant de me crier dans les oreilles :

-Alleeeez Chloé !

-Non Kim, j'veux pas !

-Oh si, allez debout ! Insiste Eliza.

-J' veux pas voir sa gueule de con !

-Oh !

-Moi si, je veux voir sa gueule de con quand tu vas le remettre a sa place ! Ajoute Eliza.

Je retire la couverture de mon visage et aperçois le regard machiavélique qui déforme le joli minois d'Eliza.

-Parce que tu me crois capable d'aller le voir pour … le gifler par exemple ?!

-Bin … oui ! Enfin c'est ce que j'aurais fais moi !

-Mouais ! Fis-je d'un air sceptique.

Finalement je me lève enfin, la tête complètement dans le … enfin la tête pas très réveillée quoi !

-Oh whouaouh ! Crie Eliza en me stoppant net dans mon élan. Tu ne vas pas sortir comme ça ?!

-Comme quoi ?!

Elle ne répond pas et Kim trouve un intérêt soudain au plafond. Je me dirige donc vers la salle de bain et fait un bond en arrière tellement je me fais peur a moi-même. J'ai les yeux rougis, gonflés comme si je m'étais fait piquer par une acromentula !

-Bin quoi ?! Fallait pas s'attendre a autre chose, j'ai passé prés de 24 heures à chouiner !

-Oui mais il ne faudrait pas qu'il le voit, me dit Eliza en entrant également dans la salle de bain, une grimace sur le visage.

-Mais il ne me regarde même pas je ne vois pas comment il le verrait ! M'exasperais-je. Et maintenant laisser-moi faire, on n'est pas sorcières pour rien.

Je les vire de la salle de bain et après une bonne douche réparatrice je sors ma potion miracle que je dois au génie de ma grand-mère. Le résultat est immédiat. Qui a dit que j'avais pleuré toute la nuit ?!

**

Je ne me sens pas très à l'aise. Depuis le début du cours de métamorphose, les Serpentards s'agitent et surtout Hokins ! Ils chuchotent tous entre eux et nous lance quelques regards. Connaissant Hokins je ne suis pas très rassurée.

Cela ne semble pas trop déranger les filles. Eliza a l'habitude d'être regardée et Kim est habituée, quant a elle, aux chuchotements, vu le nombre de fois ou elle se ridiculise en public.

Quand nous sortons du cours pour rejoindre, malheureusement, les Gryffondors en Histoire de la magie, je fais part de mon inquiétude à mes deux amies.

-Euh vous n'avez pas remarqué un truc bizarre avec les Serpentards ?

-Bizarre ? Serpentards ? Répète Kim bêtement. Bin non justement ce sont des Serpentards, non ?

-Oui bon d'accord, dis-je légèrement agacée, mais ils étaient bien agités je trouve. Et ils nous regardaient tout le temps ! Il se passe quelque chose !

-Chloé, j'espère que c'est pas Sirius qui t'as rendu parano parce que là, c'est sur …

-Non, non, Black n'y est pour rien, dis-je sèchement en les dépassant.

-Black ? C'est plus Sirius ?! Me demande Kim en me rattrapant.

-Non !

Nous entrons un peu en retard dans la salle de cours, Binns ne remarque rien comme d'habitude mais plusieurs têtes se lèvent vers nous. Certains chuchotent, d'autre pouffent de rire tandis que les autres ont l'air dégoûtés.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Pourquoi les Gryffondors s'y mettent aussi ?! Et même ceux de ma maison. C'est quoi ce bordel ?!

Je m'assois, furieuse en lançant des éclairs !

**Point de vue de Sirius Black :**

Chloé est revenue mais n'a pas l'air d'une super humeur. Je me demande ce qu'elle a. Et surtout pourquoi elle a disparut hier ?! Elle et ses copines se sont mises à leur place habituelle, juste devant nous et elle ne s'est pas retourné une seule fois, pas un seul regard. Je sais, j'ai rien à dire, c'est ce que j'ai fait pendant deux jours avec elle et maintenant j'avoue que c'était stupide. Qu'est-ce qui m'a fait ouvrir les yeux ?! Oh non pas Remus, c'est Eliza hier quand elle m'a envoyé sur les roses ! Et elle n'avait pas tord d'ailleurs.

J'ai passé les deux heures de métamorphose à ignorer les blagues de James et Peter, perdu dans mes pensées.

On n'a pas reparlé de l'incident d'hier dans la bibliothèque, mais je sens bien que James brûle d'envie de m'embêter avec ça ! Mais quelle idée il a eu aussi d'aller chercher que j'étais amoureux ?! Non mais c'est vraiment n'importe quoi cette histoire.

Binns annonce la fin du cours et nous donne encore une tonne de devoir. Je détourne mon regard des cheveux de Chloé pour surprendre celui de Remus qui me fixe. Qu'il ne commence pas celui là !

Tout le monde sort précipitamment mais plus bruyamment que d'habitude. Nous sortons les derniers et restons ensuite surpris devant la scène qui se déroule.

-Hé Ellington, te défiles pas comme ça ! Crie Hokins sous les rires de ses camarades Serpentards.

Chloé se retrouve au milieu du couloir, l'air gênée et aussi furieuse face à tous les élèves qui l'entourent et surtout Hokins.

-Tu n'as pas envie de savoir ce qui se raconte sur toi ?! Reprend la brute, ravie de son petit effet.

Un murmure parcourt le couloir tandis que Chloé s'empourpre encore plus, moyennement soutenue par ses deux amies.

-Pas vraiment, réussit-elle a articuler.

Puis elle commence à partir dans la direction opposée, la tête haute, suivi de Kim et Eliza.

-T'es qu'une sal*** Ellington !

Chloé s'arrête et semble très irritée.

-Ouais, une vraie pu** ! Black n'a eu besoin que d'un soir pour coucher avec elle ! Pas vrai _Chloé_ ?!

La Serpentarde ricane pendant que des exclamations fusent de toutes parts. La foule que forment les élèves s'en donne a cœur joie, montrant Chloé du doigt. La pauvre, j'ai bien peur qu'elle ne fasse un malaise. Mais contre toute attente elle se reprend.

-D'où tu sors des conneries pareilles ?!

-Ah j'ai mes sources, je l'ai entendu de la bouche de Potter lui-même.

Cette abrutie montre James du doigt et tous les regards sont tournés vers nous, même ceux de Chloé. Pour une fois qu'elle me regarde, je m'en serais bien passé. Je me sens faiblir sous les éclairs que lancent ses yeux et baisse les miens. C'est lâche mais bon …

-Potter dit des conneries ! Rugit-t-elle. Et toi aussi, espèce de grosse C**NE !

-Tu m'as traité de quoi là ?!

-De GROSSE c**ne ! Répond Chloé en insistant cette fois sur « grosse ».

Et là tous se passe en un éclair, Hokins saute sur Chloé, oubliant sa baguette et se met à lui attraper les cheveux !

**Point de vue de Chloé Ellington :**

Aie ! Cette pourriture est en train de m'arracher le crâne, ma parole ! Hors de question que je me laisse faire ! Ca tombe bien, depuis hier j'ai une énorme envie de me défouler sur quelqu'un. Je lui mords le bras tellement fort qu'elle lâche son étreinte avec un cri de douleur. Je me lance sur elle et lui fous un coup de poing en plein sur l'œil ! Elle gémit et me le rend bien je dois dire.

-Raah ! Tu vas me le payer ! Grogne-t-elle.

La suite est assez brouillée pour moi. Je vois la scène d'une façon accélérée, aveuglée par ma rage. Je hais cette folle et je hais par-dessus tout cet idiot de Black ! Je hais tout le monde d'ailleurs.

Je pousse de toutes mes forces la grosse. Elle pèse lourd !

A force de coup de pied et de genoux elle tombe à terre et j'en profite pour lui donner un gros coup de pied dans le ventre. Elle me tire par les pieds et je tombe à mon tour. Le combat se poursuit à terre !

Je me sens soudain décoller du sol pendant que Hokins est retenue avec difficulté par une McGonnagall en colère !

Je me débats comme une folle ! Je ne veux pas la laisser s'en sortir comme ça !!

-LACHEZ-MOI !!! Criais-je sans savoir a qui je m'adresse.

-Chloé, arrête maintenant, tu t'es assez montrée en spectacle pour aujourd'hui, me chuchote a l'oreille une voix que je connais que trop bien.

Je fais volte face et reconnais bien Black qui me tient encore fermement par les mains.

-TOI ! Espèce de …

Je lui colle un coup de poing. Il est tellement surpris qu'il n'a pas pris le temps d'esquiver et le prend sur l'œil gauche. Je me suis découvert un talent de boxeuse ! Sauf que la boxe je sais plus ce que c'est. Je redemanderais à Kim.

Pour le moment je ne supporte plus de le voir !

-Chloé ! Je t'emmène à l'infirmerie.

Il me tire par le bras mais je refuse.

-Miss Ellington ! Suivez Mr Black avant que votre cas ne s'aggrave ! Me menace une McGonnagall particulièrement en colère, qui traîne une Hokins en rage.

Je me résous donc à le suivre mais me décide à ne plus lui adresser un mot ! Pourquoi a-t-il eu besoin de « voler à mon secours » cet imbécile ?! Il ne m'a pas assez blessée comme ça il faut en plus qu'il aille dire des conneries sur moi !!!

**Point de vue de Kimberley Dolls :**

Le professeur Flitwick s'est chargé de dissiper les élèves. Alors que le couloir se désemplissait de plus en plus il ne restait plus qu'Eliza, les trois autres Maraudeurs et moi.

Je suis très affligée par la scène qui vient de se dérouler. Je n'ai jamais vu Chloé comme ça et mon Dieu qu'elle peut être dangereuse !!! Je suis triste pour elle, c'est quoi encore cette histoire ?

Je regarde James qui a l'air mal à l'aise, et il peut l'être ! Je lui lance un regard noir.

-Quels crétins vous faites ! M'écriai-je, ne pouvant me contenir plus.

-Quoi ?! Demande James en haussant les épaules.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris d'aller raconter ça a Hokins, débile mental ! Rugit Eliza, hors d'elle.

-Hé arrêtez, j'ai rien fait moi !

-Ouais, c'est ça ! Et Sirius est un saint ! Dis-je ironiquement.

-Je vous le promets, je n'ai rien dit et surtout pas ça puisque c'est faux ! N'est-ce pas ?!

Il n'a pas l'air très sur de lui.

-Mais bien sur que c'est faux ! Tu prends Chloé pour qui ?! Demandais-je ébahie par cette question.

-Ecoutez les filles ! Il est clair qu'il s'agit d'un malentendu. Hokins a du tout inventé ! Dit Remus raisonnablement.

Je respire un grand coup pour me calmer, Remus à raison, j'espère en tout cas.

-Bon on va la voir à l'infirmerie ?! Me demande Eliza.

-Bonne idée.

-On vient aussi ! Dit précipitamment James.

-Je crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée ! Répondis-je en haussant un sourcil. Surtout pour toi James ! Chloé va vouloir t'arracher les yeux.

-C'est vrai qu'elle est dangereuse, admit James, gêné.

Nous parcourons sans un mot les couloirs en direction de l'infirmerie. Arrivés sur le pas de la porte, nous entendons des éclats de voix et apercevons de loin une Chloé alitée, rouge de colère, qui déballe toute sa haine sur un Black qui ne sait pas où se mettre. Heureusement, il semble que McGonnagall est partie et Pomfresh est occupée a soigner Hokins.

-Ecoute Chloé …

-Non ça suffit, je t'écoute plus Black !!

-Balck ?! Répète Sirius très surpris.

Chloé ne daigne pas le regarder et fixe intensément la fenêtre en croisant les bras.

-Je te promets que j'ai jamais raconté tous ça ! Et James non plus ! Fais-moi confiance.

-Te faire confiance ?! Rugit-elle de plus belle. Ca a sans doute été la plus grosse erreur de ma vie ça ! Te faire confiance !

Elle rie froidement puis continue :

-Tu m'ignore pendant plusieurs jours et tout d'un coup tu te transforme en prince charmant pour voler à mon secours ! Tu te fous de qui là ?!

T'es qu'un con qui a tout simplement jouer avec mes sentiments ! Alors ma confiance tu peux te la mettre où je pense. Toi et votre pari à la noix je vous déteste !!!!!!

-Notre … quoi ?!

-FAIS PAS L'INNOCENT JE VOUS AI ENTENDUE A LA BIBLIOTHEQUE !!!!!!

Les murs trembleraient, ça ne m'étonnerai même pas ! Elle me fait peur, j'en ai froid dans le dos ! Et Black n'est pas en reste, il blêmit à l'évocation du pari.

-Alors maintenant sors de là, je veux plus te voir ! Et réjouis-toi, tu l'as gagné ton pari !!

Et sur ce, elle se met à pleurer en se cachant le visage dans ses mains. Sirius tente de s'approcher, mais comme si elle voyait à travers ses mains elle cri encore plus fort !

-DEHORS !!!

Nous disparaissons vite à l'angle du couloir pour éviter que Chloé ne sache qu'on a tout entendu. Sirius passe devant nous, abattus.

-Patmol, dit James d'une petite voix qui se veut compatissante et désolée.

-Laisse-moi James ! Tout ça c'est d'ta faute !

Il part sans un mot et James semble faire une crise cardiaque. Remus et Peter l'entraîne vers leur salle commune certainement, tandis que nous nous dirigeons vers l'infirmerie.

**Point de vue de Chloé Ellington :**

Je m'étais pourtant promis hier de ne plus jamais pleurer pour lui ! Mais j'étais loin de me douter des répercussions que cette histoire aurait.

Et j'ai mal, partout en plus ! J'ai du sang qui coule encore de mon nez ainsi que de mes lèvres. Ma cheville droite est sûrement tordue. J'ai mal au dos, à l' œil et surtout aux cuire chevelu. Je passe une main dans mes cheveux et en retire une grosse touffe !! Elle m'a arraché les cheveux cette vipère !!!!

-Chloé !

Eliza et Kim se jette sur moi, l'air inquiète.

-Doucement les filles, vous me faites mal !!

-Désolé, dit Eliza en reculant précipitamment.

Elles me regardent toutes les deux apeurées.

-C'est bon arrêtez, je ne vais pas vous tuer.

-C'est que …, commence Eliza.

-Tu faisais peur tout à l'heure, termine Kim avec une grimace.

-Ah ! Fis-je en souriant franchement, pour la première fois.

Eliza s'assoit sur mon lit et regarde mon œil au beurre noir, enfin je suppose qu'il l'est ou qu'il le sera demain.

-En tout cas je suis fière de toi ! Tout ce que tu lui as envoyé a la gueule ! Je suis impressionnée !

-Liz' ! S'indigne Kim. Tu ne devrais pas l'inciter à se battre !

-Je parlais de Sirius, précise Eliza.

-Ah oui, désolé.

-Vous avez entendu ?!

-Tout, enfin presque, à partir du moment où vous parliez de « confiance » !

-Oh ! En tant normalement je vous en voudrai d'écouter aux portes ! Mais là je suis épuisée.

-Mais toi il y a quelque chose que tu n'as pas entendu, ajoute Kim, James nous a dit qu'il n'avait jamais parlé de ça à Hokins ni a qui que ce soit d'autre.

-Oui, mais James est comme tous les autres, il peut très bien mentir.

-Non je ne pense pas, poursuis Kim, Remus a dit…

-Remus ?! Ah ! Laisse-moi rire, il est sûrement comme les deux autres ! Fais attention Kim.

-Je suis pas d'accord ! Me répond mon amie très contrariée.

-Et bin tant pis, c'est juste ce que je pense ! Et j'ai plus envie d'en parler.

-Oui et d'ailleurs sortez, c'est fini les visites ! Anonce Pomfresh en entrant.

-Au revoir les filles, dis-je soulagée que l'infirmière les fasses partir.

-A tout a l'heure Chloé !

-Si elle peut sortir ce soir ce serait un miracle ! Regardez-moi ça. Dans quel état vous vous êtes mises toutes les deux ? Se battre a mains nues, à Poudlard ! Et votre baguette jeune fille ?!

-Vous auriez préféré passer la journée à tenter d'enlever des tentacules sur la tête d'Hokins ?! Contrais-je énervée.

-Pensez surtout à ce que vous seriez devenue si Mr Black n'était pas intervenu.

-Mr Black ! Ah oui tient il faut le féliciter celui-là ! Ironisais-je.

S'il n'était pas là, rien de tous ça ne serait arrivé.

-En tout cas, il avait l'air très inquiet pour vous Miss ! Sans vouloir me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas !

Je ne lui réponds pas. Elle le prendrait surement mal si je lui rétorquais qu'effectivement ça ne la regarde pas.

Inquiet ?! Bah bien sur qu'il l'était, tous ça c'est a cause de lui, il avait simplement peur que ça lui tombe dessus.

**Point de vue de Sirius Black :**

Tout le collège est au courant à présent. Toute l'après midi j'ai eu le droit a un tas de compliments qui m'énervent encore plus, comme ceci par exemple :

-Bravo Sirius ! Quel art ! Tu es notre maître à tous !!

Tous les mecs me demandaient mon secret ! Mon secret pourquoi ?! Se faire jeter par une fille géniale que j'ai blessée stupidement?! Ah oui bravo !!

Surtout que ce qu'elle m'a dit à l'infirmerie m'a fait prendre conscience qu'en faite, je n'avais pas besoin de ce pari pour avoir Chloé. Qui l'eut cru ?

« Tu l'as gagné ton pari ! ». Cela voulait bien dire qu'elle était prête à me tomber dans les bras, si je puis dire. Bien que cette expression me fasse encore plus passer pour un arrache coeur !

Je n'ai pas parlé aux gars de l'aprèm, surtout pas James ! Je sais que c'est bête, il n'a rien fait, en tout cas pas volontairement.

Nous sommes en train de dîner dans la grande salle. Les rumeurs vont bon train, surtout LA rumeur selon laquelle Sirius Black a réussit à coucher avec Chloé Ellington, la coincée de Serdaigle, dés le premier soir ! Je ne supporte plus cette ambiance.

-Patmol. Je … je voulais m'excuser, je suis sincèrement désolé, je ne pensais pas que …

Et James remet ça …

-Arrête Cornedrue ! C'est pas ta faute mais uniquement de la mienne ! Faut que j'apprenne à te dire non c'est tout !

-Et à dire la vérité, ajoute Remus très sérieux.

-Alors là, bravo Lunard, c'est fou ce que tu es réconfortant ! S'emporte James.

-C'est vrai merci beaucoup, dis-je l'air maussade. Mais il n'empêche que t'as raison. Ca m'aurait au moins évité de me faire engueuler dans l'infirmerie.

-Ouais ! D'ailleurs, c'était effrayant ! Commente Peter.

-C'est peu d'le dire ! Remarquai-je.

-Elle saiy se défendre, dit James en sifflant d'admiration. Je la respecte.

Les conversations s'arrêtent soudain. Les portes de la grande salle s'ouvrent sur Chloé et Hokins. Tout le monde les regarde sans dire un mot. Les deux jeunes filles se lancent un dernier regard plein d'hostilité avant d'aller s'asseoir à leur table respective.

Elles sont bien amochées, ce que tout le monde remarque. Bien sur, Mme Pomfresh fait du bon boulot, elles ne boitent plus mais les bleus sont encore là.

**Point de vue de Chloé Ellington :**

J'ignore tous ses regards tournés vers moi et évite de regarder qui que ce soit pour décourager mes camarades d'engager toutes conversations ! Mais je ne peux pas éviter Kim et Eliza.

-Ca va mieux ?

-Oui merci Liz'. J'ai juste encore mal au crâne.

-Au crâne ? Demande Kim éberluée.

-Bin ouais, regarde ce qui tombe dés que je passe ma main là-dedans !

Et sur ce je lui montre et me retrouve encore avec une poignée impressionnante de cheveux dans la main.

-Whouah ! Toi qui te plaignais qu'ils étaient trop volumineux ! Se moque gentiment Eliza.

-C'est ce que je me suis dis ! Répondis-je en riant. Je devrais la remercier tu crois ?!

-Oui bien sur ! Tout comme elle devrait te remercier pour avoir tenté de lui aplatir le ventre !

J'éclate de rire et repars de plus belle lorsque Kim ajoute :

-Chose que tu n'as pas très bien réussi, désolé Chlo' !

-La prochaine fois ! Propose Eliza.

-Ah non, merci bien.

-Euh ouais, faudrait pas que tu deviennes chauves à la longue, commente Kim de son ton espiègle.

-Merci Kimy !

Et on se tire la langue gentiment.

Nous sommes interrompues par un autre Serdaigle.

-Chloé !

Il s'assoit a coté de moi et je découvre avec horreur et dégoût qu'il s'agit de … Owen Anderson ! Mon ex ! Un con fini! Ou alors ses parents ne l'ont pas tout à fait fini, ce qui expliquerait bien des choses.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?! Demandais-je froidement.

-Ouh, c'est vrai que tu es plus agressive qu'avant ! C'est très sexy ! J'avais presque envie de faire apparaître de la boue tout a l'heure dans le couloir !

-Ah ah, très drôle ! T'en as d'autres des comme ça ?

-Bref, je voulais juste te dire que je ne t'aurais pas largué si vite si j'avais su que tu couchais si facilement. Je suis prêt à reprendre où on en était, c'est quand tu veux !

Il me fait un clin d'œil et un sourire arrogant sous les éclats de rire de ses potes. Je le gifle violemment ! Décidément ça devient une habitude mais là il m'a trop énervé.

-Miss Elllington ! Rugit McGonagall qui fonce droit sur moi. Vous n'en avez pas assez de vous battre aujourd'hui ?! Les cinquante points que j'ai enlevé a votre maison ne vous ont peut être pas suffit ?!

-Désolé professeur ! M'empressais-je de répondre sentant le regard noir des autres Serdaigles qui ne digéreraient pas de perdre la coupe des quatre maisons a cause de moi.

Une fois qu'elle est repartie et qu'Owen a rejoint ses toutous, jugeant que la journée ayant été bien assez longue pour moi, je décide de quitter la salle avec les filles en prenant soin de prendre un maximum de petits pains avec moi, provocant encore quelques murmures sur mon passage.

Merlin, que je regrette l'anonymat et le calme de mes précédentes années à Poudlard !


	15. 14 On a parfois besoin

Bonjour !

Un peu de retard cette semaine mais bon …

Je voulais encore vous remercier pour vos reviews qui me font toujours plaisir malgré que je n'arrive plus à y répondre. Mais je peux vous dire que j'ai bien aimé lire vos réactions, apparemment vous aimez la violence xD

Voici donc le chapitre 14. Au cas où je ne vous l'aurais pas encore dit, il y aura 24 chapitres, on est donc encore loin de la fin.

Bonne lecture !

Ceycey

**Chapitre 14: On a parfois besoin d'un petit coup de pouce :**

**Point de vue de Chloé Ellington:**

Les évènements d'hier ne m'ont, bizarrement, pas du tout empêché de dormir. Au contraire, quand ma tête à retrouver mon coussin si douillet, je me suis tout de suite endormie, j'étais exténuée par l'effort physique que j'ai du fournir ne serait-ce que pour pousser Hokins par terre! Cette fille doit être complexée c'est pour ça qu'elle fait chier les gens! Je soupçonne, par ailleurs, Pomfresh de m'avoir fait boire en cachette une potion de sommeil.

Ce matin je ne me sens pas d'humeur a travailler, ni a revoir les Maraudeurs et encore moins Hokins, enfin, je sais pas lesquels me feraient enrager le plus!

Je me lève donc péniblement. Et a voir la tête des filles, elles n'ont pas du passer une bonne nuit.

-Salut!

-Oaaaah ... salut! Dit Kim en baillant.

-...lut, répond Eliza.

Nous nous préparons en silence et nous apprêtons à subir une nouvelle journée de cours. Ca ne fait que quatre jours que nous avons repris les cours, mais déjà je peux vous dire que c'est ma semaine de rentrée la plus éprouvante!

Je déteste la personne qui a choisit de jumeler les cours! Cela fait deux heures que je supporte les œillades d'un Sirius, euh pardon, Black, qui feint un air inquiet. Je l'ignore superbement et je dois bien avouer que je suis plutôt douée à ce jeu.

Mais je me demande pourquoi il à cet air triste et comme je l'ai déjà dit, inquiet! Bah, sûrement parce que a cause de ce qui se dit, les filles les plus timides et prudes ne voudront pas tenter leur chance avec lui, même si elles en rêvaient depuis longtemps! Enfin quoique, certaines sont sacrément barges ici! Mais moi si j'avais su, je me serais éloignée le plus possible de ce monstre. Enfin plus que ce que j'ai essayé de faire.

Je sens mon cœur se resserrer a ces pensées et ce qui me revient en tête est plus dure encore! Je me souviens de ce que j'ai pensé vendredi dernier en sentant le contact de ses lèvres, "tant pis si je souffre". Quelle idiote j'ai fait!

**Point de vue de Sirius Black:**

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mes amis ont voulu se mettre au premier rang. Cela ne leur ressemble pas, surtout pas James. C'est sûrement pour m'éviter de croiser le regard de Chloé, nouvellement appelée la furie brune! Mais ça ne m'empêche pas de me retourner. Même si elle fait peur quand elle est en colère, je veux lui parler! Je ne peux pas la laisser croire que je suis un mythomane juvénile, complètement stupide et qui croit que sa côte de popularité a augmentée en inventant un mensonge pareil! Bon d'accord, c'est le cas, maintenant même les mecs m'adulent! Voila une chose qui ne va pas faire du bien à ma tête déjà enflée! Au moins ça j'en suis conscient.

C'est la fin du cours et l'heure d'aller manger. Je me lève vite, il faut que j'arrive à intercepter Chloé et lui parler seul à seule! Et après j'aurais un petit compte à régler avec cette Hokins!

Elle est déjà en train de tourner à l'angle du couloir qui mène aux escaliers. Je cours sans prévenir James et les autres et bousculent les premiers années qui traînent par là.

-Chloé!

Je vois à son mouvement d'épaule qu'elle m'a entendu et même sûrement reconnue mais elle continue à marcher sans se retourner. Il me suffit de faire trois mètres de plus et je lui attrape le bras.

-Chloé!

Elle se retourne vivement et j'essaie de ne pas faire attention aux regards noirs que me lancent Kim et Eliza et surtout pas au sien.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux Black?! Que je m'énerve au point d'avoir envie de te tuer?! Parce que crois-moi ce n'est pas justement l'envie qui m'en manque!

-Non je sais, enfin là je te crois sur parole! Dis-je en faisant un sourire forcé, pas très assuré.

Je crois que j'ai créé un monstre sans le vouloir!

-Est-ce qu'on peut ... parler ?

-Je t'écoute! Répond-t-elle après avoir fait un long soupire d'exaspération.

-Euh ... seul à seule!

-Si tu veux parler de Kim et Liz' elle ne me dérange pas, moi, et tu sais très bien que je leur répéterai tout après!

-Oui je sais, mais si elles sont là je ne pourrai tout simplement rien te dire.

Elle rie, mais sans joie, je ne l'aime pas beaucoup comme ça!

-Je ne sais pas ce qui est le mieux alors! Je me passerai bien d'un de tes discours qui se veulent rassurant!

Elle m'observe, je dois avoir vraiment l'air d'un abrutit qui a perdu ses facultés mentales! Comme je ne réponds pas elle semble réfléchir tout en consultant ses amies du regard.

-Bon, t'as cinq minutes, j'ai faim moi!

Je lui souris mais elle m'envoi un nouveau regard noir et je détourne le mien. Je l'entraîne vers l'angle du couloir où il n'y a plus grand monde. On ne nous entendra pas, à moins qu'elle ne se remette à crier!

J'ai réussi à la convaincre de m'écouter, et c'est ce moment que choisissent ma bouche et mon cerveau pour m'abandonner !

-Dis, tu te sens bien?!

-Pourquoi?! Tu t'inquiètes pour moi?! Demandais-je en lui faisant un sourire malicieux.

-T'es venu me parler pour te la péter encore plus ?! Me demande-t-elle sèchement.

-Euh non, bien sur que non! Bon Chloé, je sais que j'ai mal agis ...

-C'est peu d'le dire! Mais je ne vois pas de quoi tu te plains! Avec tous ça, tu te retrouve encore plus vénéré tandis que moi on me crache presque dessus!

-Je n'ai jamais voulu ça! Et c'est dur pour moi aussi, j'en ai marre d'entendre parler de ça surtout que je n'ai absolument pas participé à lancer cette rumeur!

-Oh mon pauvre chou! Ca doit être dur d'être toi! Me dit-elle en se moquant ouvertement.

-Ecoute, je sais que cette histoire de pari était stupide! Si tu veux tout savoir, c'était l'idée de James! Mais il ne pensait pas faire mal non plus. La vérité c'est que j'ai accepté de le faire parce que lui m'avait en quelque sorte menacer de le faire lui-même.

-Tu peux en venir au fait? Plus que trois minutes! Et euh ... qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là?!

-Bin que soit je le faisais, soit c'était lui! Je ne voulais pas le voir tenter quoique ce soit avec toi.

-Mais tu aurais pu dire non!

-Je sais, c'est ce que Remus se tuait à me dire mais ... j'ai été stupide! En tout cas, tous ce que j'ai pu te dire pendant un mois ou même faire, c'était sincère! Rappelle-toi la journée à Pré-au-Lard, c'était super non?!

-Je ne veux pas en entendre plus! S'emporte-t-elle soudainement.

-Mais pourquoi?! Dis-je interloqué par ce revirement soudain.

-Parce que tu viens de me rappeler un truc! Une promesse! Tu vois de quoi je veux parler? Non?! Et bien c'est simple, quand je t'ai demandé si tout cela ne cachait pas un pari ou un jeu quelconque ... tu te rappel de ta réponse?! Ou dois-je te rafraichir la mémoire ?

Oh Merlin, mauvais exemple cette journée, en effet! Elle a perçut mon malaise et on lit la victoire sur son visage.

-Je suis désolé, j'aurais jamais dû dire ça, mais si je t'avais dis la vérité je t'aurais ... perdu!

-Et dire que je t'ai cru!!! « Non, non, y a pas de pari!! ».

Là, elle s'est remise a crier et les quelques personnes qui restaient nous regarde avec curiosité.

-Bon je ...

-Pars?! Bonne idée, tiens! Je veux plus te parler t'as compris?! Et tes excuses ne serviront à rien! A chaque phrase tu t'enfonces davantage.

Et sur ce elle tourne les talons et descend les escaliers a une vitesse folle! Bah au moins, j'ai échappé à la baffe cette fois! Je descends donc manger moi aussi, résigné et déçu de ne pas avoir pu arranger les choses.

**Point de vue de Kimberley Dolls:**

-Mais quel culot il a celui là!!

-Du calme Kim! J'en ai marre de me faire remarquer, me dit Chloé a voix basse.

C'est ce moment que choisis Sirius pour entrer dans la grande salle. Il se dirige vers la table des Gryffondors tout en nous regardant, enfin surtout Chloé je pense.

-Et donc il n'a pas nié t'avoir menti à Pré-au-Lard?! Demande Eliza, outrée.

-Non, il a juste dit qu'effectivement il avait menti mais que de toutes façons il ne pouvait pas me dire la vérité parce que sinon il m'aurait perdue!

Elle dit ça d'un ton très agacé tout en mangeant son steak et en levant les yeux au ciel.

-C'est stupide! Dis-je énervée. C'est plutôt en faisant le contraire qu'il avait des chances de te perdre! La preuve, non?!

-Ecoute Kim, tu as raison oui, mais il ne faut pas oublier qu'il s'agit de Black, il n'est pas question de me "perdre" ce mot est trop important pour l'usage qu'il en fait, il a juste perdu une occasion de m'ajouter a sa loonnngue liste de filles qu'il a cruellement blessées.

-C'est vrai, ajoute Eliza, sinon ça voudrait dire qu'il y a des sentiments cacher la dessous! D'ailleurs Chloé, tu n'as pas pensé que ...

-Alors là je t'arrête tout de suite Liz', ce serait bête de croire ça! « Sirius Black n'est pas amoureux! », répéta-t-elle en imitant l'intéressé. D'ailleurs c'est compréhensible, il n'a pas de cœur!

Nous ne voyons pas quoi ajouter d'autre! Chloé est têtue et on le sait très bien depuis le temps. A la fin du repas, j'aperçois Sirius qui quitte la grande salle, mais seul. Je me lève brusquement, prétextant aux filles que j'ai oubliées mon devoir de potion dans la chambre, et cours pour le rattraper.

J'arrive à le rejoindre dans le hall, je suis tout essoufflée.

-Sir … ouf … ius!

Il continu de marcher, je rêve o% il m'ignore complètement là ?!

-Sirius Black!

Je me suis mise à crier, rugir même! Il commence à m'énerver là! Il se retourne finalement et n'a pas l'air franchement de bonne humeur.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux Kim?! Si c'est pour me faire des reproches, Chloé s'en charge déjà très bien! Dit-il d'un ton las.

Je m'approche doucement de lui, je ne veux pas m'engueuler, juste m'expliquer avec lui.

-Et elle a ses raisons, non?! Demandais-je d'une voix calme et douce.

-Oui..., murmure-t-il en se passant une main dans les cheveux. Bon, je t'écoute.

-Je veux que tu m'expliques! Tu tiens à Chloé, n'est-ce pas?

Il ne répond pas, c'est mauvais signe, enfin pour lui car je risque de ne pas apprécier.

-Bien sur que oui! Finit-il par dire.

-Moi je le sais.

-Pourquoi?!

-Tu ne t'embêteras pas à ce point pour lui parler sinon! T'aurais laissé faire hier quand elle se battait avec Hokins et puis tu aurais laissé courir la rumeur en te pavanant dans tout Poudlard, fier de toi.

-Kim! Pourquoi tu me dis tout ça?!

-Simplement pour te rappeler qu'on avait fait un pacte tous les deux! Pacte que tu n'as pas tenu, sans doute sans le vouloir. Mais sachant que ça ne fait qu'une semaine, je me doute bien que tu t'en souviens!

-Bien sur que je m'en souviens mais ...

-Tu m'avais promis de ne pas faire souffrir ma meilleure amie! M'exclamais-je. Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi mal en point!

Il semble s'énerver aussi. Mais je m'en fiche il n'a rien à me dire de toutes façons!

-Et toi tu peux parler! Non seulement tu as fait souffrir Remus mais Peter aussi!! Tu te crois mieux alors?! Rugit-il comme un lion en cage.

Je reste stupéfaite par sa réponse!

-Mais je... j'ai pas voulu ça! J'avais bu et ...

-Cherche pas d'excuses, moi non plus j'ai rien voulu, en tout cas pas ça!

-Mais je n'ai pas fait souffrir Remus! Comment veux-tu?! Il s'en fou de ...

-C'est faux et je le sais très bien! Tu ne l'as pas vu le lendemain de la fête quand il croyait que tu sortais avec Peter!

Je suis abasourdie! Mais je parviens tout de même à articuler une réponse.

-Je suis désolé! J'aurais tellement voulu que ...

Je m'arrête, je sens une boule se loger dans ma gorge, m'empêchant d'en dire plus et une larme coule sur ma joue! C'est pas à cause de Pettigrow que j'ai perdu Remus, c'est la mienne, réalisais-je.

Sirius franchit le mètre qui nous sépare et essuie mes larmes d'un geste tendre.

-Kim! Je ne voulais pas te faire pleurer mais il semble que c'est la seule chose que je sache faire en ce moment.

-Non Sirius, tu n'as pas à t'excuser! Tu as raison, j'ai fait la conne et ...

-ON a fait les cons! Rectifie-t-il en souriant.

-Oui! Répondis-je en riant aussi. J'ai vraiment perdu toutes mes chances avec Remus alors?!

-Non, bien sur que non! Pour vous il reste encore quelque chose à faire!

-Quoi par exemple? Demandais-je surprise.

-Va lui parler! En fin d'après midi il sera dans le parc.

-Comment tu sais ça?!

-Je ferais en sorte qu'il y soit! Répond-t-il comme si c'était évident. A 17h00, ça te va?

-Oh merci Sirius! Dis-je toute contente en me jetant dans ses bras.

Il fait un mouvement de surprise et puis me tapote gentiment les cheveux.

-De rien Kim! Ce me ferait vraiment plaisir de vous voir ensemble tous les deux! Et j'aurais fait au moins une bonne chose!

On s'éloigne et je pars à reculons après l'avoir remercié une bonne centaine de fois.

-Vous êtes un mec bien Sirius Black!

Il me sourit, pour la première fois de la journée il a l'air ravi.

-Merci, vous n'êtes pas mal non plus Mlle Dolls.

Il me fait un clin d'œil puis se dirige vers les cachots. Il faut que j'arrange les choses de mon côté avec Chloé! Il a été bête sur certains points mais je le crois quand il dit qu'il est désolé.

**Point de vue de Sirius Black:**

Je me dirige maintenant vers les cachots. Je n'ai pas cours de potion mais je cherche Hokins et l'attend donc prés de sa salle commune de pied ferme. Je peux attendre toute l'aprèm s'il le faut.

Je suis chanceux, au bout d'un quart d'heure elle se pointe mais avec toute sa troupe de moutons.

-Hokins! Dis-je d'une voix dure en bouchant l'entrée de leur salle commune.

-Tiens, tiens, Black! Qu'est-ce que tu veux?!

-Discuter...

Elle ricane avec ses copines! Ca la rend encore plus laide. Mais moi elle ne me fait pas peur.

-Aller, fait pas l'idiote, on évitera bien des problèmes si tu te montrais coopérative.

-Okay! Dit-elle en se renfrognant.

Je regarde ses copines de travers pour leur faire comprendre de déguerpir et elles ne se font pas prier.

-Pourquoi t'as raconté toutes ces conneries?!

-Du calme Black!

-Oh mais là, je suis calme. Tu me réponds?!

-C'est pas des conneries! Je vous ai entendus à la bibliothèque. J'ai d'abord vu Ellington qui vous épiait alors j'ai fait pareil et vous vous êtes vendu tous seuls!

-Mais on a jamais dit ce que tu t'es amusée a répéter!

-Mais si! C'était implicite mais ...

-Mais t'es trop conne comme fille! Dis-je en perdant mon sang froid et en la plaquant contre le mur.

Elle semble apeurée et ça me fait sourire.

-T'es vraiment stupide car même s'il y avait bien un pari, le but n'était pas de coucher avec Chloé! On n'est pas si méchant que ça! Enfin ça dépend pour quoi et qui!

-Je m'en fou de tes histoires! Moi j'ai compris ça et j'en ai profité pour faire partager à tous le collège! C'est une sorte de vengeance pour le dernier cours de potion où cette petite peste ma ridiculisée!

-Ne traite pas Chloé de peste!!! M'énervais-je.

-Oh oh, et ça alors qu'est-ce que ça cache?!

-Ta gueule Hokins! Maintenant tu vas me faire le plaisir de dire a tout le monde que t'as menti et que Chloé n'est pas ce que tout le monde s'amuse à raconter à case de toi! T'as compris?!

Elle me repousse. C'est vrai qu'elle a de la force pour une fille, elle a vraiment dû faire mal a Chloé cette grosse brute!

-Tu crois que je vais t'obéir peut être!?

Et elle éclate de rire. Ne me contrôlant plus, je lui lance un sort informulé (NDA: Bah oui tous le monde sait que Sirius Black était un sorcier très doué, même à cet âge là, c'est JK Rowling qui le dit elle-même ^^). Malheureusement (ou pas) ce n'est pas celui auquel je m'attendais. Je voulais juste lui faire vomir des limaces et au lieu de ça il commence à lui pousser des boutons énormes de toutes les couleurs et sur tout le corps! J'éclate de rire tandis qu'elle enrage.

-Oui, je crois effectivement que tu vas faire ce que je te dis, sinon la prochaine je te réserverai quelqe chose d'encore meilleur !

Et sur ce je pars heureux, la laissant là avec ses horribles boutons. Je suis sure que Mme Pomfresh a un remède pour ça, ça durera juste plusieurs jours!

Bon maintenant je dois trouver Remus et le convaincre de venir avec moi au parc.

**Point de vue de Chloé Ellington:**

Kim nous à enfin rejoint à la bibliothèque, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-Bah t'étais où? Lui demande Eliza.

-Euh … bah je suis allé chercher mon devoir de potion!

-Pendant tous ce temps?! Demandais-je.

-Euh oui ... parce que je ...suis tombé sur Remus! Et on a parlé, quoi.

-Ah bon?! Il te reparle? S'étonne Eliza.

-Euh plus ou moins! Je lui ai demandé de me retrouver au parc à 17h00 pour ... discuter, comme avant ... la fête.

Elle a l'air perturbée et je la trouve même louche. Mais ce n'est pas ça qui me préoccupe.

-Euh .... Kim! Commençais-je hésitante. Je sais que tu es toute contente à l'idée de pouvoir lui parler mais ... tu ne crois pas que ... enfin, fais attention quoi! Les mecs c'est tous des cons!

-Roh, ça y est ça va devenir ta phrase culte maintenant! Me répond-t-elle exaspérée.

-Bah c'est déjà plus véridique que la tienne: "les adultes ça craint"! M'agaçais-je.

-Hé du calme! Chuchote Eliza en nous faisant de gros yeux. C'est une bibliothèque ici.

Elle à raison, pour une fois qu'elle se préoccupe de ça je me mets à chuchoter le plus faiblement possible.

-Kim, ce n'est pas contre toi...

-Je sais! Répond-t-elle en souriant. Mais je vais juste discuter avec lui. D'ailleurs c'est ce que tu devrais faire avec Sirius.

-Pourquoi tu parles de lui?! Demandais-je sèchement.

-Parce que tu n'iras pas mieux tant que tout ça ne sera pas clair pour toi!

-D'abord je vais très bien! Et ensuite est-ce que tu insinues que tous ça est claire pour toi?!

-Bien sur! Répond-t-elle simplement en prenant sa plume en main.

-Très bien, dis-je en feignant la patience, dans ce cas vous pouvez, peut être, éclairer ma lanterne très chère ?

-Je suis convaincue que Sirius éprouve vraiment quelque chose pour toi et même qu'il tient a toi.

-Arrête de croire aux contes de fée Kim!

-Mais il ne s'agit pas de ça! Répond-t-elle courroucée. Réfléchis, est qu'il se serait embêter à te séparer d'Hokins ou même à t'emmener a l'infirmerie s'il ne tenait pas a toi?!

-Je suis s...

-Est-ce qu'il aurait gâché toute une journée à Pré-au-Lard avec toi et dépenser autant en confiseries, boissons et chat en peluche s'il se foutait de toi?!

-Mais...

-Est-ce qu'il s'embêterait obstinément a vouloir te donner une explication au lieu de laisser courir une rumeur qui l'avantage s'il ne tenait pas a toi?! Et est-ce qu'il ne t'aurait pas collé un vrai baiser et poussée a aller plus loin vendredi dernier s'il tenait vraiment à ce pari?!

-Hum ... euh Kim n'a pas tort, tout cela tient sur un brosdur! Ajoute Eliza d'une petite voix.

-M'enfin, c'est pas possible, vous vous êtes tous ligués contre moi ou quoi?! Dis-je outrée et abasourdie par ce que je viens d'entendre.

-Réfléchis juste a ce que je viens de dire Chlo'! Me dit Kim avant de se pencher sagement sur son parchemin.

-Mais c'est tout réfléchi, Sirius Black, pour moi ... plus jamais!!

-Il ne faut jamais dire jamais Chlo'! Me disent-elles en cœur.

Je ne leur adresse pas la parole durant les heures qui suivent. On reste silencieuses et studieuses! Mais tous ce qu'elles viennent de me dire trotte dans ma tête. C'est vrai que dit comme ça ... Oh et puis non! Je ne vais pas retomber dans le piège une deuxième fois!!

-Bon j'y vais les filles! Nous dit une Kim toute excitée et même sûrement stressée.

-Déjà?!

-Bin c'est 16h50! Souhaitez-moi bonne chance.

Elle n'attend même pas notre réponse et fonce vers la sortie, un grand sourire collé sur les lèvres.

**Point de vue de Kimberley Dolls:**

Je descends les nombreuses marches à toutes vitesses avec un estomac qui fait des bonds. J'ai peur de m'apercevoir que Sirius a échoué dans sa tentative. Peut être que Remus n'a aucune envie de me voir ?!

Je passe finalement la grande porte du hall et me dirige à pas fébriles vers le parc. Je cherche Remus des yeux et finalement je le vois assis sous un arbre en train de discuter normalement avec Sirius. Je les rejoins lentement. Arrivée a leur hauteur, Sirius me regarde avec un grand sourire et me fais un clin d'œil. Remus, lui, est surpris, effectivement c'est pas logique que je vienne voir en souriant le sale type qui fait souffrir ma meilleure amie. Il ne doit pas savoir qu'en faite je viens pour lui.

-Salut, dis-je un peu intimidée.

-Salut Kim! Me dit un Sirius très jovial.

-Salut, répond Remus faiblement et en rougissant légèrement.

Sirius me fait signe de m'asseoir avec eux, ce que je fais avec le sourire.

-Je ne vous dérange pas?!

-Non, non. Enfin tu tombes bien moi je dois y aller j'ai encore une chose à faire, dit Sirius, mais tu vas pouvoir tenir compagnie a Remus.

-Mais ... Sirius, on vient à peine d'arriver! S'étonne Remus.

-Je sais, désolé, mais j'avais oublié mon retard en DCFM.

Et sur ce, il part en nous faisant un clin d'œil. Je devine alors qu'il va falloir que je me débrouille, Remus n'étant pas un très grand bavard!

-Euh ... alors, ça va?!

-Oui et toi? Répond-t-il simplement.

-Bien, merci. Quoi de neuf?

-Bin, pas grand chose, les cours, la routine enfin sauf les événements d'hier. Et toi?

-Pareil! Sauf que Chloé est ... comment dire ... devenue difficile à gérer!

Je fais une grimace qui le fait sourire et ça me redonne confiance en moi.

-Ah je vois, ça ne doit pas être facile pour vous non plus.

-Pas vraiment non, elle est sur les nerfs et pique des crises toutes les cinq minutes! Enfin, je l'aime quand même, hein!! Dis-je en riant.

-J'en doute pas! Et en même temps c'est normal qu'elle réagisse comme ça!

-Oui.

Et puis un silence gênant s'installe. Il faut que je trouve un truc cool à dire pour détendre l'atmosphère.

-J'ai eu peur que tu ne veuilles plus jamais me parler!

Bravo, c'est super cool comme phrase, je vais l'effrayer le pauvre loup (NDA: mdr désolé pour le petit clin d'œil). Il me regarde étonné.

-Pourquoi?!

-Bin depuis la fête tu es plus ... distant! C'est à cause de ... Peter?!

Je n'arrive pas à croire que je puisse être aussi directe que ça! Qu'est-ce qu'il me prend ?

-Je suis désolé, c'est vrai en plus. Enfin, je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai réagi comme ça! J'avoue que ...

-Oui? Fis-je avec espoir.

Mais il s'arrête et me regarde dans les yeux, un peu comme un enfant apeuré.

**Point de vue de Remus Lupin:**

Mais non je ne peux pas lui dire ça! C'est trop ... gênant. Et en même temps je pense à ce que m'a conseiller Sirius dans l'après-midi: "Dis-lui ce que tu penses!». J'étais loin de me douter qu'il me préparait en quelque sorte à cette discussion. Car je ne suis pas dupe, je sais bien qu'il a fait exprès de m'emmener ici pour parler à Kim!

-J'avouequej'aipasapprécierdetevoiravecPeter! Avouais-je d'une traite sans me rendre compte de la rapidité que j'ai eu a dire cela.

Kim fronce les sourcils, apparemment elle n'a rien compris, elle fait une drôle de tête.

-Hein?!

Elle me fait rire, elle est trop mignonne comme ça! Enfin bref, je reprends mes esprits et lui dit plus clairement en riant et un peu gêné.

-J'avoue que … j'ai pas apprécier de te voir avec Peter!

-Oh! Dit-elle en rougissant à son tour.

-Pourquoi?! Demande-t-elle après quelques secondes de silence.

-Euh … je ne sais pas.

Elle parait déçue, je la comprends. Voila maintenant que je lui mens!

-Bon d'accord! J'étais jaloux!

Elle essaye de le cacher mais son visage s'illumine pendant qu'elle me fait un grand sourire.

-Je suis vraiment désolé! Mais c'était pas du tout mon intention! C'est pas contre Peter, hein?!Mais c'est pas ... mon type!

**Point de vue de Kimberley Dolls:**

Il était jaloux! Jaloux!!! Je suis la fille la plus heureuse du monde!!!

-Pas ton type?! Répète-t-il sans comprendre.

-Bin oui! Je n'aurais jamais imaginé sortir avec lui un jour!

-Bah c'est quoi ton type alors?! Il est quand même très gentil Peter!

Là, il doit le faire exprès non?! Il n'a toujours pas compris que c'était lui mon type?! Faut que je lui dise?! Oh merde, moi je préfère être implicite mais si lui ne sait pas lire entre les lignes on n'est pas sorti du Trois Balais!

-Mais mon type c'est ... juste toi Remus!

Attention, là, il rougit violemment! Mais ça ne me gêne pas au contraire je suis fière d'avoir réussi à le lui dire!

-J'avais mis beaucoup d'espoir dans cette soirée, mais finalement tu t'es révélé distant, j'ai pensé que je t'embêtais plus qu'autre chose.

-Non pas du tout! Répond-t-il. C'est juste que je ne suis pas doué!

J'éclate de rire mais il ne le prend pas mal et rie avec moi.

-Alors peut être qu'on aura une autre chance?! Dis-je avec espoir et en souriant.

-Oui.

Et il me fait un grand sourire confiant. Pour moi cette discussion est parfaite! Pas besoin d'aller plus loin, je trouve qu'on a déjà bien avancé.

-Euh ... dis-moi ?

-Oui?

-Est-ce que Peter t'as réellement parlé samedi après midi à propos de lui et moi ?

Les derniers mots je les ai dits en réprimant un frisson : « lui et moi », beurk !

-Oui effectivement!

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit?

-Qu'il était désolé pour moi mais que ça faisais des moi qu'il avait remarqué ton attirance pour lui.

J'éclate de rire et il ne peut s'empêcher de sourire.

-C'est mon ami et je l'aime bien mais j'avoue que ça me semblait bizarre!

-Et c'est tout?

-Ah non, pendant une heure il m'expliquait pourquoi je n'avais aucune chance, pourquoi tu l'avais choisis lui et pourquoi je ne devais plus tenter de vous séparer!

-Il est comique quand il veut!

-Oui, mais il le pensait vraiment. Quand tu lui a fait comprendre que c'était fini il m'a fait de la peine, heureusement que ça n'a pas duré.

-Oui, il parait que je lui ai fait comprendre que la femme de sa vie c'était Eliza.

Nous avons continué de discuter de ça, je lui ai raconté comment j'avais expliqué au pauvre Peter que ce ne serait pas possible entre nous. Et puis la conversation a dévié pendant deux heures sur tout un tas de choses. On s'est bien amusés mais il ne s'est rien passer de plus.

**Point de vue de Eliza Miller:**

La grande salle commence à se remplir de plus en plus et toujours pas de Kim a l'horizon.

-Tu crois que ça se passe comment? Demandais-je a Chloé, très intéressée par le sujet.

-Sais pas, bien j'espère!

-Mais oui, t'inquiètes pas! Remus est un type bien.

-Mouais, marmonne-t-elle pas très convaincue. Comme si ça existait les types biens !

Et puis la porte de la salle s'ouvre à nouveau sur une Kim rayonnante et un Remus qui à l'air moins fatigué que d'habitude. Tout le monde les regarde mais ils ne semblent pas y faire attention. Ils se disent au revoir d'un simple salut de la main, mais avec un grand sourire a l'appui. Je souris aussi en voyant les jalouses grogner.

-Salut!

-Salut Kim. Alors? Demandais-je impatiente.

Elle s'assoit tranquillement et prend son temps pour répondre voyant que d'autres personnes sont pendues à ses lèvres.

-Alors on a bien discuté.

-Et c'est tout?! Dis-je abasourdie.

-Bin oui, mais ça me convient très bien! Ca avance doucement mais sûrement.

-Mais ...

-Liz' arrête! C'est très bien comme ça! Me dit Chloé en souriant à Kim.

-Tu dis ça parce que tu ne veux pas qu'ils sortent ensemble!

-N'importe quoi! Depuis le temps qu'elle attend ça, je serais ravie pour elle. Je veux juste qu'ils n'aillent pas trop vite.

-Ah ! Laisse moi rire, ils vont ...

-STOP! S'écrie l'intéressée. Laissez-moi faire comme je veux et arrêtez de parler de moi comme si je n'étais pas là!

**Point de vue de Sirius Black:**

-On a bien discuté! Me raconte Remus en souriant.

-Et c'est tout?! M'étonnais-je avec une pointe de déception dans la voix.

-Bin oui! Et c'était très bien.

-Mais rassure-moi, vous n'avez pas parlé que de la pluie et du beau temps?!

-Non, j'ai suivi ton conseil.

-Euh ... lequel?

-Celui là: "mange mieux avant la pleine lune"!

-Quoi?!

Qu'est-ce qu'il me fait là? Il a le chaudron fêlé ou quoi?!

-Mais non Sirius, je plaisante! Ah ah, t'aurais vu ta tête! Je lui ai dit ce que je pensais!

-Je commence à me demander si tous ça c'est une bonne idée. Tu deviens aussi moqueur que Kim.

-Mais non arrête! Au contraire, je te remercie pour l'aide que tu nous as apporté cupidon.

**Point de vue de Kimberley Dolls:**

J'étais en train de rêvasser en regardant Remus quand la porte de la salle s'est brusquement ouverte sur .... Hokins.

Tout le monde éclate de rire en la voyant ainsi. Elle a l'air furieux mais le plus choquant c'est sa peau. Elle est recouverte d'énormes pustules de toutes les couleurs, les rouges étant d'ailleurs les plus impressionnantes. La Serpentarde fonce sur Sirius qui la regarde complètement hilare et ne parlons pas de James.

-Black! Tu vas me le payer! Hurle-t-elle.

McGonnagall se dirige soudain vers eux, l'air menaçante et faisant cesser les éclats de rire.

-Est-ce vous Mr Black qui êtes à l'origine de ceci?! Demande-t-elle l'air sévère.

Ceci?! Ah je n'aurais pas aimé à la place d'Hokins. J'observe Chloé qui regarde la scène avec attention. J'imagine qu'elle jubile, pour une fois que c'est Hokins qui est ridiculisée.

-Oui c'est lui!

-Arrêtez de crier miss Hokins! Hurle McGo.

-Oui, c'est moi professeur.

-Vous n'avez pas honte?!

-Et bien je suis désolé mais je n'ai pas fait exprès! Je voulais juste la faire taire, elle n'arrêtait pas de crier, comme elle vient de le faire d'ailleurs. Alors j'ai voulu utiliser un sort informulé mais je dois être nul en la matière car ça n'a pas eu l'effet désiré.

-Je vois! Dit le professeur en se calmant.

-Je suis profondément désolé, ajoute intelligemment Sirius.

-Je me vois quand même dans l'obligation de vous sanctionner. Dix points de moins pour Gryffondor et vous Hokins je vous prierais d'aller voir l'infirmière.

-Mais j'en viens! Et elle a dit que j'allais garder ça plusieurs jours!!!

-JE VOUS AI DIT D'ARRETER DE CRIER! hurle McGonagall. Dix points de moins pour Serpentard!

Et sur ce, Hokins sort précipitamment de la salle, sans manger !

-Il ment encore! Il est très doué en sortilèges! Dit Chloé écœurée.

-Et alors?! Il a eu entièrement raison de se défendre ainsi! Dit Eliza en souriant.

Quant à moi je regarde Sirius. Il me sourit et je lève les pousses pour le féliciter.

-Chloé! Arrête de réagir comme ça! S'il a fait ça c'était certainement pour te venger.

-J'ai pas besoin de lui! Dit-elle avec mauvaise humeur.

-T'es énervante.

Au bout de quelques minutes je me décide...

-Chloé! Je ne vous ai pas dit la vérité tout à l'heure. Je n'ai pas croisé Remus dans les couloirs. C'est Sirius qui nous a arrangé un tête a tête pour discuter.

-Et alors?!

-Je te dis ça pour te montrer qu'il n'a pas que des défauts!

-M'en fou!

Elle se lève et quitte la salle en colère! Je croise le regard de Sirius qui à l'air embêté de la voir encore énervée. Je le regarde en haussant les épaules en signe d'impuissance et il comprend qu'il est encore la cause de son état.

-Elle devient insupportable! Se plaint Eliza.

-C'est clair! J'espère que ça va lui passer, je déteste quand elle est comme ça!

-Moi aussi!

Et puis nous terminons le repas en parlant de Remus et moi. C'était une bonne journée pour moi. Même si je me sens coupable par rapport à Chloé! Alors qu'elle est triste, moi j'ai enfin pu m'imaginer pour de bon avec Remus. Enfin, ma culpabilité ne m'empêchera pas de faire de jolis rêves cette nuit.


	16. 15 Pourquoi l'annonce d'un bal

**Chapitre 15: Pourquoi l'annonce d'un bal déclenche autant d'émotions ?**

**Point de vue de Chloé Ellington:**

Trois semaines viennent de s'écouler à une vitesse folle, laissant place à un mois de Décembre qui s'annonce bien froid. En trois semaines, la rumeur a fini par s'essoufflée, disons que ce n'est plus le sujet principal. Je fais toujours objet de critiques et ce, malgré les tentatives d'Hokins pour y remédier. D'ailleurs j'ai été plus qu'étonnée, pourquoi s'est elle mis en tête qu'il fallait démentir la rumeur qu'elle avait elle même lancé?! Kim me dit que c'est grâce à Sirius. Elle passe son temps à me parler de lui et de Remus bien sur. Elle m'a empêché de jeter Mr Blackton et le garde maintenant sous son oreiller. Elle dit qu'elle me le rendra le jour ou j'aurais enfin pardonné à Sirius! Lui pardonner?! Pfff il manquerait plus que ça! Eliza ne prend aucun parti, elle s'arrange bien elle. Beaucoup trop occupée avec son nouveau pot de colle, Jerry Smith je crois.

Quand je descends du dortoir, Cédric m'attend, comme tous les matins depuis deux semaines. Vous savez le deuxième Serdaigle qui était invité pour Halloween. Il me colle, c'est à dire : qu'il m'accompagne a chaque cour, mange avec nous, me sers à boire même quand je n'ai rien demandé, m'aide pour mes devoirs. Kim en a marre de le voir toujours dans nos pattes et c'est notre sujet de dispute en ce moment. A croire qu'il n'a pas d'autres amis !

-Bonjour Chloé! Bien dormi?

-Bien merci, et toi?

-Très bien.

Il me sourit puis me présente son bras pour m'accompagner, encore. Tous les jours j'ai l'impression qu'il me protège d'un danger invisible qu'il est le seul à voir. Je ne me déplace plus toute seule!

Arrivés dans la grande salle les filles sont déjà là et elles regardent Cédric presque de travers.

Le petit déjeuner englouti, on se dirige vers la salle de métamorphose. McGonnagall est déjà là et nous fais signe d'entrer. Kim me fait des gros yeux, ce qui veut dire "débarrasse toi de lui et mets toi avec moi".

-Euh Cédric! Ca te dérange si je me mets qu'avec mes amies aujourd'hui?!

-Oh euh non, non, vas y, je me mets juste là, hein?!

-Okay.

Je m'assois donc entre Kim et Eliza en regardant où se place Cédric. Juste deux rang devant nous et il m'adresse un grand sourire.

-Ah enfin seules! Il commence à me taper sur les nerfs celui là! Chuchote Kim.

-Arrête il est très gentil le pauvre! Dis-je exaspérée.

-Ouais c'est ça! Et mon cul c'est du poulet?!

-Beurk! Kim! Tu es d'une vulgarité déconcertante! S'exclame Eliza avec un air écœurée.

Je pouffe de rire tandis que Kim sort ses affaires avec colère provoquant un bruit d'enfer!

-Miss Dolls! Je peux vous assurer que tout le monde a remarqué votre présence! Ce n'est donc pas la peine de vous donner tout ce mal! Intervient McGonnagall ironiquement et sèchement.

-Gnia gnia gnia! Fait Kim en grimaçant discrètement, derrière le dos de la prof.

-Ecoute Kim, dit Eliza d'une voix raisonnable, je reconnais que ce mec est lourd, très collant, chiant, ...

-Eliza! La sermonnais-je.

-Euh oui pardon! Bref, il est lourd mais depuis qu'il est dans nos pattes, enfin celles de Chloé, avoues qu'elle est devenue ... euh ... disons plus civilisée!

-Exactement! Approuvais-je en opinant du chef.

Puis je comprends enfin ce qu'elle a dit et croise les bras en signe de mécontentement!

-Quoi?! Mais je suis civilisée! Depuis toujours !

-Euh ... tu ne l'étais plus, précise Kim en riant.

-Oh je vous emmerde! Répliquai-je.

-Oui, enfin elle est toujours malpolie, ajoute Eliza. Enfin tout ça pour dire que Cédric n'a pas que des mauvais côté.

-Voila! Dis-je satisfaite.

**Point de vue de Sirius Black:**

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives Patmol? Me demande James.

-Rien!

-Mais si, ajoute Peter. Tu grognes en serrant très fort ton parchemin! Tu vas finir par le déchirer!

-Ah je sais! S'exclame James victorieux. C'est ce Milton, hein?!

-Mais non!

-Ouais, fais pas l'innocent.

Je n'en peux plus, ces deux-là ne me lâche plus depuis la discussion dans la bibliothèque. Et puis ils ont raison, ce Milton m'énerve vraiment! Parce que si Chloé ne l'a pas encore compris, moi je sais ce qu'il veut. Bizarrement il n'y a que Kim et moi qui avons fait le rapprochement. Il l'a colle depuis cette rumeur a la con, on en a donc conclut qu'il y croie à cette nouvelle réputation et qu'il cherche à en profiter.

Kim est une fille incroyable! On est devenu très proche depuis la dernière fois. Elle ne sort toujours pas avec Remus mais ils passent beaucoup de temps ensemble! Le jour où ça arrivera je serais fier de moi, après tout c'est grâce à moi, un petit peu.

Un parchemin en forme de papillon vient d'atterrir devant moi. Le papillon, marque de fabrique de Kim. Je lève les yeux et la vois assise un peu plus loin, elle me fait un grand sourire auquel je réponds joyeusement. Je déplie le papier et lis avec un sourire en coin:

_J'en peux plus de ce type! Faut que tu m'aides à nous en débarrasser!_

_Tout à l'heure, en métamorphose, on a réussi a le relégué aux serpentards, t'aurais dû voir ça :p_

_AU SECOURS!!!_

Petit mot suivi d'un dessin, sûrement Kim en train d'étrangler Milton. Je rie puis prend ma plume et réécrit sur son parchemin après que l'encre se soit effacée.

_Ma pauvre Kim, malheureusement je ne vois pas quoi faire! Qu'est-ce que Chloé en pense?!_

Avec un coup de baguette je lui renvoi son parchemin qui a maintenant prit l'apparence d'un minuscule dragon. Je la vois l'attraper au vol sous les yeux de Chloé! Oups! Cette dernière se retourne et me regarde sévèrement avant de glisser quelque chose à l'oreille de Kim. S'en suit une petite bagarre pour savoir qui va lire et je suis ravi de voir Kim l'emporter. Elle me répond rapidement.

_Elle dit qu'il est gentil et que je dois arrêter de le critiquer à tout bout de champ O_o ! Et Eliza ne l'aime pas mais elle s'est quand même rangée du coté de Chloé, prétextant que grâce a lui elle est moins agressive qu'il y a quelque semaines._

_Bon allez je retourne en enfer (= Cédric). Fait de gros bisous a Mumus pour moi =D._

_PS: bisou a toi aussi._

Je me tourne vers Remus qui est juste à ma droite et le regarde, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Il me regarde également, méfiant.

-Quoi?!

-Tu as de gros bisous de la part de Kim.

-Oh!

C'est tous ce qu'il trouve à dire et il rougit en plus. Je pensais qu'en quelques semaines il se serait habitué à l'attention que lui porte Kim. Désespérant celui-là.

Midi, mon ventre crie famine, il est temps que Binns nous lâche! James devient lourd à s'agiter comme ça sur sa chaise! Il ne peut pas rester une heure assis c'est contre sa religion on dirait!!

Quand nous sortons enfin, il semble qu'il y est un gros bouchon dans le hall. Une tonne d'élèves est amassée devant le tableau d'affichage. James se précipite, joue des coudes, fais des clins d'œil a ses groupies et tous le monde le laisse passer! Nous le suivons et arrivons devant le panneau.

_Information du Lundi 1er Décembre:_

_Chers élèves, j'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que le Samedi 6 décembre,_

_une journée à Pré-au-Lard est prévue pour les élèves de la 4eme a la 7eme année._

_Car seuls ces élèves pourront participer au Bal de Noël, qui se déroulera le 31 Décembre._

_Cette journée à Pré-au-Lard est donc l'occasion pour vous de vous fournir en costume de soirée !_

_Albus Dumbledore._

-Super! S'écrie James avec enthousiasme.

Nous nous dirigeons tant bien que mal vers la grande salle pour manger. Toutes les conversations portent sur le bal. Et toutes les filles nous regardent en chuchotant et en gloussant.

Un bal?! Manquait plus que ça!

-Alors Mumus, susurre James, tu vas inviter Kimy?!

-Je ... je sais pas! Répond celui-ci en rougissant.

-Mais bien sur que tu sais, répliquai-je, et d'ailleurs t'as intérêt à le faire.

Il marmonne mais je n'entends pas, James est en train de rire aux éclats pour se faire encore plus remarquer.

-Moi j'aimerai bien inviter Lily.

-Alors là mon pauvre Cornedrue, t'as aucune chance!

-Mouais! Dit-il en soupirant. Et toi tu vas inviter qui? Chloé?!

-Tu me crois suicidaire ou quoi?!

Ils éclatent de rire.

-Tu peux toujours tenter, me dit-il sérieusement.

-Non, vaut mieux pas, sinon je vais finir par y aller accompagné de béquilles, c'est pas l'idéal pour danser.

-Effectivement! Approuve Remus.

-Et toi Queudevert?! Demande James a Peter.

-Je sais pas encore, je verrais bien, y a pas le feu.

**Point de vue de Chloé Ellington:**

L'annonce du bal de noël il y a quelques heures m'a rendue malade! Y a que Dumbledore pour avoir des idées pareilles! Et puis un bal de noël qui se déroule la veille du jour de l'an, jamais vu plus stupide! Mais bon au moins je pourrais voir maman.

Nous sommes dans notre salle commune car nous n'avons pas cours cette après midi et je m'ennuis à mourir. J'observe donc Eliza qui dessine déjà la robe de bal de ses rêves et Kim qui griffonne le prénom de Remus un peu partout sur son parchemin, accompagné de petit cœurs, des angelots et des fleurs! C'est chou mais quand même pathétique! Enfin je crois que je suis un peu jalouse. J'aurais aimé que tout ne dérape pas avec Sir… euh Black! Mais bon ...

-Eliza, tu comptes y aller avec Jerry?

-Je sais pas ! Dit-elle songeuse. Je sais que je vais bientôt me lasser donc je crois que je vais attendre les propositions et j'aurais plus qu'à faire mon choix !

-Parce que tu es sure d'en avoir tant que ça ?! Dit Kim, sarcastique.

-Sans vouloir t'offenser Kim, dis-je en souriant, Eliza a bien raison d'espérer, au dernier bal elle était assaillie de demandes faites sur de jolies cartes accompagnées de bouquet de fleurs !

-Ah oui, c'est vrai ! Se renfrogne-t-elle.

-Bah de quoi tu te plains ? Tu avais un cavalier charmant ! Dit Eliza tout en dessinant.

-Oui ! Tandis que moi j'y suis aller toute seule et en rose bonbon ! dis je énervée par ce souvenir.

-T'en fais pas cette fois je suis sure que tu auras des propositions ! Me dit gentiment Kim.

-Mouais ! J'imagine que tu espères y aller avec Remus ?

-OUI, crie-t-elle très joyeuse. Mais j'attends qu'il me le demande.

-Tu crois qu'il le fera ? Demande Eliza sceptique. Non mais c'est qu'il est timide quand même.

-Oui mais j'espère que Sirius l'aidera encore à se lancer.

Je lève les yeux au ciel. C'est devenu mon habitude chaque fois qu'elle parle de Black ! Et d'ailleurs elle le fait un peu trop souvent. Depuis quelque temps on dirait les meilleurs amis du monde ! Je prends presque ça comme une trahison !

-Bon je m'ennuis et si on faisait un tour ?

Les filles acquiescent et me suivent vers la sortie.

Arrivées en bas du petit escalier en colimaçon qui donne sur l'entrée de notre salle commune, j'entends des éclats de voix qui proviennent du couloir…

Les Maraudeurs sont là ainsi que certains Serdaigles.

Black vient de plaquer le pauvre Cédric contre le mur et lui a mis son avant bras sous le menton.

-Sirius arrête c'est ridicule! Dit un Remus inquiet et lasse.

-Alors Black, on a peur qu'on te fasse de l'ombre?! Dit Cédric d'une voix que je ne lui connais pas et un peu inquiétante.

-Pauvre idiot ! T'as aucune chance d'aller au bal avec elle!

Je pense, sans vouloir être prétentieuse qu'ils parlent de moi. Liz' me pousse en avant pour que je fasse quelque chose. Je suis a un mètre deux et met mes poings sur les hanches.

-Black! Espèce de troll, lâche-le!

-Chloé! Tu veux venir au bal avec moi?! Me demande Cédric presque en m'implorant et rouge tellement Sirius le tient fort.

J'hésite un instant. Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils font ça? Et est ce que je serais capable de supporter les niaiseries de Cédric pendant toute une soirée?! En même temps si je ne réponds pas vite Sirius risque de l'étrangler!

-Chloé, non, n'accepte pas! Tu sais pas ce qu'il a derrière la tête!

Que Sirius Black me dise ce que je dois faire, ça m'énerve plus que tout ! Je le regarde dans les yeux, lui fais mon sourire le plus sadique et dit:

-Avec plaisir Cédric!

-Super, merci! Dit-il avec une petite voix étouffée.

-Quoi?! Chloé arrêtes, tu peux pas faire ça!

-Et pourquoi pas?! J'y vais avec qui je veux et c'est pas parce que tu te prends pour un dieu que tu dois décider qui va au bal avec qui! Maintenant relâches le tu va l'étrangler!

Il me regarde énervé pendant plusieurs secondes et puis, enfin, il relâche son étreinte. Cédric retrouve le sol sous ses pieds et à un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Il prend mon bras et me dit en regardant Black.

-Tu viens Chloé?!

-Oui.

Et nous quittons le couloir en ignorant le cri de rage que pousse Black et les exclamations des élèves.

**Point de vue de Kimberley Dolls :**

Je viens de regarder cette scène avec horreur ! Comment a-t-elle pu faire ça ?! Cédric, elle va y aller avec ce pervers ! Sirius est hors de lui, je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?! Demandais-je a Remus.

-On venait de croiser Cédric et Sirius n'a pas pu s'empêcher de lui faire une remarque.

-Quel genre de remarque ? Dis-je en me tournant vers Sirius.

-Le genre qu'une jeune fille comme toi ne peut pas entendre ! Réplique Sirius.

-Oh ! C'est vrai, suis-je bête ! Je risque de ne pas comprendre ! Répliquai-je vexée.

-Non Kim, c'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire ! C'était trop vulgaire c'est tout.

-Okay ! Et la suite ?

-Il m'a juste pousser a bout en me disant que j'étais jaloux, que j'avais eu mon tour et que maintenant c'était a lui !

-On dirait qu'il parle d'un morceau de viande cet imbécile ! Dit Eliza dégoûtée.

-C'est bien pour ça que ça m'a énervé.

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous êtes venus faire devant notre salle commune ?!

-Bin je suis venu t'attendre, on avait dit qu'on se promènerait ensemble, me dit Remus très gêné.

-Ah oui c'est vrai ! Dis-je avec un regard désolé.

Comment j'ai pu oublier ?! Le pauvre… Je regarde les trois autres et les interroge du regard.

-Euh nous on accompagnait Remus ! Dit James en souriant.

-Bon on y va ? Demandais-je à Remus avec un grand sourire.

Et il me rejoint en saluant ses amis.

-Hé, tu viens avec nous Eliza ? Demande James.

-Ca dépend … vous comptez aller où ?

-Où tu voudras ! Répond James avec son sourire de séducteur tout en passant son bras autour des épaules d'Eliza.

Nous nous éloignons tous en allant dans une direction opposée. Avec Remus nous parcourons les couloirs sans un mot ! Mais maintenant ces petits silences ne nous gênent plus, on sait qu'on va bien finir par dire quelque chose.

-Il ne changera jamais celui là ! Dit Remus en secouant la tête avec un sourire.

-Qui ? Sirius ?

-Non James ! Enfin les deux en faite.

-Et pourquoi ?

-Tu vois comment il se comporte avec Eliza ?

-Oui, mais elle aussi. Enfin je veux dire qu'ils jouent à un drôle de jeu tous les deux ! Ils flirtent et puis s'ignorent en disant que ça ne sers a rien et finalement rebelote.

-C'est vrai ! Enfin aujourd'hui je crois que le bal y est pour quelque chose, dit Remus en souriant.

-Le Bal ? Ah oui c'est vrai ! James n'a toujours pas de cavalière ? M'étonnais-je.

-L'annonce du Bal n'a été donnée qu'a midi, m'explique-t-il comme pour me raisonner.

-Oui mais on parle de James là ! Le tombeur de ses dames, celui qui n'a besoin de faire qu'un pas pour voir une dizaine de filles débarquées, aux petits soins pour lui !

-Oui c'est vrai … mais il voulait inviter Lily ! Tu sais la rousse…

-Oui je sais, elle est très gentille et très jolie mais je doute qu'elle accepte.

-Il doute aussi !

-Ah ! James Potter doute ?!

-Oui mais ne le dis a personne, il a une réputation tu comprends ?

-Oui bien sur ! Et toi ?

-Euh … moi quoi ?! Me demande-t-il pas très rassuré.

-Quelle est ta réputation ?! Dis-je en riant de le voir autant rougir.

-Je … je ne sais … pas, bredouille-t-il.

-Moi en tout cas je connais la mienne ! Dis-je d'une voix joyeuse en sautillant presque au lieu de marcher.

-Ah ?! Raconte …

-Je suis une chieuse, pas très douée, qui ne peut pas passer une journée sans faire une gaffe, tomber, se faire remarquer ou se faire ridiculiser. Malgré ça, certains me trouvent drôle et d'autre lourde.

-Et ça ne te gêne pas ?!

-Non, qu'on parle de moi en bien ou en mal, l'important c'est qu'on en parle ! Récitai-je en souriant.

-Moi je ne suis pas d'accord !

-Ah bon ?! Tu trouves qu'elle est nulle ma devise ? Demandais-je en me voulant menaçante.

-Mais non ! Répond-t-il en riant. C'est de ta soi-disant réputation que je parle.

-Oh !

-Moi j'aime bien ton coté gaffeuse. Dit-il les joues rosies. Ca te rend drôle c'est vrai mais aussi …

Il s'interrompt, gêné et je suis obligée de lui donner un coup de coude pour l'inciter a continuer.

-Attendrissante, finit-il par dire en baissant les yeux.

-Merci …

Un nouveau blanc s'installe, nous avons marché sans vraiment savoir ou nous allions. On s'est plutôt égaré dans le château je crois, je ne suis jamais allée dans cette partie de l'école et pourtant je ne compte plus les fois ou je m'y suis perdue. Remus n'a pas l'air inquiet, c'est vrai que les maraudeurs ont l'air de connaître le château comme leur poche.

Je me demande où est partie Chloé avec ce pervers ! Il cache bien son jeu mais je suis sure de ne pas me tromper ! J'espère qu'il ne va pas dégoûter Chloé de la gent masculine encore plus qu'elle ne l'est déjà !

-A quoi tu penses ?

-Euh … à Chloé et l'autre idiot ! J'arrive pas a croire qu'elle est accepter d'aller au bal avec lui, même si je sais bien que c'était pour faire enrager Sirius.

-Tu crois qu'elle est capable de faire ça ?!

-Bien sur ! Dis-je en riant. Tu ne peux pas savoir tout ce qu'une fille est capable de faire par vengeance.

Devant son air un peu apeuré je me rattrape.

-Enfin seulement si on à une bonne raison !

-Hum.

Euh en faite je crois qu'il ne m'écoute pas là ! Il à l'air préoccupé. Et c'est bien parce que c'est lui que je ne m'énerve pas.

-Kim…

Sa voix est faible et tremble.

-Oui ?

Il ralentit le pas et puis finalement s'arrête et se plante devant moi. Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ?!

-Tu … tu … non, désolé, oublies.

-Mais oublier quoi ?!

-Rien, tu viens ?

Et il me tourne le dos pour continuer à marcher. Je le rattrape et me met face à lui.

-T'as toujours pas compris qu'avec moi on se défile pas ?!

Il rie et je lui souris gentiment.

-Dis moi et t'inquiète pas je ne me vexerai pas !

-Te vexer ?! Mais je …, il soupire, je voulais juste … savoir si tu voulais bien aller au bal avec moi …

Je suis abasourdie et je me retiens de crier « HOURA » ! Il a été plus rapide que je ne le pensais. Je sens mes jambes trembler et j'ai l'impression qu'elle m'ordonne de danser la salsa ! Voila pourquoi il avait l'air apeuré, rien à voir avec la vengeance féminine ! Il ne me voit pas répondre et s'inquiète.

-Bon, c'est pas grave.

-Attends ! Tu veux pas savoir ma réponse ?

Il me regarde, méfiant et semble m'analyser quelques secondes.

-A ton avis ? Je ne me vois y aller qu'avec toi !

-Donc c'est oui ?

J'acquiesce vivement, joyeuse comme une enfant et avec un grand sourire rayonnant auquel il répond, réjoui. Et puis je lui fais un bisou sur la joue comme pour le remercier d'avoir penser a moi.

**Point de vue de Chloé Ellington :**

-Kim, tu vas pas recommencer avec ça ! J'ai très bien fait d'accepter !

-Non tu as eu tort et ça je n'en démordrai pas !

-Tant mieux, ça me fait de belles jambes ! Lui dis-je exaspérée.

-Bon, ça suffit vous deux ! On est là pour se trouver de belles robes alors on y va ! Nous dit Eliza en nous prenant par la main comme des gamines.

Nous entrons en boudant dans une boutique de prêt à porter. Franchement je ne pars pas confiante, y a des couleurs flashs de partout, rien de discret ! Mais bon je ne vois pas d'autre solution.

-Bonjour ! C'est pour le bal ?!

-Oui ! Répond Liz' avec un sourire béat.

La femme, rondelette et pleine de bouclettes blondes nous regarde attendris tandis que nous regardons ses articles. Comme d'habitude je suis la plus difficile. Je regarde les filles l'air désolé et en implorant leur aide.

-Moi j'ai eu une idée ! Déclare Kim, malicieuse. J'ai pas envie de savoir ce que vous allez porter…

-Sympa ! La coupe Eliza avec une moue vexée.

-Mais non attends ! Je veux dire par là que je veux avoir la surprise moi aussi ! Alors on se choisit une robe mais on ne se la montre pas, jusqu'au 31 !

-Ouais super ! Fis-je avec ironie. Et si on se retrouve avec la même robe on fait comment ?!

-Aucune chance mesdemoiselles ! Mes articles sont tous uniques ! Dit la vendeuse avec un large sourire.

-Voila ! Dit Kim rayonnante. Bon si vous voulez on se met d'accord au moins sur la couleur.

-Okay !

-Mais je ne sais pas quelle couleur choisir moi ! Me lamentais-je.

-Le rouge ! Me dit précipitamment la vendeuse.

-Euh je suis pas sure ! Je suis d'un naturel plutôt discret alors le rouge c'est peut être pas approprié.

-Au contraire, Chlo' ! Elle a raison. Le rouge se serait parfait pour contraster avec ta peau et tes cheveux, et puis ça fera ressortir tes joues et ta bouche déjà rouge ! Me dit Eliza.

-Ouais bon okay ! Dis-je convaincue.

-Moi je vais prendre quelque chose que je suis sure que vous ne prendrez pas ! Dit Kim en partant explorer les rayons de l'arrière boutique.

-Hé attends, pour informations, juste au cas où, moi je choisirai quelque chose dans les tons verts ! Crie Eliza.

-Ouais, ouais, t'inquiète !

Et elles disparaissent toutes les deux, me laissant seule avec mon effarement habituel devant des fringues et la vendeuse-tout-sourire !

-Mlle, si je peux me permettre j'ai quelque chose qui est fait pour vous ! C'est ma toute dernière création !

Là, j'ai peur, peur de devoir lui dire « désolé mais je ne porte pas d'horreur ». Elle remarque mon regard et me souris encore plus, si possible.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est discret, rouge et classe.

Je la suis donc vers l'arrière boutique où Kim a déjà disparut et sort un emballage qui cache sûrement une longue robe. Elle défait le plastique d'un coup de baguette et discrètement pour laisser découvrir une longue robe de soie rouge ! C'est à couper le souffle et elle a l'air ravie de me voir si ébahie.

-Essayez-là !

Je ne sais pas d'où lui vient sa passion des vêtements mais elle a l'air d'adorer ça ! C'est presque effrayant ! Je prends la robe qu'elle me tend délicatement et m'enferme dans une cabine assez étroite dans laquelle se trouve un unique miroir. J'enfile avec précaution la robe, si je ne la prends pas et que je la lui rends complètement abîmée, je doute qu'elle apprécie.

Je me regarde avec étonnement. Cette robe est vraiment jolie, j'en oublie presque son rouge vif. C'est donc juste une robe rouge de soie fine qui moule plutôt bien mes hanches et qui est évasive en dessous des genoux pour tomber jusqu'à mes pieds. L'inconvénient c'est le décolleté qui n'est pas négligeable ! Bon d'accord j'ai de quoi le remplir mais c'est peut être bien ça qui me gêne. Du reste j'adore le dos nus qui descend jusqu'à la moitié de ma colonne vertébrale.

J'entends la petite femme qui revient…

-Alors ça vous plait ?!

J'ouvre la porte de la cabine pour qu'elle puisse voir par elle-même. Elle me regarde avec la bouche grande ouverte et les larmes aux yeux.

-Elle vous va à ravir, vous avez les formes suffisantes pour la porter. J'espère que votre cavalier sera à la hauteur. Il est mignon j'imagine ?!

-Euh oui … assez ! Dis-je avec un sourire flattée par ses compliments pour moi.

En faite c'est vrai que Cédric n'est pas mal. Il fait une tête de plus que moi, est châtain aux yeux verts et a toujours une moue d'enfant. C'est vrai que comparé a Sirius il est banal mais je n'ai pas à me plaindre de mon cavalier quand même !

-Allez vite vous changer je crois que vos amies ont fini ! Tenez, prenez l'emballage pour la cacher.

-Merci.

Je ressors de la cabine avec mon jean et mon pull noir, la robe enveloppée à la main. Les filles sont en train de payer la vendeuse.

-Alors tu as fini par trouver ?!

-Oui ! Répondis-je a Kim avec joie. Et vous ? Vous êtes satisfaites ?

-Absolument ! Dit Kim.

-Complètement ! Ajoute Eliza.

-Merci beaucoup Madame ! Dis-je poliment a la vendeuse qui me fait un clin d'œil.

-Je ne vous demande qu'une chose en échange …

-Euh … oui ?! Demande Eliza pas très sure d'elle pour une fois.

A tous les coups elle est nostalgique de l'époque ou elle était à Poudlard et va nous demander de l'introduire en douce dans le château pour le bal !

-A votre prochaine sortie à Pré au Lard je veux que vous m'apportiez des photos de votre soirée.

-Bien sur, acceptais-je avec un grand sourire. Ce sera avec plaisir !

Nous sortons de la boutique avec le sourire. J'ai hâte d'être à ce bal finalement, ne serait-ce que pour porter la robe ! Ce serait dommage de la laisser au fond d'un placard. Vu la tête des filles, elles sont ravies aussi. Je vais avoir du mal à attendre un mois pour les voire. Enfin plus que trois semaines et demie maintenant.

Nous entrons au pub Les Trois Balais. Il est comme d'habitude plein a craquer. Nous nous asseyons à la seule table de libre, au fond.

-Trois bièraubeurres ?! Demande Kim en se relevant.

-Ouep ! Dis-je de bonne humeur.

-Merci ! Dit Eliza.

Et Kim part passer commande. J'observe le pub. Je vois Cédric au fond avec quelques uns de ses amis. Il m'a promis de nous laisser entre filles aujourd'hui. Il me voit et me fait un petit signe de la main suivi d'un clin d'œil. Je ne lui rends que le signe de la main. Aussitôt quatre têtes se tournent vers nous. Les Maraudeurs ! Eliza leur fait de grands signes et un grand sourire auxquels ils répondent tandis que moi je détourne le regard.

Kim arrive et manque de faire tomber les trois chopes sous la surprise ! Et oui son Mumus est là !

Elle pose les bièraubeurres et nous dit qu'elle revient. Elle se dirige en faite vers Remus et les autres.

Moi je viens de remarquer avec un pincement au cœur que je suis assise à la même table que la dernière fois, quand j'étais avec Sirius et qu'il m'avait rassuré sur ses intentions. Je le regarde parler à Kim avec dégoût.

**Point de vue de Kimberley Dolls :**

-Salut les gars !!! Fis-je, enjouée.

-Hey Kim ! Me saluut Sirius.

-Ca va, vous passer une bonne journée?! Me demande Remus en souriant.

-Oui ça va ! On vient de s'acheter nos robes !

-Aaah ! Fait James en se léchant les lèvres. Vas-y décrit !

-Bien sur que non James ! Vous verrez bien ! De toute façon je n'ai pas vu celle de Chloé ni celle d'Eliza! Je sais juste que la mienne est splendide ! Confiais-je en riant.

-Et bien c'est notre Mumus qui va avoir de la chance ! Dit Sirius en tapant affectueusement sur l'épaule de son ami rougissant.

-Et vous ?! Vous serez beaux sans aucun doute !

-Ah ça petite Kim, n'en doute jamais ! Dit James en bombant le torse.

-T'invites qui toi ?

-Euh je sais pas encore ! Sûrement Amanda.

-Le lapin rose là ?! Dis-je effrayée.

-Euh oui ! Dis James en riant. J'avais oublié son déguisement d'Halloween !

-Et toi Peter ?

-Je sais pas, je vais peut être retenter Jenna !

-Oh non ! Tu peux choisir mieux ! S'exclame Sirius.

-Et toi t'as fait ta demande au lieu de faire ton malin ?! Dis-je à Sirius en souriant.

-Non, je ne sais pas trop à qui demander. Je choisirais sûrement parmi mes nombreuses admiratrices !

-Patmol, arrête de te torturer tu sais bien qu'elles craquent toutes pour moi ! S'exclame James.

-Bah voyons, en tout cas on ne peut pas dire que vous êtes modestes ! Rétorquai-je un sourire en coin.

-Milton n'est pas avec vous ?! Demande Sirius en fronçant les sourcils.

-Non, d'ailleurs il a fallut remuer ciel et terre pour le convaincre de nous laisser entre filles ! Je vais donc en profiter et retrouver mes amies. A plus tard les gars.

-A plus tard ! Répondent-ils tous en cœur.

Je m'assois en face de Chloé et goutte ma bièraubeurre. Délicieux !

-Alors qu'est-ce qu'ils racontent ?!

-Pas grand choses. James compte peut être invité Amanda Plit et Peter sûrement Jenna. Par contre Sirius ne sait pas.

-Moi je sais toujours pas non plus ! Les seuls qui m'ont demandé jusque là, je suis déjà sortie avec eux !

-Oh moins tu t'en souviens cette fois ! Dit Chloé en souriant sarcastiquement.

-Oui, j'ai retrouvé ma liste !

-Ta liste ?! Dis-je en m'étouffant de surprise dans ma bièraubeurre !

-Roh Kim t'en mets encore de partout !!!

-Oups désolé.

-Au fait, je vous ai pas dit, s'exclame Eliza avec de grands yeux. J'ai des nouvelles d'Harry.

-Hum ! Larry ! hum ! Corrige Chloé en toussant.

-Ouais Larry ! Il … a changé !

-C'est-à-dire ?! Dis-je en sirotant ma chope.

-Il se laisse pousser les cheveux, s'habille tout en noir et se maquille même les yeux ! Il fait … un peu peur !

-Ouais il est devenu gothique quoi ! Dis-je après l'étonnement.

-Quoi ?!

-Laissez tomber, c'est plus un style moldu !

-Tu sais pourquoi il a changé ? Demande Chloé, intriguée.

-Oui. Enfin c'était vague ! Il m'a dit que c'est en parti ma faute et celle de ses parents ! Il avait le choix entre le suicide ou devenir partisans de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Non. Mais il est tellement douiller et de surcroît né moldu qu'il a préféré tomber dans le satanisme !

-Oh ! Il a des ces idées celui-là ! Dis-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

Nous avons passé la fin de l'après midi dans le pub, et puis nous nous sommes décidées a rentrer, complètement exténuées par le froid et en nous imaginant déjà au bal avec nos belles robes !


	17. 16 Promenons nous dans les bois

Hey hey !

Et oui désolé, ces derniers temps je brille plutôt pour mon absence :s mais avec les fêtes de fin d'années, les exams et la reprise des cours j'ai eu du mal.

Bref, voici le chapitre 16 avec un titre de chapitre peu mystérieux xD

Maintenant que je relis cette fic deux ans après je me rends compte que tous les clichés de fanfictions à l'époque des maraudeurs y sont, désolé pour ça aussi ^^.

Bonne lecture quand même et à la semaine prochaine.

Et au fait, bonne année et merci pour les dernières reviews ;)

Bisous,

Ceycey.

**Chapitre 16 :** **Promenons nous dans les bois … pendant que le loup … y est !**

**Point de vue de Chloé Ellington :**

-Et donc je pensais que pour le bal on pourrait …

Quelle heure il est là ?! Je m'ennui, c'est incroyable et même la pipelette a coté de moi, j'ai nommé … Cédric, n'arrive pas a me distraire. Nous sommes en cours de Métamorphose. Mon préféré habituellement, mais là j'en peux plus ! Ca fait une heure que McGonnagall parle de métamorphoser un objet en animal. J'étais rendue a mon énième soupire quand …

-Chloé ! Ca va ? Tu m'entends ?!

Une main passe devant mes yeux et me fait loucher. Il m'agace celui là ! Je me demande encore pourquoi je le supporte ? Ah oui, il est gentil et fait mes devoirs !

-Quoi ?! Dis-je, plus agressivement que je ne le souhaitais.

-Rien, tu … je me demandais si ça allait.

-Oui, oui, t'inquiètes.

Je regarde Kim et Liz' qui ont l'air de bien s'amuser. Cela fait cinq minutes qu'elles sont prises d'un fou rire plutôt indiscret. Elles sont toutes deux assises deux rang plus loin. Les Maraudeurs, ou du moins trois d'entre eux, Remus étant absent depuis le début de la journée, sont assis non loin d'elle tandis que moi je suis isolée, au fond, avec Cédric. Je soupire encore en pensant à la « rigolade » que je loupe.

Je commence vraiment à me sentir lasse. Heureusement que c'est le dernier cours de la journée.

-Bon c'est bientôt la fin du cours ! Mais attendez, Messieurs je n'ai pas fini ! Rugit McGonagall à l'attention de James et Black qui étaient déjà debout.

Les deux imbéciles se rassoient en soufflant.

-Bien je vais vous rendre votre dernier devoir et après vous pourrez sortir ! Reprend-t-elle l'air sévère.

En attendant qu'elle arrive au fond de la classe je remballe mes affaires tandis que Cédric me parle de son équipe de Quidditch préférée. C'est fou tous ce qu'il peut dire en quelques secondes, impressionnant ! Il dépasse même Kim !

-Miss Ellington.

Je lève les yeux et tombe sur une McGonnagall qui me lance un regard réprobateur.

-J'avoue avoir été très déçue par votre dernier devoir, vous m'avez habituée a des notes plus convenables.

Je prends le parchemin qu'elle me tend et découvre avec horreur ma note.

-Un T !!! M'écriai-je.

-Et oui, je suis vraiment désolée Miss. Mr Milton pourriez vous nous laissez ?! Je dois m'entretenir avec Mlle Ellington.

-Bien sur professeur ! Je t'attends dehors Chloé !

Ca, il n'est pas obligé de me le dire, je m'en doute qu'il va m'attendre, il ne sait faire que ça. Il n'y a plus personne dans la salle. Je stresse un tout petit peu ! Elle ne va pas me renvoyer quand même ?! Ou me coller ?!

-Nous avons constaté avec les autres professeurs qu'il y avait un relâchement au niveau de votre travail ces dernières semaines. Auriez-vous un quelconque problème sur lequel vous souhaiteriez vous entretenir avec moi ?

Un problème ? Il y en a même plusieurs ! Je suis amoureuse d'un idiot ! Tous le monde me prend pour une sa**pe, j'ai un toutou qui me colle vingt quatre heure sur vingt quatre, mes meilleures amies préfèrent la compagnie des Maraudeurs a la mienne ! Et j'en passe !

-Non professeur, tout va bien !

Whouah qu'est-ce que je suis bonne actrice. Enfin voyons si elle gobe avant de se réjouir.

-Très bien ! Alors j'espère que c'est juste un coup de fatigue et que les vacances de Noël vous reposerons !

-Certainement, dis-je en souriant.

-Bon je vous laisse. J'attends à l'avenir de meilleurs résultats !

-Bien sur ! Au revoir ! Dis-je précipitamment en sortant de la salle.

-Au revoir Miss !

Et merde, manquait plus que ça ! Tous les professeurs qui se plaignent ! Mais Merlin qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait ?!

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait ?! Me demande en cœur Liz', Kim et Cédric.

Ca alors ils m'ont tous attendu ! Je les regarde un a un puis remarque les trois maraudeurs a quelques mètres de nous qui écoutent. J'évite avec soin de croiser le regard de Black.

-Euh, rien ! Rien d'important, répondis-je en faisant un pas en avant.

-Mais si, y a bien quelque chose, insiste Eliza en croisant les bras.

-Cédric nous a dit que tu avais eu un T ! Ajoute Kim, scandalisée.

-Dé … désolé, ça m'a échappé ! Dit le concerné en haussant les épaules.

-Quoi ?! Echappé ?! Tu te fous de moi ?!

-Oui … euh non, non c'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire.

-Mais quel idiot celui là ! S'exclame Black en riant.

-Toi, on t'a pas sonné ! Réplique Cédric avec rage.

-J'ai pas besoin de ça pour dire ce que je pense ! Réplique Black.

-Bon ça suffit ! Les arrêtais-je, exaspérée et en leur faussant compagnie.

-Hé Chloé, ne crois pas qu'on t'a oublié ! Me dit Kim en me rattrapant.

-Quoi encore ?!

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait ?!

-Rien, elle m'a juste dit que mon travail n'était pas suffisant ces dernières semaines !

-Et c'est tout ?! Dit Peter. Moi elle ne vient pas me voir quand mon travail est mauvais !

-Bin c'est peut être parce qu'elle a l'habitude ! Réplique Cédric en riant.

-Hé toi, tu parles mieux à mon pote ! Rugit Black, appuyé du regard par James.

-Roh vous êtes gonflant ! Dit Kim en levant les yeux au ciel.

**Point de vue de Kimberley Dolls :**

C'est enfin l'heure de manger, c'est que j'avais faim moi ! C'est donc avec un enthousiasme débordant que j'accueil ma soupe de légume.

-…goinfre …

-Quoi ?! Tu peux répéter ce que t'as dit Liz' ?! M'énervais-je.

-Oh j'ai juste dit que tu étais un vrai goinfre, non mais regarde toi manger.

-Roh, vous allez pas recommencer toutes les deux ! S'exclame Chloé.

-Non car ça ne m'atteint pas ! Vois tu Eliza j'ai trouvé le moyen d'ignorer tes sarcasmes ! Dis-je d'une voix hautaine.

-C'est pas des sarcasmes, juste des remarques !

-C'est du pareil au même pour moi.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle m'énerve des fois avec ses bonnes manières de petite fille riche ! Moi j'ai été élevée à la campagne et j'en suis fière ! Je suis interrompue dans mes pensées par l'arrivée des hiboux.

-Hé on est bien le soir là ?! Demandais-je interloquée.

-Oui effectivement Kim, quelle perspicacité ! Me dit Cédric.

-D'où tu m'parles toi ?!!

-C'est bizarre, dit Chloé en levant la tête, ils ne viennent que le matin normalement.

Un hibou se pose devant Chloé et lui tend la gazette du sorcier. C'est vrai qu'elle est abonnée. Il semble qu'il n'y a que la Gazette qui soit distribuée.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?! Demande Eliza, blême.

-Euh ...

Chloé me regarde, gênée. Bhé quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait encore?!

-Il y a eu une attaque dans le sud de l'angleterre.

-Quoi ?! Montre-moi ça ! Dis-je en lui prenant le journal des mains.

Je regarde l'article et me met à le lire a voix haute ….

_« Le petit village d'Heggleton a été victime d'une attaque de Mangemorts. Selon les autorités, le nombre de victimes s'élève à une centaine de personne. L'équipe des Aurors n'est, malheureusement, pas intervenue assez tôt. Le village était en feu et les survivants étaient plongés dans une panique totale, au milieu des corps inanimés des victimes. La Marque des Ténèbres, que nous ne pouvons désormais plus présenter, s'élevait au dessus de la petite Eglise._

_Les Aurors ont réussi à capturer un seul Mangemort, les autres ayant pris la fuite plus tôt. Il s'agit de David Dolls, jeune homme porté disparus depuis deux ans. Il fera objet d'un procès dés demain matin, afin de déterminer son implication dans cet évènement et s'il s'avère être coupable, il sera transféré aussitôt à Azkaban. Retrouvez, suite a cet article, la liste des victimes :… »_

Je ne peux pas lire la suite ! Je n'arrive pas à en croire un traître mot ! Il doit y avoir une erreur ! Une grosse erreur. La salle est plongée dans un silence pesant que seuls quelques chuchotements arrivent à briser. Liz' et Chlo' me regardent, l'air grave et choquées.

Je sens les larmes me monter aux yeux et surtout des dizaines de regards tournés vers moi. Depuis le temps que j'attendais une nouvelle de mon frère ! Je ne m'attendais certainement pas à celle-là !

Ca y est, mes larmes coulent doucement sur mes joues. J'essaye de me retenir mais c'est trop dur.

-Kim … commence Chloé en mettant sa main sur mon épaule.

Je recule légèrement en entendant quelques chuchotements, plutôt proches.

-Hé mais c'est le frère de Dolls !

-Tu crois ?! Son frère est un Mangemort ?! Quelle horreur !

-Si ça se trouve s'en est une aussi !

Je sens que je vais complètement craquer, mais il est hors de question que ça arrive devant tout le monde ! Je quitte précipitamment la salle ! Pour la discrétion c'est raté mais pour le moment j'en ai rien à faire.

Je cours vers mon dortoir.

**Point de vue de Chloé Ellington :**

-Merlin ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire encore ! S'exclame Eliza.

-La pauvre ! Dis-je choquée. Tu ne crois pas que …

-Si, on devrait aller la voir, finit Eliza en se levant.

Nous nous précipitons vers la sortie en ignorant tous les regards tournés vers nous. Sur le chemin je tente de trouver les mots qui pourraient calmer Kim. Mais je dois bien avouer que je sèche complètement. C'est tellement inattendu ! Et en plus, son frère est devenu un sujet tabou depuis deux ans !

Nous arrivons essoufflées dans la chambre. Kim est assise contre le mur, sur son lit, les bras entourant ses genoux. Elle pleure à chaudes larmes. Nous nous asseyons tout doucement à coté d'elle. Je regarde Eliza et comprend qu'elle ne sait pas quoi dire non plus.

-C'est des conneries tout ça ! S'exclame soudainement Kim. David ne peut pas en être ! Il a été manipulé, c'est sur !

Nous ne disons toujours rien. Bien sur je le pense aussi mais je n'ose rien dire.

-Pourquoi vous ne dites rien ?! Vous le croyez capable de faire ça ! C'est ça ?!

-Non ! M'exclamais-je.

-Ecoute Kim, on ne peut simplement rien dire parce que, enfin on ne le connaît pas ton frère et puis toi tu ne l'as pas vu depuis deux ans …

-Alors ça prouve qu'il est coupable ?! Mais c'est ridicule ! Jamais il ne serait devenu un …un … cette chose ! Ma mère est moldue ainsi que toute sa famille !

-Je sais mais…, ajoute Eliza très gênée et étonnée.

-Ca suffit, Liz ! De toute façon tu n'es qu'une garce égoïste, comment tu pourrais comprendre dans ce cas ?!

Elle quitte la chambre en courant, laissant Eliza confuse. Elle me fait un regard désolé et triste.

-Je …

-Je sais, tu n'as pas fait exprès. Mais c'est normal qu'elle se montre aussi susceptible. Bon vaut mieux pas la laisser seule, je vais la retrouver, reste là ! Dis-je en me levant.

Je descends les escaliers pour me retrouver dans la salle commune ou un petit groupe de filles fait face à Kim ! L'une d'elle, Angela Morsen a l'air effondrée et en rage tandis que l'une de ses amies traite le frère de Kim d'assassin.

Je prends Kim par le bras et l'entraîne vers la sortie avant que ça ne dégénère. Elle se laisse faire docilement, elle a l'air ailleurs. Je l'emmène dans la tour d'astronomie, là bas nous serons tranquilles.

Arrivées en haut au bout de dix bonnes minutes de marche, on s'accoude à la fenêtre pour contempler le lac.

-Kim.

-Hum ?!

-Qu'est-ce qu'elles te voulaient ces filles ? Demandais-je la voix tremblante.

-Les parents d'Angela … et son petit frère … ils … ils font partis des victimes ! Me dit Kim en sanglotant.

Je la prends dans mes bras et lui dit a voix basse :

-Ca ne veut pas dire que c'est ton frère ! Elles sont ridicules ! Les gens vont se focaliser la dessus parce que c'est le seul que les Aurors ont réussi à arrêter.

-Mais je sais que ce n'est pas lui ! Et tu verras demain, la Gazette va nous annoncer qu'il a été libéré !

-Oui, j'en suis sûre ! Lui dis-je en souriant.

-C'est vrai ? Tu le crois aussi ?! Me demande-t-elle très étonnée.

-Bien sur ! J'ai plutôt bien connu ton frère moi aussi ! T'as quand même pas oublié que j'avais le béguin pour lui en 1ère année ?!

Kim éclate de rire puis ajoute avec un grand sourire ému :

-Oui c'est vrai ! Ca le faisait bien rire et…

-Le jour ou t'es allé le lui rapporter il m'a dit en s'agenouillant : « Ca me touches Chloé, mais tu es trop jeune pour moi! Plus tard peut-être ! » et puis il m'a fait un clin d'œil et …

-Tu t'es mise à pleurer ! Ahahah !

-Oh ça va, c'est pas drôle Kimoukimy ! Répliquais-je en lui tirant la langue.

Elle esquisse un sourire triste.

-Je détestais quand il m'appelait comme ça !

-Moi ce que je détesterais le plus a ta place c'est que Peeves s'amuse à t'appeler comme ça aussi ! Dis-je en souriant.

-Ah ne me parle pas de cet imbécile ! S'écrie-t-elle.

-D'accord, c'est promis Kimoukimy ! Dis-je en évitant son coup de poing qui visait mon épaule.

Nous sommes restées prés de deux heures à discuter là jusqu'au moment où Kim m'a proposé d'aller faire une petite promenade dans le parc.

**Point de vue de Kimberley Dolls :**

-Je ne suis pas sure de vouloir faire ça ! Me chuchote Chloé.

-Roh, tu peux bien enfreindre le règlement une fois dans ta vie !

-Mais si on se fait prendre par Rusard ?! On vient de dépasser le couvre feu !

-T'inquiètes pas on sera prudentes, et puis j'ai une excuse.

-Laquelle ?! Me demande-t-elle sceptique.

-Choquée par l'annonce faite dans la Gazette, j'ai eu besoin de prendre l'air, ils ne pourront pas m'en vouloir !

-Euh et moi dans tous ça ?!

-Bin toi tu es mon amie et tu ne voulais pas me laisser sortir toute seule.

-Okay ! Maintenant tu veux que je mente !

-Oh aller fait ça pour moi !

Et sur ce, je la pousse à passer la grande porte du Hall. Ca y est, nous sommes dehors.

-Et maintenant ?! Me dit-elle en regardant partout autour d'elle.

-Bin on qu'a aller vers le lac et après on verra.

-Il fait froid ! Se plaint-elle.

-T'as fini ?!

-Quoi ?! Je peux au moins me plaindre, non ?

-Mouais.

-Au fait Kim …

-Quoi ?!

-Pour Eliza …

-Je sais, j'ai pas été cool avec elle, mais reconnaît qu'elle manque de tact !

-Non seulement je le reconnais mais en plus je te ferais remarquer que nous le savons depuis notre première année.

-Oui c'est vrai ! Approuvais-je en riant. C'est d'ailleurs comme ça qu'on a fait sa connaissance. Tu t'en souviens ?

-Je me rappelle surtout que tu la détestais, me répond-t-elle en riant.

-Roh tout de suite les grands mots !

Le silence retombe et je repense à ma rencontre avec les filles. Chloé c'était tout simplement dans le Poudlard express, on s'est tout de suite adorées. On aimait les mêmes sucreries ! Et puis par chance on s'est retrouvées non seulement dans la même maison mais aussi dans la même chambre. Et puis il y a eu Eliza, qui partageait notre chambre depuis déjà deux semaines. On ne s'était pas encore adresser la parole ! Elle avait déjà une tonne d'amis et était toujours occupée! Et puis un jour je me suis levé avec un ENORME bouton sur le nez. Après m'être plainte auprès de Chloé pendant dix bonnes minutes, Eliza s'est pointée et m'a dit : « Whouah tu sais que ta un super gros bouton sur le pif ?! ». Ce a quoi j'avais répondu, de mauvais poil : « Non sans blague mon miroir me l'a caché ! Quel vil hypocrite alors ! ». Elle s'était mise à rire et puis pendant plusieurs semaines on s'est fait la guerre, jusqu'à ce qu'on se retrouve collées toutes les deux. On s'était tellement amusé toutes les deux ce jour là !

-Euh … Kim ! Tu entends ce bruit ?!

-Non. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Je regardais attentivement tout autour de nous. Tiens, j'avais pas remarqué qu'on s'était un peu trop approcher de la forêt interdite ! Moi peur ?! Meuh NAN !

-Oh mon dieu Chloé ! Oh mon dieu ! Oh mon Dieu !

-Arrêtes ça Kim !

-Pourquoi ? J'ai le droit de paniquer, non ?!

-Non ! Parce que d'une je déteste t'entendre supplier ce dieu moldu et en plus quand tu fais ça tu t'arrêtes plus et ça me stresse encore plus que je ne le suis !

-D'accord, d'accord, ça va ! T'es pas mieux tu sais. Hé Chloé ! Chloé ?! Respire bon sang !!

Elle ne bouge plus et fixe d'un regard vitreux un point en face d'elle, c'est-à-dire derrière moi.

-Quoi ?!

Je me retourne à mon tour et …

- !

Un loup garou ! Si si je suis sure c'en est un !! Et si y en avait plusieurs ?! Je suis pétrifiée sur place. Et puis soudain Chloé se reprend et m'agrippe le bras.

-Tu ne crois pas qu'on devrait fuir ?!

-Euh … je sais pas, faut pas le brusquer, peut être qu'il ne nous a pas vu !

-Tu te fous de moi ?! On est en plein milieu de son champs de visions et t'as assez crié pour réveiller le monde entier.

-Alors on fait quoi ?! Lui demandais-je d'une voix stridente. Chlo' si on s'en sort pas vivante je veux que tu saches que t'es ma meilleure amie !

-Mais je le sais déjà !

-Euh je crois qu'il s'approche de nous !

-Moi je crois pas, j'en suis suuuure ! COURS !

Je prends mes jambes à mon cou et cours comme une folle, suivi de prés par Chloé. Je cours sans me soucier de la direction que je prends ! Mais petit ma petit ma vision décline ou plutôt on se retrouve dans le noir.

-Mais quelle idiote tu nous as entraîné dans la forêt interdite !

-T'étais pas obliger de me suivre ! Et puis là au moins on est cachées, il ne nous trouvera pas !

-C'est sur, on échappe au loup garou pour tomber dans la gueule d'un autre monstre ! Ironise Chloé.

-Mais non tu …

Je suis interrompu par un gros truc à poils noirs et hirsutes qui surgit devant nous. C'est pas le loup garou mais un gros chien noir a l'air menaçant.

-Je … j'ai jamais aimé les chiens ! Me plaignis-je.

-Par Merlin, Kim on s'en fou, on va mourir !!

-Ah non, dis pas ça je peux pas mourir si jeune ! Je peux pas partir après avoir parler comme ça a Eliza et puis surtout j'ai pas encore réaliser mon rêve !!!!

-Euh c'est quoi ton rêve ?!

-Tu crois que c'est le moment ?! M'écriai-je consternée tandis que le chien s'approche de nous.

Et puis une autre bête arrive, avec des cornes. On dirait un cerf ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout la lui ?!

-Graouuuumpffff !

-Le loup garou, il arrive !

Le cerf fait un mouvement brusque et je ne sais pas comment, Chloé se retrouve sur son dos ! Pas le temps de crier, le chien m'attrape la jambe avec ses crocs. Et les deux bêtes nous entraînent à toute allure. Ma tête se cogne à tous les arbres, je vais mourir comme ça alors ?! Le crâne écrasé ?!

-Kiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiim ! Avant qu'on meurt dis moi ce que c'est le rêve que tu n'as pas encore réalisé?!

-Aaaaaahhh ! Mon … rêve …c'est d'em …brasser Remus au moins uuune fois !!!!!!!!!

-Aie !

Nous sortons enfin de la forêt interdite. Le chien me lâche et Chloé tombe à côté de moi. Les deux animaux nous regardent. Je sais pas pourquoi mais je ne suis toujours pas rassurée.

-Kim !

-Oui ?

-Tu crois qu'ils … vont nous bouffer ?! Euh parce que si c'est le cas je veux que tu saches que je t'aime !

-Tais-toi tu me fais peur !

-Okay alors euh … si on s'en sort je ferais tous ce que tu veux pour te montrer a quel point …

-D'acc, si on s'en sort tu pardonnes a Sirius ! Dis-je en sautant sur l'occasion.

-Wouaf !

-Hein ?! Même dans ces moments là tu trouves le moyen de me faire chier avec ça !!! Tu ne perds pas l'nord toi ! S'exclame-t-elle, tellement énervée qu'elle n'a pas fait attention aux jappements du chien.

-Promets-le-moi.

-Non ! Je ne promets rien mais j'essaierai … peut être !

-Je veux que ….

Je m'interromps. Un hurlement à nous glacer le sang vient de se faire entendre. Le chien et le cerf partent à une vitesse folle dans la direction opposée. Nous les suivons du regard, complètement apeurées ! Ils courent après le loup-garou et puis lui saute dessus ! C'est horrible. Ils se mordent entre eux. Puis les deux animaux arrivent à entraîner la bête un peu plus loin.

-Kim, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!

-Je vais voir, dis-je en me dirigeant vers là-bas.

-Mais t'es folle, laisse-les ! On rentre !

-Non je veux voir ! Je veux que le chien s'en sorte et le cerf aussi bien sur !

-Quoi ?! Ca y est tu délire là !

-Mais non viens ! La suppliais-je en lui prenant le bras. Je suis sur que le chien et le cerf voulaient en faite nous sauver.

-M'en fou, je veux rentrer.

Je me mets à courir, sure qu'elle va me suivre malgré tout ! Ils sont maintenant arrivés au saule cogneur.

-Mah ! Ils sont fous ! Ils vont se faire massacrer par cet arbre !

Les trois bêtes sont toutes recouvertes de morsures. Ca fait peur à voir. Soudain je vois un rat passer à coté de mon pied ! Beurk, je cris a sa vue puis me calme quand je vois qu'il se dirige vers la « bagarre ». Le rat se faufile agilement entre les branches de saule cogneur qui battent l'air violemment. Et puis soudain, l'arbre s'immobilise, laissant place à une ouverture dans son tronc.

Le loup garou éjecte d'un coup violent le cerf qui tombe cinq mètres plus loin ! Il ne se relève plus. Et puis le chien attrape avec peine le loup garou et l'entraîne dans l'arbre ou ils disparaissent. Le rat se précipite vers le cerf qui se transforme en …

-James ! M'écriai je stupéfiée et en chœur avec Chloé.

Nous courons vers lui et c'est ce moment que choisit le rat pour se transformer en … Peter ? J'en crois pas mes yeux.

-Cornedrue ça va ?!

-Hum … ouais, ouais.

James se relève avec peine et nous regarde ébahis. Un silence gênant s'installe. Au bout de quelques secondes, l'entrée de l'arbre s'ouvre à nouveau, nous retenons tous notre souffle ! Et à ma grande surprise c'est Sirius qui apparaît. Il a l'air aussi surpris que nous.

-James ça va ?! S'inquiéte-t-il en se précipitant sur son ami.

-Oui.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?! Nous demande-t-il avec colère.

-On peut vous poser la même question ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ça ?! Depuis quand vous êtes des animagus et …

Je m'arrête soudain et les regarde un par un.

-Où est Remus ?!

Ils s'échangent tous des regards gênés. Ne me dites pas que … ! Oh non j'ai eu a assez d'émotions pour aujourd'hui !

-C'est … c'était … lui ?! Articulais-je, blême et en montrant du doigt l'arbre.

-Oui ! Finit par répondre Sirius en baissant la tête.

-Sirius ! S'exclame James.

-Bin quoi ? Ce sert plus à rien de le cacher là !

-Oh mon Dieu …

**Point de vue de Chloé Ellington :**

Ce sont ces derniers mots, elle s'est évanouie. Je suis resté discrète jusque là, choquée même. Mais voir Kim s'évanouir m'a réveillé.

-Kim !

Je me mets à genoux a coté d'elle et tente de la réveiller.

-Laisse-la se réveiller toute seule, me dit Sirius.

-Qu'est ce que t'a fait de …

-Euh je l'ai laissé dans la cabane hurlante. Il est en sécurité !

-C'est plutôt nous qui sommes en sécurité ! M'énervais-je.

-Ecoute, n'en veux pas à Remus, me dit James. C'est notre faute, cette fois on n'a pas été assez vigilants.

-Cette fois ?! Répétais-je abasourdie. Ca fait longtemps que ça dure ?

Devant leur air gêné je m'énerve encore plus.

-Bon on a failli y passer alors j'estime avoir droit à une explication !

-Une … explication ?! Répète Peter.

-Et tout de suite, du début jusqu'à la fin !

Je m'assois par terre, a coté du corps inerte de Kim pour leur montrer que je ne bougerais pas tant que je n'en saurais pas plus ! Ils me regardent tous exaspérés puis s'assoit aussi, résignés. Je regarde Sirius droit dans les yeux.

-Je ne dirais rien à personne si c'est ce qui vous fait peur.

Ils s'échangent quelques regards puis on l'air prêt a coopérer.

-Dumbledore est au courant ? Demandais-je pour les encourager à commencer.

-Bien sur, répond James, c'est même lui qui a installer ce saule cogneur. Il cache un passage qui mène à la cabane hurlante. Tous les soirs de pleine lune, Pomfresh emmène Remus ici.

-Et vous ?!

-Nous on est devenu animagi pour l'aider. On reste avec lui sous notre forme animale, m'explique maintenant Sirius.

-Et vous l'avez laissé se promener dans le parc comme ça ?! Non mais vous êtes inconscients !

-Non, c'est que … il nous a échappé ! D'habitude on contrôle mais là il a dû sentir la présence de quelqu'un dehors ! Me dit Peter.

-Bien sur, c'est de notre faute maintenant ?!

-Vous n'auriez pas dû quitter le château ! Me dit Sirius sévèrement.

-Je te signale que vous n'êtes pas très bien placés pour me dire ça !

-Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez dehors ? Me demande-t-il sur le même ton.

-Kim avait besoin de prendre l'air. A … cause de l'annonce dans la gazette.

Je baisse la tête puis regarde Kim toujours inconsciente ! Son Mumus, un loup garou, ça doit faire un choc ! En plus du reste …

-C'est vrai que … c'est son frère ?! Demande James timidement.

-Oui, répondis-je simplement. Bon faudrait peut être qu'on aille a l'infirmerie !

-Elle est juste évanouie ! Me dit Sirius.

-Est-ce que t'as vu la marque que tu lui a fais a la jambe ?

Je lui montre le mollet de Kim, affreusement meurtri sur lequel on distingue bien les marques de crocs. Sirius blêmit et semble très gêné.

-Désolé, mais …

-T'inquiètes elle t'en voudra pas ! Elle a très vite compris que vous nous aviez sauvés ! D'ailleurs c'est pour ça qu'elle a absolument voulu venir voir si vous alliez vous en sortir.

-Pourtant … euh … tout à l'heure elle avait l'air d'avoir peur de nous. Et toi t'as même pensé qu'on allait vous bouffer, me dit James.

-Oh merde, vous avez tout entendu alors?!

-Euh … oui ! Dit Sirius en riant.

-C'est pas vrai ! Non mais je rêve, je vais bientôt me réveiller !

-Non tu …

-Toi, tais-toi !

-Euh Chloé, t'as dit que tu allais essayer de me pardonner…

C'est pas possible. Il ose me dire ça ! J'enrage et il doit le voir car il a un mouvement de recul.

-La ferme ! Ne profites pas de la situation ! D'ailleurs si t'as bien entendu j'ai rien promis !

Kim se réveille enfin, sûrement à cause de mes cris. Je me penche vers elle, lui caresse l'épaule affectueusement.

-Hé Kim, ça va ?!

-Oh la la la la la j'ai mal à la tête !

-Oui je sais, calme-toi.

-Chloé, j'ai fait un drôle de rêve !

-Ah ?! Fis-je à moitié étonnée.

-J'ai rêver qu'on était dans la forêt et puis euh … Remus était un loup garou et puis y avait aussi Sirius, James et Peter qui …

Elle se relève et ouvre de grands yeux en apercevant les garçons.

-Oh mon dieu !

-Et oui c'était pas un rêve, dit James en souriant.

-Oh mon dieu !

-Kim je t'ai dit d'arrêter avec ça !

-Mais c'est pas possible qu'est-ce que j'ai fait au seigneur ?! Pourquoi il s'acharne sur moi en une seule soirée !!! Je suis maudite !

Bon là, elle ne va plus s'arrêter, je n'ai plus le choix. Je la gifle pour la raisonner mais je crois que je l'ai encore plus sonnée !

-Bon faudrait, peut être bougé ! Fait remarquer judicieusement Peter.

-Euh … Chloé, me dit Sirius sans me regarder, vous devriez aller vous coucher et aller à l'infirmerie demain matin.

-Et James ?! Il est très mal en point ! Toi aussi d'ailleurs.

Il relève la tête et ose enfin me regarder. Ca y est, il se dit que je m'inquiète pour lui ! Bah et alors ?! C'est vrai, je ne suis pas méchante quand même, juste rancunière ! Je vois bien qu'ils vont mal. Et puis il n'est pas obliger de savoir que je m'inquiète pour lui.

-Nous irons demain aussi, me rassure James pour couper court.

Et nous nous dirigeons tous vers le château. Sirius aide James à marcher tandis que moi je me charge de Kim.

J'entends l'appel de mon lit ! Jamais, de toute ma vie, je n'ai été aussi heureuse de le retrouver !


	18. 17 Tête à tête à nouveau forcé!

Bonjour !

Tout d'abord je vous remercie encore pour vos reviews, c'est toujours un réel plaisir à lire ;) Ensuite je vais simplement me contenter de vous souhaiter une bonne lecture, je vous laisse en compagnie du chapitre 17 qui va vous occuper un moment puisqu'il est plutôt long. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Bisous a toutes, a la semaine prochaine !

Ceycey

**Chapitre 17 : ****Tête à tête à nouveau forcé : **

**Point de vue de Remus Lupin :**

-Il va dormir encore longtemps ?

-Je le crains, oui.

-Bon tant pis, on va y aller nous. A plus tard !

-A plus !

J'entrouvre les yeux pour voir à qui appartient ces voix. Trop tard ! Il ne reste plus que Sirius, James et Peter.

-Salut la marmotte ! Me dit James en affichant un grand sourire.

-Salut les gars, répondis-je d'une voix faible.

-Tu te sens bien ?

Je me mets en position assise sur le lit et m'appuie contre le mur, la tête posée négligemment sur mon coussin.

-Dites les gars ! J'ai comme un mauvais pressentiment ! Il s'est passé quelque chose de particulier hier soir ?!

Je les surprends en train de s'échanger des regards gênés. Je comprends alors que je n'ai pas rêvé ! Je ferme les yeux en signe de désespoir.

-Elles vont bien au moins ?!

-Ah tu … euh … oui elles vont bien, ne t'inquiètes pas, me dit James en bafouillant légèrement.

Je soupire longuement. Elles sont au courant … ELLE est au courant ! Et j'ai bien faillit leur faire du mal. Toutes mes chances avec Kim sont perdues ! Au moment où je commençais enfin à me dire que je pouvais un peu oublier ma lycanthropie. Après ça, c'est sur, je n'oserais plus la regarder en face !

-Lunard on est désolé …, commence Sirius avec une voix qui se veut réconfortante.

-Laissez tomber les gars ! Il faut bien que je commence à m'y habituer.

Ils trouvent tous un intérêt soudain au plafond ou à leurs chaussures.

-C'est pas la peine de vous sentir coupable ! Ajoutais-je en me levant doucement.

-Non attends Lunard, tu es encore trop faible ! S'inquiète Peter.

-Mais non. Je ne supporterai pas de rester toute la journée allongé ici. J'ai une excuse pour les cours alors … je pense que je vais aller … marcher … seul ! Dis-je pensif.

Ils ont tous l'air étonnés mais me laissent faire. Je quitte donc l'infirmerie après avoir mis mon uniforme et ma cape.

**Point de vue de Chloé Ellington :**

Nous arrivons dans la grande salle pour le petit déjeuner. Kim n'a pas dit grand-chose depuis hier soir et je ne sais pas comment la sortir de ce silence si inhabituel chez elle. Lorsque j'aperçois la table des Serdaigles et Eliza qui nous cherche du regard je m'arrête soudain.

-Kim !

Elle lève la tête vers moi et m'incite à parler. Je lui montre Eliza avec un signe de la tête.

-Je pense qu'on est d'accord sur le fait qu'Eliza ne doit pas être mise au courant.

-Bien sur que non ! Répond-t-elle en hochant frénétiquement de la tête.

-Ce n'est pas qu'elle ne soit pas capable de garder un secret mais …

-…ce n'est pas à nous de le lui dire !

-Exactement ! Approuvais-je.

Nous partons donc nous asseoir en face d'Eliza, mine de rien. Celle-ci nous regarde comme une mère qui vient de surprendre ses enfants en flagrant délit.

-Vous étiez passées où ?!

-Euh … infirmerie ! Dis-je précipitamment. Je me suis réveillé avec un mal de tête énoooorme !! Tu peux pas savoir ! Mentis-je sans la regarder dans les yeux.

-Vous avez bu hier soir ou quoi ?!

-Euh non ! Répondis-je légèrement étonnée.

-Bah on dirait, vous faites peur à voir !

-Merci ! Dit Kim d'une voix morne.

-Dé … désolé je ne …

-Laisses va ! Répondit la rouquine d'un geste désinvolte de la main.

Après cinq minutes de silence, Kim lève un regard extrêmement inquiet sur les hiboux qui apportent le courrier. Elle regarde avec appréhension le hibou grand duc qui me tend le nouveau numéro de la Gazette du sorcier.

-Alors ?! Me demande-t-elle sans me regarder.

Je lui tends simplement le journal en guise de réponse. Il y a effectivement un article sur son frère mais je n'ai pas osé le lire avant elle. Elle commence à le lire et je me penche au dessus de son épaule pour lire avec elle.

_« __**Juger coupable**__**!**_

_Le ministère a rendue public ce matin la décision prise a l'encontre du Mangemort arrêté hier soir dans le village d'Hegleton._

_Nous pouvons à présent vous donner plus de précisions concernant cet homme._

_Il s'agit de David Dolls, jeune homme de 20 ans, originaire d'Irlande. Après sa scolarité au collège Poudlard, le jeune homme est parti travailler au ministère français de la magie, au département des relations publiques et internationales magiques. Alors qu'il était attendu pour un retour de quelques jours en Angleterre, il a été porté disparu et ce durant ces deux dernières années ! Nous sommes maintenant en mesure de vous dire que c'est pendant cette période qu'il a rejoint le cercle des Mangemorts, mais dans quelles circonstances, ça nous l'ignorons encore._

_David Dolls sera envoyé à la prison d'Azkaban en fin de matinée._

_Par ailleurs, notre journaliste Milena Arthrius est allée interroger la famille du criminel. Celle-ci lui a annoncé qu'elle désirait la réouverture du dossier de leur fils car ils le disent innocent. Nous doutons qu'a l'heure actuelle, le ministre soit disposer à considérer leur demande, le sort de ce jeune homme est déjà scellé. La lutte contre le Mage Noir avance donc à grands pas. »_

Azkaban ?! Oh mon dieu. Kim ne semble pas avoir de réaction. Enfin c'est ce que je pensais. Son visage s'empourpre de plus en plus et quelques larmes coulent sur sa joue ! Je sursaute en entendant un bruit de verre cassé, celui de Kim qu'elle a apparemment lâcher.

-Viens Kim ! Lui dis-je en lui prenant le bras. On va être en retard en cours.

Elle acquiesce silencieusement, ne voulant pas attirer plus de regards sur elle et Eliza nous suit.

**

-Kim tu sais que tu peux en parler si tu veux ?!

-Je te remercie Liz' mais … j'ai pas envie, il faut que je pense à quelque chose d'autre !

Nous sommes en cours de Défense contre les forces du mal et ça faisait une demi-heure que Kim n'avait pas dit un mot.

-Mais …, reprend Eliza.

-Je ne veux pas y penser tant que je n'aurais pas trouvé une solution !

-Une solution ?! Répétai-je ébahie. Que comptes-tu faire ? Le libérer toi-même d'Azkaban ?!

-Non. Dumbledore fait bien parti du Magenmagot ?! Non ?

-Euh … oui, il en est même le président et alors ?! Demande Eliza.

-Alors je vais aller lui parler après ce cours !

-Mais tu ne crois tout de même pas qu'il …

-Ma décision est prise ! Me coupe Kim, catégorique.

Je referme la bouche et me re-concentre dans le cours. Inutile d'aller plus loin apparemment.

-Chloé !

-Oui ?

-Quand est-ce que tu comptes arrêter d'ignorer Sirius ?!

-Qu … quoi ?!

Je n'arrive pas à le croire ! Mais comment fait-elle pour tout ramener à ça ?!

-Tu te rappelles ce que tu m'as dit hier soir ?! Chloé je ne rigole pas !

-Mais moi non plus Kim ! Tu ne peux pas me reprocher de lui en vouloir. Et je ne t'ai rien promis.

-Mais tu m'as dis que tu allais essayer ! Me dit-elle en faisant les gros yeux.

-Oui … et j'ai ajouté « peut être » !

-Et alors ? Pourquoi tu n'essaye pas finalement ?

-Roooh arrête ! Vous commencez à me sortir par les yeux tous les deux ! Dis-je en soufflant d'exaspération.

-Et moi c'est ton obstination qui me sort par les yeux ! Tout le monde peut faire des erreurs et il s'est excusé des centaines de fois ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux de plus ?

-Qu'il s'excuse des milliers de fois ! Renchéris-je avec rage.

-Et après ça tu le pardonneras ?! Me demande-t-elle les yeux brillants de malice.

-Kim ! Hum … ça m'étonnerai qu'il en arrive là, alors oui si tu veux, je lui pardonnerai après des milliers d'excuses ! Dis-je après avoir éclater d'un rire discret.

-Très bien ! Répond Kim avec un air hautain et satisfait.

Euh … mais qu'est-ce qu'elle mijote là ?! Je ne suis pas très rassurée et vu le sourire qu'elle adresse à Sirius, je crois bien que j'ai raison de me méfier.

-Très bien le cours est fini vous pouvez sortir ! Et n'oubliez pas votre devoir pour la semaine prochaine ! Nous dit le professeur.

Kim sort presque en courant.

-A tout a l'heure les filles !

**Point de vue de Sirius Black :**

-Je déteste ce prof de DCFM ! S'exclame James.

-C'est vrai qu'il nous apprend pas grand-chose, mais bon l'année prochaine on en aura un nouveau c'est déjà ça ! Lui dis-je.

-Tu crois ?! Demande Peter en courant presque pour nous rattraper.

-Queudvert tu sais bien que tous les ans y en a un nouveau ! Lui dit James en posant une main sur l'épaule de Peter.

-Sirius ! Psssttt !

J'entends une faible voix qui m'appelle. Je m'arrête et regarde partout mais rien ! Je me remets à marcher pour rattraper James et Peter.

-Siriuuuus !

Un bras me tire vers la gauche. Je me retrouve dans un renfoncement du mur, à coté d'une statue représentant Herbert le fou lors de son combat contre un doxy féroce.

-Bah dis donc ! T'es sourds ou quoi ?! Me chuchote la même voix d'un ton agressif.

Je ne vois toujours que la statue. Je dois devenir fou ! J'éclate donc de rire devant ma stupidité.

-Ah ah ! Une statue qui parle ! Bravo Sirius !

-Mais tais-toi idiot !

Une rousse apparemment cachée derrière la statue montre sa tête.

-Kim ?! Mais ça va p…

Elle plaque sa main sur ma bouche pour m'empêcher de parler puis me tire un peu plus derrière la même statue. Elle retire sa main et je respire enfin.

-Chut ! Me dit-elle en mettant son index sur ses lèvres.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demandais-je en murmurant.

-Il faut faire quelque chose ! Pour toi et Chloé ! Elle m'énerve cette fille, qu'est-ce qu'elle est bornée.

-Mais de quoi tu parles ? Lui dis-je, impatient.

-Je parle du fait qu'elle n'est toujours pas décidée à te pardonner malgré ce qu'elle m'a dit hier soir !

-Elle ne t'a rien promis tu sais !

-JE SAIS ! Pas la peine de me rappeler que vous avez tout entendu ! Ca me gêne rien que d'y penser.

-Oh mais vous n'avez rien dit de compromettant ! On savait déjà que t'avais un faible pour Remus. Bien sur on ignorait que l'embrasser c'était carrément ton rêve, plaisantais-je.

-Sirius Black ça suffit ! On n'est pas là pour parler de Remus et moi !

-Pourtant … j'aimerais bien savoir ce qu'il en est maintenant … que tu sais ! Dis-je gêné.

Elle soupire puis lève la tête vers moi. Malgré le peu de lumière qu'il y a, je peux apercevoir son regard triste.

-Pour ça, il faudrait d'abord que je le vois ! Où est-ce qu'il a disparut encore ?!

-Je ne sais pas, mais je peux t'aider à le retrouver facilement.

-Ouais on verra ça après. Bon j'ai eu une idée ! Ce soir après manger, tu sortiras dehors et tu iras en bas de la tour des Serdaigles !

-Quoi ?! Mais pourquoi faire ?! M'exclamai-je.

-Ecoute-moi ! J'ai vu ça dans des films moldus ! Ca marche ! Notre fenêtre c'est la troisième en partant de la gauche, au quatrième étage. Tu jetteras des cailloux dessus pour attirer l'attention de Chloé ! Mais attention, ne te trompes pas de fenêtre !

-Des cailloux ?! Kim t'as dû prendre un sacré coup sur la tête hier soir, je suis vraiment désolé.

-Mais non c'est une idée fabuleuse ! Une fois que Chloé ouvrira la fenêtre, tu lui demanderas de descendre pour parler…

-Et tu crois vraiment qu'elle va accepter comme ça ?!

-Mais oui ! Roh fais-moi confiance ! Et je me suis arrangée avec Eliza, on s'occupe de tout. Bref tu lui dis que tu n'arrêteras pas tant qu'elle ne descendra pas, okay ?!

-Euh … ouais, et ensuite ?

-Ensuite t'attends et un conseil, couvre toi !

Elle sort de notre cachette puis se retourne vers moi.

-Alors, tu me dis où est Remus ?!

-Euh … oui ! Mais attends il faut que j'aille me … renseigner.

-Hein ?!

-Oui j'en ai pas pour longtemps, attends-moi là !

-Euh mais là je suis pressée, il faut que j'aille voir Dumbledore !

-Bon je t'attends devant son bureau à tout à l'heure !

-Merci Sirius !

Elle part de son coté et moi je cours vers les dortoirs pour chercher la carte du Maraudeur. Alors Remus, t'as intérêt à assurer, je loupe carrément les cours pour lui arranger le coup ! Va falloir qu'il me remercie !

**Point de vue de Kimberley Dolls :**

-Whouah t'es ponctuel ! M'exclamais-je en retrouvant Sirius.

-Et oui qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Dit-il en me faisant son sourire charmeur.

-Alors ?!

-Il est au stade de Quidditch.

-Comment tu sais ça ? Lui demandais-je intriguée.

-C'est un secret, mais je le sais de source sure, ne t'inquiètes pas !

-Okay ! Bon bin j'y vais alors.

-Kim !

-Oui ?!

-Sois gentille avec lui.

-Pour qui tu me prends ?!

Il me sourit puis je pense à lui et Chloé.

-Sirius !

-Oui ?

-Ce soir avec Chloé, après t'être expliqué tu lui diras que tu t'excuse des milliers de fois ! D'accord ? Des milliers, pas moins pas plus ! C'est très important !

-Euh … d'accord ! Dit-il un peu déconcerté.

Et puis il disparaît à l'angle du couloir.

**

Remus est effectivement au stade. Il est assis sur l'herbe, le dos appuyer sur un des poteaux qui tient les anneaux pour le Quidditch. Il a l'air vraiment absorbé par ses pensées car il ne m'a même pas remarqué. Pourtant avec ses sens surdéveloppé de loup garou, il devrait m'entendre. J'arrive à sa hauteur puis m'assoit a coté de lui sans rien dire.

-Kim ?! Dit-il en sursautant.

-Salut Remus.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?!

-Tu pourrais me dire bonjour quand même ! Le sermonnais-je en souriant.

-Désolé … Bonjour ! Dit-il en rougissant.

-Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu en cours ?!

-Normalement je suis censé me reposer. Je suis dispensé de cours les lendemains de pleine lune.

-C'est pratique ça ! Mais j'étais inquiète …

Il lève vers moi un drôle de regard. Mélange d'étonnement, tristesse et appréhension sûrement. Après un silence de quelques minutes il reprend :

-Kim, je … je veux que tu saches que si tu veux plus me parler, me voir ni venir au bal avec moi … je … comprendrais !

-Quoi ?! Mais pourquoi tu dis ça ?!

-Bin … j'imagine que maintenant que tu connais mon « secret » … ça va tout changer … entre nous.

-Remus ! Lui dis-je sur un ton de reproche tout en prenant son visage dans ma main pour le forcer à me regarder. Je viens d'apprendre que mon frère est peut être un Mangemort et qu'il est accusé d'avoir tué des familles entières ! Tu connais une révélation pire que celle là ?!

Il me regarde dans les yeux, étonner et semble muet. Je sens que j'ai les larmes aux yeux rien qu'a l'évocation de cette histoire.

-Je …

-Ton ... problème … n'en est pas un pour moi ! Lui dis-je dans un murmure à peine audible.

Ses yeux s'agrandissent sous le coup de la surprise. Je souris en le voyant aussi soulagé.

-Alors … tu m'acceptes comme je suis ?! Ca ne te dérange pas ?

-Absolument pas ! Dis-je en riant. Je suis plutôt déçue de ne pas l'avoir remarqué moi-même.

-Bin je fais tout pour ne pas que ça se sache ! Dit-il en me faisant un faible sourire mais sincère.

-Oui mais, moi, ça fait cinq ans que je t'observe !

Il ouvre la bouche, encore plus étonné tandis que moi je me rends compte de ce que j'ai osé dire ! Non j'ai pas fait ça ?! Quelle poisse !

-Enfin je veux dire que … oh je suis désolé tu vas me prendre pour une folle psychopathe prête à faire du vaudou sur toi !

Il éclate de rire ! Je suis là en train de me ridiculiser et il éclate de rire.

-Bon ce que je voulais dire c'est que je pensais te connaître mieux que personne ! Enfin pas mieux que Sirius, James et Peter bien sur mais …

-J'ai compris ! Dit-il en calmant son fou rire. Et pourquoi tu pensais ça ?!

Pour la première fois de ma vie je rougis vraiment ! J'ai l'impression que je vais exploser tellement j'ai chaud aux joues !

-Bin je … depuis la première année je récolte des informations sur toi, je demandais a tout le monde ce qu'ils savaient sur toi et puis je t'observais au point de connaître ton emploi du temps par cœur ! Chaque année ! J'ai même eu des envies de meurtre quand tu es sortie avec cette Mélissa-je-sais-tout !

Il rie encore sauf que cette fois il rougit aussi.

-Mais … pourquoi tu faisais tous ça ?!

J'aurais du croire Sirius sur parole quand il m'a dit a quelque point Remus était long a la détente !! Enfin à ce point c'est incroyable !

-Parce que … je t'aime !

-Quoi ?! S'exclame-t-il.

-Je t'aime, depuis le premier jour où je t'ai vu ! Ca parait évident non ?

Il me regarde sans rien dire. J'aimerais être invisible en ce moment ! Je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi gênée de toute ma vie ! Et je me sens coupable d'être là, rougissante, ayant peur d'être rejeter par Remus alors qu'en ce moment même mon frère est a Azkaban, entouré de détraqueurs. Je craque et sens encore les larmes couler sur mes joues en feu. Je baisse la tête pour ne pas qu'il le voit.

-Je sais bien que tu ne vas pas me répondre que c'est réciproque. D'ailleurs je ne te le demande pas ! Mais tu pourrais me dire quelque chose quand même ! Ca fait des années que j'avais envie de te le dire mais je ne pensais pas qu'un jour j'y arriverai.

Il s'approche de moi, je sens qu'il est tout près mais je n'ose toujours pas le regarder dans les yeux. Il va me dire qu'il est désolé mais qu'il ne ressent pas la même chose et puis il va se lever et partir et après je ne pourr…

Il vient de poser ses lèvres sur les miennes !! Sous la surprise j'ouvre grand les yeux et vois que je ne rêve pas. Je vois ses paupières fermées! Alors je ferme les miennes aussi pour savourer ce moment que j'attendais depuis tellement de temps. Je pose ma main sur son cou pour l'empêcher de se dérober et répond à son baiser. Je sens ses mains qui se posent timidement autour de ma taille et puis j'entrouvre les lèvres, l'incitant à approfondir son baiser. Ce qu'il fait avec une tendresse exquise. Je laisse sa langue caresser la mienne. A ce contact je me sers encore plus contre lui, comme si j'avais peur qu'il disparaisse tout d'un coup. Et puis au bout de quelques secondes de pur bonheur, il se recule légèrement et nous nous regardons dans les yeux, à bout de souffle mais avec un grand sourire. Le mien doit être radieux tandis que le sien est gêné mais tout aussi heureux. Je pose mon front contre le sien et murmure tout en m'accrochant encore à sa nuque :

-Ca y est mon rêve vient de se réaliser !

Et je lui fais un sourire encore plus grand auquel il répond de la même façon.

-Comment ça ?

-Tu demanderas à James et Sirius.

-D'accord, répondit-il en riant.

Je pose ma tête sur son épaule et il me prend la main tout en caressant mes cheveux de son autre main.

-Kim … je suis désolé de n'avoir rien répondu. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que ça ne me fait rien. Au contraire ça m'a fait énormément plaisir et même si …

Il s'interrompt et semble chercher ses mots.

-Si quoi ?!

-Même si je ne peux pas encore te dire la même chose, dis-toi que je ressens quand même quelque chose pour toi, tu …

-T'inquiètes pas, je comprends et je ne t'en demande pas tant ! Prends ton temps.

Je ne vois pas son visage puisque le mien est enfoui dans son cou mais je devine qu'il sourit et je sens sa main serrer encore plus fort la mienne comme pour me dire merci.

**

Je suis resté toute l'après midi dans les bras de Remus. J'aime discuter avec lui, il sait écouter et rie toujours à mes blagues même quand je ne fais pas exprès d'être drôle. Et puis au bout de plusieurs heures qui ne m'ont paru durer que quelques secondes, nous nous sommes décidés à rentrer.

Nous sommes à présent au bas de l'escalier et nous nous apprêtons à rejoindre notre dortoir respectif.

-On se recroisera au dîner, me dit-il en souriant.

Il serre mes mains puis s'apprête à les lâcher en tournant les talons mais je le retiens.

-Attends ! Je veux un bisou !

Il me sourit et rougit encore, c'est trop mignon. Il s'approche donc de moi et me fait un petit et doux baiser sur la bouche. J'enlace encore son cou de mes bras.

-Plus jamais tu pars sans le bisou !

-C'est promis ! Dit-il en souriant.

Et puis je le regarde partir, un sourire béat afficher sur mes lèvres et qui s'étire encore plus quand je vois deux Poufsouffles me regarder la bouche ouverte au point de gober des centaines de mouches à la fois! Je vais faire des jalouses et le meilleur dans tous ça, c'est que je sens que je vais adorer ça !!

**Point de vue Remus Lupin :**

-Ah Lunard te voila ! S'exclame James dans tous ses états.

-Mais t'étais où ? Me demande Peter, les points sur les hanches.

-C'est a cette heure-ci que tu rentres ?! Ajoute james.

-Du calme ! Depuis quand vous faites les papas poules ?! Leur dis-je avec un grand sourire.

-Laissez-le tranquille les gars ! Dit Sirius avec un large sourire.

Je le rejoins et m'assoit à coté de lui sur son lit, sans cesser de sourire bêtement. Sirius me fait une tape amicale sur l'épaule. James et Peter s'assoient en face de nous.

-Alors t'étais où ?! Patmol n'a pas voulu lâcher le morceau et il nous a même empêché de prendre la carte du Maraudeur! S'exclame James plutôt vexé.

-Parce que tu savais ou j'étais ?

-Et a ton avis qui a dit à Kim où te trouver ?! Me répond Sirius avec un grand sourire fier de lui.

-Merci vieux ! Lui dis-je en souriant de plus belle.

-De rien ! J'en conclu que ça s'est bien passé ?!

-Hé attendez ! Siffle Peter. On a loupé un truc ou quoi ?!

-Ouais racontez-nous ! Renchérit James comme un gamin.

-Elle se fiche que je sois un loup garou ! Vous entendez ?! Je n'arrivai pas à le croire !

Il reste tous ébahis enfin sauf Sirius qui avait l'air de s'en douter.

-Elle est formidable cette petite Kim ! Garde-la précieusement, me conseille-t-il.

-J'y compte bien.

-Bon et après Lunard, racontes ! Dit précipitamment James qui semble enfin réveiller. Ne me dis pas qu'il ne s'est encore rien passer !?

-Je l'ai embrassé !

-NON ! Me crient-ils tous en cœur. TOI ?!

-Bah oui, pourquoi ? Ça semble si étonnant que ça ?!

-C'est que … on a toujours pensé que tu n'oserais jamais et que ce serai elle qui le ferai, me répond Peter en souriant.

-Ah ! Fis-je en y réfléchissant. Oui mais là j'étais sur qu'elle ne me repousserait pas.

C'est vrai que je n'ai jamais eu à faire le premier pas, j'attendais toujours que ça se fasse. Et ça se faisait facilement. Mais quand je l'ai vu pleurer et après ce qu'elle m'a avoué, je n'ai pas pu résister.

-Bon et après ?! Demande encore James.

-Cornedrue !

-Bin quoi ? Moi je veux tous savoir !

-Mais laisse-leur un peu d'intimité ! Répond Sirius en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Vous êtes pas marrants ! Moi je vous raconte toujours tout !

-Bah justement, répond Sirius, y a des fois on s'en passerait bien !

-Euh, après elle m'a dit que son rêve … venait de se réaliser ! J'ai pas compris sur le coup alors elle m'a dit de vous le demander, a vous deux ! Dis-je en désignant James et Sirius.

Ils s'échangent des regards amusés.

-Bin hier soir quand nous sommes allés les chercher dans la forêt interdite pour les mettre en sûreté, on les a entendu parler, me révèle James avec un large sourire espiègle.

-C'était assez tordant ! Elles croyaient qu'elles allaient mourir alors elles ont dit un peu n'importe quoi. Kim a dit qu'elle ne voulait pas mourir sans avoir réalisé son rêve, ajoute Sirius.

-Et alors que Patmol venait d'attraper Kim par la cheville pour l'entraîner ailleurs, elle s'est mise à crier, à la demande de Chloé, que son rêve s'était de t'embrasser au moins une fois ! Finit James, hilare.

-Sérieusement ?! Dis-je perplexe.

-Oui !

-Ca alors !

-Ouais comme tu dis Lunard ! C'est que t'es un sacré tombeur mon frère ! Me dit James en me donnant un coup de poing amical dans le ventre.

Je leur fait un dernier sourire puis m'allonge sur mon lit pour penser un peu a cette après midi avant le dîner. Toujours le même sourire aux lèvres.

Elle m'aime ! Bien sur ce n'est pas la première fille à me le dire ! Mais c'est la première qui le dit sincèrement et la première à qui j'ai eu envie de répondre que moi aussi. Mais heureusement que je me suis retenu. Je ne suis pas du tout sur de mes sentiments, j'ai bien peur de tomber de haut et pour moi ces mots sont beaucoup trop important pour les dire sans y avoir vraiment réfléchit. Il n'empêche que je l'aime beaucoup. Et le fait que ma condition ne la déranges pas est un plus. Ce n'est peut être qu'une question de temps…

**Point de vue de Kimberley Dolls :**

J'entre dans la chambre et m'attend à être assaillie de question. Gagner, les filles me sautent dessus.

-Enfin depuis quand tu sèches les cours toute la journée ?! Me dit Chloé agressivement.

-Toute la journée ?! Répétai-je étonnée. Attends, je suis partie a quelle heure chez Dumbledore ?!

-Après le cours de DCFM, a 11h00, me répond Eliza.

-Oh ! Alors ça veut dire qu'on a pas mangé a midi !! Je n'ai même pas vu le temps passer !

-On ?! Me disent-elles en cœur.

-Euh bah … Remus et moi ! Dis-je en souriant.

-Attends une minute toi ! Dit Eliza dont le visage s'éclaire soudain.

Elle m'attrape le bras, me sourit et m'assoit sur son lit.

-Toi, t'as quelque chose à nous raconter !

Chloé nous rejoint, intriguée et je me lance joyeusement dans les explications.

-Grâce à Sirius j'ai trouvé Remus ! Il était au terrain de Quidditch et avait l'air triste. On a discuté et sans faire exprès j'en suis venue à lui dire que je l'aimais …

-HAN ! Font-elles encore en même temps.

-Tu lui as dit …, commence Chloé.

-… « je t'aime » ! Finit Eliza.

-Tu as osé ?!

-Oui mais c'est sorti tout seul !

-Et alors comment il a réagis ?!

-Bin il a pas répondu. Alors je commençai déjà à me dire que c'était foutu, qu'il ne voulait pas de moi et puis soudain ….

-Soudain ?! Répètent-elles, pendues à mes lèvres.

-…Il m'a embrassé ! Dis-je en sautant de joie comme une hystérique.

-Quoi ?!

-Lui ?!

-Oui ! J'en revenais pas ! Et qu'est-ce qu'il embrasse bien !!

-Whouah !

Mes deux amies me sautent dessus et me prennent dans leur bras. Je me sens étouffer mais je suis quand même heureuse.

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez fait toute l'après midi ?! Me demande Chloé.

-Oh on a parlé !

-Et de quoi ?! Demande Eliza.

-Pleins de choses, de tout, de rien et aussi de mon frère. Il n'était pas au courant.

-Comment fait-il pour ne pas l'être ?! Toute l'école le sait !

-Il était malade ces derniers jours alors il n'a pas lu la gazette ! L'informe judicieusement Chloé.

-Euh et en parlant de ton frère, me dit Eliza, comment ça s'est passé avec Dumbledore ?

-Très bien, il s'est montré compréhensif et m'a dit qu'il ferait son possible.

-C'est-à-dire ?!

-Chloé ! Il est président-sorcier du Magenmagot ! Il va essayer de rouvrir l'enquête, d'interroger lui-même mon frère.

-Mais c'est pas lui qui l'a fait hier ?

-Non, il avait une affaire importante à régler alors il a chargé quelqu'un d'autre de présider l'audience. Il parait que le ministre a voulu s'en charger lui-même.

-C'est étrange ! Me dit Eliza.

-Pourquoi ?!

Elle a l'air pensive.

-Et bien, le ministre n'a en principe pas le droit de présider le Magenmagot.

-Pourquoi ça ? Demande Chloé intéressée.

-Simplement parce qu'il a déjà trop de pouvoir en main. On ne confie donc pas en plus de ça le pouvoir judiciaire au ministre pour éviter un abus de pouvoir. La division des pouvoirs ça permet un certain équilibre.

Eliza m'étonnera toujours. Sous ses airs de blonde hyper populaire elle est quand même très cultivée. J'oublis toujours que son père a un poste important au département de la justice magique.

-Ah oui, j'avais jamais pensé à ça ! Dit Chloé en riant.

-Alors pourquoi c'est le ministre qui l'a présidé ?! Demandais-je sachant qu'on ne m'apporterait pas de réponse immédiate.

-Je ne sais pas, mais c'est louche, tu as bien fait d'aller parler à Dumbledore ! Me dit Eliza.

Je lui souris. C'est rare qu'elle soit d'accord avec moi et quand c'est le cas ça me fait toujours grandement plaisir !

-Je pense aussi, surtout que ça m'a rassuré, j'ai confiance en lui donc je ne m'inquiète plus trop pour mon frère puisqu'il est évident qu'il est innocent !

Elles acquiescent en souriant.

-Bon on va manger ?! Dit Chloé en se levant d'un bond.

**

-Aaaah ! Je suis épuisée ! S'exclame Chloé en s'affalant sur son lit.

Ma pauvre petite, si tu savais ce qui t'attends maintenant ! Tu n'es pas prête de dormir.

Avec Eliza on s'échange un regard entendu. Je lui ai fait part de mon plan qu'elle a tout de suite jugé bon. Elle semble aussi pressée que moi de voir ces deux là s'entendre à nouveau.

-Et moi, j'ai trop mangé ! Les elfes se sont surpassés ce soir ! S'exclame Eliza en s'asseyant sans grâce sur son lit.

-Oh ma pauvre petite, renchérit Chloé, ton petit ventre plat ne va pas le supporter !

-Très drôle ! Répond-t-elle. J'ai quand même le droit de me sentir ballonnée moi aussi ! Et je ne vois pas de quoi tu te plains !!

Pour toute réponse Chloé envoi un coussin a Eliza qui le reçoit en pleine face. Après le choc, celle-ci se relève et sort l'artillerie lourde. Elle a les bras chargés de petits coussins et les lance tous en même temps ce qui provoque une belle pagaille et m'entraîne aussi dans la bagarre. Je me suis prit un coussin en pleine figure, je me sens un peu assommée mais je prends quand même quelques coussins pour me venger. Je monte sur mon lit et fonce sur elles !

-A L' ATTAAAAAAAQUE ! Cirais-je en leur fonçant dessus pour les assomés.

-Aie ! Kim t'es folle !

-Non tu crois ?! Répondis-je à Chloé en la faisant tomber du lit, tête la première.

BANG !

On s'arrête toutes, surprises, c'est quoi ce bruit ?! En tout cas on donne un drôle de spectacle comme ça : Chloé par terre a plat ventre, Liz' et moi debout, sur un lit chacune, les bras immobiles en l'air, tenant un coussin plus lourd que nous.

BANG !

-Aaaah ! Mais par Merlin c'est quoi ça ?! Dit Chloé en se levant précipitamment, les cheveux dans tous les sens.

BANG !

Oh merde ! Sirius ! Je l'avais oublié. Eliza me regarde en se retenant de rire.

-Bon j'ai compris, c'est a moi d'aller voir ! Finit par dire Chloé exaspérée.

Elle se dirige vers la fenêtre et regarde à travers le carreau.

-Y a quelqu'un en bas qui lance des cailloux.

-Qui ?!

-Tu crois pas Liz' que si je le savais je vous l'aurez déjà dit ?!

-Bin ouvre et demande idiote ! Lui dis-je en me rasseyant.

-Ca va pas ? Et si c'était un psychopathe ?!

-Et ta connerie elle n'est pas psychopathe ?! Lui dis-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

Chlo' me lance un regard des plus noirs tandis que moi je m'impatiente. Pauvre Sirius, il doit se les geler dehors ! Finalement elle ouvre la fenêtre, sors un peu sa tête dans l'air frais pour voir qui est le fauteur de troubles et …

BANG !

-Aie ! Pu**** ! Qui est l'imbécile qui a fait ça !?!?! S'écrie-t-elle en mettant sa main sur son œil.

Oh non, quel idiot celui-là ! Il n'a même pas vu qu'elle avait ouvert la fenêtre. C'est sur, y a peu de chance qu'elle descende maintenant. Je vois Eliza qui est complètement morte de rire, écroulée en boule sur son lit.

Je me lève et rejoint Chloé.

-Chloé ?! C'est moi, Sirius !

La voix parait faible, il doit chuchoter en plus d'être assez loin.

-Quoi ?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux ?! Ca va pas ou quoi ?! Dit Chloé sans chuchoter.

-Bah … je … je veux te parler !

-Et t'as rien trouver de mieux que lancer des cailloux sur ma fenêtre comme moyen de communication ?!

-Euh … non ! Répond-t-il dépité.

-Et les hiboux ils servent à quoi ?!

-Désolé. Tu … tu peux descendre ?!

-…

-S'il te plait ! C'est important.

Chloé éclate de rire ! C'est franchement pas sympa, ça me fait de la peine pour Sirius.

-Aller, vas-y ! Lui dis-je en la poussant.

-Kim ! T'as vu l'heure qu'il est ?! Je vais pas me promener dans le parc par ce froid !

-Et qu'est-ce qu'on a fait hier ?! Lui répliquai-je.

-Bah justement, c'était pas une brillante idée tu vois !

-Roh mais là y a aucun risque !

-Hé de quoi vous parlez toutes les deux ?!

-De rien ! Répondis-je en cœur avec Chloé.

-Chloé ?!

-Non Sirius, je ne descendrais pas !

-Si !

-Quoi ?! Comment ça si ?! S'énerve-t-elle.

-Parce que je continuerai de lancer des cailloux tant que tu ne seras pas descendue !

J'entends à sa voix qu'il sourit. Bravo Sirius, t'as bien retenu ce que je t'ai dit !

-Okay ! Accepte Chloé en s'apprêtant a fermer la fenêtre.

-Hé mais attends ! Je peux en lancer toute la nuit s'il le faut !

-Et alors ?! Tu connais les sorts d'insonorisation ?! Je suis sure que je peux trouver quelque chose pour ne pas entendre tes cailloux à la noix !

-Mais tu p…

Et hop, on n'entend plus la voix de Sirius ! Chloé vient de fermer la fenêtre.

-Chloé !

-Quoi ?! Je ne suis pas à sa disposition non plus !

BANG !

-Mais est-ce que tu te rends compte qu'il est prêt a passer la nuit dehors a lancer des cailloux sur la même fenêtre toute la nuit et ça, rien que pour toi ?! Lui dit Eliza courroucée.

BANG !

-Euh … bin … oui, mais …

-Y a pas de « mais » Chloé ! S'énerve Eliza. Alors par la barbe de Merlin tu vas bouger tes fesses et descendre en vitesse !! J'ai envie de me coucher moi !!

BANG !

-ET VITE ! Crie-t-elle comme une aliénée.

Whouah mais c'est qu'elle est convaincante, elle joue son rôle à la perfection ! Chloé vient de blêmir, non pire elle est passé du vert à toutes les couleurs.

-Bon ça va ! J'y vais ! Mais si j'attrape la crève ce sera de votre faute ! Vous savez que l'hiver je tombe vite malade !

-Oui, oui, on sait ! Aller, cours, il doit se les geler le pauvre ! La poussais-je encore.

-Bon tu permets que je m'habille plus chaudement quand même ?!

-Pourquoi faire t'as l'un des mecs les plus sexy de la planète qui serait prêt à te réchauffer ! Lui dit Eliza avec un sourire en coin.

-Liz' c'est pas le moment de faire de l'humour !

-C'est pas de l'humour ! Demande lui tu verras!

Chloé lève les yeux au ciel puis enlève son uniforme pour mettre un jean, un pull à col noir et un gros manteau. Elle sort en nous lançant des regards noirs ! Je sens qu'on va morfler à son retour !

-On a réussi !

-Et oui ma belle ! Dis-je en frappant dans la main d'Eliza. Bravo pour ton numéro, même moi j'y ai cru !

-Merci, tu n'étais pas mal non plus !

Et nous éclatons de rire avant de nous précipiter vers la fenêtre sur laquelle Sirius lance toujours des cailloux ! Nous attendons quelques minutes et apercevons enfin la silhouette de Chloé qui rejoint celle de Sirius.

-Il est quelle heure ?!

-21h45 ! Me répond Liz'.

-Aie ! Ca leur laisse très peu de temps avant le couvre feu !

-Bah ils se débrouillent, hein ! On a fait notre part !

-Ouais t'as raison ! Approuvais-je.

**Point de vue de Chloé Ellington :**

Ca fait deux fois en deux jours de suite que je me retrouve dans ce parc la nuit ! Il ne faudrait pas que ça devienne une mauvaise habitude. Bon alors il est où lui ?!

BANG !

Roh c'est pas possible ! Il est encore avec ses cailloux !

-Sirius !!

Il se retourne et me cherche des yeux puis il me rejoint avec un grand sourire.

-Ce n'est plus Black ?!

-Fais gaffe ça pourrait bien le redevenir.

-Hum … euh … on marche ?! Me propose-t-il en me tendant le bras.

S'il croit que je vais m'y accrocher … J'acquiesce simplement d'un signe de tête puis commence à marcher a coté de lui mais en préservant une certaine distance.

-Alors ?!

-Bin … pour commencer, je tiens à ce que ça soit clair ! Tout ça c'est pas mon idée !

-Tout ça quoi ?!

-Bin les cailloux et te faire descendre dehors, la nuit !

-Ah ça j'ai fini par m'en douter.

-Pourquoi ?! Demande-t-il visiblement étonné.

-Et bien, c'est pas vraiment ton genre de lancer des pierres sur les fenêtres !

-Non c'est vrai, j'ai trouvé cette idée stupide !

-C'est de Kim ?!

-Oui.

-Pas étonnant ! Bon et ensuite, Eliza qui me dit qu'elle veut dormir a dix heures moins vingt c'est louche.

-Ah d'accord! Au fait … désolé pour ton œil, j'ai pas fait exprès, t'as pas trop mal au moins ?

-Non, non ça va !

Nous marchons dans le parc en silence. Il fait super froid, heureusement que j'ai pris mon super gros manteau, mais Sirius, lui, n'a que sa cape !

-Bon j'aimerai bien être sure que je ne suis pas descendue pour rien ! M'impatientais-je.

-Ah oui ! Bon je voulais juste discuter, mettre les choses au clair, me dit-il calmement.

-Okay, mais on ne peut pas faire ça a l'intérieur ?! Il fait froid, on est quand même en décembre ! Nan mais où est-ce qu'elles avaient la tête ?!

Il rie doucement puis me répond en souriant.

-Franchement je l'ignore ! Mais je commence à m'habituer aux idées farfelues de Kim !

-Hum … bah t'as de la chance parce que moi au bout de cinq ans je ne m'y fait toujours pas ! Je pense qu'elle voulait se divertir pour se changer les idées.

-Mais maintenant elle a Remus pour ça ! Ajoute-t-il en souriant l'air ravi.

-Oui c'est vrai ! Ils y ont mis le temps mais ça y est ! Dis-je en souriant.

Je les revois quand ils se sont rejoints dans la grande salle sous les yeux ébahis de tout le collège ! Ils étaient trop mignons !

Nous venons d'arriver devant la grande porte du hall. Sirius tend le bras pour l'ouvrir mais … rien ne bouge !

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! M'inquiétais-je.

-Bin, j'arrive pas à l'ouvrir ! Je crois qu'elle est fermée … à clé !

-Quoi ?! Attends !

Je le pousse et essaye moi-même ! Pas que je me prétende plus forte que lui mais on sait jamais, c'est peut être une ruse.

-C'est pas vrai ! Pourquoi c'est fermé ?!

-Bin le couvre feu vient de passer.

-Oui mais hier c'était ouvert. Lui dis-je presque énervée.

-Rusard a dû entendre du bruit hier, alors pour être sur que personne ne sorte cette fois il a fermé la porte. On s'est déjà retrouvés enfermés dehors nous aussi.

-Et comment vous faisiez ?!

-Bin soit on allait chez Hagrid, le garde chasse, soit on passait la nuit dans la cabane hurlante.

-Oh ! Pratique ! Dis-je en regardant le saule cogneur au loin. Dis, c'est pas encore un coup de votre plan débile ?!

-Non ! S'exclame-t-il. Ou alors c'est qu'on ne m'a pas mis au courant non plus, mais très franchement ça m'étonnerai que tes amies soient capables de t'enfermer dehors la nuit.

-Mouais.

-Euh … faudrait pas qu'on reste devant la porte trop longtemps, si Rusard sort …

-Oui je sais ! Tu proposes quoi ?!

-Bin … la cabane hurlante, répond-t-il comme si c'était une évidence.

Je le suis jusque vers le saule cogneur. Peter n'est pas là pour se transformer en rat et faire son numéro de la dernière fois, alors je ne vois pas comment il compte s'y prendre pour immobiliser les branches de l'arbre.

Et puis je comprends en le voyant prendre un long bâton et appuyer sur le nœud qui permet d'ouvrir l'entrée.

-A toi l'honneur ! Dit-il en me montrant l'entrée d'un signe de la main.

Je regarde le trou avec méfiance et m'y engouffre a contre cœur. Ca sent le moisi mais bon, espérons que la maison sera plus accueillante. Le passage est très étroit, je dois me courber pour avancer. Je me retourne et après avoir eu un sursaut de surprise, me rend compte que Sirius a simplement pris son apparence de chien pour passer plus aisément.

Au bout de quelques minutes le sol remonte en pente douce, je suis arrivée au bout du tunnel.

Je pousse une espèce de porte qui sert d'ouverture et pénètre dans une vaste pièce dans laquelle il règne un désordre incroyable. Partout gisent des meubles cassés.

Alors c'est à ça que ressemble la cabane hurlante ?! Effrayant, effectivement ! Enfin maintenant que je connais les véritables raisons qui ont donné naissance à ses rumeurs de cabane hantée, je ne devrais pas avoir peur et puis il n'y a plus de Remus/Loup-Garou pour le moment.

Je fais un tour sur moi-même pour examiner les lieux pendant que Sirius reprend sa forme humaine. La pièce, mis à part les meubles cassés, ne compte qu'un canapé poussiéreux.

-Pas très accueillant j'avoue mais pour ce qu'on en fait …

Je ne réponds pas, toujours occupée à regarder la pièce dans les moindres détails. Et puis Sirius lance des sorts informulés sur le canapé pour le dépoussiérer un peu. Je savais bien qu'il savait très bien faire ça ! Je m'assois donc sur le canapé fraîchement nettoyé dont on peut voir la couleur bleue à présent. Il s'installe à coté mais laisse encore une certaine distance entre nous. Aurait-il peur de moi ?! Remarque, je ne peux pas le blâmer sur ce coup là !

**Point de vue de Sirius Black :**

Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi mal à l'aise. Le silence pesant, le visage impassible de Chloé et cette ambiance oppressante qu'offre cette maison …

-Je suis vraiment désolé ! Je ne pensais pas qu'on serait enfermés dehors.

-T'inquiètes pas, pour ça je vais m'en prendre personnellement a Kim et Liz'. Et si on en venait au sujet que tu voulais aborder ?

-Bon d'accord ! Dis-je contraint.

Je sais que c'était le but, mais soudainement je ne m'en sens plus le courage. J'inspire un grand coup.

-Je pense qu'il faut reprendre depuis le début. Essaye de … ne pas trop m'interrompre, s'il te plait.

Elle acquiesce et ne semble pas trop énervée. C'est bon signe, non ?!

-Je suis désolé pour cette histoire de pari ! C'est vrai, j'ai été stupide j'aurais pu dire non ! Mais à ce moment là je pensais encore que je ne pouvais jamais rien refuser à James. Et puis comme je te l'ai dit, il m'a dit qu'il le ferait lui même si je refusais.

-Et tu trouves qu …

-Attends s'il te plait.

Elle referme la bouche et croise les bras.

-N'en veux pas à James. Il aime faire un tas de choses stupides mais il ne pense jamais aux conséquences. Contrairement à Remus. Et donc, quand il m'a dit ça j'ai accepté tout de suite.

-Pourquoi ?! Qu'est-ce que ça changeait ? Toi, lui ou un autre?!

-Je ne voulais absolument pas le voir essayer de te draguer ! Je ne l'aurais pas supporté ! La vérité Chloé je vais te la dire, c'est exactement ce que j'ai dit à Remus. Vous croyez tous qu'avant Septembre je ne t'avais pas remarquée ou alors que je te connaissais a peine…

Je marque une pause et elle reste silencieuse. Je sens qu'elle est enfin prête à m'écouter sans s'emporter. Je prends note : même si les cailloux ce n'était pas une merveilleuse idée, il faudra que je remercie Kim. Enfin, si je sors vivant de cette confrontation.

-Tu te souviens de la première fois ou tu m'as parlé ?!

-En deuxième année ?! Demande-t-elle avec une moue sceptique.

-Euh … non alors disons la première fois que JE t'ai parlé.

-Pas exactement ! Répond-t-elle en décroisant les bras pour s'installer plus confortablement.

-C'était en Janvier dernier, bientôt un an. Il neigeait et j'étais allé dans le parc pour décompresser et puis je t'ai entendu pleurer …

Elle me regarde étonnée. Sûrement surprise de voir que je me souviens encore de ça ! Je reprends mon récit.

-…je t'ai alors demandé si ça allait et ce que tu avais et là … tu m'as dit « Ca te regarde pas » ! J'ai été très surpris ! Aucune fille de Poudlard ne m'avait parlé comme ça !

Elle sourit.

-Et c'est quoi le rapport ?! Enfin … pourquoi tu me racontes ça ?! Demande-t-elle visiblement mal à l'aise.

-Pour te montrer que depuis ce jour-là je pense beaucoup a toi …

-Arrêtes, c'est ridicule ! Tu aurais mis plus de six mois pour te décider à me parler ?!

-Non ! C'est que, en considérant l'art avec lequel tu m'as envoyé sur les roses, j'ai compris que tu serais plus difficile à aborder et puis je t'ai beaucoup observé. Tu me plais depuis longtemps mais je ne pensais pas que c'était réciproque alors je me disais que je tenterais sûrement un jour mais … plus tard, que pour l'instant je pouvais profiter de toutes les opportunités qui s'offraient a moi.

-Tu veux dire toutes tes groupies ?!

-Oui, si tu veux. Ce pari je l'ai vu comme une occasion de me donner du courage, tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

-Je fais si peur que ça ?!

J'éclate de rire et lui répond.

-Non pas du tout, enfin quand tu es énervée oui mais a ce moment là je ne t'avais encore jamais vu en colère. Non c'est juste que j'avais du mal à te cerner. Au début tu parlais peu et puis même après tu étais toujours aussi …

-Etrange ? Me demande-t-elle en haussant un sourcil et avec un air amusé, il me semble.

Je comprends l'allusion, ça me rappel la fête d'Halloween.

-Différente ! Répondis-je finalement en souriant. Donc voila pour moi le pari c'était l'occasion de tenter ma chance et sans que James me charrie puisqu'il pensait que c'était pour le pari. Mais je peux te dire qu'à la fin j'avais complètement oublié le pari, je ne pensais qu'à moi, à nous.

-Et Hokins ?! Comment elle a su ?

-Elle m'a dit qu'elle t'avait surpris en train de nous écouter à la bibliothèque et qu'elle avait donc fait pareil. Mais elle, elle a compris de travers ! James n'a jamais dit que je devais coucher avec toi, enfin ça ne nous a jamais traverser l'esprit un pari comme ça ! Et pourtant on en a fait des paris !

-Et comment ça se fait qu'elle se soit confiée à toi ?!

-Oh … je l'ai attendu devant l'entrée de sa salle commune et on a … discuté.

-Je doute que c'était une discussion amicale ! Conclut-elle en riant.

-Pas vraiment, elle est insupportable cette fille ! Elle n'a pas aimé que je lui demande de démentir sa propre rumeur…

-Alors c'était toi ?! Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi tout d'un coup elle disait à tout le monde le contraire.

-Au début elle n'était pas d'accord et puis comme je l'ai dit à McGonnagall, j'ai voulu lui lancer un sortilège informulé, juste celui qui fait vomir des limaces, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, a la place elle s'est retrouvée avec tous ces boutons de couleurs différentes !

**Point de vue de Chloé Ellington :**

Je ne sais pas comment il a fait mais je suis a présent plus détendue. Je n'ai plus envie de lui sauter dessus pour l'égorger en tout cas ! Je réfléchis à tous ce qui s'est passé et à toutes les questions que j'avais envie de lui poser.

-Pourquoi tu m'as menti à Pré-au-Lard ?!

Il baisse la tête et passe sa main dans ses cheveux en soupirant.

-J'avais peur ! J'arrivai à peine a réaliser a quel point j'avais avancé. On s'entendait de mieux en mieux même si tu es devenue bizarre après ma première demande pour Pré-au-Lard. D'ailleurs faudrait que tu m'expliques…

-Nan ! D'abord c'est toi qui passes dans le chaudron. Donc tu as eu peur ?

-Bin oui. Mais puisque pour moi il n'y avait pas réellement de pari … j'ai pas eu l'impression d'avoir menti, enfin en quelque sorte. Je voudrais vraiment que tu saches à quel point je suis désolé pour ça ! Surtout que je n'ai jamais jouer un rôle quelconque, tous ce que j'ai pu te dire était sincère !

-C'est pas suffisant Sirius !

-Je sais mais …

-Tu n'as pas idée de ce que ça m'a fait. Mais tu sais ce qui m'a le plus blessée dans tous ça ?!

-N … non ! Dit-il après avoir hésité.

-C'est que tu m'ignores au plus haut point après que j'ai enfin baissé ma garde !

Il lève une tête d'ahuri vers moi, il ne semble pas comprendre. Je sens que je vais ressortir de mes gonds !

-Sirius, ça fait quatre ans que j'attends le moindre signe de ta part, même juste un regard pour me montrer que tu sais que j'existe ! Et je n'ai jamais rien eu ! Tu étais trop occupé avec tes groupies !! Alors quand l'année dernière j'ai compris que c'était peine perdue, je me suis promis de tout faire pour te sortir de ma tête, tout ! Je me suis même jeter dans les bras d'un sale con, sur les bons conseils de Kim et Liz' juste pour t'oublier ! Quand tu m'as vu pleurer dans le parc en Janvier, Owen venait de me larguer comme une chaussette en me ridiculisant devant tous ses potes !

-Owen Anderson ?! Tu es sortie avec lui ?!

-Oui ! Dis-je d'une voix étranglée qui traduit l'émotion. Après ça j'ai eu du mal à m'en remettre. Alors quand soudainement tu semblais faire attention a moi je me suis promis de ne pas tomber dans le piège, je ne voulais pas souffrir encore surtout sachant qu'il s'agissait de toi cette fois ! Là, la chute aurait été vraiment trèèès dure ! Et elle l'a été. A la fête quand tu m'as ramené à mon dortoir, je commençais à penser que tu étais super, gentil et tous ce qu'il faut, alors je me suis dit pourquoi pas ? Imagine le mal que ça m'a fait de ne pas te voir pendant tout le week-end, et de t'entendre me dire un bref « ouais salut » le lundi suivant pour finalement ne plus m'adresser un seul regard !!

Il a l'air vraiment pas fier de lui, et je l'espère bien. Je l'achève ?! Non je suis sadique.

-Je suis vraiment désolé ! Je ne savais pas tous ça ! Avant ce soir là, j'étais quasiment sur que tu ne me voyais que comme … un ami.

-Pourtant non, répondis-je. Après la fête j'étais vraiment … heureuse, je me voyais vraiment avec toi et surtout je ne te voyais plus comme un sale type briseur de cœur … Mais en voyant ta réaction j'ai très vite déchantée en me disant que je ne te plaisais pas, que ça ne t'avais pas plu non plus d'ailleurs!

-Non ! C'est faux ! J'ai … adoré ce que tu as fait, c'était si … inattendu, de ta part ! J'ai juste eu peur parce que ça devenait plus concret et que James n'arrêtait pas de me parler du pari !

-Tu aurais dû tout me dire !

-Je sais mais je m'en rends compte que maintenant. Est-ce que tu … me pardonnes ?!

-Absolument pas ! Dis-je catégoriquement.

Il ouvre de grands yeux, l'air abattus.

-J'ai compris tout ce que tu m'as dit, tes réactions et tous ça, mais de là a te pardonner … non !

-Même si je m'excuse des milliers de fois ?!

Sa phrase fait tilt dans ma tête !

_« -Et après ça tu lui pardonneras ?! _

_-Kim ! Hum … ça m'étonnerai qu'il en arrive là, alors oui si tu veux, je lui pardonnerai après des milliers d'excuses ! _

_-Très bien ! »_

-C'est Kim qui t'as dit de dire ça ?!

-Euh … oui ! J'avoue que je ne sais pas pourquoi mais bon je suis ses conseils.

Je souris, le pauvre, elle le manipule trop facilement.

-Pourquoi ? C'est important ? Me demande-t-il intrigué.

-Je lui ai dit que je te pardonnerais quand tu te seras excusé des milliers de fois ! J'ai dit ça pour qu'elle me fiche la paix ! Je ne pensais pas qu'elle me prendrait au mot.

-Mais Kim prend tous aux mots ! Plaisante-t-il.

-C'est vrai ! Dis-je ne riant a mon tour.

-Chloé ?! Je m'excuse des milliers de fois ! Et plus encore s'il le faut !

Je soupire ! Qu'est-ce que je dois faire là ?! Il est touchant c'est vrai mais … Et mince !! J'ai eu le malheur d'avoir plonger sans le vouloir mes yeux dans les siens. Ils sont beaux malgré leur air triste, mais aussi pleins d'espoirs.

-Bon d'accord ! Je te pardonne …

-C'est vrai ?! Oh j…

-Mais ! Le coupai-je d'un geste de la main. Je n'oublis pas pour autant, je te pardonne mais sache que tu as perdu ma confiance !

-Oui je comprends, c'est normal. Donc ça veut dire qu'on va pouvoir se reparler comme … avant ?!

-Bin oui …si tu veux.

-Mais dit moi dés qu'il y a un truc qui te gêne et puis à l'avenir je ne te cacherai plus rien que tu dois savoir!

-J'espère bien, parce que là c'est la dernière fois !

-Oui, oui, bien sur.

Il reste pensif quelques minutes pendant que moi j'observe le feu qu'il a allumé tout à l'heure dans la cheminée.

-Tu viendrais au bal avec moi ?!

-Quoi ?! Sirius là tu vas trop loin !

-Bon, d'accord mais alors vas-y avec qui tu veux mais pas Cédric ! Enfin non, lui ou un autre ce serait pareil ! Tu ne pourrais pas y aller seule ?! Après tout ce serait plus sympa, pas d'imbécile qui te colle toute la soirée, personne pour te marcher dessus en dansant …

-Sirius ! Ca suffit ! Dis-je en riant. Je ne vais pas y aller toute seule quand même ! Et puis j'y vais avec qui je veux ! Quant a Cédric, je ne peux pas lui faire ça le pauvre !

-Le pauvre ?! Mais c'est un idiot qui veut profiter de toi et tu ne t'en rends même pas compte !!!

-Si, je le sais ça !

-Hein ?! Mais alors pourquoi …

-Je suis une grande fille, je peux me défendre toute seule et je ne reviendrais pas sur ma décision, je lui ai dit oui, ce serai cruel de le larguer avant le bal ! Et puis ce sera un bon cavalier, il est mignon et fait tous ce que je lui dis !

-Okay !

-Bon … je suis fatiguée, y a des chambres ?! Demandais-je en faisant une moue de dégoût en regardant la maison.

-Bin oui mais sincèrement, je pense que le canapé est plus accueillant. Installe toi je vais te trouver une couverture.

-Euh … merci mais … et toi ?

-Oh bah je me débrouillerais, j'ai l'habitude, je passe quand même trois nuits par mois ici. Au pire je dormirais sous ma forme animale !

J'éclate de rire à sa dernière réplique.

-Tu penses que ce sera plus confortable ?!

-Oh que oui ! Répond-t-il en souriant.

-Au fait ! Dis-je alors qu'il montait l'escalier. Ton animagi est très mignon !

-Alors je serais un chien plus souvent ! Me dit-il avec un clin d'œil avant de monter pour de bon cette fois.

Je m'allonge sur le canapé qui grâce a la fatigue m'a l'air plus confortable. Je me mets sur le coté droit puis pose ma tête sur mes mains jointes. Au cas ou Sirius voudrait de la place, je replis les jambes sur mon ventre.

**Point de vue de Sirius Black :**

Je descends avec deux couvertures potables dans les bras.

-Ca y est j'ai trouvé ! Dis-je triomphant.

Oh ! Elle s'est déjà endormie ! Incroyable, je ne l'ai laissé que dix minutes. Je prends la couverture qui a l'air être la plus épaisse et l'étale sur elle. Puis je m'installe avec l'autre couverture à l'autre bout du canapé et la regarde dormir. Ses boucles brunes lui tombent négligemment sur le visage, d'un geste de la main je les lui dégage délicatement pour ne pas la réveiller. On dirait un gros bébé qui dort comme ça ! Ca me rappel nos réveils dans l'infirmerie. J'avais oublié qu'elle ressemblait à un ange quand elle dormait.

En parlant de ces moments là, maintenant je crois enfin ce que je l'ai entendu dire dans son sommeil ! Ca me semblait si bizarre avant.

Drôle de soirée quand même ! Finalement on aura pu s'expliquer et j'en ai découvert des choses moi aussi. Moi qui pensais que son manque d'intérêt pour moi voulait tout simplement dire que je ne l'intéressais pas contrairement aux autres filles.

C'est sur, cette discussion m'a enlevé un poids énorme, je me sens tellement plus heureux que ces dernières semaines mais je me pose aussi beaucoup de questions. Ou est-ce que ça va nous mener et qu'est-ce que je ressens exactement pour elle ?!

J'essaye de trouver une position plus confortable pour dormir. J'ai hâte de voir comment ça va se passer demain.


	19. 18 Les serdaigles

Nouvelle semaine, nouveau chapitre !

On approche de la fin (pour ma part je dirais « enfin ! »).

Il n'y a pas d'énormes rebondissements au rendez vous mais bon, j'espère que ça vous plaira quand même.

Bisous et a la semaine prochain.

Ceycey

PS : Encore merci a celles qui lisent chaque semaine :D

**Chapitre 18 :** **Les Serdaigles aussi peuvent se montrer rusés !**

**Point de vue de Remus Lupin :**

Je suis dans la grande salle en train de déjeuner avec James et Peter. Sirius n'est pas réapparu depuis hier soir et mes amis s'inquiètent.

-Mais où est Patmol ?!

-Je sais pas, il va pas tarder ! Répétai-je pour la dixième fois.

-Mais enfin on ne l'a pas revu depuis le dîner d'hier soir ! S'exclame James.

D'ailleurs où est-ce qu'il est allé ?!

James qui nous fait une crise de jalousie ! Enfin bizarrement ce n'est pas incroyable. Lui et Sirius sont tellement proches que s'ils passent plus d'une journée l'un sans l'autre c'est le drame.

-Il a juste dit qu'il avait un truc à faire, je ne sais pas s'il était avec elles mais il a mentionné Kim et Chloé ! Répondis-je en me servant un jus de fruit.

-Ah ah ! Me dit James, triomphant. Et elles ne sont pas là non plus ! C'est louche! Tu n'as pas peur de ce qu'il aurait pu faire toute la nuit avec ta petite amie ?!

Il me parle en pointant dangereusement sa fourchette sur moi. Je soupire d'exaspération et lui répond calmement.

-Absolument pas James. Arrêtes de délirer, s'il te plait !

-Oh puis y avait Chloé aussi ! Ah quel petit coquin notre Patmol ! S'exclame Peter en s'extasiant.

-Quoi ?! Non mais tu n'as pas honte ?! Dis-je offusqué.

-Moi non, mais tiens, demande le donc a Sirius, dés qu'il arrive.

Je les regarde d'un mauvais œil. Ils sont lourds des fois ! La porte s'ouvre sur Kim et Eliza. Sans Chloé ni Sirius d'ailleurs. Kim m'aperçoit mais ne vient pas, elle se contente de m'envoyer de la main un bisou imaginaire. Mais ça me suffit, on a décidé que pour les repas on restait à nos tables respectives.

Dix bonnes minutes plus tard, Sirius apparaît enfin, accompagné de Chloé. Ils n'ont pas l'air en grande forme, comme si ils avaient mal dormi. En revanche Sirius arbore un très grand sourire satisfait qui laisse présager une bonne nouvelle. Ils s'échangent quelques mots puis se séparent.

**Point de vue de Kimberley Dolls :**

-Alors ?! Non mais on était mortes d'inquiétude !

-Bah j'espère bien que c'est vrai, me dit Chloé l'air sévère.

-Comment ça ?!

-Quand on a voulu rentrer à l'intérieur pour discuter, la porte du hall était fermée à clé !

-Quoi ?! Oh non ! On est vraiment désolées !

-Ca me rassure !

-Quoi, t'as pensé que c'était nous ?!

-Liz', excuse moi mais vous avez fait preuve, comment dire …. d'originalité hier ! Alors oui, je me suis permis d'y penser mais Sirius m'a raisonné.

Quand je l'entends dire Sirius et non Black, je fais un bond sur ma chaise et lui fait un énorme sourire ravi.

-Ah oui alors raconte … !!

Elle me renvoi mon sourire ! Ah, bon signe.

-Bin alors tout va bien.

-Gné ?!

-Kim, t'as l'air mongol comme ça ! Me chuchote Eliza.

-Pardon ! Bref, ta réponse elle n'est pas suffisante !

-Bin simplement après des explications assez longues, il s'est excusé …

-Aaaah ! Fis-je en cœur avec Eliza.

-…des milliers de fois ! Ajoute Chloé en haussant un sourcil. Merci, KIM !

-De rien ! J'avoue être assez fière de moi ! Et tu lui as pardonné alors ?!

-Bin … oui.

-Et ça y est vous … sortez ensemble ?!

-Kim ! Ne met pas la calèche avant les sombrals !

-Pfffff t'es vraiment longue à la besogne toi !

-Laisses-là ! Tu peux parler toi avec Remus.

-Liz' ! Arrête avec ça ! On a pris le temps qu'il fallait et résultat, le moment venu c'était parfait ! Magique ! Intense !

-Kim.

-Merveilleux ! Sublime !

-Kim !

- Majes…

-KIM ! Arrêtes-là ! S'écrie Eliza.

-Pourquoi ?!

-Parce que à ce rythme là tu n'auras plus d'adjectifs pour décrire la fois ou vous passerez à l'acte ! Me répond Chloé en riant.

-Oh ! Fis-je en faisant un sourire désolé et amusé. Mais se sera sans doute magnifique, féerique, romantique et ... euh j'arrête là ?!

Devant leur signe de tête absolument affirmatif je replonge ma tête dans mon assiette de bacon ! Mais je me vois forcée de la relevé à nouveau lorsque le courrier arrive. Je sens mon cœur battre à tout rompre, j'espère que c'est porteur de bonnes nouvelles … cette fois-ci.

**Point de vue de Remus Lupin :**

-Hein ?! Des cailloux ?! Répète pour la troisième fois Peter.

-Oui, Queudvert, des cailloux ! Mais t'es en retard là, j'ai sauté trois épisodes depuis.

-Tsss des cailloux … n'importe quoi ! Non mais faut être dingue pour avoir une telle idée …

-Hé Peter, j'te signale que tu parles de MA petite amie !

-Oui, oui désolé !

-Bref, Patmol t'en étais ou ?! Demande James.

-Bin j'ai fini de toute façon. Elle a fini par me dire qu'elle me pardonnait. Et maintenant ça va, on se reparle.

-Super ! Alors elle va aller au bal avec toi ?!

-Euh … non ! Dit Sirius mal à l'aise. Elle y va toujours avec Milton.

-Elle doit être folle ! Le préféré a toi, non mais franchement…

-Merci James ! Répond Sirius en souriant.

-De rien, je suis content pour toi mais je n'accepte toujours pas le fait que tu as osé la faire dormir dans la cabane hurlante. Enfin c'est notre QG, c'est privé !

-Mais j'avais pas d'autre solution, Cornedrue !

-Ouais bah j'ai compris maintenant, hein, si je veux je peux y aller avec une fille !

-Mais c'est différent, Chloé était au courant ! Répondis-je à James en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Mouais ! Rah c'est pas drôle ! Et moi alors ?! On ne pourrait pas le dire à Lily ?!

-T'es sérieux là ?

-Euh non, pas vraiment.

Je préfère ça, pendant un instant j'ai vraiment cru qu'il allait raconter mon secret à Lily. Je l'aime bien, elle est gentille mais c'est quand même important !

Une chouette se pose devant moi et me donne la Gazette du sorcier. Je lui donne quelques pièces et elle s'en va. Je n'ai pas besoin d'ouvrir le journal, la première page attire mon attention. Mes trois amis se penchent dessus pour lire aussi.

_« __**Albus Dumbledore intervient dans l'affaire Dolls !**_

_Nous vous indiquions dans un précédent article que la famille Dolls souhaitait voir l'enquête au sujet du Mangemort, Davis Dolls, se rouvrir. Leur souhait est exaucé puisque hier, Albus Dumbledore, le président sorcier du Magenmagot, à souhaiter éclaircir cette affaire a la demande de la jeune sœur de l'accusé, Kimberley Dolls, élève de sixième année à Poudlard._

_Nous avons recueilli quelque déclaration de Dumbledore :_

_« Effectivement l'une de mes élèves, qui est la sœur cadette de Mr Dolls, m'a demandé cette requête que je n'ai pas pu refuser pour la bonne raison que cette affaire méritait quelques éclaircissements. »_

_Le directeur de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard mentionne le fait qu'il n'a pas pu, comme a l'accoutumé, présidé le conseil du Magenmagot et qu'il avait par conséquent, relégué cette tache à Mafalda Winxton, qui était la plus compétente dans ce cas-ci. Or, il fut très surpris d'apprendre que c'est notre ministre de la Magie, Domitrius Harmonn, lui-même, qui a tenu à remplir ce rôle._

_Cette révélation à déclencher, au sein du Ministère, un débat jusqu'alors inédit._

_Arthur Miller, le directeur du Service de la Justice Magique parle de « scandale ». L'article 1483 stipule que les pouvoirs exécutif et législatif sont confiés au Ministre de la Magie et ses conseillers tandis que le pouvoir judicaire est placé entre les mains du Magenmagot ! Par conséquent, le ministre Harmonn a transgressé ici une règle très importante de notre code de politique magique._

_« Je pense qu'il est préférable de rappeler à notre Ministre ses fonctions avant qu'une autre erreur judiciaire ne se présente ! » déclare Dumbledore._

_Il s'avère, en effet, que Dumbledore, lors du procès d'hier, a innocenté David Dolls._

_« Il est évident que ce jeune homme n'a jamais agis de son plein gré ! On peut remarquer en discutant avec lui qu'il est très perturbé, voire désorienté. Il semble même souffrir de troubles de la mémoire. J'ai constaté chez lui des signes du sortilège de l'imperium qu'il aurait subit un nombre incalculable de fois, ce qui est, évidemment, très dangereux pour la santé mentale et physique. »_

_Le jeune homme, a présent innocenté, est aujourd'hui attendu à l'hôpital Ste Mangouste dans lequel il restera quelque jours pour se remettre de ces deux années qui ont sûrement été éprouvantes. Après quoi, il pourra retrouver sa famille pour les fêtes de fin d'année._

_En ce qui concerne le Ministre, Dumbledore et Miller ont déclaré que : « dans sa hâte de montrer a la population qu'il avait la situation bien en main, il a, par mégarde commis une erreur » qui nous le souhaitons, sera la dernière ! »_

(NDA : D'accord c'est peut être un peu tiré par les cheveux, mais bon c'est qu'une fanfiction et qui plus est la mienne alors je fais ce que je veux :p, bon et on voit aussi que je ne me suis pas seulement tourné les pouces sur les bancs de la fac de droit xD).

Je regarde Kim qui est encore plongée dans l'article. Son sourire s'étire de plus en plus au fur et à mesure qu'elle avance dans sa lecture.

-C'est super ! S'écrie Sirius avec énergie.

-Mon père a toujours dit que ce Harmonn était un incapable ! Dit James en secouant la tête d'un air négatif.

-Hé, Miller c'est pas le père d'Eliza ?! Demande Peter.

-Ah si sûrement, je ne savais qu'il était directeur du service de la justice magique ! Répond Sirius en regardant Eliza.

-On va être en retard en cours ! Dis-je en me levant.

Ils me regardent l'air de dire « quel rabat joie » ! Mais ce n'est pas le fait d'être en retard en cours qui me préoccupe. Je veux juste pouvoir croiser Kim!

Nous sortons donc tous les quatre d'un pas lent. Lorsque nous nous retrouvons dans le hall, j'entends une voix stridente m'appeler.

-Remus ! Remus ! Mon Mumuuuus !

Je me retourne et ne comprend même pas ce qui m'arrive ! Je me retrouve étouffé par une crinière rousse.

-Kim !

C'est tout ce que j'ai réussi à dire. Elle se décolle et affiche un sourire des plus radieux, ses yeux pétillent, on voit qu'elle est extrêmement heureuse !

-Tu as lu l'article ?! C'est formidable ! Il a été innocenté ! Tu te rends compte ?!

-Oui oui, répondis-je en souriant. Je suis vraiment heureux pour toi ! Et c'est grâce à toi, bravo !

-Oh non c'est grâce à Dumbledore ! D'ailleurs je ne l'ai pas encore remercié ! J'y vais tout de suite.

Et elle se remet à courir, cette fois en direction de la grande salle. Nous la suivons amusés et le sommes encore plus devant la scène qui se déroule devant tout le collège.

Kim s'est jeté sur notre directeur et le serre à présent dans ses bras en le remerciant exagérément comme à son habitude.

-Oh ! Merci, merci, merci professeur ! Vous êtes formidable !

-Euh merci Miss mais ce n'est rien voyons !

-Rien ?! Mais bien sur que non ! Vous l'avez sauvez d'Azkaban. Merci beaucoup !

-C'est exact mais je n'ai fait que mon travail Miss Dolls, lui répond-t-il avec son sourire bienveillant.

-Ah vous êtes super cool, Monsieur !

Non ! Je rêve ou elle a bien dit à Dumbledore qu'il était cool ?! D'ailleurs celui-ci semble gêné mais aussi très amusé.

-Ah merci ! Vous voyez bien Minerva que je suis « cool » ?! J'avais raison, n'est-ce pas ?!

-Oui Albus, je l'admets !

-Alors dites-le … !

-Vous êtes … cool.

-Merci !

La situation a eu le mérite d'arracher un mince sourire à McGonnagall et de replonger Dumbledore dans sa jeunesse. Il a l'air ravi.

-Miss Dolls, vous allez être en retard ! Dit McGonnagall de sa voix sévère.

-N'hésitez pas a passer dans mon bureau si vous avez des questions ! Dit malicieusement le directeur.

-Merci professeur je n'y manquerais pas ! A plus !

-Oui, a plus ! Ajoute le directeur en lui faisant un clin d'œil avant de se mettre à rire.

Et elle revient vers nous en courant, sous les rires de toute la salle.

-On y va ?!

-Euh … il est cool ?! Répète Sirius.

-A plus ?! Reprend Chloé à son tour.

-Bah quoi ?!

-Non c'est juste qu'on aurait dit que tu parlais a …un camarade ! Dis-je amusé.

-Un pote ?! Oh non, Dumby c'est comme mon papy !

-Ah ouais quand même ! S'exclame James en faisant de gros yeux.

Puis il me fait une tape amicale qui se veut réconfortante sur l'épaule et ajoute :

-Bah dis donc, bon courage Lunard !

-Hé ! Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ?! Demandais-je, faussement outré.

-Ouais qu'est-ce que t'insinues d'abord ?! Ajoute Kim en mettant les poings sur ses hanches.

-Oh rien, rien du tout ! On y va ?!

Nous avons tous cours de Potion alors nous nous dirigeons ensemble vers les Cachots. Ca fait du bien de ne pas entendre Sirius et Chloé se disputer. Elle à l'air plus sereine que ces dernières semaines. Tous deux sont même en train de plaisanter.

-Oui ! Mais j'ai eu peur en me réveillant !

-Bah pourquoi ?!

-Parce que quand je me suis endormie tu étais encore euh … Sirius et quand je me suis réveillé il y avait un chien à mes pieds !

-Mais tu prenais toute la place alors j'ai fait comme j'ai pu !

-Quoi ?!

Elle lui donne une petite tape sur l'épaule et prend un air faussement outré.

-Je te signale, Black, que tu m'as dit que je pouvais prendre le canapé a moi toute seule et que toi tu te débrouillerais !

-Oh recommence pas avec « Black », s'il te plais !

-Alors ne dis plus que je suis grosse !

-Mais nan, j'ai jamais dit ça ! Répond-t-il en riant.

-Quoiqu'il en soit, même en chien tu ronfles ! Dit-elle en éclatant de rire.

-Hein ?! Non mais n'importe quoi ! C'est pas vrai et …

-Oh si Patmol ! On le sait nous ! Siffle Peter en ricanant.

-Bah toi t'es pas mieux, en Peter tu grince des dents la nuit et en Queudvert tu couine !

Tout le monde éclate de rire sauf Peter qui se contente de faire un mince sourire. Je pense qu'il l'a vexé.

-Au fait Chloé … commence Sirius avant d'être interrompu.

-Hé Chloéééé ! Bin alors où tu étais passée ?! Je t'ai attendue pendant une heure au bas de l'escalier de votre dortoir ! J'ai même pas mangé.

-Cédric !

Chloé reste clouée sur place et à l'air a la fois ennuyée, gêné, embarrassée. Quant à Sirius on dirait bien qu'il regarde Milton en grognant comme un chien.

-Heu désolé mais je t'ai déjà dit que c'était inutile de m'attendre chaque matin !

-Mais c'est pour t'accompagner jusqu'à la grande salle.

Sirius éclate de rire et James a sa suite. Milton les regarde en fronçant les sourcils.

-Ecoute Cédric, je suis quand même assez grande pour aller manger toute seule.

-Okay, bin c'est pas grave ! Tu te mets avec moi en potion ?

-Je … je sais pas ! On verra, hein ?! Dit-elle en nous regardant tous comme pour trouver un soutien.

-Non ! S'exclame Sirius. Elle se met avec moi.

-Pffff ! Avec toi ?! Mais t'as toujours pas compris qu'elle voulait plus te voir ?! Dit Milton en ricanant.

Sirius lui répond en affichant un grand sourire. Milon ne comprend pas, surtout que Chloé n'ose même pas le regarder.

-Non, ça c'était avant.

Il s'avance vers lui …

-Maintenant c'est toi qu'elle ne veut plus voir, alors tu dégages ! Lui dit-il arrivé a sa hauteur.

Puis il le bouscule légèrement et descend vers les cachots. Cédric semble abasourdi et regarde Chloé. Kim, James et Peter viennent d'éclater de rire ce qui le déstabilise encore plus. Puis je rejoins les autres en laissant Chloé à la traîne. Je les entends juste échangés quelques mots.

-C'est vrai ?!

-Désolé pour ça ! Mais t'inquiètes pas, j'ai jamais dit que je ne voulais plus te voir. Je compte toujours aller au bal avec toi, seulement laisse-moi un peu respirer de temps en temps !

-Okay ! Y a pas de problèmes ! Non vraiment, ça va, c'est cool ! A tout a l'heure moi je vais manger.

Il repart et Chloé nous rattrape en courant et avec un grand sourire amusé.

-Quand même vous avez abusé, le pauvre !

-Le pauvre ?! Il n'a que ce qu'il mérite ce scroutt a pétard ! Dit Kim en tapant son poing dans son autre main.

Je passe mon bras autour de ses épaules et lui sourit. Elle se calme aussitôt ! J'adore l'effet que j'ai sur elle.

Nous arrivons devant la salle en même temps que le professeur. Chloé et Sirius vont s'asseoir ensemble au fond de la classe et avant d'entrer Kim se retourne vers moi en souriant :

-Ah ! N'oublis pas le …

-Bisou ?! Dis-je amusé.

-Exact !

Je lui fais donc un bisou assez prolongé puis elle part s'asseoir avec Eliza qui vient a peine d'arriver, tandis que je rejoins Peter et James.

**Point de vue de Chloé Ellington :**

Cédric est arrivé vingt minutes en retard et je me sens coupable. Il était en retard parce qu'il n'avait pas mangé à cause de moi et en plus de ça il s'est fait ridiculiser par Sirius devant tout le monde !

-A quoi tu penses ?!

La voix de Sirius résonne longtemps dans ma tête avant que je ne pense à répondre.

-Oh ! A rien, rien d'intéressant.

-Alors, heureuse d'être débarrassée de Milton ?!

-Euh … oui mais t'y est allé un peu fort quand même !

-Ah … désolé.

-Pas grave.

Je me remets au travail car la potion d'aujourd'hui est assez compliquée.

Je repense aux évènements d'hier. Bien sur, j'ai dit à Sirius que je le pardonnais, mais ça ne veut pas dire que tout va bien ! J'ai encore des doutes, énormément même. Après tout il m'a déjà menti, rien me dit que cette fois c'est différent ou qu'il n'a pas enjolivé les choses ! J'ai du mal à le croire quand il dit qu'il s'intéresse à moi depuis bientôt un an. C'est quand même incroyable, le grand Sirius Black qui n'ose pas aborder une fille pendant sept mois !!! Maintenant que j'y repense, il m'a dit que tous ça il l'avait déjà dit à Remus. C'est l'un de ses meilleurs amis, il ne lui aurait pas menti. Il faudrait que je sache s'il lui a vraiment dit ça ! Mais comment ?! Remus ne me le dira jamais ! Peut être a Kim … euh non peut être pas. En fait il faudrait que j'entende Sirius et Remus en discuter. Mais comment ?

Je suis interrompue dans mes pensées par un petit mot qui vient se poser sur notre bureau. Ca vient de James et ce dernier affiche un grand sourire. Ca ne présage rien de bon.

_Hé Patmol, vise un peu Servilus ! Il est à fond sur sa potion ! Et si on le dérangeait un peu ?!_

Sirius sourit puis regarde le pauvre Rogue qui ne se doute pas de ce qui se passe. Puis Sirius prend sa plume et répond à James en affichant un air machiavélique sur le visage.

_Pourquoi pas ! Tu as vu son sac à ses pieds ?! Il est plein de potions ! Sûrement des potions personnelles ! Il serait tellement triste si elles éclataient !_

Quand James lit sa réponse, il sourit encore plus, si possible. Puis il sort un petit objet que j'ai du mal à reconnaître. Il le montre a Sirius et la je reconnais un pétard du Dr Flibuste ! Oh non, va y avoir du grabuge.

-Vous n'allez pas faire ça ?!

-Et pourquoi pas ?!

-Mais ça pourrait être dangereux ! M'exclamai-je en chuchotant.

-Mais non, on a l'habitude !

-Bah justement !

Je regarde la scène sans rien pouvoir faire. De toutes façons je ne vois pas ce que j'aurais pu faire, et il m'aurait pris pour une coincée qui ne sait pas s'amuser ! Ce qui est peut être le cas mais bon ça ils ne sont pas obligés de le savoir.

BOUM !

Le sac de Rogue vient d'exploser, éjectant des fioles en tout genre dans toute la salle ! Rogue quant a lui est aspergé d'un liquide bleu qui ne correspond pas à la potion du jour, ça doit être une des siennes qui lui a explosé a la figure. Les Maraudeurs ainsi que toute la classe sont morts de rire ! Sauf les Serpendards qui regarde James d'un mauvais œil. Il est vrai qu'avec son sourire goguenard et ses yeux qui pétillent comme un gosse, c'est pas difficile de reconnaître le coupable.

-Mr Rogue ! Qu'avez vous fait encore ?! Vous êtes bon en potion mais décidément quel maladroit vous faites ! S'exclame Slughorn.

Rogue se retourne et lance un regard chargé de haine à James et Sirius.

Et nous éclatons encore de rire, et oui même moi car je l'avoue, la situation est comique à souhait.

Après l'hilarité générale je me replonge dans la potion. Il faut que je prenne des notes et j'ai oublié de sortir ma plume de mon sac. Je me penche donc pour la chercher dans mon sac qui est par terre ! Juste a coté se trouve une petite fiole sur laquelle il y a une étiquette que je lis : « Polynectar ». Et soudain j'ai une idée ! Voila la solution a mon problème, il faut que j'en touche un mot a Kim ! Je range la fiole discrètement dans mon sac puis me redresse et prend un parchemin.

_Kim, j'ai besoin de toi ! Est-ce que tu pourrais t'arranger pour me donner un cheveu de Remus, s'il te plait ?! Je t'expliquerai à la fin du cours ! Merci !_

Je lui envoi et sourit devant son incompréhension au fur et à mesure qu'elle lit. Elle me fait une grimace étrange puis avec un geste désinvolte de la main, se remet à discuter avec Eliza.

**Point de vue de Kimberley Dolls :**

-Bon Chloé' tu te décides à m'expliquer ?! J'ai été patiente toute la journée mais là j'en ai ras le bol !

-Okay okay !

Nous sommes dans la bibliothèque alors Chloé me prend par le bras et m'entraîne vers la sortie sous le regard interrogateur des quelques élèves qui se trouvent ici.

-Bon alors voila : malgré ce qui s'est passé hier, je veux dire avec Sirius, j'ai encore du mal à croire tous ce qu'il m'a dit…

-Quoi ? Encore ?! Roh Chloé mais arrêtes …

-Ecoute Kim, j'ai le droit de douter, non ?! Je suis juste un peu méfiante et je te demande juste un peu d'aide.

-J'vois pas comment je peux faire plus que ce que j'ai déjà fait pour vous ! Dis-je en hochant négativement la tête.

-Je t'ai demandé de t'arranger pour avoir un cheveu de Remus …

-Oui et pourquoi d'ailleurs ?!

-Parce que pendant le cours de potion ce matin, tu sais quand ils ont fait exploser le sac de Rogue ?! Il y avait pleins de potions dedans, dont celle-ci !

Elle sort de son sac une fiole et me la met si prés devant les yeux que je ne peux pas lire l'étiquette tellement je louche.

-Chlo' j'vois rien là !

-Désolé ! Enfin bref, c'est du polynectar !

-Hein ?! Mais pourquoi tu veux prendre l'apparence de Remus, c'est … oh !

J'ouvre de grands yeux bien ronds puis me met à rire pour me moquer de Chloé.

-Oh ça me flatte Chloé, mais tu sais, j'aurais préféré que tu me le demandes avant d'employer les grands moyens !

-Mais de quoi tu parles ?!

-Bin de ton attirance pour moi !

-Pfff ! Alors là, n'importe quoi !

Je suis morte de rire en voyant sa tête, elle n'a pas un très grand sens de l'humour la pauvre.

-T'as rien compris, je veux prendre l'apparence de Remus pour soutirer des aveux a Sirius ! Alors tu vas me chercher un cheveu de ton homme et ensuite tu viens me le donner puis tu repars avec lui pour l'occuper une petite heure ! D'accord ?!

-Oh non Chloé, je sais pas si j'ai envie de faire ça ! Me plaignis-je.

-S'il te plait Kim, fais le pour moi !

Je soupire et capitule devant son regard de chien battu. Je suis beaucoup trop gentille moi !

-Merci, merci, merci, je te revaudrais ça !

-Ah c'est pas tomber dans l'oreille d'une sourde.

-Allez dépêches-toi !

**Point de vue de Chloé Ellington :**

-Godric !

La grosse dame me fait un sourire et me laisse entrer. Je n'aime pas trop enfreindre les règles mais bon … j'avoue que j'étais curieuse de voir à quoi ressemblait la salle commune des Gryffondors.

J'aime beaucoup d'ailleurs, c'est très chaleureux et j'adore les couleurs rouge et or ! Je vois que Sirius n'est pas là alors je me dirige vers les dortoirs des garçons. Je monte lentement les escaliers pour ne pas faire du bruit, oubliant que j'ai l'apparence de Remus. Je toque à une porte au hasard.

-Sirius, tu es là ?!

Ma voix masculine me surprend et heureusement ! Au moins je me rappelle que je dois me faire passer pour Remus.

-Oui, entre !

Je souffle un grand coup puis ouvre la porte. Sirius est allongé sur son lit et fixe le plafond. Je m'assois sur un lit au hasard et croise les doigts, mal à l'aise.

-Ca va ?

-Oui et toi ?! Tu n'es pas avec Kim ?

-Euh non elle est avec Re … euh avec Chloé ! Rectifiai-je en virant au rouge.

-Ah !

-Tu penses à quoi ?

Il esquisse un sourire, un beau sourire, calme, doux et posé pas son sourire charmeur qu'il réserve aux filles.

-Sincèrement ? Je pensais à Chloé !

-C'est vrai ?! Dis-je étonnée et ravie.

Il me regarde enfin puis souris encore plus.

-Oui c'est vrai. Pourquoi tu rougis ?

-Hein ? Ah non je … j'ai chaud c'est tout.

-Bin enlève ta cape !

Il me regarde comme si j'étais folle (ou fou).

-Non, non, ça va aller.

Je ne peux pas enlever ma cape car je n'ai pas pensé à prendre des vêtements de Remus ! Ma cape cache mon uniforme. Je ne pense pas que Sirius trouve normal que Remus porte une jupe. J'ai déjà du changer mon blason !

-Alors tu … pensais à Chloé ?

-Ouais ! Je suis vraiment content qu'elle me reparle. C'est moins stressant en plus.

-C'est vrai ! Elle ne fait plus la gueule ! Dis-je en essayant de rire naturellement.

Sirius acquiesce puis s'assoit sur son lit. Je reprends la parole, je ne dois pas perdre de temps !

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit pour qu'elle te pardonne ?

-Bin, tous ! Comme tu m'avais dit de le faire et aussi tous ce que je t'avais dit à toi.

-C'est-à-dire ? Dis-je mal à l'aise.

-Bin tu t'en souviens, non ?!

Je me sens pâlir sous son regard inquiet.

-Lunard t'es sur que ça va ?

-Ouais Patmol, ça va !

Voila je l'appelle Patmol comme ça il ne remarquera rien.

-Je ne me souviens plus exactement ce que tu m'as dit c'est tout !!

-Mais si, rappel toi la première fois qu'on en a parlé…au début du pari, quand tu t'inquiétais. Je t'ai avoué qu'elle me plaisait depuis un certain temps déjà.

-Ah oui Janvier dernier c'est ça ?

-Ouais !

-Elle t'a cru ? Enfin je veux dire, elle ne t'a pas demandé dans quel sens elle te plaisait ?

-Bin elle avait l'air sceptique au début, mais je lui ai bien dit que je tenais vraiment à elle. Tu le sais bien toi.

-Euh … ouais, bien sur !

-De toute façon on peut rien te cacher avec tes sens sur développer de loup garou ! T'as tout compris avant moi !

-Tu crois ?! Dis-je encore plus mal à l'aise.

-Bin oui, t'as vite su ce que je ressentais pour elle…

-Et tu ressens quoi ?!

Il hausse un sourcil étonné. Ca y est je suis cuite ! Il faut que je me rattrape !!

-Je veux dire, euh … maintenant parce que notre discussion remonte à un moment déjà !

-C'est vrai. Je … je sais pas exactement ! Je l'aime beaucoup mais …

-Tu n'es pas amoureux, je sais ! Dis-je d'un ton amer.

Le souvenir de ce que m'ont rapporté les filles est encore bien présent. D'ailleurs tout Poudlard sait que Sirius Black n'est pas amoureux ! Il a peut être perçu ma déception dans la voix. Il me questionne du regard, je répète donc la phrase, sure que Remus l'a entendu et que donc je ne vais pas me démasquer toute seule.

-Sirius Black n'est pas amoureux !

-Ah ! Dit-il en faisant une grimace gênée.

-Tu l'as dis toi-même.

-Je sais, mais c'était il y a un ou deux mois au moins, et j'étais en colère ce jour là !

-Tu veux dire que maintenant …

-Non !

Le petit espoir qui venait d'apparaître a vite disparut !

-Je sais pas ce que c'est d'être amoureux ! Alors comment veux-tu que je sache si je le suis ?!

-Alors tu as quand même un doute ?!

-Evidemment ! Chloé n'est pas n'importe quelle fille et je le sais très bien. Je tiens beaucoup a elle, enfin c'est vrai que c'est une chouette fille, n'est ce pas ?!

-Oui, absolument ! Dis-je en souriant.

-Et toi ?

-Euh et moi quoi ?!

-Aller, fait pas l'innocent Lunard !

Il rie gentiment et me fais un clin d'œil. Bon, heureusement que Kim est ma meilleure amie et qu'elle me dit tout.

-Je sais pas non plus ! Déclarai-je en regardant mes pieds trop serrés dans ces chaussures.

-Bon vous n'êtes ensemble que depuis hier après tout.

-Oui !

-Mais n'oublie pas que Kim est intéressée par toi depuis bien plus longtemps.

Je dois avoir l'air surprise vu sa réaction. Comment il sait ça lui ?! Kim n'en a parlé à personne sauf a Eliza et moi.

-Et oui ! Toi je sais que tu es long à comprendre, enfin quand il s'agit de toi, mais moi ça fait bien longtemps que je l'avais remarqué. Elle n'est pas très discrète.

Je ris aussi, mais d'un rire franc car je sais combien mon amie n'est pas la discrétion incarnée. Il ne me reste plus beaucoup de temps alors je décide d'accélérer les choses.

-En tout cas, je pense que si tu étais amoureux tu le saurais.

-Comment ça ?

-Bin oui, tout le monde dit que ça se sait ! Ca viendra sûrement bientôt ou plus tard. Peut être que c'est déjà le cas mais tu ne veux pas y croire.

-Je sais pas, on devrait demander à James ce que ça fait.

-Euh oui sûrement ! Mais à mon avis ça ne doit pas être difficile. A partir du moment où tu penses toujours a cette personne, que tu l'apprécie plus qu'une autre, que tu veux toujours être avec elle, et tout ça quoi, je pense que c'est ça.

-Alors si tu sais comment c'est tu devrais savoir ce que tu ressens pour Kim !

Oui mais c'est pas Remus qui a parler là ! Roh ça devient chiant comme situation ! Moi je sais ce que c'est puisque ça fait des années que je suis folle de lui. Mais contrairement à Kim je ne suis pas prête de le lui dire ! Il faudrait d'abord savoir si c'est réciproque, et là c'est mal parti. J'emporterai donc ce secret dans ma tombe.

-C'est … c'est pas si simple ! Dis-je pour rattraper le coup. Enfin moi je te répète ce que j'ai entendu dire. Et puis j'ai bien observé James.

Je regarde ma main avec horreur. Elle commence à redevenir féminine ! Il est temps d'y aller là. Je me lève donc précipitamment.

-Bon je vais te laisser, t'as pas l'air en grande forme.

-Tu vas où ?

-Euh voir James et Peter !

-Ok ! Bin à tout a l'heure.

-A toute !

J'ouvre la porte et au moment de la refermer sur moi je me dis que je n'ai pas vraiment pu profiter de la situation.

-Sirius !

-Oui ?

-N'hésite pas a lui montrer qu'elle est importante a tes yeux ! Et le jour où tu crois savoir ce que tu ressens, dis-le lui ! Même si c'est négatif, il faut bien qu'elle le sache.

-Merci Lunard !

-De rien Patmol !

Et sur ce je referme la porte et sort en courant de cette salle commune. Lorsque je suis dans le couloir, c'était moins une, me revoilà en Chloé. Avant de retrouver Kim je vais mettre un autre uniforme, celui là est déchiré de partout.


	20. 19 Kimoukimy et Davidoudivy

Bonjour !

Oulala encore désolé pour le retard mais c'st parce que je suis partie en vacances en Angleterre (dans le nord, tous près de là où devrait se trouver Poudlard xD) et puis parce que ce chapitre est très long et était donc très long à relire et corriger. Surtout que je détestais certains passages il a fallut les modifier.

Enfin le voici enfin. On retrouve notre joyeuse troupe en vacances, juste avant le bal de noël. Bonne lecture à toutes et à bientôt ;)

Ceycey

**Chapitre 19**** : KimouKimy et DavidouDivy !**

**Point de vue de Chloé Ellington :**

C'est les vacances depuis déjà une semaine. Une semaine que je n'ai pas vu Kim et Eliza. Noël est déjà passé. Je l'ai fêté avec ma mère et ma grand-mère dans notre nouvelle maison. On est loin de notre petit cottage en Cornouailles mais c'est pas mal non plus. Ma mère et ma grand-mère étaient très heureuses de me revoir après quatre longs mois.

Chaque jour j'ai pensé à Kim qui devait vivre les meilleures vacances de sa vie ! Elle m'envoie tous les matins une lettre dans laquelle elle me décrit ce qu'elle fait avec son frère. Elle m'expliquait qu'au début c'était difficile, il souffrait de légères pertes de la mémoire et était extrêmement fatigué. Bien sur il n'a pas oublié sa famille mais ces deux dernières années sont plutôt floues pour lui. J'attends avec impatience la nouvelle lettre de Kim.

-Ma petite Chloé ! Tu viens manger ?!

-Oui, oui, j'arrive.

Je descends les escaliers et me retrouve dans la cuisine où règne une bonne odeur de gâteaux au chocolat.

-Mmmmh ça sent bon !

-Pas touche ! S'écrie ma grand-mère en pleine forme. C'est pour le dessert.

-M'man tu ne crois pas qu'on a assez mangé pour noël ?! Demande ma mère en roulant des yeux.

-Je voulais juste faire plaisir à ma petite fille adorée.

-Oui mais ta petite fille adorée ne va pas apprécier de retourner à Poudlard avec cinq kilos en trop ! Plaisantais-je.

-Dis pas de bêtises ma chérie, tu es parfaite, quoiqu'il arrive tu seras toujours la plus belle !

-N'importe quoi mamie ! Dis-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Quoi ? N'importe quoi ? Mais demandes donc à ces charmants jeunes hommes qui ne cessent de t'envoyer du courrier ! S'exclame ma grand-mère en montrant la pile de lettre a côté.

Je rougis nerveusement.

-Mais y a rien à voir, ils m'envoient du courrier juste pour … prendre de mes nouvelles.

-En parlant de ça, quand comptes-tu nous en parler ?! Me demande ma mère.

-Maman, y a rien à dire alors je ne compte pas vous en…

-Qui est Sirius ?! Me coupe-t-elle les yeux pétillants de malice.

-Tu lis mon courrier ?! M'écriai-je scandalisée.

-Non, bien sur que non ! Son prénom est toujours écrit en gros sur le verso de ses lettres.

-Ouais, il n'est pas malin celui-là ! Dis-je comme pour moi-même.

-Alors qui est-ce ?

-C'est un ami !

-Bon d'accord, et l'autre ?

-Mamie, tu vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi ?!

-Et pourquoi pas ? J'ai le droit de m'intéresser au succès de ma petite fille ! Ca me rappelle ma jeunesse !

Je souris en me rappelant le nombre de fois où ma grand-mère m'a raconté qu'à Poudlard elle était populaire, qu'elle avait beaucoup de succès avec les garçons, etc…

-Alors ?! Dit-elle d'une voix chevrotante.

-Alors l'autre c'est Cédric ! Répondis-je d'une voix morne.

-Oh, j'en conclus que tu préfères Sirius ! Me dit ma mère avec un grand sourire.

Je pose mes couverts sur la table en soufflant d'exaspération.

-Vous devriez en conclure qu'une adolescente n'aime pas parler de ça avec ses parents ! Ni ses grands parents, ni qui que ce soit d'autres à part ses amies ! M'énervais-je.

-Bon, bon, d'accord, capitule ma grand-mère.

-Nous espérons seulement qu'au moins l'un deux est un gentil garçon digne de toi.

-On parle de la gente masculine là, maman ! Alors gentil garçon c'est vite dit !

-Ah sur ce coup elle n'a pas tort la petite ! Dit ma grand-mère avec fierté. Les hommes c'est tous des scroutts à pétard ! Aussi encombrants et dégueulasses !

J'éclate de rire à cette image ! J'imagine un scroutt énorme avec la tête de Sirius. Ma grand-mère a le chic pour trouver des métaphores mémorables.

-M'man, ta haine des hommes ne doit pas nuire a ma fille ! Ne fais pas de ton cas une généralité !

-Et c'est toi qui parles ! S'exclame ma grand mère.

Heureusement, un hibou entre dans la cuisine et coupe court à la conversation qui revient trop souvent a mon goût. Je reconnais le hibou de Kim et me précipite vers lui.

-C'est Kim ! Dis-je toute excitée.

-Aaaah ! Son frère va mieux ?!

Je décachette la lettre et la lis avec attention.

_Coucou ma Chlo'chlo' !_

_J'espère que tu vas aussi bien qu'hier ?!_

_Moi oui, mon frère va décidément beaucoup mieux et je voudrais que tu vois ça ! J'ai demandé à mes parents et ils sont d'accord pour t'accueillir jusqu'à notre retour à Poudlard ! Viens s'il te plait, ce serait génial ! Demande a ta mère et réponds moi le plus vite possible !!_

_Gros gros bisous Chlo' !_

_Kim_

_PS : Dépêches toi de me répondre !_

C'est court, mais de loin la meilleure lettre qu'elle m'ait envoyée !

-Alors ?!

-Elle m'invite chez elle jusqu'au bal de noël, répondis-je en essayant de contenir ma joie pour ne pas les vexer.

-Ah, dit simplement ma mère.

Je sais qu'elle n'est pas enchantée à cette idée, je ne serais resté que quelques jours ici, je la comprends bien sur mais j'aimerais tellement aller chez Kim.

-Je peux y aller ? Lui demandais-je prudemment.

-Et tu partirais quand ?

-Je sais pas, Kim voudrait le plus tôt possible … mais je peux partir plutôt demain ! Ajoutais-je.

-Et bien … d'accord, me répond-t-elle en tentant de sourire.

-Maman, si tu ne veux pas dit le franchement et je resterais.

-Non vas-y ! Mais je veux que tu me promettes quelque chose …

-Quoi ?

-Les vacances de février t'as intérêt à venir nous voir, ainsi qu'en avril ! Dit-elle en me souriant.

-D'accord ! Promis !

-Alors tu peux y aller.

-Merci ! M'écriai-je en lui sautant au cou.

-Mais qu'à partir de demain, il faut préparer ta valise, j'imagine que c'est eux qui t'emmèneront a la Gare ?! Il y a encore beaucoup de linges à laver ! Sans parler de ta robe de bal, il ne faut pas l'oublier.

-Oui, je vais t'aider !

Je réponds vite au dos de la lettre de Kim et lui renvoi son hibou. Puis je pars en courant dans ma chambre pour commencer les préparations.

**Point de vue de Kimberley Dolls :**

Ca fait une heure que je fais les cent pas dans le salon. Chloé va arriver d'une minute à l'autre. J'avoue qu'hier, je doutais vraiment que sa mère accepte de la laisser partir. La pauvre Chloé n'a jamais pu venir chez moi ni chez qui que ce soit d'ailleurs. Elle n'est jamais allé ailleurs que chez elle, sur le chemin de traverse, la gare King's Cross, Poudlard et Pré au Lard bien sur.

Quelqu'un apparaît dans ma cheminée et m'interrompt dans mes pensées …

-Kim !

-Chlo' ! Comment ça va ?!

-Ca va et toi ?!

-Oui oui ! Donnes moi ça, je vais te montrer ta chambre et puis on ira dire bonjour a ma famille, ils sont tous dans le jardin, ils jouent à « Dégnomes les gnomes » !

Chloé sourit puis je lui prends une de ses valises. Nous montons les escaliers, puis dans le couloir je lui fais une petite visite guidée.

-Tu vas dormir dans ma chambre, ça ne te dérange pas ?!

-Kim ! On dort toute l'année dans la même chambre, je ne vois pas ce que ça change !

-C'est vrai, mais là c'est … ma chambre quoi !

Elle fronce les sourcils puis fait un « ah » de compréhension quand j'ouvre la porte.

-Et oui ! Dis-je en souriant. Tout le monde me dit que c'est horrible ! Trop coloré, trop ci, trop ça !

-Tu délires, j'adore, c'est magnifique ! S'exclame-t-elle.

Ma chambre est rose fuchsia. J'ai un grand lit à baldaquin avec des voiles roses. Le plafond est parsemé de petits serpentins de toutes les couleurs qui pendent un peu partout dans le vide.

Sur les murs, il y a beaucoup de posters, moldus et sorciers, représentants une équipe de Quidditch, une chanteuse moldue que j'aime beaucoup et encore beaucoup d'autres choses. Et puis au dessus de mon bureau, il y a environ quarante photos collées sur le mur les unes par-dessus les autres. Chloé les regarde en pouffant de rire.

-Nan, t'as osé mettre celle-là ?!

-Laquelle !

-Halloween, en première année. On s'était crêpé les cheveux ! C'est affreux, je me fais peur à moi-même !

-M'en parles pas, je le vois tous les jours pendant les vacances !

-Hé je te signale que t'es pas mieux sur cette photo-là !

Elle me montre une photo de moi au zoo, quand j'avais huit ans, la girafe a qui je donnais à manger m'avait attrapé par la main et sur la photo on l'a vois en train de me secouer dans tous les sens !

-Oh ! Oh ! Je te conseille de ne jamais emmener Remus ici.

-Pourquoi ?!

-Parce qu'il prendrait ses jambes a son cou en découvrant toutes ces photos de lui.

Je rougis puis sourit en m'approchant du mur. Effectivement il y a pas mal de photo de lui. Photos prises a la dérobée dans les couloirs, dans le parc, dans la grande salle et tous ça a son insu ! En plus de trois photos que j'ai réussies a piqué à son ex ! Bref, une vraie fan.

-Bon pose tes affaires ici, on va descendre !

-D'acc' !

Chloé pose dans un coin toutes ses valises et nous descendons les escaliers joyeusement.

**Point de vue de Chloé Ellington :**

J'ai adoré la chambre de Kim ! Elle est si … personnalisée, oui c'est bien le mot ! La mienne est blanche et il n'y a qu'un simple lit. Bon en même temps je n'ai pas eu le temps de décorer.

Nous venons d'arriver dans le salon et j'entends des rires et des cris dans le jardin. J'angoisse un peu ! Je ne connais que son frère et encore depuis le temps … Et je sais que la famille de Kim est un peu … comment dire … spéciale ! Un joli mélange, sa mère est moldue et son père sorcier de sang pur. Je sais qu'elle a encore deux autres sœurs, bien plus âgées, l'une d'elle est déjà mariée et à une fille de deux ans je crois.

-Aujourd'hui mes sœurs sont là ! Je vais pouvoir te les présenter, tu verras elles sont cools ! Me dit Kim en souriant.

-Aussi cool que Dumby ? Demandais-je un sourire en coin.

-Oh ça va, recommence pas avec ça.

Elle ouvre la porte qui mène au jardin, laissant entrer dans la maison une vague de froid. Je déteste le mois de décembre. Je sers le col de mon manteau sur ma gorge puis avance derrière Kim. Le jardin est grand et les membres de sa famille sont apparemment de l'autre côté de la maison qu'il faut contourner.

-Ouais ! J'ai réussi ! S'exclame un homme.

-Bravo chéri tu l'a bien dégnomer celui-là !

Je les vois enfin. Une joyeuse bande qui s'amuse a dégnomer le jardin. Je ne connais personne qui aime faire ça, mais bon je ne dois pas oublier que je suis chez Kim.

-Ah vous voila les filles ! S'exclame une petite femme d'une cinquantaine d'année, aussi rousse que Kim.

-Je vous présente ma meilleure amie, Chloé Ellington.

-Bonjour, dis-je gênée.

-Enchantés ! Me disent-ils en coeur.

Kim me fait donc la présentation. Elle me montre d'abord la petite femme rousse qui affiche un grand sourire amical. C'est sa mère, Kathleen Dolls. Puis son père, Daniel Dolls, un grand homme brun aux yeux verts, proche de la cinquantaine également. A leur gauche il y a une grande rousse aux yeux verts, Angela, 26 ans accompagnée de son mari, Romain, un grand blond et une petite fille, Leila, blonde aussi et avec des yeux bleus magnifiques! Ensuite je suis surprise de voir à quel point l'autre sœur de Kim lui ressemble ! Anna a 22 ans et a le même visage enfantin et espiègle que Kim, ainsi qu'une chevelure rousse mais qui vire au blond. Et puis mon amie en arrive à son grand frère …

-Et bien sur David, que tu connais déjà !

-Bien sur, bonjour ! Dis-je encore plus gênée qu'auparavant.

Je le reconnais c'est sur, mais je ne peux que remarquer qu'il a énormément changé ! Son visage autrefois assez joufflus est a présent bien amincis voire creuser, il a de grandes cernes sous les yeux ! Mais derrière cette fatigue évidente on reconnaît bien le grand jeune homme séduisant aux cheveux bruns, toujours coupés courts et aux yeux verts perçants. Il tient donc de son père, maintenant je sais pourquoi il ne ressemblait pas beaucoup à Kim.

-Whouah Chloé ! Qu'est-ce que tu as grandi ! S'exclame-t-il en souriant.

Je lui souris en guise de réponse, ne sachant quoi dire.

-Bon et si on rentrait, il commence à faire froid là ! Dit la mère de Kim.

**

Nous sommes à présent en train de dîner. La mère de Kim est un véritable cordon bleu ! Et elle au moins, elle a le mérite de cuisiner sans baguette ! L'après midi est passée très vite. Kim m'a emmené faire une ballade dans le village moldu a coté. J'étais impressionnée, j'en avais jamais vu d'aussi prés, des moldus je veux dire ! Enfin sauf a la gare King's Cross, mais là ils sont toujours si pressés.

-Alors Chloé ! Maintenant que tu es là tu vas pouvoir nous donner des informations croustillantes sur Kim, me dit Anna, les yeux pétillants de curiosité.

-Ann ! Espèce de …

-Kim ! Reste polie s'il te plais ! Lui dit sa mère avec de gros yeux.

-Alors ?! Me demande ses sœurs en cœur.

-Très bien qu'est-ce que vous voulez savoir ?! Dis-je en riant.

-Chlo' ! Fausse meilleure amie va !

-Elle est sérieuse ?! Demande Angela.

-Euh bin ça dépend, dis-je hésitante.

-En cours ?! Redemande-t-elle.

-Bien sur, on est quand même à Serdaigle !

-Ah ! Ca ne marche pas avec nous ça! S'exclame le père de Kim. On a tous été à Serdaigle, enfin sauf David, et on en a vu des Serdaigles pas sérieux !

Je rie pendant que Kim tente de se cacher derrière ses mains.

-Et bien non elle est plutôt sérieuse !

-Ouais et plus qu'Eliza même, renchérit Kim comme une gamine.

-Bon moi c'est pas ça que je veux savoir ! Dit Anna en souriant. C'est qui l'inconnu qui lui envoi une multitude de lettres comme ça ?! Sans parler du beau collier en or pour noël ?!

-Hein ?! Dis-je étonnée.

Je regarde Kim qui rougit puis mes yeux s'attardent sur son cou ou repose un joli collier en or avec un pendentif en forme de cœur.

-Alors ?! Demande toute la famille.

-Quoi ? Kim ne vous en a pas parlé ? Dis-je étonnée.

-NON ! Crient-ils en cœur.

-Ah ça c'est très étonnant ! Je suis fière de toi Kim ! T'as réussi à passer une semaine sans parler de Mumus !

Kim me lance un regard noir qui me fait mourir de rire.

-C'est qui Mumus ?! Demande David qui n'avait pas encore parlé jusque-là.

Je ne sais pas si je dois en parler, après tout ça ne se fait pas ! Et puis je sais à quel point David est protecteur avec ses sœurs.

-Bon ça va, vas-y, dis tout, mais tu vas voir, ma vengeance va être mortelle ! S'exclame Kim en croisant les bras.

-T'es sure ?!

-Oui ! Finit-elle par dire en souriant.

-C'est Remus Lupin.

-Quel maison ? Demande David.

-Gryffondor !

-Bien ! S'exclame-t-il, fier de sa maison.

-Quelle année ?!

-Sixième ! Répondis-je amusée par l'interrogatoire.

-Bon allez ça suffit David ! Laisse ta sœur tranquille ! Dit Kathleen. Enfin t'auras intérêt à nous le présenter celui là.

-Ouais, ouais, un jour peut être ! Dit Kim en faisant un mouvement désinvolte de la main. Ah ! J'te jure ! Les adultes ça craint ! Ajoute-t-elle exaspérée.

-Et sinon est-ce qu'elle se fait toujours autant remarquer ?! Me demande David en riant.

-Ah bah c'est Kim, hein, toujours égale à elle-même! M'exclamais-je en riant à mon tour.

-Je me souviens votre première année, elle était tellement trempée a cause du lac qu'elle a bien failli glisser une dizaine de fois avant d'atteindre le choixpeaux ! S'exclame David plié en deux.

J'explose aussi de rire en me remémorant ce souvenir.

-Oh ça va KimouKimy, fais pas la tête t'es pas un monstre ! Dit-il ) sa pauvre sœur.

-Mais tu l'deviens ! Ajoute Angela d'une voix dure mais amusée.

Toute la famille éclate de rire tandis que moi je pose une main compatissante sur l'épaule de Kim qui bouillonne sur place.

-Alors c'est fini, plus jamais j'invite une amie ! Si c'est pour me faire ridiculisée comme ça ! S'énerve-t-elle.

-Oh ça va, on rigole, répond Anna.

-Ouais bah si vous êtes comme ça avec Chloé, j'imagine même pas si je vous présentais vraiment Remus !

-Elle a raison … hum … calmons nous, c'est pas drôle ! On est désolé ma chérie ! Dit sa mère en cachant son sourire derrière sa serviette de table.

Le repas s'est finalement terminé normalement et Kim a pu se détendre un peu. Elle est quand même beaucoup plus drôle quand elle est de bonne humeur.

**Point de vue de Kimberley Dolls :**

Chloé est là depuis hier déjà et demain nous devrons partir pour Poudlard ! Elle ne sera pas rester longtemps malheureusement.

-J'ai hâte d'être a demain ! M'exclamai-je en frappant des mains.

-Bah moi pas tellement, me répond Chloé en faisant la grimace.

-Alors là c'est de ta faute ! T'avais qu'à accepter l'invitation de Sirius. Nan mais faut être givrée pour refuser d'y aller avec Sirius Black.

-Kim tu…

-Et qui est Sirius ?! Demande Anna en souriant.

-Ah Sirius c'est, LE beau mec de Poudlard. Enfin après mon Mumus mais ça c'est juste selon moi ! Bref selon les groupies du collège, Sirius c'est le plus beau et ensuite y a Remus, oh et James bien sur ! Tu vois ?

-Oui je vois, Sirius c'est le beau gosse que toutes les filles s'arrachent et Chloé a osé lui dire non !

-Exactement, dis-je en hochant la tête. Et je peux te dire que ces deux là m'ont filé du fil à retordre !

-Bon vous arrêtez de parler de moi comme si je n'étais pas là ?! S'énerve Chloé en arrêtant de marcher.

Nous sommes encore en train de nous promener. De toute façon, à la campagne il n'y a pas grand-chose à faire d'autre. Et Anna est toujours fourrée avec nous, attendant des révélations croustillantes sur moi, qu'elle n'aura pas foi de Kimberley Dolls.

-Bon et toi Anna ? A ton age, tu ne vas pas nous dire que tu n'as pas de petit ami.

-Bin, disons que c'est compliqué. Je travaille trop je crois.

-Pff toi tu travailles trop ?! M'exclamai-je en pouffant.

-Oui enfin mon assistante, mais c'est du boulot de la gérer ! Eh qu'est-ce tu crois ?! On ne monte pas un magasin sur pied en trois coups de baguette !

-Ouais ouais, t'es devenue une adulte quoi ! Conclus-je en soupirant. Et tu sais ce que ça veut dire …

-Oui … les adultes ça craint ! S'exclame ma sœur en cœur avec Chloé.

-Bien, bien, je suis fière de vous !

-Roh t'as fini tes conneries !

-Hé regardez, dis-je en pointant du doigt un panneau d'affichage.

-Changes pas de sujet toi ! Me dit Anna en plissant des yeux.

-Mais non regarde j'te dis !

On s'approche toutes les trois du panneau sur lequel est collée une affiche.

-C'est super faudrait y aller !

-Oh non Kim ! Je ne suis pas sure que ce soit une bonne idée. Je n'aime pas trop le karaoké, enfin ce que tu m'as raconté n'a pas l'air franchement emballant, me dit Chloé comme une gamine qui ne veut pas se laver les dents.

-Ah si, ça peut être marrant.

-Voila écoute ma sœur ! Dis-je en souriant. On pourrait y aller tous les quatre avec David. Angela s'en va tout à l'heure alors… Pis on ne va pas y aller avec les vieux !

-Ouais t'as raison, ça craint trop ! Approuve Anna.

-Et puis il faut bien que David s'amuse un peu non ?! Dis-je en regardant Chloé avec des yeux de chiens battus.

-Bon d'accord ! Pour David ! Me répond-t-elle a contre cœur.

En rentrant nous nous sommes donc jetées sur David pour le lui dire. Il a tout de suite été partant et puis nous avons organisé ça avec mes parents. On allait donc passer une bonne soirée, sans histoires, enfin, c'était sans compter sur quatre fauteurs de troubles…

Nous étions dans le jardin avec Chloé après le dîner, les vestes déjà sur le dos et nous attendions Anna et David pour aller a la soirée.

-Mais je te préviens, interdiction de me forcée à chanter, je vous regarderai, me dit Chloé en me menaçant du doigt.

-Oh non Chlo' ! C'est pas drôle ! On doit tous chanter !

-J'ai dit non !

-Pour David ? Tentais-je une dernière fois.

-Oh non ça suffit avec ça Kim ! Toute la journée tu t'en es servi contre moi. Même pour me demander d'aller te chercher ta brosse à cheveux a l'autre bout de la maison ! Reconnais qu'il n'y avait rien à voir avec David.

-Oui bon d'accord, avouais-je en riant. Aaaah ! Mais c'est quoi ça ?!

Quatre silhouettes viennent d'apparaître dans l'ombre de la barrière. Aussitôt je prends Chloé comme bouclier.

-Euh … Kim, t'as pas l'impression d'être égoïste là ?!

-Non pas du tout ! Je sais que t'es plus courageuse et forte que moi c'est tout.

-Ouais c'est ça !

Une des silhouettes jette par terre un objet qui, d'après le bruit, doit être en fer.

-Aaaah ! Vite courrons !

J'attrape Chloé et m'apprête à courir vers la maison quand …

-Non attendez ! Hé ! C'est nous !

-Lumos ! S'écrièrent quatre voix.

Quatre baguettes éclairent leur propriétaire.

-Vous ?! Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?! Demande Chloé en haussant la voix.

-Bah Remus avait envie de voir sa chérie, pas vrai Lunard ?! Dit James en donnant un coup de coude à son ami.

-Euh oui, enfin …je … ! Dit Remus très mal à l'aise.

-Bah qu'est-ce que t'attends ?! Va l'embrasser ! Reprend James en poussant Remus sur moi.

Je lui souris et le serre dans mes bras ! Je suis quand même contente de le voir. Je l'embrasse et lui se laisse faire sans rien dire. On pourrait croire que sa timidité deviendrait chiante mais en faite j'adore ça !

-Ca va ?! Lui demandais-je en souriant.

-Oui et toi ? Tu passes de bonnes vacances ?

-Oui !

**Point de vue de Chloé Ellington :**

-Salut Chloé ! Me dit Sirius.

-Salut, disent les deux autres.

-Salut, répondis-je donc simplement. Bon sincèrement qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?!

-Bin on s'ennuyait un peu et puis on en est venu à parler de vous, m'informe James en souriant.

-Ca vous dit de passer la soirée avec nous ?! Demande Sirius joyeusement.

Kim se remet à coté de moi et nous nous regardons embarrassées.

-Bah c'est qu'on a déjà quelque chose de prévu, répondis-je en grimaçant.

-Pas te problèmes, on peut se joindre a vous ! Dit James.

-Mais on va dans une soirée moldue ! Ajoute Kim.

-Okay ! Dit Sirius.

-Un karaoké avec des moldus ! Insistai-je pour les dissuader.

-Super ! S'exclame James avec force.

-Mais tu sais ce que c'est au moins ?! Demande Kim étonnée.

-Euh non mais ça doit être cool ! Répond James en haussant les épaules.

-Euh … c'est quoi ?! Demande Remus comme s'il craignait le pire.

-Un karaoké c'est une soirée où on va entre amis pour chanter ! Souvent comme des chaudrons mais on chante quoi ! C'est souvent la honte , d'ailleurs! Dit Kim.

-Ah ! Bah tu vois James, je suis pas sur que …

-Mais si, mais si Lunard ! Moi je suis sur que ça peut être drôle ! S'exclame James.

-Mais on est déjà accompagnées ! M'exclamai-je exaspérée par tant de persévérances.

-Ah et par qui ?! Me demande Sirius.

-Bin par …

-Allez les filles c'est parti ! Vous êtes prêtes mes chéries ?!!

-David ! Crions-nous en cœur sous la surprise.

David venait d'arriver et c'était mis entre Kim et moi, en passant ses bras autour de nos épaules.

-Oh ! Mais je vois que vous avez de la compagnie ! S'exclame-t-il.

-Qui c'est lui ?! Demande presque sauvagement Sirius qui a les yeux rivés sur la main de David posée sur mon épaule gauche.

-Bah David ! Mon frère, répond Kim.

-Ah ! Enchantés ! Disent les autres garçons.

-Hé ! J'ai raté quelque chose ?! Demande Anna qui vient d'arriver. Oh de la visite. Ah Ah !! Lequel est Remus ?!

Remus se met à rougir en voyant qu'on parle de lui. Kim croise les bras et regarde ailleurs tandis que les autres Maraudeurs et moi nous désignons tous Remus du doigt.

-Ah c'est donc lui le petit Mumus ! Bah dis donc, c'est fou ce que t'écris comme lettres toi !

-Ann ! S'exclame Kim en colère .

-Bhé quoi?!

-Euh ... désolé, s'excuse d'une voix faible le pauvre Remus.

-Ah non, non, t'inquiètes, y a pas de mal, au contraire, dit Anna pour se rattraper.

Un silence gêné s'installe et nous restons tous là dans le froid à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux !

-Et sinon qui est cette jolie demoiselle ?!

Les regards étonnés se tournent vers James qui fixe la sœur de Kim avec son habituel sourire charmeur.

-Anna ! Répond simplement celle-ci en le regardant droit dans les yeux, pas le moins du monde gênée devant lui.

-C'est ma sœur, ajoute Kim. Et elle est …

-Trop vieille pour toi ! Abrège Anna en souriant hypocritement.

-Ca, c'est pas un problème ! S'exclame James.

-Okay ! C'est qui le petit rigolo ?! Demande-t-elle.

-James Potter ! L'informais-je en riant.

-Aaaahhh ! Le dragueur invétéré ! S'exclame Anna.

-Vous avez vu les gars, même à la campagne on me connaît ! Se vante James.

-Euh Cornedrue … là je serais toi … euh j'me ferais tout petit, dit Sirius en gardant un sourire crispé.

-Bon les filles vous comptez faire les présentations là ?! Demande David d'une voix impatiente.

-Euh … pourquoi faire ?!

-Parce que c'est poli KimouKimy ! Déclare David.

-Bin alors euh voici Peter Pettigrow, James Potter, Remus Lupin et Sirius Black.

Anna se glisse derrière moi et me chuchote à l'oreille.

-Ouh petite veinarde ! C'est vrai qu'il est pas mal ton Sirius !

Je lui fais un grand sourire amusé en guise de réponse auquel elle répond par un clin d'oeil.

-Bon on y va nous ?! Demande Kim qui semble vouloir couper court aux présentations.

-Hé ! Mais nous on est venu exprès pour vous ! Proteste Sirius.

-Oui et en portoloin en plus ! Je déteste ces trucs là ! S'exclame Peter.

-Oui bah la prochaine fois vous préviendrez avant, nous on a prévu quelque chose ! Déclare Kim en commençant à partir.

-Quelle malpolie ! KimouKimy, tu pourrais les inviter à venir avec nous au moins ! Dit David toujours accroché a mes épaules.

-Euh … tu vois DavidouDivy, je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée ! Répond Kim en détachant chaque syllabe.

-Et bien si, KimouKimy moi je trouve que c'est une très bonne idée.

-Bah moi non DavidouDivy ! Et pourrais-tu arrêter, s'il te plait, de m'appeler comme ça c'est gênant !!!

-Allez invite tes amis Kimouklimy ! Insiste son frère.

-Mais je …

-Bon ça suffit on va pas y passer la nuit ! On va louper le karaoké si ça continue ! S'écrie Anna.

-Oh bah moi ça me dérangerais pas tellement, dis-je en souriant d'une voix innocente.

-Non Chloé, j'ai dit que t'allais chanter alors tu vas chanter ! Me dit Kim très énervée.

-Non mais oh ! Si je dit non c'est non !

-Et moi si je te dit que tu vas ch…

-STOOOOOOOOOP !

On regarde tous Anna comme si c'était une psychopathe tout droit sortie du service psychiatrique de Ste Mangouste.

-On va tous y aller et vous allez arrêtez vos jérémiades espèces d'adolescents arriérés qui me tapent sur le système ! Crie-t-elle en nous poussant vers le village.

-Ah les adultes ça craint !!! S'exclame Kim.

(NDA : comme si j'avais besoin de préciser que c'était elle :p).

-Non mais Ann', franchement t'abuses ! Me traiter d'adolescent, moi, enfin j'ai 20 ans quand même ! Dis David en secouant la tête négativement.

-M'en fou, pour moi t'en as encore 17 ! S'exclame Anna.

-Whouah j'adore les femmes de caractère ! S'exclame James en venant marcher aux cotés d'Anna. Je sens qu'on va bien s'entendre tous les deux.

Au lieu de l'envoyer balader, celle-ci éclate de rire et ils partent prendre la tête du cortège bras dessus, bras dessous !

Et bah ça commence bien entre eux…

**Point de vue de Sirius Black :**

James m'abandonne lâchement, ses hormones vont le trahir un jour ! Quant a Remus, il marche avec Kim, tous deux sont les derniers et donc a la traîne. Je vais marcher avec Chloé moi alors ! Et puis Peter ? Bah il a qu'a parler avec le frère de Kim au moins il laissera Chloé tranquille celui-là.

-Alors Chloé quoi de neuf ?

-Bah pas grand-chose et toi ?! Me répond-t-elle en continuant de marcher.

-Euh … pareil ! T'as passé un bon Noël ?

-Ca va, j'étais avec ma mère et ma grand-mère, rien d'extraordinaire. Et toi tu l'as fêté chez James ?

-Oui, c'était super ! T'as eu quoi comme cadeaux ?

-Euh … ma grand mère ma offert une tonne de chocolat, c'est horrible ! J'ai l'impression que sa passion c'est de m'engraissée. Tu ne peux pas savoir tous ce que j'ai dû manger ! En quatre jours à peine j'ai du prendre dix kilos !

J'éclate de rire en la voyant aussi énervée après la nourriture. Elle me lance un regard noir.

-Dix kilos ! Tu crois pas que t'exagères ?!

-Oui, enfin peut être un peu, mais légèrement. Le problème c'est qu'ici aussi on mange bien.

-Mais t'inquiète pas va ! Regarde Kim et sa famille, est-ce qu'ils ont l'air gros ?!

-Euh non c'est vrai, admet-elle en riant.

-Au faite, tu sais pourquoi Kim ne voulait pas qu'on vienne ?! Parce que, c'est … pas très sympa pour Remus, enfin moi je l'aurais mal pris à sa place.

-Oh non ! Je ne pense pas qu'elle ne voulait pas vous voir, au contraire je suis sur qu'elle est ravie de revoir Remus. C'est juste euh …, elle s'interrompt.

Elle baisse la voix et chuchote :

-C'est la rencontre avec la famille qui doit la stresser, elle doit avoir peur que son frère et sa sœur la ridiculisent !

-Mais pourquoi ils feraient ça ?!

-Bah, j'en ai vu quelque chose hier. Enfin, ils font ça gentiment, pour rigoler, ça la fait rire aussi mais je pense que si c'est devant Remus ou vous, ce sera autre chose, tu vois ?!

-Ouais, j'ai compris ! Et sinon, c'est quoi exactement un karaoké ?! Demandais-je alors que l'on approche du lieu.

-Bah je sais pas trop moi non plus, tous ce que Kim m'a dit c'est que c'est drôle et qu'on doit chanter ! Répond-t-elle en grimaçant.

-Il est hors de question que je chante ! Dis-je catégoriquement.

-Idem ! Ajoute-t-elle aussi déterminée.

-On n'est pas obligés quand même ?!

-Non, je ne crois pas, c'est que des moldus de toutes façons, ils ne pourront pas nous forcer ! Sinon je crois qu'on peut danser aussi.

Le groupe s'arrête et Anna se retourne vivement vers nous, James toujours accroché à elle.

-Bon, nous y voila ! Alors je vous préviens, vous ne faites pas les pitres, pas de magie non plus, ni rien d'étrange, okay ?!

Nous acquiesçons tous d'un hochement de tête puis Anna ouvre la porte et nous nous engouffrons tous dans une grande salle qui ressemble plus à un restaurant qu'autre chose. Au fond il y a une grosse boite noire suspendue au mur sur laquelle bougent des images. Devant il y a deux filles qui chantent … très mal, une chanson moldue certainement. Bon en même temps c'est logique.

Nous prenons une grande table ronde pour huit. James se met évidemment à coté d'Anna, je m'assois donc à sa suite pour être quand même avec lui. Peter prend place à ma gauche, suivi dans le même ordre de Remus, Kim, Chloé et David.

-Bonjour ! Vous voulez boire quelque chose ? Demande une serveuse qui surgit de nulle part.

-Un whisky pur feu s'il vous plait, demande James le plus naturellement du monde.

-Pur quoi ?! Demande la serveuse étonnée.

-Un whisky, il voulait dire un whisky ! Dit Anna en faisant taire James.

-D'accord et quoi d'autres ?!

Devant nos têtes d'abrutis qui n'osent plus dire de bêtises, David prend les choses en main.

-Apportez nous cinq Whisky et pour les demoiselles du jus d'orange !

-Quoi ?! S'exclame les trois jeunes filles d'une même voix.

-David ! Fais pas ton malin, surtout pas avec moi ! S'écrie Anna très énervée. Bon pour les filles, trois vodkas fraise.

-Parfait, je reviens tout de suite avec votre commande.

La serveuse partie, Anna attrape son frère par le col de sa chemise et le fusille du regard.

-Du jus d'orange ?! Non mais tu te prends pour qui ?! Je suis plus vieille que toi j'te signale.

-Oh ça va excuse moi ! J'ai juste voulu faire de l'humour !

-Bah t'es pas drôle !

Tout le monde éclate de rire en les regardant s'étriper.

**Point de vue de Kimberley Dolls :**

Bon finalement je suis heureuse que les garçons soit là. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé aller à une soirée moldue avec eux mais je peux vous dire que c'est extrêmement drôle ! Il a fallu leur expliquer ce qu'était une télévision. Quand à Chloé, elle découvre la vodka fraise avec plaisir apparemment puisqu' elle en est a son troisième verre.

-Bon aller, on va chanter maintenant ?! Demandais-je joyeusement.

-Ah non merci ! S'exclame cinq voix en cœur.

-Oh aller faites pas les timides, insistai-je.

-Non, c'est la honte ! Dit Chloé en s'accrochant a son siège.

-La honte ?! Bah bien sur que ça l'est mais c'est ça qui est drôle ! Regarde tous ces pauvres gens, tu trouves qu'ils chantent mieux que toi ?! M'écriai-je.

-Bah on comprend pourquoi Kimberley Dolls n'a jamais honte de rien ! S'exclame James en pouffant de rire.

-Hein ?! Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?! Demandais-je les mains sur les hanches.

-Aller avoues ! Tu t'entraînes depuis des années en venant là, tu t'es tellement pris la honte que maintenant plus rien ne te fait peur même pas le ridicule.

-James Potter ! Pour te faire pardonner de ta bêtise constante tu va chanter, et tout de suite !

-Oh ! Non ! S'exclame le binoclard l'air paniqué.

-Oh le pauvre chou, il a peur ! S'exclame Anna en éclatant de rire.

-Moi ? Peur ? Non mais tu ne sais pas de qui tu parles ! S'énerve-t-il.

-Bah alors prouve-le, dit Anna sur un ton de défi.

Je regarde la scène amusée. James a l'air de longuement hésiter. Mais je le connais, il ne résiste pas aux défis.

-T'es même pas capable de faire ça pour moi ?! Demande ma sœur avec un regard de séductrice.

Je déteste quand elle fait ça parce qu'elle y arrive toujours ! C'est bien ce qui nous différencie toutes les deux. D'ailleurs je pense qu'elle est un « James » au féminin.

-Si, bien sur. Mais c'est vraiment pour toi ma belle ! Dit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

-Alors c'est parti ! Qui se joint a nous ? Bon tant pis. Kim, David, vous venez ?

-Bien sur ! S'exclame mon frère.

Nous partons sous les regards sidérés des autres qui restent assis. Je demande à l'organisateur de nous faire chanter une chanson que j'adore …

**Point de vue de Chloé Ellington :**

-Euh je rêve ou James va vraiment chanter ?! Demande Sirius.

-Bin non tu ne rêves pas ! Dis-je en riant.

-Ca va être une catastrophe ! S'exclame-t-il.

-C'est peu de le dire ! Ajoute Peter.

-Pourquoi ?

-James ne sait absolument pas chanter, répond Remus.

-Euh je vous rassure … Kim non plus, quant aux deux autres, a mon avis, ce n'est pas mieux.

La chanson commence, je ne connais pas, normal me direz vous. Nous retenons tous notre souffle…

_David&James:_

I got chills

They're multiplyin'.  
And I'm losin' control.  
'Cause the power  
you're supplyin',  
it's electrifyin'!

_Kim&Anna:_

You better shape up,  
'cause I need a man  
and my heart is set on you.  
You better shape up;  
you better understand  
to my heart I must be true.

-Oh Merlin! M'exclamai-je en un fou rire.

_Kim__, Anna, David & James:_

You're the one that I want.  
you are the one I want,

Ouh ouh ouh honey.

-C'est ignoble! S'exclame Peter.

Nous sommes tous écroulés sur la table, complètement mort de rire. James ne connaît apparemment pas le micro ! Heureusement pour moi Kim m'a expliquer, j'ai l'air moins bête. Bref, James est littéralement en train de le bouffer ! On entend que lui.

-C'est quoi cette chanson ?! Demande Remus entre deux éclats de rire.

-Je sais pas ! Répondis-je.

-C'est nul ! Ajoute Sirius.

-Mais non, je suis sure que ça pourrait être bien sans James ! Ajoutais-je en riant.

_James& David:_

Are you sure?  
_Kim & Anna:_

Yes, I'm sure down deep inside.

-C'est pas bientôt fini ?! Implore Sirius en se bouchant les oreilles.

Moi je m'éclate comme une folle ! C'est une bonne idée cette soirée. Demain pour le bal il faudrait proposer un karaoké ! James est tordant.

-Aaaah enfin! S'exclame les trois garçons, soulagés.

Quand ils reviennent à notre table je tente vainement de cacher mon sourire mais j'ai quand même les larmes aux yeux. Enfin c'est peut être aussi l'effet de la vodka.

-C'était bien, hein ?! Demande James en sautillant de joie.

-Euh … oui, c'était …, commence Peter.

-Comment dire …, ajoute Sirius.

-Intéressant ! Conclut Remus.

-Whouah James t'as assuré ! S'exclame Kim en lui tapant dans la main.

**Point de vue de Sirius Black :**

-Hé Patmol, après tu viens avec moi ?!

-Non merci.

-Oh aller steuplait !!!

-Non ! Ca va pas ?! M'énervais-je.

**

Une heure plus tard, Kim est allé chanter toute seule une horreur intitulée « La danse des canards », David et Anna ont chanté une chanson ennuyeuse à mourir, James y est retourné trois fois et ils ont été élus chanteurs de la soirée. Malheureusement pour nous quatre qui ne chantons pas, la soirée n'est pas finie !

Je ne peux pas dire que je m'éclate, contrairement à James, ni même Remus puisque ça roucoule bien avec Kim !

En parlant de ça j'aime pas du tout le frère de Kim. Il ne fait que tourner autour de Chloé. Il ne la lâche pas sauf pour chanter ! Je le vois bien, ils sont quand même assis en face de moi.

Ca fait un quart d'heure qu'ils discutent. Lui, son bras sur ses épaules et elle riant aux éclats. Bon bien sur, là, elle a le rire facile avec tous ce qu'elle a bu mais bon … je crois que je suis jaloux en faite. C'est horrible ! Ca ne m'ais jamais arriver et franchement je n'aime pas ce sentiment !

**Point de vue de Chloé Ellington :**

J'ai l'impression que tout est drôle ce soir ! Et j'ai un peu la tête qui tourne, enfin les deux sont peut être lié.

David est adorable et très drôle aussi.

-Ahhh ! S'exclame Kim en montrant quelque chose du doigt.

-Quoi ?!

-Ca y est on peut danser ! Répond-t-elle en se levant. Tu viens mon louloup ?!

-Oh non désolé mais je, je sais pas trop danser ! Répond Remus, mal a l'aise.

-Oh mais si ! Aller, bois ça cul sec tu verras, tu vas savoir danser tout d'un coup.

Elle le force à boire son verre plein de Whisky et l'entraîne vers la piste de danse. Ils sont trop mignons, même si j'avoue que Remus sur du rock c'est … intéressant, comme il dit.

-Ce Remus, tu peux m'en parler ?! Demande David en les regardant danser.

-Euh … pourquoi ?!

-Bah je suis le grand frère de Kim ! C'est mon devoir de contrôler ses relations.

-Ton devoir ! Répétais-je amusée. Dis plutôt que tu es trop protecteur avec tes sœurs !

-Mais non pas du tout ! Bon alors, qu'a tu a me raconter ?

-Bin pas grand-chose. Remus c'est un garçon sans histoires. Adorable, sérieux, il est même préfet, gentil, intelligent, un peu trop timide des fois peut être, mais bon, je peux parler moi ! Sinon c'est certainement le seul garçon à Poudlard qui soit irréprochable. Non sérieusement, Kim a gagné le gros lot !

-Bon, je te fais confiance, mais je vais surveiller ça quand même, me dit-il en souriant.

-Et après tu oses me dire que tu n'es pas trop protecteur avec tes sœurs ! Dis-je en pouffant de rire.

-Absolument pas ! D'ailleurs la preuve : toi aussi je te surveille ! Pourtant tu n'es pas ma sœur.

-Pardon ?! Dis je en m'étranglant presque avec ma vodka fraise.

-Bah oui, tu mérites quelqu'un de bien Chloé ! Si j'en vois un t'approcher de trop prés ce soir …

-Non, si t'en vois un s'approcher tu feras rien parce que t'as pas le droit, dis-je en riant.

-C'est ce qu'on verra ! Me dit-il malicieusement.

**Point de vue de Sirius Black :**

Kim et Remus reviennent de la piste, essoufflés, enfin Remus en tout cas ! Kim pétille de joie et d'énergie. Elle doit être hyper active cette fille.

-Anna tu remplaces Remus ?! Le pauvre il est fatigué ! Demande Kim en souriant à sa sœur.

-Avec plaisir Kimou.

Les deux filles partent donc danser et James nous revient enfin.

-Ah les gars ! Elle est merveilleuse cette fille !

-T'as déjà oublié Lily ? Demande Remus.

-Bien sur que non, mais je peux bien m'amuser non ?! Pis c'est la première fois que je peux le faire avec une fille de vingt deux ans ! S'exclame-t-il avec joie.

-Whouah Cornedrue, t'as de la chance quand même ! Comment tu fais ?! Demande Peter.

-Ah ça, Queudvert, un séducteur ne révèle jamais ses secrets, je ne veux pas risquer que tu me fasses de l'ombre.

-N'empêche, encore une rousse ! On connaît tes préférences maintenant ! Bizarre que tu n'ais pas craquer sur Kim, remarquai-je.

-Et heureusement d'ailleurs ! Ajoute Remus en regardant sa chérie danser.

Bon, je n'ai pas chanté, je peux peut-être au moins danser, non ?! Je vais pas passer la soirée assis à picoler.

-Chloé ?!

Chloé se retourne vivement vers moi en affichant un regard plein d'interrogation…

-Oui …

-Tu veux venir danser avec moi ?! Demandais-je avec mon sourire assuré.

-Euh … désolé Sirius mais danser … enfin, je suis fatiguée.

-D'accord tant pis, dis-je déçu.

Cette soirée est vraiment pourrie !

**Point de vue de Chloé Ellington :**

Ca m'a fait de la peine de dire non à Sirius, mais je ne me sens vraiment pas de danser là. Il n'a pas l'air très content. Oui bah je ne vais pas me plier à toutes ses envies non plus !

-Et avec moi tu voudrais danser ?! Me demande David en souriant.

-Non désolé, je suis fatiguée.

-Oh aller ! Insiste-t-il.

-Non David, j'ai déjà dit non a Sirius ce n'est pas pour te dire oui a toi ! Dis-je en lançant un regard furtif à Sirius.

Effectivement il nous regarde attentivement. Il a du l'entendre me le demander. Je ne peux pas accepter, le pauvre.

-Chloé ! S'il te plais !

-Non, merci David mais …

-Aller fait ça pour moi ! Ca fait tellement longtemps que je n'ai pas dansé, m'implore-t-il en ayant l'air triste.

Il fait visiblement référence à ces deux dernières années pour m'attendrir. Mais je reste persuadée que ce serait injuste pour Sirius.

**

Je danse avec David, qui a l'air heureux comme un gosse ! Il a réellement insisté pendant quinze bonnes minutes ! Impossible de le faire taire.

Bon d'accord je m'amuse bien avec lui et Kim qui nous fait des coucou de temps en temps, toujours ponctué d'un « Whouhou on s'éclateuh ! ».

**

Je me rassois à ma place, épuisée. Sirius est dans un piteux état. Je crois qu'il a trop bu !

-Ca va Sirius ?! Demandais-je inquiète.

-Ouais, ouais ! Cooool ! Dit-il la tête toujours fourrée dans ses bras, sur la table.

Soudainement il se lève et se précipite vers le fond de la salle. Nous le regardons tous surpris et encore plus lorsqu'il s'empare sauvagement du micro.

-Euh qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? Demandais-je inquiète.

-Je crois qu'il va chanter ! Déclare James en riant.

-Mais … il a dit qu'il ne chanterait jamais ! Dis-je étonnée.

_Sirius :_

Young man there's no need to feel down  
I said young man pick yourself off the ground  
I said young man 'cause your in a new town  
There's no need to be unhappy

-Oh mon dieu ! S'écrie Kim et sa sœur en éclatant d'un rire bruyant.

Tout le monde est écroulé de rire. Le pauvre Sirius ne connaît pas la chanson, ça ressemble …absolument a rien !

Non seulement ils rient tous, mais toute la salle semble prise d'un fou rire incontrôlable.

La seule qui ne rie pas c'est moi, enfin presque, je souris évidemment mais je suis avant tout scandalisée par cette scène.

_Sirius :_

It's fun to stay at the Y.M.C.A.  
It's fun to stay at the Y.M.C.A.  
They have everything for young men to enjoy.  
You can hang out with all the boys.

Mais c'est quoi ces paroles ?! En plus Sirius connaît tellement mal la chanson qu'il a un couplet de retard !

Je regarde notre table. Remus, James et Peter se tiennent les côtes, David applaudit avec énergie tandis que les deux sœurs sont presque sous la table tellement elles rient. C'est que, selon elle, cette chanson est soi disant chantée par des homosexuels qui font des chorégraphies. Ce qui, vous vous en doutez, ne colle pas trop avec l'image que renvoi Sirius, le tombeur de ces dames.

-Personne …ah ah … n'a un …appareil photo ?! Ha ha ! Demande James, hilare.

A la fin de la chanson, Sirius revient en titubant et s'écroule sur la table, sous les rires des autres.

-Merci a ce jeune garçon pour ce moment de pur bonheur ! S'écrit une voix masculine dans le micro.

**

Une heure après le spectacle de Sirius, nous sommes sortis de la soirée. Sirius va mieux d'ailleurs, il a pris une potion pour dessaouler.

Nous marchons vers la maison de Kim qui se trouvent quand même à dix minutes a pied du village.

Arrivés devant la barrière tout le monde s'arrête.

-Oh non, maintenant faut retrouver le portoloin ! S'exclame James en se frappant le front.

-Mais non, ne t'inquiètes pas! Je l'ai mis à un endroit précis pour éviter de le chercher pendant des heures, lui dit Remus en prenant le portoloin qu'il avait posé derrière la clôture.

-T'es un géni Lunard !

-Bon les gars, on va y aller nous. J'ai été ravie de rencontrer les amis de ma soeurette ! Dit Anna en leur souriant chaleureusement.

-Plaisir partagé chérie ! Dit James en lui faisant un nouveau clin d'œil.

Anna éclate de rire et s'avance vers eux, James en premier. Elle l'embrasse sur la joue puis, dit au revoir aux quatre autres, non sans faire rougir Peter.

-Vous êtes trop mignons, restez comme ça ! Dit-elle en riant.

-Bon a la prochaine les gars ! Déclare David en tapant dans leur main tour à tour.

-A la prochaine ! Réponden- ils.

-Et toi prend soin de ma tarrée de sœur, dit-il a Remus.

-Bien sur ! Répond Remus en souriant.

-Hé ! Je ne suis pas tarée ! S'énerve Kim.

-Non KimouKimy t'as pas compris, j'ai dit « ma super sœur » !

-Ouais c'est ça, et j'ai des lutins dans ma culotte !

-Oh je vois, ça ne doit pas être très confortable.

-David ! Allez viens, idiot ! Dit Anna en tirant son frère vers la maison.

-Salut les jeunes ! S'écrient-ils en cœur.

Ils disparaissent dans le noir, nous entendons plus que leurs éclats de rire. Les parents de Kim vont nous faire une belle crise demain. Kim et Remus partent de leur coté, me laissant seule avec les trois derniers Maraudeurs.

-Bon c'était plutôt sympa le karaoké finalement, dis-je pour briser le silence.

-Ouais ! Je me suis éclaté ! S'exclame James. Faudrait le faire à Poudlard !

-Oui bah sans moi ! Se plaint Sirius.

-Moi non plus, approuve Peter.

-Et moi non plus ! Dis-je en riant.

-Chloé je peux te parler … ? Me dit Sirius.

-Oui vas-y.

-Non en privé ! Répond-t-il sérieusement.

Il m'emmène marcher un peu plus loin et ne dis rien pendant quelques minutes.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demandais-je enfin.

-Je voulais … t'offrir ça.

Il plonge sa main maladroitement dans sa poche et fouille pendant quelques secondes. Finalement il sort une petite boite rectangulaire et fine puis me la tend.

-Joyeux Noël !

Je reste sans voix, et le regarde très étonnée sans pour autant sortir mes mains de mes poches.

-Mais … Sirius …. Tu … enfin, fallait pas !

-Aller ouvres, me presse-t-il avec un large sourire.

Je m'exécute et ouvre doucement la boite. J'y découvre un bracelet en argent absolument magnifique, discret mais qui porte également plusieurs petits pendentifs avec des formes différentes ! Un soleil, une lune, une étoile et une fleur. Je le prends entre mes doigts gelés et adresse un grand sourire à Sirius.

-Il te plais ?!

-Mais bien sur ! Il est trop beau mais … moi j'ai rien pour toi ! Avouais-je embarrassée.

-Je sais ! C'est pas grave ! Je ne comptais pas t'offrir quelque chose mais … l'autre jour j'ai choisit avec Remus le collier pour Kim et puis dans la boutique je suis tombé sur ça et … j'ai pensé a toi c'est tout.

Je sens mes joues s'empourprer mais je ne peux même pas exprimer avec des mots à quel point je suis heureuse.

-Merci beaucoup Sirius ! Dis-je en lui embrassant la joue.

-De rien ! Bon alors j'ai remarqué quelque chose… le soleil c'est Kim, toujours rayonnante et chaleureuse. La lune c'est Remus, l'étoile, on va dire que c'est moi … l'étoile Sirius ! Et la fleur c'est …toi, aussi belle et fragile. Par contre pour Eliza et les autres, désolé! Dit-il avec un sourire d'excuse.

Moi j'ai surtout retenue l'épisode de la fleur. Tous les membres de mon corps tremblent tellement ses paroles m'ont émues ! Mais je ne dis rien la dessus pour ne pas être gênée par la suite.

-Tu m'aide à le mettre ?! Demandais-je en souriant.

-Maintenant ?!

-Bah oui !

Il sourit, sûrement ravis que je veuille déjà le porter puis l'attache a mon poignet droit.

-C'est … vraiment adorable ! Merci ! Fini-je par dire.

-Bin, on va y aller, les autres vont s'inquiéter ! Me dit-il en tendant son bras comme un gentleman.

En marchant je repense a la soirée et m'arrête.

-Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure, demain je danserai avec toi c'est promis !

-D'accord ! Répond-t-il en souriant.

Quand nous rejoignons les autres, Remus est revenu mais Kim n'est plus là !

-Où est Kim ?

-Déjà rentrée, me répond Remus.

-Oh ! Bah je vais me dépêcher alors si je ne veux pas être enfermée dehors, dis-je en riant.

-A demain Chloé ! Me dit Sirius.

-A demain les gars ! Dis-je en souriant.

Ils touchent le portoloin et disparaissent. Je me dirige vers la maison mais m'arrête sur les marches du perron un instant. Je reste quelques minutes à contempler le bracelet que Sirius m'a offert. J'ai été très touchée par son cadeau mais aussi très honteuse de ne même pas avoir pensé a lui. Enfin il n'a pas trop l'air de m'en vouloir.

-Chloé ! Pourquoi tu ne rentres pas ?!

David vient de sortir et s'assoit à coté de moi.

-Oh je … réfléchissais.

-Mais tu es consciente qu'il fait moins cinq dehors ?!

Je ris puis acquiesce.

-Et toi pourquoi t'es sorti ?! Demandais-je curieuse.

-J'allais fermer la porte d'entrer quand j'ai vu qu'il y avait encore de la lumière sur le perron. J'ai bien failli t'enfermer dehors!

-C'est pas grave, j'ai ma baguette!

-Ah oui c'est vrai! Répond-t-il en souriant. C'était une bonne soirée, n'est-ce pas?

-Oui ... finalement, répondis-je en pensant surtout au cadeau de Sirius.

Je me penche un peu plus en arrière et pose mes coudes sur la marche derrière moi pour regarder les étoiles.

-Je suis vraiment content que tu sois venue, même si c'était que pour trois jours.

-Ah bon?! C'est gentil, répondis-je sans quitter les étoiles des yeux.

-Tu sembles étonnée ...

-Bah! Disons qu'on ne se connaît pas tellement en faite. Et puis, même à Poudlard on ne se parlait pas plus que ça!

-Hum ... c'est vrai. Mais tu étais trop timide.

-Parce que c'est ma faute maintenant?! Demandais-je en riant.

-Mais non! Répond-t-il en riant a son tour.

Un silence s'installe quelques secondes. Il semble réfléchir, mais a quoi?!

Puis soudainement il se met à rire sans raison.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

-Oh rien, rien.

-Bah dis-moi!

-Non, je repensais à Kim quand elle est venue me dire que tu étais amoureuse de moi!

Choquée, je quitte les étoiles des yeux et me redresse. Pas la peine de préciser que j'ai honte en cet instant.

-Après tu lui a fais la gueule pendant une semaine!

-Bah y avait de quoi! Quelle cafteuse celle-là! M'exclamais-je.

-Elle croyait bien faire.

-Tu rigoles?! Comment a-t-elle pu penser que c'était possible?!

-Comment ça?! Demande-t-il sans sourire cette fois.

-Tu avais quinze ans et moi onze! Faut pas être un génie en maths pour comprendre le hic !

-Ah d'accord.

Il pose son coude sur son genou puis son menton dans sa main.

-Et maintenant?!

-Euh ... comment ça maintenant?! Demandais-je hésitante.

Il me regarde dans les yeux ou il essaye plutôt! Je détourne le regard le plus possible.

-Maintenant ce serait possible?!

-David! Si c'est une blague elle n'est pas drôle! Dis-je mécontente.

-Une blague? Mais pourquoi veux-tu que ce soit une blague? Et ça ferait rire qui?!

-Bin je ne sais pas! C'est peut être un nouveau jeu entre toi et Kim, et puis Anna aussi.

Il éclate de rire puis redevient sérieux mais en gardant un sourire amusé.

-On dirait que ma soeur te martyrise vraiment à Poudlard! Remarque-t-il.

-Ca c'est peu d'le dire! Déclarai-je en souriant à mon tour.

-Non mais ... je suis sérieux Chloé.

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de le regarder cette fois. Je vois ses yeux verts qui pétillent toujours malgré le peu de lumière. Lui, il doit voir à ma façon de le regarder que je ne comprends rien.

-Je t'avais dit que tu étais trop jeune pour moi ...

-Oui et il me semble que l'on a toujours quatre ans d'écart, le taquinais-je.

-Oui mais quatre ans ça paraissait énorme quand on avait onze et quinze ans, mais de seize a vingt ... ça le parait moins! Et quand on en aura vingt cinq et vingt neuf ça le paraîtra encore moins. Tu vois ce que je veux dire?

-Oui.

-De toutes façons ce n'est pas tous ce que je t'ai dit, tu m'as coupé tout à l'heure. J'avais ajouté: "plus tard peut être"!

Je m'obstine à regarder le sol comme si il était extrêmement intéressant. Je me sens très mal, qu'est-ce qu'il veut au juste?! Je ne comprends rien... J'ai bien envie de partir en courant !

-Ca ... ça ne veut pas dire que tu es obligé ... enfin t'as dis « peut être », c'est tout!

Il rie, moi je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle!

-A t'entendre on dirait que je te parle de ça ... par pitié, ou dépit peut être! Tu te crois si inintéressante que ça?!

-Bin ... ni inintéressante ni intéressante à vrai dire.

-Tu te trompes ... et puis tu as beaucoup changé je trouve. Je t'ai connu timide, réservée, muette presque! Mais ce soir tu étais joyeuse, à l'aise, tu n'évitais pas la conversation, tu as même dansé avec moi ! Bon je t'ai un peu forcée, c'est vrai ... Tu sembles aussi … plus mure ! Et … tu es aussi … enfin tu n'as pas changé que mentalement, il faut l'avouer …

Il sourit, timidement ?! Non ! C'est pas possible, David n'est pas timide !

-Bon j'aime pas tourner autour du pot : tu me plais Chloé.

-…

Je suis sans voix ! Il s'approche de moi et me regarde, attendant sûrement une réponse. Je panique là ! C'est sûrement stupide comme réaction mais j'ai l'impression que je suis sur le point de faire une crise cardiaque ! En effet, il ne tourne pas autour du pot, c'est flippant ! JE flippe !

Quant à lui … je crois bien qu'il est fou ! Je ne vois pas ce qu'il pourrait me trouver et qu'est-ce qu'un type de vingt ans ferait avec une gamine comme moi ?! Les mecs à cet âge-là ils préfèrent à la limite des filles plus âgées alors je ne comprends pas. Ce sont sûrement ces deux années coupées du monde qui lui font tourner la tête. Il n'a pas du rencontrer de filles et même si c'est le cas, il ne s'en souvient pas ! Ca expliquerait pourquoi il se jette sur la première qu'il voit. Un souffle chaud que je sens prés de ma joue interrompt brutalement mes pensées. Je tourne vivement la tête et me retrouve nez à nez avec lui ! Oh oh ! Alerte ! Il est beaucoup trop près !

-David tu …

Il pose son doigt sur ma bouche pour m'inciter à me taire puis le fait passer sur ma joue qu'il caresse doucement. Je frissonne et pas seulement à cause du froid.

-C'est pas réciproque, n'est-ce pas ?! Chuchote-t-il tristement.

Il retire sa main devant mon manque de réaction puis regarde à nouveau en face de lui en soupirant.

-C'est pas ça ! Je te trouve … adorable. Mais … enfin comment dire ça …

Ma voix tremble d'émotion. J'ai jamais eu à dire des choses comme ça a un garçon ! Mais en même temps il faut être folle pour rejeter un garçon aussi séduisant et gentil !! Je deviens peut être folle d'ailleurs ! Comme si ça m'arrivait tous les jours des avances comme ça !!

-Vas-y … tu peux tout me dire, je ne me vexerais pas, me dit-il en me faisant un mince sourire encourageant.

-C'est que je pense a quelqu'un d'autre. Et … ce n'est pas n'importe qui puisque je pense à lui depuis des années ! Et maintenant, je vois que ça se concrétise, doucement mais sûrement alors …

-C'est le brun, Sirius c'est ça ?!

-Euh … oui ! Répondis-je déconcertée par sa question un peu brutale.

-Bon … alors tant pis ! Au moins j'aurais tenté ! Dit-il en souriant.

Puis il se lève et commence à monter les marches du perron. Je me lève aussi et le suis. Quand il referme la porte d'entrée et qu'il s'apprête à monter les escaliers qui mènent à l'étage, je le retiens par le bras et il se retourne.

-Un jour peut être ! Dis-je en souriant.

Il me renvoi un sourire radieux, embrasse ma joue puis me dit :

-Toi aussi tu es adorable !

Je lui sourie une dernière fois puis il monte et rentre dans sa chambre. Moi je reste sur le palier quelque seconde, la main posée sur ma joue puis tente de rentrer dans la chambre de Kim à pas de loup. Elle dort à poings fermés. Je me glisse donc dans le lit avec discrétion puis tente de m'endormir … mais en vain.


	21. 20 Bal de Noël, entre joie et déception

Hey hey !

Voici enfin le bal de Noël, du moins la première partie. Je peux aisément vous promettre des rebondissements cette fois-ci : )

Je vous souhaite simplement une bonne lecture et vous dis à la semaine prochaine pour la suite.

Bisous et encore merci pour les dernières reviews ; )

Ceycey

**Chapitre 20 : Le Bal de Noël, entre joie et déception !**

**Point de vue de Kimberley Dolls :**

-Liz' ! M'écriai-je en entrant dans la chambre.

-Salut les filles !

On se jette toutes dans les bras l'une de l'autre. A croire que ça ne fait pas sept jours que l'on ne s'est pas vu mais sept ans !

-Vous avez passé de bonnes vacances ?!

-Très bien et toi ?! Où es-tu allé cette fois ?

-En France, a Nice plus précisément, c'est super jolie là-bas, nous répond Eliza en souriant.

Avec Chloé nous déballons notre valise afin de trouver nos robes de bal.

-Alors ? Prêtes pour le bal ?! Nous demande Eliza, surexcitée.

-Prêtes euh … c'est vite dit ! Je ne sais pas si je suis prête à supporter Cédric pendant toute une soirée ! Répond Chloé.

-Et toi Liz', t'y vas avec qui finalement ? Dis-je en ignorant les lamentations de Chloé.

-Oh euh … vous verrez bien ! Répond-t-elle en souriant mystérieusement.

J'allais sortir ma robe de ma valise puis, me rappelant d'une chose, je m'interromps brusquement.

-Oh les filles ! On ne peut pas se préparer en même temps ! On avait dit qu'on garderait la surprise !

-Kim, c'est vraiment nécessaire ?

-Bah … j'aurais bien aimé vous voir fin prêtes, descendant les escaliers et pouvoir faire « Whouah » comme tous le monde! Et alors je serais tellement fière de mes amies, dis-je d'une petite voix triste et en exagérant un peu.

-Bon, d'accord ! Répond Chloé en éclatant de rire. Moi je prends la salle de bain !

-Bah voyons ! M'exclamais-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Bon moi je vais dans le dortoir d'Emma alors, c'est pas grave si, elle, elle me vois, non ?! Me demande Eliza ironiquement.

-Non pas du tout !

Eliza sort de la chambre avec un petit sac sur l'épaule. Chloé se tourne vers moi avant de fermer la porte de la salle de bain.

-Elle re-parle à Emma ?! Demande-t-elle incrédule.

-Bah apparemment ! Tu sais, Eliza, elle a tellement d'amies qu'elle ne se souvient plus à qui elle fait la gueule ou pas.

Chloé éclate de rire puis s'enferme dans la salle de bain. Je commençais à me déshabiller quand elle rouvrit la porte :

-Euh … on ne descend pas en même temps si j'ai bien compris ?

-Je descendrais avant toi, dis-je avec un sourire.

Elle referme la porte et je peux enfin me préparer.

**Point de vue de Chloé Ellington :**

Kim est adorable. On dirait que ce bal l'a fait retomber en enfance. A chaque fois qu'on en parle elle a les yeux qui pétillent !

Ce matin elle était intenable ! Son père et David n'en pouvaient plus. Ils nous ont accompagnées car ils devaient se rendre au ministère de la Magie. David est bien décidé à faire payer au ministre son erreur qui lui a valut d'être faussement accusé de mangemort ! Sous les conseils du père d'Eliza il va tenter de porter plainte. Je ne sais pas si ça va vraiment servir à quelque chose, mais bon.

Après une douche éclair je tente de maîtriser mes cheveux. Je ne suis pas très motivée pour ce bal, ça explique pourquoi je ne prends aucun plaisir a me préparé.

J'enfile ma robe rouge. J'avais hâte de la mettre, elle me plait vraiment mais maintenant j'ai un doute. Je doute d'être vraiment à l'aise dedans. C'est … oser quand même, ce rouge ! Enfin bon, je n'ai rien d'autre de toute façon.

Je décide de garder mes cheveux détachés. Pas très original mais pour une fois que je les trouve bien. Voila je suis prête. Avant de sortir je pense à remettre le bracelet de Sirius puis écoute à la porte, voir si Kim est partie. Pas un bruit, je sors.

**Point de vue de Remus Lupin :**

Nous sommes déjà devant la grande salle, attendant avec impatience nos cavalières. Je ne me sens pas très à l'aise dans mon costume mais savoir que je plais à ma cavalière quoiqu'il arrive me réconforte.

Je me sens un peu fébrile en pensant que dans quelques minutes elle va enfin descendre. Je ne sais même pas à quoi ressemble sa tenue.

-Stressé, Lunard ?! Me demande Sirius en tapant mon épaule.

-Un peu, avouais-je en esquissant un sourire.

-Aaaah voila nos cavalières ! S'exclame James en parlant de lui et Peter.

Tiffany Winfield et Jane Wail sont leurs cavalières. Deux Gryffondors, que personnellement, je n'avais pas remarqué avant mais il faut avouer qu'elles sont plutôt jolies.

-James ! Tu es si beau ! S'exclame Tiffany en gloussant.

-Oh merci ! Répond-t-il en souriant.

La jeune blonde semble déçue, elle s'attendait sûrement à ce que James lui retourne le compliment mais c'est mal le connaître.

-Bon les gars, on y va, vous nous rejoignez après ?!

-Ouais, a toute ! Répond Sirius.

Les quatre jeunes gens s'éloignent et nous attendons toujours.

-Hum … Remus, je crois que tu vas avoir un choc. Prépares-toi ! Me dit Sirius, les yeux fixant quelque chose.

-Quoi ? Pourquoi tu dis ça ?! Demandais-je en le regardant.

Il me fait tourner la tête vers l'escalier du hall et me dit :

-Parce que ta cavalière est là !

Ma mâchoire se décroche carrément ! Je suis incapable d'articuler un seul mot. Kim cherche quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un du regard. Sirius lui fait de grands signes et elle nous aperçoit. Elle descend les escaliers en nous souriant.

Arrivée a notre hauteur (d'ailleurs c'est étonnant de ne pas la voir trébucher) elle sourie toujours, Sirius lui dit bonjour et elle lui répond très enjouée.

-Ca ne va pas Remus ?! Me demande-t-elle inquiète.

-Si … si, si !

-Qu'est-ce que tu as ?! Demande-t-elle encore plus inquiète et visiblement pas très sure d'elle.

-Tu … tu …tu es … vraiment belle ! Fini-je par dire non sans rougir.

Elle rougit à son tour et sourie radieusement. En effet, elle porte une robe d'une couleur inattendue. C'est une robe bustier qui montre bien sa taille fine et qui est d'une couleur or ! Oui elle est dorée et brille, une robe originale c'est sur et qui ne passe pas inaperçu ! Elle est sans bretelles, d'un tissu léger et descend jusqu'à ses pieds, on ne voit d'ailleurs pas ses chaussures.

-Merci, toi aussi tu es beau ! Dit-elle en m'embrassant.

**Point de vue de Sirius Black :**

J'esquisse un sourire en les voyants ainsi. Ils sont assez marrants et mignons comme pourraient dire les filles.

-J'ai raison quand je dis que tu es un soleil, petite Kimou ! Lui dis-je en souriant avec un clin d'œil.

-Ah bon tu dis ça toi ?! Dit-elle amusée et étonnée.

-Tu demanderas des explications à Chloé ! Dis-je en riant.

-Je n'y manquerai pas.

En parlant de Chloé, j'ai hâte de la voir arriver. Même si j'aurais préféré qu'elle soit ma cavalière. En scrutant une fois de plus l'escalier je remarque que Milton attend tout en bas. Rien que de le voir ça me donne envie de le frapper pour après le livrer au calamar géant. Quoique ce serait encore un châtiment trop doux pour lui.

Mes pensées sadiques s'arrêtent là, perturbées par une lueur rouge que j'aperçois tout en haut des marches.

Je trouvais Kim très jolie, dans sa robe couleur or mais je ne savais pas a quel point le rouge pouvait faire de l'effet. Surtout sur Chloé. Elle porte ça très bien. Sa robe est plus simple, en soie rouge, fluide et souple. Un tissu qui souligne tous ses mouvements et il faut avouer qu'elle a de ces formes … enfin, elle est superbe quoi !

(NDA : « de ces formes » MDR, faut pas oublier que Sirius est un garçon avant tout ! Enfin je n'ai pas osé lui faire dire « elle est bonne ! » il serait vite descendu dans mon estime, et dans la votre par la même occasion xD !).

Milton fonce sur elle comme un hyppogriffe affamé. Je vois le mouvement de tête agacé de Kim et je dois reconnaître que je le suis tout autant qu'elle. Chloé vient nous rejoindre en traînant son boulet habituel qui bave littéralement. Il a intérêt à se tenir à carreaux lui parce que je suis prêt à en faire de la pâté pour Dragon !!!

-Ma Chlo'Chlo' tu es magnifiqueeeeuuuhhh ! S'écrie Kim avant de sauter dans les bras de son amie.

-Merci ! Et toi je dois dire que tu es absolument … rayonnante !! Répond Chloé.

-Merci ! On y va ?! Demande Kim.

-Allez-y, moi j'attends encore ma cavalière. Je vous rejoins après.

-Okay, à tout a l'heure alors Patmol ! Me dit Remus en prenant le bras de Kim.

Ils partent tous les quatre en direction de la grande salle et quand ils se retournent je remarque un détail qui ajoute au charme de la robe de Chloé et il est de taille. Un super dos nus plongeant !!!

Je suis encore en train de fixer la porte alors que Chloé et les autres ont déjà disparus quand … :

-Salut Sirius ! Tu es très beau !

**Point de vue de Chloé Ellington :**

Je le savais ! Je savais que je ne serais pas à l'aise du tout dans cette robe ! J'ai qu'une envie c'est d'enfiler un simple débardeur, un jean et des baskets puis partir en courant!

Nous nous asseyons à la même table que James, Peter et leurs cavalières.

-Wahou ! Les filles vous êtes merveilleuses ! S'exclame James en souriant.

-Merci James ! Tu n'es pas mal non plus, lui répond Kim en prenant place entre Remus et moi.

-James ! Tu n'as rien dit sur ma robe, elle est belle, n'est-ce pas ?! Demande la blonde, dans une robe rose bonbon, qui l'accompagne.

-Oui, bien sur Tara !

-Moi c'est Tiffany !

-Ah ah ah ! Mais je le savais ! Je te fais marcher ! Répond James en riant.

Après un clin d'œil charmeur et une caresse furtive sur la joue, la blonde, Tiffany, se radoucit et le colle encore plus ! Quelle cruche ! Ne me dites pas qu'elle y a cru ?!

Les conversations fusent, ainsi que des rires et des sifflements chaque fois qu'une fille franchit la porte. Au bout d'un moment, il me semble que tout le monde est là. Dumbledore vient même de se lever pour commencer son discours. Au moment où il ouvre la bouche, la porte de la grande salle s'ouvre à nouveau. Tout le monde se retourne et des murmures parcourent la salle. Je reste bouche bée pendant que les deux nouveaux venus avancent.

Evidemment, il a fallut que Sirius face une entrée remarquée en arrivant en retard ! Sans parler de sa cavalière ! Une grande blonde portant une robe verte, bretelles à paillettes et le bas en voile qui ondulent au niveau de ses cuisses uniquement. Une blonde très belle. Trop même pour que l'on puisse trouver ça juste ! Une blonde qui n'est autre que ….. Eliza !

La salle est toujours parcourue de murmures. La fille la plus populaire et désirée de Poudlard avec le mec le plus populaire et désiré également, il y a effectivement de quoi susciter telles réactions dont la jalousie.

Le couple vient s'asseoir a notre table, Eliza arbore un grand sourire ravi tandis que Sirius … et bien il est égal a lui-même.

-Salut les filles ! Nous chuchote Eliza en souriant.

Kim lui répond un bref « salut » tandis que moi je détourne le regard sans rien ajouter d'autre.

-Bien ! Maintenant que nous sommes tous là…je vous souhaite à tous un bon bout d'année. J'espère que vous avez passé un joyeux noël avec votre famille et que vous passerez une bonne soirée de la St Sylvestre en notre compagnie. Pour l'heure, je vous souhaite un bon appétit !

Dumbledore se rassoit et les plats apparaissent sur nos tables. Je n'ai absolument pas faim maintenant !

**Point de vue de Sirius Black :**

Bon c'est vrai que je suis chanceux, j'ai quand même trouvé une cavalière à ma hauteur. Et je dois avouer qu'Eliza est très jolie aussi ce soir. Moins que Chloé, trop superficielle à mon goût pour que j'y accorde plus d'attention, en faite, mais bon ... on n'a pas toujours tous ce qu'on veut !

James ne cesse de fixer Lily avec envie, elle est avec son cavalier à l'autre bout de la grande salle. Chloé n'a pas ouvert la bouche une seule fois et les autres se sont montrés très discrets. Bref, l'éclate totale.

Dumbledore vient d'enlever les tables pour nous permettre de danser, voila qui devrait animer les choses ! Enfin j'espère…

En bon cavalier que je suis, j'invite donc Eliza à danser, sous les regards jaloux des autres élèves aussi bien venant des filles que des garçons ! Heureusement qu'on ne sort pas ensemble Eliza et moi, ça finirai en guerre civile ici !

En commençant à danser je remarque avec amusement que Milton peine énormément à faire danser Chloé qui reste les bras croisés.

**Point de vue de Kimberley Dolls :**

Je lance des petits regards en coin vers Chloé depuis qu'Eliza a fait son entrée, accrochée au bras de Sirius. Et je constate que ce n'est pas la joie. J'ai même peur d'aborder le sujet avec elle. J'ai l'impression que la Chloé d'il y a un mois, celle qui s'énervait pour un rien, est de retour. Bon, bien sur je comprends qu'elle ne soit pas contente, ce n'est pas comme si elle n'avait aucune raison d'être en colère. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'Eliza ait osé venir au bal avec Sirius en sachant que l'une de ses meilleures amies craque pour lui depuis déjà quatre ans ! Il faut être sacrément culottée ! Ou alors suicidaire, a voir.

-Kim, ma puce, tu veux danser ?! Me demande une voix timide qui me ramène sur terre.

Je reste un peu perplexe un moment mais en affichant un sourire béat. Remus qui propose lui-même de danser, si c'est pas adorable ça ?!

-Bien sur ! Répondis-je en prenant sa main. A toute a l'heure Chloé !

-A toute ! Me répond-t-elle mollement.

Remus m'entraîne donc vers la piste de danse. Il pose ses mains sur mon dos tandis que j'enlace son cou. Je remarque avec plaisir qu'il sait danser ce genre de danses. Parce qu'hier il avait l'air un peu dépaysé sur du rock moldu, le pauvre.

Je me blottis contre lui et me laisse bercer par la musique douce et le rythme de sa respiration. Si je devais définir le bonheur, ce serait tout simplement les bras de Remus. On s'y sent tellement bien !

**Point de vue de Chloé Ellington :**

Il ne reste plus que nous sur les chaises. Même Peter est allé danser. Mais moi je n'ai vraiment pas le cœur à ça, surtout avec Cédric !

-Et maintenant tu veux danser ?! Me demande-t-il pour la dixième fois.

-Pas plus qu'il y a trois minutes !

-Tu ne vas pas me dire qu'on est venu à ce bal pour rester assis toute la soirée en regardant les autres danser ?!

-Bah pourquoi pas ?! C'est marrant, non ?!

Son visage s'empourpre, je sens qu'il s'énerve. Il souffle un grand coup et reprend.

-Mais on va s'ennuyer ! Se plaint-il.

-Si tu veux danser rien ne t'en empêche. Tu n'as qu'à inviter une autre fille, il y en a pleins qui sont venues sans cavalier ! Répliquai-je toujours les bras croisés.

Il me lance un regard moins doux qu'a l'accoutumée. Je crois que je l'énerve, mais bon je m'en fiche complètement. Il s'installe plus confortablement sur sa chaise et tente de se détendre.

-Bon okay, c'est cool ! Tu veux boire quelque chose ? Demande-t-il comme si on le forçait a être poli.

-Non merci.

-Très bien. Bah moi si, j'vais faire un tour vers le bar !

-D'acc ! Répondis-je simplement.

Il s'éloigne d'un pas précipité et je le vois se diriger vers le bar et discuter avec animation avec ses potes.

**Point de vue de Sirius Black :**

-Tu danses très bien Sirius.

-Merci, toi aussi, répondis-je avec un sourire aimable.

J'ai l'impression qu'Eliza a mis un peu trop d'espoir dans cette soirée. A force je sais reconnaître certains signes ! Et là elle m'en fait un tas. Elle a beau être experte dans l'art par rapport a d'autre que j'ai connu, il ne faut pas oublier que toutes ces manigances je les connais aussi ! Nous sommes trop semblables je pense.

Tout en dansant je regarde Chloé a la dérobée qui est a présent assise toute seule. J'ai l'impression qu'il y a un truc qui ne va pas. Bah, elle s'est peut être enfin rendue compte qu'elle aurait du lâcher ce Milton et venir avec moi.

**Point de vue de Remus Lupin :**

Kim est tellement plus petite que moi que quand nous sommes collés, mon menton touche le haut de sa tête. J'ai donc le nez enfoui dans ses cheveux et je peux dire qu'il sente très bon. Une odeur de fleur.

Je suis bien là, avec elle, pour une fois que je ne suis pas mal à l'aise en dansant. Non cette fois c'est différent, j'oublis tout ! J'oublis les gens qui nous entourent ainsi que ces murs et ce plafond. On pourrait être seuls au monde en train de danser dans le vide totale ce serait pareil. Et c'est tellement mieux !

J'avoue avoir énormément réfléchis à propos de nous deux. La façon dont sa présence m'a manqué pendant toute cette semaine de vacances m'a vraiment étonné. J'ai pensé que c'était quand même un signe révélateur.

Et puis de là est venue la question : Révélateur de quoi ?! Mes sentiments ?! Malheureusement de ce coté là je doute encore. Mais j'ai l'impression que j'ai le choix ! C'est comme si on me proposait de me laisser aller complètement, librement, sans contraintes ou alors de préférer la sécurité, la certitude que je contrôle tout !

Et moi, pour une fois que l'on me donne le choix, je suis là comme un con en train de douter, d'hésiter alors qu'elle est là, qu'elle me tend la main et depuis si longtemps d'ailleurs … je ne peux m'empêcher de penser qu'elle doit vraiment m'aimer pour avoir espérer pendant tous ce temps !

-Toi, mon louloup, tu t'es encore perdu dans ton monde ! Me dit une petite voix douce et amusée.

Je baisse la tête et croise le regard de Kim qui me sourit tendrement. Je lui souris aussi et lui répond.

-J'avoue, je suis coupable !

-Et qu'est-ce qui se passait dans le petit monde du beau Remus ?!

-Un débat ! Répondis-je simplement.

Elle hausse son sourcil droit ce qui lui donne une moue d'enfant non satisfait.

-Et sur quoi portait-il ce débat ?!

-Sur toi … moi … et euh nous en faite ! Dis-je en esquissant un sourire.

Elle me renvoi son sourire et ne me pose plus de questions. Pourtant moi à sa place je n'aurais pas été satisfait et j'aurai cherché à en savoir plus !

**Point de vue de Chloé Ellington :**

Et bin il est bien long celui là pour se prendre un malheureux petit verre ! J'en déduis qu'il me fui tout simplement. A cette pensée je souris.

Mais ce sourire disparaît quand mon regard se pose sur Liz', collée au bras de Sirius !

Quelle soirée pourrie !

Eliza à tous les mecs de Poudlard a ses pieds. Elle n'a plus qu'à choisir, celui qu'elle veut ! Pourquoi a-t-il fallut qu'elle choisisse Sirius ?! MON Sirius ! Parce que, oui, après les derniers évènements et tous ce qu'il a fait pour arranger les choses entre nous, je m'autorise à considérer qu'il est a moi !

A moi ?!

Non mais qu'est-ce que je raconte moi ?! Il n'est pas une chose dont je dispose comme j'en ai envie.

Et puis si je dois m'en prendre à quelqu'un c'est à moi et a moi seule ! Le garçon le plus désiré, adulé et envié de Poudlard voulait venir au bal avec moi et têtue comme je suis, je lui ai dit non, préférant m'y rendre avec un crétin lécheur de botte !

J'ai vraiment tout gâché cette fois. Et je sais que je n'exagère pas car maintenant qu'Eliza a mis le grappin dessus, elle n'est pas prête de le lâcher ! Depuis le temps qu'elle voulait se faire un Maraudeur. Et puis il s'agit quand même de Sirius. Celui-là elle ne risque pas de s'en lasser de si tôt ! Quand a lui il sera satisfait avec elle.

Ouais, je ne joue pas dans la même cours que cette grande blonde, moi ! C'est un tout autre niveau !

Arf ! Ca me déprime tout ça. Je vais aller boire tient, en espérant que l'alcool me fera oublier tout ça et m'aidera à survivre a cette soirée.

**Point de vue de Remus Lupin :**

Deux mots.

Deux mots qui me trottent dans la tête depuis plusieurs minutes ! Deux mots qui se répètent inlassablement ! J'ai l'impression que mon cerveau va exploser sous la pression car ils veulent à tout prix sortir. Alors pourquoi je les en empêche ?!

Sûrement parce que cela déclenchera quelque chose que je redoute, quelque chose d'horrible !

Sûrement parce que j'ai peur de ces mots !

J'ai l'impression que la musique est encore plus forte, que le temps passe à une allure supérieur, que mon cœur s'apprête a sortir de mon corps, que je suffoque sous la bonne odeur des cheveux de Kim. Et puis tout passe très vite, tellement que je n'ai pas le temps de réaliser que c'est sorti ! Qu'ils ont osés, que j'ai osé.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?! Me demande Kim en écarquillant les yeux et arrêtant soudainement de danser sous le choc.

J'ai la gorge nouée mais décidément quelque chose prend le dessus et décide à ma place de ce que je veux dire ! Il est pourtant encore temps de rattraper le coup ! Mais pourtant …

**Point de vue de Kimberley Dolls :**

C'est sur je dois avoir rêvé ! Je ne me savais pas si fatiguée que ça ! Il ne répond pas et détourne le regard, apparemment confus.

-Je … j'ai dit : je t'aime Kim !

PAM! Mon coeur a raté un battement! C'est la crise cardiaque.

Je suis étonnée par mon manque de réaction extérieur. Mais à l'intérieur c'est … indescriptible. Trop d'informations qui bouillonnent et s'entre choquent dans ma tête.

Et puis cette information là monte enfin au cerveau. Il l'a dit ! Ca y est il l'a dit !!

Il guette ma réaction et semble apeurée.

Mes lèvres s'étirent enfin en un beau sourire joyeux, un vrai! Et puis, enfin, je lui saute au cou, sans retenue et me serre très fort contre lui.

-Moi aussi ! Moi aussi ! Je t'aime et encore plus que la première fois où je te l'ai dit !

A ces mots il ne répond pas mais me serre très fort, même peut être trop, contre lui ! Mais pour moi cela veut dire qu'il est …content ! Enfin, il ne peut pas l'être plus que moi.

**Point de vue de Chloé Ellington :**

Ca y est ils sont tous revenus, épuisés d'avoir dansé. Ils ont tous l'air normaux excepté Kim et Remus. Quelque chose à changer j'en mettrais ma main à couper. Le sourire de Kim ne quitte pas ses lèvres, bien décidé à y camper ! Idem pour Remus. Mais dans l'état ou je suis actuellement, je remarque à peine tous cela car je découvre que je ne tiens toujours pas plus l'alcool.

Je suis assise sur la même chaise et regarde les autres danser, tourner et j'imagine tout un tas de choses toutes les plus débiles les unes que les autres ! Sans compter qu'à les voir danser comme ça ils me font encore plus tourner la tête.

J'entends la voix distinguée d'Eliza qui ne cesse de pailler ! « Et moi j'ai fait ci » et « moi j'ai fais ça ! ». Toujours en ajoutant un geste en vers Sirius. Une main sur son épaule, puis son genou et maintenant sa cuisse !!!

Là, elle m'énerve vraiment ! Je vais l'égorger ! La voila maintenant qui se met à parler encore plus fort ! A gesticuler dans tous les sens ! Et pour qu'on la remarque encore plus, elle se met maintenant en pleins milieux du groupe !

-Et après j'ai réussi à faire la …

-Oh putain, mais ta gueule !! M'écriai-je avec une voix qui déraille légèrement.

-Quoi ?! Me dit-elle choquée mais aussi comme si c'était une blague.

-Rah ! T'es déjà bien assez blonde comme ça ! Tu parles déjà bien trop fort ! Ta robe a déjà bien dépassé la limite de la décence alors tu n'as vraiment pas besoin de gesticuler comme ça et de te mettre en plein milieu pour qu'on te remarque ! Parce que crois-moi, on vous a déjà trop vu toi et ta sale face de garce !!!

-Ma sale … quoi ?! Articule-t-elle en perdant toute contenance tandis que tout le monde nous regarde choqué, sans rien dire.

-T'as très bien entendu, arrêtes de faire ta blonde !

(NDA : J'ai rien contre les blondes, c'est juste qu'Eliza a un blond particulier, celui qui agace, vous voyez ?! Sinon le blond c'est très joli xD).

-Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends Chloé ?! Me demande-t-elle en mettant ses poings sur les hanches.

-Qu'est-ce qui me prend ?! Ah ah ! Fis-je en éclatant de rire.

Je la regarde avec dégoût.

-Elle ose me demander ce qui me prend ! M'écriai-je en riant toujours. Tu n'es qu'une garce, qui profite de tout et de tout le monde ! Une sale nymphomane, une fausse amie, TRAITRE !

-Chloé je veux que tu t'excuse tout de suite ! M'ordonne-t-elle très en colère.

-M'excuser ?! Ca va pas ?!

-EXCUSE-TOI ! S'écrie-t-lle en perdant ses moyens.

Ni une ni deux, sans réfléchir j'attrape mon verre de bièraubeurre auquel je n'avais pas encore touché et lui lance à la figure sous les rires amusés de quelques curieux qui s'étaient déjà mis au premier rang.

-OH ! S'écrie Eliza en touchant ses cheveux et se donnant un air dramatique! Tu vas me le payer. Me dit-elle menaçante.

Elle avance doucement vers moi et je n'ai même pas le réflexe de m'éloigner prudemment. Sans prévenir elle me gifle et me lance un regard noir.

-Non contente de se taper tous les mecs du bahut, Eliza Miller se fiche même des sentiments de ses amies ! Tous ce qui compte pour elle c'est d'être adulée, toujours la plus belle même si pour ça elle doit être la plus conne ! Déclarai-je à mon nouvel auditoire.

Quelques rires discrets s'échappent parmi les nouveaux venus, suivis de murmures offusqués.

-Pourquoi tu fais ça Chloé ?! Me demande doucement Eliza comme si elle était sur le point de pleurer.

-Pour que tu comprennes une bonne fois pour toute que le monde ne tourne pas qu'autour de toi, Eliza ! Pour que tu saches que tu vis avec des milliers de petites personnes qui sont, que tu le veuilles ou non, au même niveau que toi ! Même si maintenant, pour moi tu es descendue bien bas dans mon estime ! Dis-je d'une voix calme mais non sans traduire une certaine émotion.

Et pour bien lui montrer que je crois en mes paroles, je lui crache à la figure, inconsciente de l'ampleur qu'un tel geste peut avoir. Tous ce que je fais je le réfléchis après … malheureusement !

-Je te hais Eliza ! Ajoutais-je d'une voix dure pour finir.

Je vois qu'elle a les larmes aux yeux et je sens que c'est aussi mon cas. Seulement, elle, ça m'ait égal, elle peut pleurer autant qu'elle veut, je ne serais plus là pour la réconforter.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?!

Nous nous tournons tous vers le propriétaire de cette voix. McGonnagall nous regarde avec de grands yeux et comprend vite que nous ne sommes pas en train de faire une partie de bataille explosive.

-Chloé ma lancer sa bièraubeurre a la figure et m'a insulter sans raison ! Dénonce Eliza en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

Son regard a changé, il n'est plus implorant ni triste, il est devenu dur, froid et particulièrement haineux voire même machiavélique.

-Elle m'a giflé ! Ajoutais-je en continuant dans la voie qu'elle a prise.

-Voyez-vous ça ?! Dis McGonnagall en haussant un sourcil.

-Elle m'a poussée à bout ! S'exclame Eliza. Regardez dans quel état je suis maintenant ! Et elle m'a craché dessus !!

McGonnagal me regarde avec son air le plus sévère possible.

-Miss Ellington ! Que vous arrive-t-il donc cette année ?! Un tel comportement … vous n'avez pas honte ?! Je ne vous reconnais plus ! S'exclame-t-elle en pointant son index sur ma figure.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle me veut la vieille folle ?!

Encore une fois, les mots sont sortis de ma bouche avant que j'ai eu le temps de dire Quidditch ! Je pensais pourtant avoir pensé, pas parlé !

-Comment ?! Rugit McGonnagall.

Je perçois faiblement l'agitation qui règne dans la salle et les quelques murmures qui disent : « Par Merlin ! Elle a osé ! » et aussi « Oh non ! J'veux pas voir ça ! »…

-Mais vous êtes complètement ivre jeune fille ! S'exclame McGonnagall décidément très perspicace.

-Meuh nan ! J'ai bu que sept ou neuf verres de whisky pur feu ! C'est tout ! Pas d'quoi en faire un chaudron ! Dis-je en haussant les épaules et après lui avoir montré mes dix doigts.

-Non ! Juste de quoi vous coller jusqu'à la fin de l'année ! S'écrie-t-elle, les yeux exorbités.

-D'accord alors allons-y, dépêchons-nous, il ne nous reste plus qu'une heure ! Lui fis-je remarquer.

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous me chantez là ?!

-Vous avez dit collée jusqu'à la fin de l'année ! La fin de l'année c'est dans une heure, il faut faire vite ! Dis-je en regardant ma montre.

J'entends tout le monde qui éclate de rire à cette remarque. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire, pour une fois que c'est moi qui suis drôle.

-L'année scolaire, Miss ! Alors je maintiens, collée jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire pour votre abus d'alcool et votre conduite intolérable sans parler de votre manque de respect envers un professeur ! Je n'enlève pas de points à votre maison car vos camarades ne méritent pas de payer pour vos bêtises. En revanche je pense que des entretiens psychologiques ne vous ferrons pas de mal ! Déclare-t-elle d'une traite.

-Quoi ?! Mais … je ne suis pas folle !

-Veuillez me suivre à présent !

Devant la dureté de sa voix je ne peux qu'obéir. Je la suis donc en zigzagant légèrement jusqu'a la petite pièce à côté de la grande salle !

**Point de vue de Kimberley Dolls :**

Ca alors ! J'ai jamais ressenti autant de sentiments contradictoires à la fois ! Je suis partagée entre l'étonnement, le choc, la peur pour Chloé et l'envie de rire face a la scène qui vient de se dérouler, ainsi que la fierté éprouvée pour Chloé ! Elle lui a clouée le bec ! C'était du grand art et je ne manquerai pas de le lui dire.

La foule se disperse et je me relève doucement. Je ramasse le petit sac de Chloé qui était tombé par terre.

-Non mais vous avez vu ça ? Elle est complètement folle ! M'agresser comme ça ! S'exclame Eliza.

Je passe à coté d'elle et lui dit d'une voix assez forte pour que notre petit groupe l'entende.

-Tu l'as bien cherché !

-Quoi ? Non mais tu délires toi aussi ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais au juste ?!

-Réfléchis un peu à ce qui peut mettre Chloé dans cet état ! Réfléchis et tu verras tu vas finir par trouver. Enfin j'espère pour toi.

-Mais enfin Kim tu …

-J'ai plus envie de t'entendre ni de te voir Eliza !

Elle cherche un appui parmi les autres mais personne ne daignent la regarder. Furieuse, elle quitte la salle d'un pas précipité et avec le peu de dignité qui lui reste.

**Point de vue de Eliza Miller :**

Me ridiculiser comme ça ! Devant tout le monde !

Une conne, c'est une vraie conne ! Et je vais lui faire payer ça ! Lui faire regretter d'avoir foutu ma soirée en l'air.

Je sais ce qu'elle me reproche. Faut pas toucher à son Sirius ! Elle ne le fait pas elle-même alors il faudrait qu'on fasse pareil ?! Je suis d'accord en partie avec elle et Kim. Mais je n'ai rien fait de mal.

Elle aurait pu me faire cette scène dans le dortoir au moins!

Non ! Là, elle ma détruite ! Elle a brisé ma réputation et tout ce qui s'en suit ! Maintenant je vais être Eliza Miller, celle qui s'est fait cracher dessus par une campagnarde à trois mornilles !

Mais ça je ne le supporterais pas ! Je me vengerais Chloé, et je te jure que je vais te briser comme tu m'as brisé ce soir !

**Point de vue de Kimberley Dolls :**

Au bout de vingt minutes, Chloé ressort de la pièce voisine, McGonnagall sur ses talons. Elle s'échangent quelques mots puis Chloé nous rejoint. Je me précipite vers elle :

-Alors ça va ?!

-Oui, oui ! Elle m'a donné une potion pour … dessaoulé.

-Ah en tout cas tu l'as bien mouché l'autre blondasse ! Bravo, c'était du grand art !!!

-Peut être mais en attendant, c'est pas sans conséquences ! Réplique-t-elle en soupirant. Rappelle moi, à l'avenir que l'alcool ce n'est pas fait pour moi !

-Promis ! Lui dis-je en souriant. Alors tes heures de colle ?!

-Tous les samedis après midi jusqu'en juin !

-Aie !

-Sans parler des « entretiens psychologiques » tous les vendredi soirs ! Finit-elle a par dire en soupirant.

-Ouille !

Arrivées devant les garçons, ceux-ci regardent Chloé avec appréhension, s'attendant peut être à une nouvelle crise de colère.

-Tu fais quoi ?!

-Je vais faire un tour , me répond Chloé en récupérant son sac.

-Okay, bin a tout à l'heure et fais attention a toi.

-Attends, je viens avec toi ! Lui dit Cédric en se levant.

Elle acquiesce et ils quittent la salle ensemble sous le regard rageur et méfiant d'un certain brun. Je reprends place à coté de Remus qui finalement me fait asseoir sur ses genoux.

-Bah dis donc ! S'exclame James. Ah je la respecte cette Chloé !

-Moi aussi ! Dis-je en riant.

-Quelle répartie ! Oh puis le crachat c'était … sexy, manquait plus que la boue ! Ajoute-t-il.

CLAC !

-Aie !

Sirius et Remus viennent tous deux de lui donner une tape sur l'arrière de la tête. Et nous éclatons tous de rire en voyant la mine boudeuse de James.

**Point de vue de Chloé Ellington :**

-Ca va mieux ?

-Oui.

-Je suis désolé Chloé, je n'aurais pas du te donner tous ces verres juste parce que tu me le demandais ! Me dit gentiment Cédric.

-Oh c'est pas ta faute, j'avoue que j'ai abusé. Et puis tu n'as fait qu'obéir à mes ordres !

Il rie alors que nous descendons les marches qui mènent au parc.

-Maintenant tu vas devenir une légende !

-Pourquoi ?! Demandais-je perplexe.

-Personne n'a encore osé traiter McGo de vieille folle ! Répond-t-il en riant.

-Oh Merlin ! C'est vrai que j'ai dit ça ! Tous me reviens maintenant ! Répondis-je en me tapant le front.

Le parc n'est pas très silencieux contrairement à d'habitude. A mon avis ça grouille de couples cachés un peu partout !

J'ai pensé que prendre l'air me ferait du bien, mais j'avais complètement oublié qu'en décembre il faisait si froid. Je réprime un frisson qui me fait sursauter comme une débile.

-Tu as froid ?! Tiens prends ma veste !

-Merci, dis-je en le laissant posé sa veste sur mes épaules.

-De rien, et si on s'asseyait ?

J'acquiesce et nous nous asseyons sur un banc gelé, entre deux arbres. J'aurais tellement préféré être là avec Sirius. Mais à l'heure qu'il est il doit être occupé avec la princesse du monde !

-Tu es vraiment très belle ce soir tu sais ?

-Euh … merci !

Venant de lui je ne sais pas si je dois prendre ça pour un compliment ! Bon je suis peut être un peu trop méchante avec lui…

Il se décale plus vers moi et est maintenant collé à moi. Et puis je sursaute quand il ose poser son bras autour de mes épaules.

-Cédric qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Je fais ce que j'attends de pouvoir faire depuis un mois !

Et sur ce il pose son autre main sur mon genou…

-Cédric !

…et remonte lentement sur ma cuisse.

-Arrêtes ça ! Dis-je pas trop fort pour ne pas nous faire remarquer.

Tout en continuant son manège il se penche vers moi puis enfoui son visage dans mon cou. Je le repousse avant qu'il n'ait le temps de poser ses lèvres où que ce soit !

-Cédric ! Je t'ai dit d'arrêter !

-Oui mais j'en ai marre que tu me donnes des ordres ! Ca fait un mois que je subis ! Réplique-t-il agacé.

-Attends, mais moi je ne t'ai jamais demandé de « subir ». Si c'est trop dur de me supporter tu peux aller voir ailleurs ! Répliquai-je piquée à vif.

-Et avoir perdu un mois de ma vie pour rien ?! Non, Chloé ! Ce soir tu vas me donner ce que je veux ! Dit-il déterminée.

-Euh … et qu'est-ce que tu veux ?! Demandais-je d'une voix pas très rassurée.

-A ton avis ! Dit-il en s'approchant encore plus.

-Mais moi j'ai pas envie !

-On s'en fou, j'ai pas fait tous ça pour rien !

J'en ai assez entendu, je me lève, lui jette sa veste à la figure et m'apprête à partir.

-Non mais tu crois que je vais te laisser partir peut être ?!

-Oui ! T'as aucun droit sur moi.

Il se jette sur moi et je tente en vain de le repousser.

-Allez je sais que tu en a envie alors pourquoi tu fais semblant ?!

Il pose ses lèvres sur ma bouche, ça me dégoûte et j'essaye de tourner la tête ! Et merde, mais pourquoi moi ?!

-Laisse-moi tranquille gros con ! M'écriai-je en le giflant.

-Sa****, tu vas me le payer !

Oh non ça fait deux fois qu'on me dit ça ce soir, je suis vraiment en danger moi ! Il resserre son étreinte mais cette fois je me débats, on dirait une folle a liée mais je dois absolument retourner dans la grande salle pour qu'il me laisse tranquille.

CRAC ! Oh non ! Ma bretelle, elle s'est déchirée ! J'ai de l'air de quoi maintenant ? Cet imbécile sourit en plus.

-Et bah tu vois ? Tu te déshabilles déjà !

-Quoi ?! Non mais t'es vraiment qu'un pervers ! Qu'est-ce qui te prends ce soir ?

-Ah non, ne joue pas a ça avec moi ! Ca fait plusieurs semaines que tu m'allumes alors …

-Quoi ?! Moi je t'allume ?! Non mais c'est toi qui me colles depuis un mois !

-Et pourquoi hein ?! Rien qu'à la fête d'halloween avec ta petite robe noire tu faisais ta petite prude en m'envoyant balader mais tu cachais bien ton jeu, je le sais !

-Cédric tu délires, arrêtes là !

-Non je délire pas ! Je la connais ta réputation ! Pourquoi t'aurais couché avec Black et encore beaucoup d'autre pour maintenant me le refuser a moi qui ai été gentil et patient avec toi pendant un mois ?

-Alors c'était que pour ça ?! T'es vraiment un sa*** !

-Non je crois que t'as pas bien compris, c'est toi la sa**** et tout le monde le sait.

-Non mais t'es stupide ou quoi ?! T'as toujours pas compris que c'était des conneries tous ça ? M'écriai-je sans plus rien contrôler.

-Bon maintenant ça suffit ! S'écrie-t-il en me tenant fermement les mains.

Il me pousse avec force et je percute le banc. Je tombe à terre, au bord des larmes, mon dos me fait horriblement mal. Il s'approche en ricanant puis se penche sur moi.

-Arrêtes ! Laisse-moi maintenant !! Dis-je alors que je vois ses mains approcher dangereusement.

-ARRETE CEDRIC !!! M'écriai-je tout à coup, cédant à la panique.

Si là, personne ne m'a entendu, c'est qu'il y a un problème ! Ou alors c'est que mes chers camarades sont égoïstes.

Là c'est la goutte d'eau, ce con pose ses mains sur mes fesses.

-Lâches-là ! S'écrie une voix derrière moi.

Cédric s'arrête et regarde la personne puis se met à rire sans me lâcher pour autant

-Tiens, le sauveur de ses dames ! Et pourquoi je devrais t'obéir ?!

-Parce que sinon je me verrais dans l'obligation d'intervenir !

-Ah ah ! Et qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?! Demande cet imbécile en riant.

-D'abord je vais te réduire en bouillie, après on verra ! Lâches-là maintenant.

Je crois bien reconnaître cette voix ! Mais de toutes façons, peu importe qui c'est, il est le bien venu …


	22. 21 Bonne année!

Bonjour !

Voila on est lundi donc le nouveau chapitre est là, j'aime quand je ne poste pas en retard ^^.

Voici onc la suite du bal de noël, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et vous remercie encore et toujours pour les reviews, pareil pour celles qui ne review pas mais qui lisent quand même ;)

Bisous, à la semaine prochaine !

**Chapitre 21 : Bonne année**

**Point de vue de Chloé Ellington :**

-Lâches-là ! S'écrie une voix derrière moi.

Cédric s'arrête et regarde la personne puis se met à rire sans me lâcher pour autant.

-Tiens, le sauveur de ces dames ! Et pourquoi je devrais t'obéir ?!

-Parce que sinon je me verrais dans l'obligation d'intervenir.

-Ah ah ! Et qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?! Demande cet imbécile en riant.

-D'abord je vais te réduire en bouillie, après on verra ! Lâches-là maintenant.

Je crois bien reconnaître cette voix ! Mais de toutes façons, peu importe qui c'est, il est le bien venu …

En tout cas, même si cette voix emploi un ton autoritaire, Cédric ne bronche pas ! Je ne le reconnais même pas.

-Bon Black, t'as eu ton tour alors laisse moi maintenant ! Aller, retourne faire la fête !

-Mon tour ?! Tu parles d'elle comme si c'était une attraction ! Remarque Sirius l'air choqué.

Pendant ce temps je me suis relevé. Je ne suis quand même pas du genre à rester dans la gueule du loup.

-Ouais c'est une façon de voir ! Et toi t'as aimé l'attraction ?! Demande Cédric en ricanant.

Sirius à l'air plutôt contrarié. Moi je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais rester là, maintenant que Sirius est arrivé, Cédric n'osera plus rien faire, et il va même me laisser partir sans rien dire.

-C'est bon Cédric, maintenant t'arrêtes tes conneries et on oublie ! Dis-je d'une voix froide avant de passer devant lui pour rejoindre Sirius.

-Oublier ?! Non, j'crois pas moi ! S'exclame-t-il en me tirant par le bras.

-Mais ça va vraiment pas toi !! M'exclamais-je très énervée.

-La ferme ! Me crie-t-il.

Je le gifle sous la colère ! Non mais il se prend pour qui ?! Seulement, il me rend cette gifle, mais trois fois plus forte.

-Bon maintenant ça suffit ! S'écrie Sirius d'une voix rageuse.

Il fonce sur Cédric et, oubliant sa baguette, commence à le roué de coups de poing. Je ne suis pas d'accord pour ça non plus ! Sirius va avoir des ennuis.

-Arrêtez maintenant, ça suffit ! J'ai dit STOP !

Rien ! Ils continuent de se battrent ! Si je vais les séparer a mains nues, je vais me prendre de sacrés coups ! Bien sur je pourrais le faire vu la situation et je devrais même. Je pourrais si … ah mais non, pas besoin, j'ai ma baguette !

Je lance un Jambencoton à Cédric et Sirius s'arrête alors en pleine action, voyant Cédric tomber raide comme un piquet. Il se retourne vers moi, surpris.

(NDA : Je sais plus trop les effets de ce sortilèges alors désolé si c'est pas plausible :s).

-Espèce de brute ! Lui lançais-je sévèrement mais en ajoutant un sourire.

-Il l'a cherché ! Réplique-t-il comme un enfant puni.

Je me dirige vers eux. Relève Sirius qui était a genoux puis regarde Cédric, dont seuls les yeux bougent.

-Ne t'approche plus jamais de moi ! Sinon j'irais tout raconter à Flitwick ou même à Dumbledore si c'est nécessaire !

-Euh pourquoi Flitwick ?! Me demande Sirius, embarrassé.

-Parce que c'est le directeur de notre maison ! Répondis-je en haussant les épaules.

-Ah oui ! C'est vrai.

-On y va ?!

-Et Milton ?

-Bah quand le sort ne fera plus effet il rentrera tout seul.

Sirius sourit, visiblement heureux de se débarrasser enfin de Cédric.

**Point de vue de Sirius Black :**

Je lui ai prêté ma veste. Il fait beaucoup trop froid pour sortir comme ça, elle doit être folle ! Et puis sa robe est sale, sa bretelle gauche est même déchirée.

-Merci …, me dit Chloé d'une voix à peine audible.

-De rien. Mais tu es sure que ça va ?! Je l'ai vu te projeter sur le banc, ça doit faire mal …

-Non ! Ca va ! Mais je te remercie quand même de m'avoir aidé. Heureusement que … tu étais là.

J'arrive à voir, avec le peu de lumière que dégage la lune, un sourire se dessiner sur son visage, mais un sourire … triste ?! Oui, il en a l'air.

-Tu es sure que ça va ? Insistai-je.

Je m'attendais a ce qu'elle me réponde « oui » ou même qu'elle ne réponde pas, qu'elle s'entête, qu'elle nie mais là … ça je ne m'y attendais pas !

Elle s'est brusquement arrêter de marcher puis s'est mise à pleurer.

Je l'ai déjà vu pleurer, d'ailleurs c'était à cause de moi. Mais la dernière fois elle semblait pleurer de rage, d'ailleurs elle m'avait crié dessus pendant de longues minutes.

Là maintenant, elle ressemble à une enfant triste, seule et apeurée.

-Chloé … je …

Moi je ne sais pas quoi faire devant quelqu'un qui pleure ! Ca me fait presque paniquer, comme si un seul de mes gestes pouvait suffire à aggraver la situation !

Elle se jette dans mes bras et s'y blottit toujours en pleurant.

-J'ai eu peur ! S'écrie-t-elle entre deux sanglots.

Je mets une de mes mains sur ses cheveux puis pose doucement la tête sur la sienne. Les yeux fermés je l'écoute, mais elle ne parle plus. Elle semble tout de même se calmer dans mes bras alors peut être que je n'ai pas besoin de parler …

Au bout de quelques minutes elle recule un peu puis s'essuie les joues.

-Je suis désolée, dit-elle en esquissant un sourire.

-Mais de quoi ?!

-Bin, pour ton beau costume …

Nous éclatons de rire puis elle reprend :

-Et pour ta soirée, retournes-y, Eliza doit t'attendre, répond-elle en baissant les yeux.

-Eliza est partie … après que tu ais suivis McGonnagall dans l'autre pièce.

-Pourquoi ?

-Elle était furieuse ! Et c'est peu de le dire…

-Pourquoi tu n'as pas quitté la fête avec elle ?! Demande-t-elle étonnée.

-Bin j'avais pas envie ! Dis-je en haussant les épaules, un peu hébété.

-Ca fait depuis combien de temps ?! Demande-t-elle doucement après quelques secondes de silence.

-De quoi ?! Demandais-je perplexe.

-Que … vous êtes ensemble.

-Ensemble ?! Répétai-je très étonné.

Puis je me mets à rire a cette pensée. Sortir avec Eliza ! Ca me parait complètement stupide.

Chloé n'a pas l'air d'apprécier que je rie comme ça. Je toussote un peu pour me redonner contenance.

-Euh … on n'est pas ensemble.

Elle me regarde avec des yeux ronds comme des souaffles.

-Je l'ai juste invitée pour le bal.

-Mais pourquoi elle ?! Me demande-t-elle en oubliant de laisser son agressivité au placard cette fois-ci.

-Bin, avant de partir en vacances on a discuté. Elle m'a dit qu'elle n'avait toujours pas de cavalier. Alors, vu que moi non plus je lui ai proposé d'y aller avec moi. Mais en amis, c'est tout !

-Vous n'aviez pourtant pas l'air si … amicaux ! Dit-elle en grimaçant.

J'esquisse un sourire. Serait-elle jalouse ? Je l'espère en tout cas !

-Je pense qu'Eliza ne comprend pas ce que « ami » veut dire entre un garçon et une fille ! Remarquai-je en riant.

-Elle ne sait pas ce que cela veut dire tout court ! Réplique-t-elle avec rage.

Je ris face à cette réplique plutôt cinglante.

-Alors … il n'y a rien entre vous ?! Demande-t-elle hésitante.

Je laisse quelques secondes se passer avant de répondre. C'est peut être un peu sadique mais … j'aime beaucoup cette scène. Chloé qui se montre jalouse, plus faible que moi ! On a enfin inversé les rôles.

-Non, rien ! Répondis-je finalement en souriant.

Elle sourit aussi mais essaie de le cacher.

-J'ai cru que … enfin, Eliza ne va jamais nulle part avec un garçon sans arrières pensées ! Articule-t-elle en riant discrètement.

-Tu sais, je lui ai demandé parce que c'est ton amie et que je voulais passer la soirée avec toi, avec vous.

-Mais … c'était obliger ça ! Kim étant avec Remus …

-Oui … c'est vrai ! Admis-je en riant. Tu veux y retourner ?

Nous sommes à présent devant l'entrée du hall. Elle regarde la porte d'où s'échappe la musique avec hésitation.

-Non ! Enfin, j'ai pas envie de voir tous le monde et d'entendre des remarques sur le spectacle ridicule que j'ai donné tout a l'heure.

-Oh ! C'est vrai, bin comme tu veux, on a qu'à continuer à marcher.

-Non mais tu peux y aller si tu veux, va rejoindre James !

-Mais non ! Je reste avec toi.

Elle sourit puis nous retournons dans le parc à pas lent.

-Bon, puisque nos partenaires nous on fait faux bond, que dirais-tu d'être ma cavalière officielle a partir de maintenant ?! Dis-je d'une voix charmeuse.

Elle me regarde étonnée, puis amusée, mais reste silencieuse, comme si elle y réfléchissait.

Je n'ai pas peur d'un refus. Ce n'est pas que je sois si sur de moi, mais je crois que j'en ai reçu assez de sa part, alors maintenant, pour un blanc de plus ou de moins…

-Ca risque de leur déplaire mais … d'accord !

-D'accord ? C'est tout ?

-Bin …

-Le grand et beau Sirius Black te demande d'être sa cavalière et tu réponds un simple « d'accord » ! Dis-je en riant.

-Avec plaisir grand et beau Sirius Black, me dit-elle en riant aussi.

-Oh non ! Là tu en fais trop !

-Sirius ! Pourquoi tu gâches tout ?!

-Je gâche quoi ?!

-Je te dis enfin oui et toi tu te plains toujours !

-Mais non, je suis heureux !

-J'espère bien ! Car si ta présence est précieuse, sache que la mienne est inestimable ! Dit-elle en me tirant la langue.

-Alors on ne peut que s'entendre ! Lui dis-je en mettant un bras autour de ses épaules.

Je suis surpris de voir qu'elle ne réagis pas. En tant normal elle se serait éloignée mais là elle laisse mon bras sans rien dire…

**Point de vue de Chloé Ellington :**

Sa présence est plus que précieuse, réconfortante je dirais. Surtout son bras autour de mes épaules, je me sens plus en sécurité.

Apprendre qu'il n'y avait rien entre lui et Eliza m'a rendu si heureuse. Je me suis sentie soulagée. Mais maintenant que j'y pense, si je n'avais pas fait fuir Eliza, qu'est-ce qui se serait passé ?!

-Sirius …

-Hum ?

-Vous êtes venus en amis, mais …. vous … enfin vous comptiez repartir en amis aussi ou … ? Demandais-je gênée par ma curiosité.

Il rie avant de me répondre. Le goujat ! Je le trouve bien moqueur ce soir.

-Si ce n'était pas le cas, ça t'aurait fait quoi ?! Demande-t-il avec un sourire narquois.

-Rien ! Mentis-je en relevant le menton.

-Roh Chloé ! Arrêtes ça ! T'aurais été jalouse, avoues-le au moins.

-J'aime pas trop le ton supérieur que tu prends avec moi ! Répliquais-je sincèrement.

-Désolé, mais je commence à en avoir assez que tu me repousses en ayant l'air indifférente. Je sais que tu ne l'es pas mais te voir le nier c'est vraiment frustrant !

Whouah ! Je ne m'attendais pas à une telle confession !

-Tu veux vraiment savoir ? Tu veux que je te dise que j'aurais été jalouse d'Eliza si vous aviez fini ensemble ?

-Bin … oui.

-Alors oui ! Je l'aurai été et j'ai été jalouse toute la soirée ! Tout comme je l'étais pendant des années dés que tu avais une nouvelle pouffe accrochée à ton bras ! Satisfait ?! M'écriais-je avant de réaliser à quel point ce que je disais était important pour moi.

Il ne me répond pas mais me regarde étonné. Moi je sens le rouge me monter aux joues.

-Satisfait ! Répondit-il simplement.

Il s'approche un peu plus de moi et me dis a voix basse :

-Tu veux que je te dise un secret ?!

Je le regarde pour voir si c'est encore une blague. Il à l'air sérieux alors j'acquiesce.

-Moi j'ai été jaloux de Cédric …

-Mais je le savais déjà ça !

-… et de David !

Mes yeux s'agrandissent de surprise. Mais comment peut-il savoir ?! Il n'a pas pu entendre notre conversation hier soir ! Ils étaient déjà partis.

-David ? Mais pourquoi ?!

-Chloé ! Ca se voyait comme le pif de Rogue sur son visage graisseux que tu lui plaisais !

Je baisse la tête. Pourtant, même moi je ne l'ai pas vu venir avant qu'il m'en parle lui-même.

-Il s'est passer quelque chose après qu'on soit partit ?!

C'est pas possible ! Des fois j'ai vraiment l'impression qu'il lit dans mes pensées.

-Chloé …

-Non, rien !

Vu la façon dont il me regarde, il ne me croit pas.

-Tu as raison, mais il ne s'est rien passé, on a simplement discuté.

-Alors il t'a proposé de sortir avec lui ?! Demande-t-il très curieux.

J'acquiesce sans voir où cette conversation va nous mener. Parler de David avec Sirius c'est … presque contre nature ! Et j'aimerais bien changer de sujet.

-Pourquoi tu lui as dit non ?

-Comment tu sais que j'ai dit non ?

-Je pense que sinon je le saurais, alors ?

-Parce que je … pensais à toi ! Dis-je étonnée d'entendre ses mots sortir de ma bouche.

Il me sourit puis pose doucement ses mains sur mes hanches.

-Tu veux danser ?

-Quoi ?!

Alors là je ne comprends rien. Je lui dis ça et il ne répond pas, préférant danser !

-Ecoute ! Dit-il en montrant le château.

J'écoute et entend alors une chanson jouée par le groupe qui est assez lente et connue. Celle qui, pendant les bals, veut dire : « Allez les couples, on danse maintenant ».

-Tu m'as promis une danse …

Au lieu de lui répondre je pose mes mains sur sa nuque et puis nous dansons alors que la musique est loin et que l'on est dehors, en pleine nuit.

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire. Je danse enfin avec lui.

Après quelques secondes, je franchis le petit espace qui nous séparait et pose ma tête sur son épaule. Enfin presque, il est tellement grand.

Nous tournons sur nous même au rythme lent de la musique. Je ferme les yeux pour savourer ce moment tandis que lui caresse mon dos.

Je ne veux pas que la musique s'arrête. Mais comme chaque fois, lorsque je pense ce genre de choses, cela se produit, malheureusement.

La musique s'est donc arrêter mais je reste serrée contre lui. Puis je relève la tête lorsque je comprends pourquoi il n'y a plus de musique.

Sirius souris et me prononce un « Ca y est » ! Nous entendons en faite une voix, sûrement celle de Dumbledore qui fait le décompte ! Et oui, dans quelques secondes nous serons en 1977 !

Dix…

-Euh … on devrait peut être rejoindre les autres ! Dis-je en me décollant de son torse.

-Pourquoi ?

-Bin pour leur souhaiter la nouvelle année.

Sept…

-Mais on n'est pas bien, rien que tous les deux ?!

Cinq…

Je ne réponds pas, troublée. En faite j'ai du mal à réfléchir avec ce décompte un peu stressant.

Trois…

Sirius s'approche de moi…

Un…

…et me serre contre lui avant de …

Zéro…

… m'embrasser !

**Point de vue de Kimberley Dolls :**

Zéro !

Je me mets à crier de joie en même temps que toute la salle ! Je rie à la vision qu'offre tous mes camarades et professeurs ! Tout le monde se prend dans les bras pour souhaiter la nouvelle année, déambulant sous les confettis qui sont apparus comme par magie !

Je me tourne et cours vers Remus. Je veux que ce soit lui le premier à qui je souhaiterais mes meilleurs vœux !

-Remus ! Remus !

Il se retourne et me sourit en m'apercevant.

-Bonne année chéri ! M'exclamai-je en lui sautant au cou.

-Bonne année ! Répon-t-il avant de m'embrasser.

Je repose les pieds sur le sol et lui souris. Puis nous sommes emportés par James et Peter qui viennent de nous sauter dessus !

-Ouais !! Bonne année les gars ! S'exclame James.

-Bonne année ! Ajoute Peter.

Je n'entends pas la suite, certains sifflent autour de nous. Enfin, je sens l'étreinte des trois garçons se desserrées.

-Où est Patmol ?! Demande James en sautillant sur place.

-Dehors, lui répond Remus.

-J'vais le chercher !

Et James sort en courant, suivi par Peter. J'aperçois, derrière Remus, Dumbledore qui prend dans ses bras McGonnagall. Celle-ci tient fermement son chapeau sous la secousse mais esquisse tout de même un sourire.

-Attends-moi je reviens ! Dis-je à Remus.

Il me regarde me diriger vers notre directeur avec étonnement.

-Bonne année professeurs ! M'exclamais-je avec un sourire.

-Bonne année ! Me répond aimablement McGonnagall.

-Merci, bonne année a toi aussi Kimberley ! Me dit Dumbledore en souriant. La fête te plait-elle ?

-Oui, bravo à vous, c'est merveilleux ! Vous êtes vraiment … euh …

Je m'arrête brusquement.

-Oui ?!

-Non euh, bin j'allais encore dire que vous êtes « cool » mais … on va encore se moquer de moi ! Répondis-je en grimaçant.

Dumbledore me sourit, amusé, tandis que McGonnagall lève les yeux au ciel.

-Voyons Miss, il me semblait pourtant que l'opinion des autres vous importait peu …

-Oui, c'est vrai ! Admis-je en lui souriant.

-De plus, il n'y a pas de honte à dire que je suis cool. D'ailleurs je le suis, n'est-ce pas Minerva ?

-Oh Albus, s'il vous plait, on ne va pas revenir là dessus.

-Non c'est vrai ! Nous deux nous le savons, me dit-il, c'est le principal.

Il me fait un clin d'œil, je lui souris puis repart rejoindre Remus.

**Point de vue de Chloé Ellington :**

Moi qui n'ai été embrassée que par Owen (qui soit dit en passant n'est qu'un crétin), je peux vous dire qu'un baiser de Sirius vous transporte au septième ciel. Rien à voir avec la sensation, pourtant grisante, que j'ai éprouvé a Halloween lorsque nos lèvres ce sont seulement frôlées.

Quand il recule légèrement la tête pour finalement poser son front sur le mien, je reste quelques secondes sans pouvoir rien dire mais avec un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres.

-Alors c'est ça un baiser de Sirius Black ?! M'exclamai-je finalement en riant.

Il rie aussi puis me répond :

-Eh oui ! Tu en as de la chance tu sais !

-Oh ne t'emballe pas trop vite ! Répliquai-je en riant.

-Tu n'es pas déçue ?!

-Bien sur que non, répondis-je en me serrant plus contre lui.

-Bonne année Chloé.

-Bonne année, répondis-je en souriant encore.

J'enfouis mon visage dans son cou puis il relève mon menton et m'embrasse à nouveau. Je crois bien que je ne m'en lasserai jamais.

Des bruits de pas précipités puis une voix nous interrompt.

-Bin Patmol ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!

Sirius retire ses lèvres à mon grand regret puis relève la tête.

-Bah ça se voit pas ?! Réplique-t-il.

-Euh … si, bien sur mais …, dit Peter.

-On est désolés ! Ajoute James, confus.

Je les regarde en riant.

-Bon euh, on vous laisse, hein ?! Dit Peter mal à l'aise.

-Mais non, venez avec nous ! S'exclame James.

-Oui on arrive ! Leur dit Sirius en souriant.

Ces deux imbéciles ne bougent pas, ils restent plantés là en nous regardant alors que je suis toujours dans les bras de Sirius.

-J'ai dis « on arrive » ! Dit Sirius en articulant exagérément.

Ils ne bronchent pas.

-On vous rejoint dans quelques minutes ! Ajoute-t-il d'une voix impatiente.

-Ah ! D'accord ! C'est bon on a compris ! Dit James en pouffant de rire.

-A tout a l'heure ! Ajoute Peter.

Nous les regardons partir en riant.

-Bon … on y va ?

Je soupire en guise de réponse.

-Mais je voulais t'avoir encore un peu pour moi toute seule ! Dis-je d'une voix boudeuse.

-Oui mais la prochaine fois c'est Kim qui risque de débarquer ! Dit-il en riant.

J'éclate de rire en imaginant la scène que nous ferais Kim.

-Tu m'auras à toi toute seule plus tard ! Me souffle-t-il a l'oreille.

Je lui fais un bisou sur la joue puis prend sa main pour aller vers la grande salle.

**Point de vue de Kimberley Dolls :**

La fête bat à nouveau son plein, tout le monde s'est remis à danser en évitant toute fois les serpentins magiques que certains ont lancés sur la foule.

James et Peter viennent de débarquer, mais sans Sirius et affiche une drôle de tête.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont ?! Demandais-je à Remus.

-Je sais pas.

Et puis Chloé et Sirius viennent d'entrer main dans la main. Euh … quoi ?! Main dans la main ?! J'y crois pas !

-Ah je crois savoir ce qu'ils ont ! Dit Remus en souriant.

-Ouais bah moi aussi !

Quand les deux nouveaux tourtereaux arrivent devant nous en souriant, je fixe leurs mains jointes puis leur visage et ainsi de suite sans pouvoir articuler un seul mot.

-Kim…

Leurs mains, leur tête !

-Kim !

Je fixe Chloé qui m'interpelle, amusée.

-Bonne année ! Me dit-elle un peu étonnée par mon manque de réaction.

-BONNE ANNEE ! M'écriai-je finalement en lui sautant dessus.

Elle pousse un cri de surprise puis éclate de rire.

-Ah ça y est ! Ca y est ! Ca y est ! Je suis trop fière de vous ! Dis-je en prenant maintenant Sirius dans mes bras.

-Merci ! Bonne année Kim ! Me répond ce dernier.

-Alors … Racontez-nous !

-Euh Kim … enfin c'est un peu indiscret, non ?! Me demande Remus en me tirant par le bras.

-Oui, désolé ! Dis-je en riant.

**Point de vue de Chloé Ellington :**

La soirée est finie et tout le monde rentre dans les dortoirs. J'ai pu voir les regards hostiles des autres filles ! Ca m'a rappelé de mauvais souvenirs mais cette fois j'étais bien fière ! Après tout elles avaient des raisons. Tout le monde a vu que nous étions ensemble. Et j'ai envie d'ajouter « enfin » car c'est qu'il était temps. Cela fait déjà quatre ans que j'espérais ça ! Et je n'arrive toujours pas à y croire.

Kim est déjà rentrée dans notre dortoir et moi je suis devant la porte avec Sirius.

-J'ai passé une bonne soirée … finalement ! Lui dis-je en souriant.

-Moi aussi ! Répond-il en jouant avec une mèche de mes cheveux.

Je lui souris puis me laisse couler dans ses bras quand il m'embrasse à nouveau.

-Bon, bonne nuit ! Lui dis-je en tentant de me dégager de son étreinte.

-Ah tu me laisses comme ça ?!

-Ecoute, il est trois heures du matin et on se revoit demain, lui dis-je en reculant.

Il m'attrape par la taille et me dit d'une voix enfantine.

-C'est dans trop longtemps !

-Roh tu exagères !

-Oui bon c'est vrai ! Allez, bonne nuit, a demain.

Il dépose quelques bisous dans mon cou puis me laisse monter la volée de marches.

-A demain ! Chuchotais-je en ouvrant la porte après avoir trouver la réponse qui me permet d'entrer.

J'allais refermer la porte derrière moi quand il me dit en levant son pouce en l'air:

-Oh fait ! Superbe ta robe !

-Merci ! Dis-je en riant.

Je rentre dans ma chambre et voit Kim s'installer dans son lit. Eliza est là mais enroulée dans sa couverture et dos a nous.

-Chut ! Me dit Kim. Elle dort surement.

-Mouais ! Dis-je sceptique.

Elle doit plutôt nous écouter cette garce ! D'ailleurs, si c'est le cas j'ai très envie de la faire enrager un peu.

-Alors, comment ça s'est passé avec Sirius ?! Me demande Kim, le regard brillant.

Ah merci Kim, c'est exactement le sujet qu'il me fallait ! Je m'allonge dans mon lit après avoir mis mon pyjama.

-Bin, en faite il est arrivé quand Cédric s'est montrer sous son meilleur jour ! Dis-je ironiquement.

-C'est-à-dire ?! Demande-t-elle étonnée.

-Il avait dans l'idée de coucher avec moi !

-Han ! Le con !! Je le savais !

-Le pire c'est que cet imbécile ne semblait pas comprendre que moi je ne voulais pas ! Heureusement Sirius est arrivé !

-Ouais d'accord, mais ça explique pas comment vous en êtes venus à vous mettre ensemble.

Je rie devant son impatience et en imaginant Eliza qui s'empêche peut être de crier de rage.

-Oui bin après on a marché en discutant puis on a dansé juste avant le compte a rebours et là …

-Là quoi ?! S'énerve-t-elle.

-Bin à zéro il m'a embrassé ! Dis-je avec fierté.

-Oh c'est trop mignon !! S'exclame Kim.

-Oui ! J'ai hâte de voir demain comment ça va se passer !

-Moi aussi ! Me répond-elle. Bon, bonne nuit Chlo' !

-Bonne nuit !

J'éteins les lumières puis m'endort en pensant à Sirius … évidemment !


	23. 22 Le temps des hostilités est arrivé!

Hey hey

Comment allez-vous ?

Je remercie encore et toujours les reviewers et lecteurs, ça me fait vraiment plaisir de voir vos réactions chapitres après chapitres :)

Bonne lecture avec ce chapitre 22, j'attends vos commentaires avec impatience.

Gros bisous et a la semaine prochaine.

Ceycey

Chapitre 22 : Le temps des hostilités est arrivé !

**Point de vue de Chloé Ellington :**

Je baisse les yeux, ayant trop peur de croiser son regard noir. Franchement je pense avoir mieux à faire que de passer mon vendredi soir avec McGonnagall, sans oublier mon samedi après midi ! Demain, ça va être une longue journée. Je n'oublis surtout pas que c'est a cause d'Eliza que je suis là.

-Bien, Miss Ellington. Pouvez-vous m'expliquer votre comportement de mercredi soir ?

-Pas vraiment.

-Je vous conseille d'être plus coopérative si vous voulez sortir rapidement d'ici !

-Ecoutez professeur, effectivement j'avais un peu bu…

-Un peu ?! Répète-t-elle en haussant un seul sourcil d'une façon menaçante.

-Oui bon beaucoup ! Et en plus de ça, Eliza m'a … énervée !

-Pour quelles raisons ? Vous êtes pourtant amies !

-Professeur, ne m'en veuillez pas mais … je pense que ça ne vous regarde pas.

-Lorsque ça transforme une élève sérieuse et discrète en une brute alcoolique je pense que cela me regarde !

-Mais je ne suis pas alcoolique ! M'écriai-je.

-Moi ce que je veux savoir c'est pourquoi votre comportement a-t-il changé du tout au tout cette année. Vous avez … des problèmes familiaux ?

-Euh … pas tout à fait. On a eu un problème au début de l'année scolaire mais c'est réglé.

Elle me regarde, les mains croisées sur son bureau et le visage imperturbable. Je ne peux tout de même pas lui dire que mon comportement à changer juste a cause d'un garçon !

-Ecoutez, je … pense que ces entretiens psychologiques ne servent plus à rien ! Je vais bien, il n'y a aucun problème, tout s'est arrangé, voila !

-Et comment expliquez-vous tout ceci alors ?!

-Euh … crise d'adolescence ?! Lui dis-je après avoir hésité devant le ridicule de la situation.

Elle reste muette et me regarde encore longuement. Je suis vraiment très mal à l'aise là. Elle doit me prendre pour une cinglée.

-Y a-t-il un risque que je vous recroise dans un couloir, énervée et en train d'insulter quelqu'un ou mieux, de lui cracher dessus ?!

Aie ! Je me sens lourde tout d'un coup ! Je m'écrase complètement sur ma chaise. Si c'est comme ça qu'elle me voit … c'est que je suis pire qu'Hokins ! Et Merlin sais a quel point il m'en coute de dire ça.

-Et bien a priori, non.

A priori si ! Si demain Sirius me lâche comme une vraie chaussette qui pue pour rejoindre Eliza, ou n'importe qu'elle autre fille d'ailleurs, c'est sur je vais lui cracher dessus et peut être même bien plus !

-Bon, je vais lever les entretiens psychologiques. Mais crise d'adolescence ou pas, si cela se reproduit vous n'y échapperait pas la prochaine fois! Vous pouvez partir mais n'oubliez pas votre retenue, demain a 14h00 !

-Oui, merci professeur.

Je quitte la salle précipitamment avant qu'elle ne change d'avis. Youpi, j'ai réussi, je n'aurais eu qu'un « entretien psychologique » et il n'aura durée que vingt minutes !

-Salut ma belle !

-Argh ! Déjà là ?! Criai-je la main sur le cœur.

-Désolé je ne pensais pas te faire peur ! Comment ça se fait que tu sois déjà sortie ?

-Elle a décidé d'arrêter ses entretiens ! Lui dis-je avec un grand sourire.

-Super ! On va enfin pouvoir passer les vendredis soir ensemble ! S'écrie Sirius en me serrant dans ses bras.

-Où sont les autres ?

-Dans le parc je crois ! Tu veux y aller ?

-Non ! Je préfère rester avec toi !

-Ah ! J'espérais bien que tu dises ça ! Dit-il en souriant. Bon je te propose d'aller dans les cuisines.

-Quoi ?! Tu sais où elles sont ? Mais on n'a pas le droit d'y aller !

-Du calme Chloé, j'ai fait ça des millions de fois. C'est vrai que tu es stressée comme fille.

-Très drôle ! Lui dis-je en lui donnant un coup de coude.

Il descend vers les sous sols et je le suis sans rien dire. Au bout de quelques minutes nous arrivons dans un couloir désert dans lequel plusieurs tableaux sont accrochés dont une nature morte. Sirius s'approche de celui-ci et gratte la poire qui se met à rire. Ouais bin pas si morte que ça la nature ! Et puis une entrée apparait…

-A vous l'honneur demoiselle.

Je passe devant et me retrouve dans une très grande cuisine, toute blanche et pleine d'elfes de maison. Ils accourent tous devant nous et nous regardent avec de grands yeux. Moi, les elfes de maisons m'ont toujours fait peur, mais bon…

-Bonjour Mr, Miss ! Que voulez-vous ?! Nous demande l'un d'entre eux.

-Ca te dis du chocolat ? Me demande Sirius.

J'acquiesce et aussitôt l'elfe qui a parlé part en courant vers le fond de la cuisine puis revient les bras chargés de délices au chocolat.

-Whouah, dis-je étonnée.

-Voila, maintenant tu connais un de nos secrets !

-Et c'est délicieux ! Dis-je en goutant une tablette au chocolat. Bon raconte moi ta soirée.

-Ah … euh …., marmonne-t-il en hésitant.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-J'ai croisé Eliza y a une heure, dit-il mal à l'aise.

-Et alors ?

Ca y est là je suis inquiète !

-Alors je pense que tu devrais te méfier d'elle !

Je lui lance un regard qui équivaut a un : « pourquoi ?! ».

-J'ai pas été très sympa avec elle, elle l'a très mal pris et je pense qu'elle va vouloir se venger … sur toi.

-Bon et si tu me racontait votre discussion au lieu de tourner autour du pot !

-Et bien elle s'est montrée très …

-Conne ?

-Aguicheuse serait le mot ! Dit-il en grimaçant.

-LA SALOPE !

-Miss, arrêtez de dire des gros mots, s'il vous plais !

Je regarde l'elfe de maison qui a osé me dire ça. Il part en courant, j'ai du lui faire peur, bon bin tant mieux !

-Elle m'a fait comprendre que je serais mieux avec elle etc … et puis finalement elle m'a fait une proposition assez …

-Alléchante ?! Dis-je en haussant les sourcils.

-Horrible ! Elle m'a proposé de coucher avec elle derrière ton dos ! Je ne la savais pas si …

-Pu** ?!

-Chloé, arrête de m'interrompre !

-Pardon mais là je suis plutôt énervée ! Lui dis-je en lâchant ma part de gâteau au chocolat.

-Je sais … , me dit-il d'une voix calme.

Il se met derrière moi et m'enlace la taille puis pose sa tête dans le creux de mon cou.

-Tu n'a pas à t'inquiéter. Je lui ai dit que n'avais aucune envie de te faire ça et que de toute façon elle ne m'intéressai pas ! Bien entendue j'ai été plus …

-Méchant ? Demandais-je avec espoir.

-Oui ! Répond-il en riant. Et elle est partie en colère et en criant : « Chloé va me le payer ! ».

-Ah ! C'est sympa l'amitié ! Dis-je ironiquement.

-Arrête de dire des bêtises ! Ce n'est pas une amie ça !

-Ouais, figure-toi que j'avais remarqué !

-T'es pas obliger d'être blessante avec moi …, me dit-il avec une voix d'enfant.

-Oh désolé mon pauvre chou ! Lui dis-je en me retournant vers lui.

Je me retrouve face à ses yeux bleus gris. Ca fait deux jours que nous sommes ensembles et je n'arrive toujours pas à m'y habituer. Il est adorable avec moi.

J'enlace son cou et l'embrasse avec gourmandise ! Du chocolat a volonté, Sirius et ses lèvres. Qu'y a-t-il de mieux ?! Mon monde serait parfait sans Eliza qui lui tourne autour et les autres filles qui ne m'apprécient pas plus non plus.

A 23h00 je rentre dans mon dortoir juste à temps pour le couvre feu. Kim est déjà là et Eliza aussi. Dés que je rentre, celle-ci se tait après m'avoir lancé un regard chargé de haine. Cette garce veut me piquer mon mec et c'est moi qu'elle regarde de travers ! Non mais c'est le monde à l' envers.

-Salut ! Dis-je à Kim.

Depuis le bal, Eliza et moi nous nous ignorons royalement. Pas une fois nous nous sommes parlé. Mais là je sens qu'elle brule d'envie de m'insulter. Ca tombe bien moi aussi.

-Bah dis donc c'était long ton entretien de truc !

-Psychologique, Kim ! Dis-je en riant. Non en faite au bout de vingt minutes c'était fini, elle à décider que ça ne servait a rien.

-Ah bon ? Oh mais c'est super ça ! T'es plus collée non plus ?

-Euh si, is-je à regret.

-Mais qu'est-ce que t'as fait jusqu'à onze heures ?! Me demande-t- elle perplexe.

Je m'assois sur mon lit et regarde du coin de l'œil Eliza qui s'affaire autour de son lit. Je guette sa réaction.

-Sirius m'a rejoint.

Gagné ! Elle s'est arrêté deux secondes, l'oreille tendue.

-Et on a passé la soirée dans les cuisines à s'empiffrer de chocolat ! C'était génial ! M'écriai-je toute joyeuse.

-Elles sont où les cuisines ?! Me demande Kim, très intéressée.

-Bah tu demanderas à Remus de t'y emmener.

-Pfff, Remus est préfet et trop sage pour m'emmener là-bas !

-Roh pour sa chérie il fera tout !!

-Oh fait ! Je ne t'ai pas dit un truc !

Kim s'assoit sur mon lit et me fait un grand sourire tout en agitant ses mains dans tous les sens pour montrer qu'elle est contente ! Je m'attends à tout là!

-Il m'a dit … «Je t'aime »!

Ah non pas à tout ! J'ai la mâchoire qui s'est littéralement décrochée sous le choc.

-Quand ? Articulai-je avec peine.

-Mercredi, au bal, quand on dansait.

-Et pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit plus tôt ?! M'écriai-je en me levant, les poings serrés sur les hanches.

-Excuse moi mais il m'a fallut du temps pour réaliser et après je voulais garder ça un petit peu pour moi !

-Ouais, je te pardonne pas ! Dis-je en me rasseyant à coté d'elle.

-Bon et toi ? Tu crois que … ?

-Kim, bien sur que non ! « Sirius Black n'est pas amoureux » ! Dis-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Oh je t'en prie Chlo', tu vas pas recommencer avec cette phrase débile ! Il l'a dit y a trois mois ! Pourquoi tu ne veux pas l'envisager ?

-Parce que …

-Parce qu'elle sait très bien qu'il ne tombera jamais amoureux d'elle ! S'exclame Eliza sur un ton de moquerie.

-Mais de quoi tu te mêles toi ?! S'énerve Kim.

-Attends Kim, laisse là développer. Je me demande ce que sais Eliza sur les sentiments amoureux puisque en ce qui concerne l'amitié elle ne brille pas vraiment ! Dis-je en fixant la blonde des yeux.

-Ouais c'est ça ! Tu peux jouer à la plus maligne tant que tu veux Chloé, mais ça n'empêchera pas Sirius de se rendre compte dans trois jours que tu ne sert à rien !

-Et pourquoi il devrait penser ça ?

-Parce que t'es pas une fille pour lui, voila pourquoi ! Toi t'es trop … coincée et chiante !

-Mais je préfère être coincée et chiante plutôt qu'une sal*** complètement débile ! Répliquai-je en haussant la voix.

-JE SUIS PAS UNE SAL*** ! S'écrie Eliza.

-Ah oui ? Et aller au bal avec Sirius en sachant que je l'aime depuis la deuxième année c'est pas agir comme telle ça ?!

-Non !

-Alors dis moi ! Qu'est-ce que c'était ?! Une preuve d'amitié ?

-Non Chloé ! Moi aussi il me plait Sirius et depuis presque aussi longtemps que toi !

-N'importe quoi ! Tous ce qui a un pénis te plait ! Répliquai-je en me levant subitement.

-HAN ! S'exclame Kim, choquée.

-C'est faux ! J'ai toujours voulu sortir avec Sirius un jour mais je ne faisais rien pour toi, parce que tu étais mon amie !

-Quoi ? Tu te rends compte que c'est ridicule ce que tu dis ?

-Non c'est…

-Si c'est vrai, tu peux m'expliquer ce que je t'ai fait avant le bal pour que tu considère que je n'étais plus ton amie ?

-Hein ?!

-Ouais je vois, la conversation devient trop compliquée pour toi ! Dis-je en me moquant ouvertement. Je vais faire plus simple pour toi alors : pourquoi t'as fait ça alors qu'on était encore amie ?!

-Chloé ça fait quatre mois qu'il te tourne autour et toi tu le fais poireauter comme une conne ! J'ai fini par en avoir marre de ce gâchis et je me suis dit que si en quatre mois tu n'étais toujours pas avec lui c'est qu'en faite t'en voulais pas ! Voila tout !

-C'est trop con comme raisonnement ! S'exclame Kim.

-Je t'ai pas sonné toi !

-Je m'en fou ! Que Chloé veuille ou non sortir avec Sirius ça n'empêche pas que par principe tu n'avais pas le droit de faire ça ! J'ai bien plusieurs mois a sortir avec Remus moi aussi !

-J'en ai rien à faire de tes principes !

-Bin c'est que t'es vraiment une garce sans conscience ! Réplique Kim énervée.

-Tais-toi ! Moi j'ai mes raisons, et ça me suffit ! Par contre, tu n'avais pas à m'humilier comme ça Chloé !

-Pardon ?! Moi j'estime que j'avais tous les droits ! Lui dis-je.

-Non ! Tu m'as ridiculisée, tu ne sais pas a quel point ça m'a fait mal !

-Et moi alors je n'ai pas souffert peut être ?!

-Je dis seulement que j'aurais préféré que tu me fasses cette scène ici ! Comme maintenant ! Rien qu'entre nous ! Pas la peine d'y mêler toute l'école !

-Mais tu n'as eu que ce que tu méritais ! Dis-je en m'approchant d'elle. Maintenant grâce à moi toutes les filles savent qu'il ne faut pas te faire confiance !

-J'ai plus d'amis a cause de toi Chloé ! Dit-elle les larmes aux yeux.

-J'en suis désolé pour toi ! Dis-je sans vraiment le penser.

-Oh mais je te jure que tu vas me le payer ! Tu vas souffrir comme jamais ! Tu as trouvé ton année éprouvante jusqu'ici ? Et bien tu vas connaitre bien pire !

Elle me regarde une dernière fois avec ses yeux qui se veulent menaçant puis elle prend une veste et se dirige vers la porte. Elle l'ouvre puis se retourne vers moi.

-Oh fait ! J'ai couché avec Sirius … avant le bal ! Et c'était super !

Et elle sort en claquant la porte tandis que je n'ai aucune réaction. Je reste plantée là, le regard fixe mais je vois Kim qui a plaquée sa main sur sa bouche, les yeux agrandis sous le coup de la surprise.

-Je crois qu'il est temps d'avoir peur, dis-je en fixant toujours la porte. Elle n'est pas contente du tout !

-Chloé, tu crois que c'est vrai ce qu'elle a dit ?

-Je ne sais pas, on verra bien.

Je soupire puis bouge enfin.

Après un passage dans la salle de bain je me couche sous le regard inquiet de Kim. Je la vois monter dans le lit au dessus du mien, puis passer sa tête par-dessus pour me regarder.

-T'es sure que ça va ?!

-Oui, merci de m'avoir défendue !

-De rien ! Mais tu t'es très bien débrouillée toute seule, répond-t-elle en souriant.

-Merci, répondis-je en riant.

-C'est vraiment une garce en faite ! Comment on a fait pour ne pas s'en rendre compte plus tôt ?

-Je ne sais pas. Peut être que tout comme l'amour, l'amitié rend aveugle.

-Hum ! Mouais, on avait vraiment de la merde devant les yeux alors !

Et sur ce, sa tête disparait et elle éteint sa lampe. Moi j'esquisse un sourire. Qu'est-ce qu'elle est mal polie parfois, mais c'est vraiment drôle.

Je n'arrive pas à m'endormir, j'ai la voix d'Eliza qui résonne dans ma tête : « J'ai couché avec Sirius », « C'était super ! ». Je ne sais pas quoi en penser ! Evidement je compte lui demander demain. Si c'est vrai, je serai déçue c'est sur mais en même temps je n'imagine pas une seule seconde que Sirius n'est rien fait avec qui que ce soit pendant ces derniers mois. Okay, depuis Octobre nous sommes devenus plus proches mais je l'ai tellement repoussé ! Aucun garçon de seize ans normalement constitué n'aurait pu tenir quatre mois sans rien faire avec une fille ! Et surtout pas Sirius ! Je connais quand même sa réputation.

Alors je ne lui en veux pas, par contre pour Eliza, et avant le bal en plus, là ça devient plus grave ! Demain il a intérêt à me fournir des explications !

**Point de vue de Sirius Black :**

Je rie avec James et Peter à n'en plus pouvoir ! Le pauvre Remus n'a pas l'air content !

-« Kim ! Kim ! »! Répète James en l'imitant.

-Oh ça suffit c'est pas drôle ! Rugit Remus avec colère.

-Oh que si ! Dis donc Lunard, j'aimerais bien savoir sur quoi portait ton rêve ! Lui dit James en haussant les sourcils.

-C'est pas ce que vous croyez ! J'ai fait un cauchemar !

-Oh mais nous on ne croit rien du tout ! Lui dis-je en reprenant mon sérieux.

-Ouais, bin taisez-vous au moins ! Je n'ai pas envie que tous le monde entende vos conneries ! Nous dit-il en balayant la grande salle du regard.

Je me calme enfin par compassion pour Remus. Mais c'est vrai qu'il n'a pas été discret ! Nous étions tous en train de dormir tranquillement quand il s'est mis à crier le nom de Kim plusieurs fois. On a tous sursauté et Peter en est même tomber de son lit !

-« Kim ! Kim ! » ! Répète encore James sous les rires de Peter.

**Point de vue de Kimberley Dolls :**

-Arrrggghhh !!!

-Dis donc Chloé, c'est trop demander un réveil doux et dans le calme ?! Dis-je d'une voix endormie après m'être réveillé en sursaut.

J'ouvre les yeux doucement, descend de mon lit avec précautions et voit Chloé sortir précipitamment de la salle de bain. Elle se dirige droit sur Eliza et pointe son index sur elle.

-Je sais que c'est toi qui as fait ça !!!

Eliza éclate de rire ouvertement devant Chloé et moi je me demande ce qui a bien pu se passer jusqu'à ce que Chloé se retourne vers moi ! Elle fait peur ! Hormis ses cheveux en bataille, ses yeux a demi clos par la colère et la bouche pincée d'énervement, elle a pleins de boutons sur le visage ! De gros boutons. C'est absolument affreux ! Instinctivement je recule mais trébuche par terre. Je me relève et regarde Chloé avec une expression désolée sur le visage.

-Oh mon dieu, Chloé ! Viens je t'emmène a l'infirmerie !

Je m'habille en vitesse et Chloé fait de même mais avec une certaine rage sous les yeux amusés d'Eliza. Si elle n'a pas avoué, son attitude le fait pour elle en tout cas.

Je prends Chloé par le bras et me dirige vers la sortie.

Sortie de la salle commune, Chloé, le visage caché par ses mains, me dit :

-C'est bon je peux y aller toute seule ! Est-ce que tu peux aller prévenir Sirius, s'il te plais ?! Dis lui juste que je suis a l'infirmerie mais surtout qu'il ne doit pas venir me voir. Manquerait plus qu'il me voit dans cet état !

-D'accord j'y vais ! A tout à l'heure.

Et je cours vers la grande salle … Arrivée devant la table des Gryffondors, je cherche Sirius des yeux. Il est assis tout au bout avec James, Peter et mon Mumus que j'aime ! Je m'approche d'eux et surprend un bout de leur conversation. James est en train de répéter mon surnom en faisant des mimiques ridicules ! Peter est mort de rire, Sirius sourit simplement et Remus est tout rouge.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?! Leur demandais-je en les faisant tous sursauter.

-Kim ?! S'exclame Remus.

-Pourquoi tu répétais mon surnom comme ça toi ?! Demandais-je à James comme s'il était stupide.

-Pour rien, t'inquiètes pas, il est juste mal réveillé ce matin ! Me dit précipitamment Remus.

-Ouais la nuit a été mouvementée, n'est-ce pas Lunard ?! Lui dit James en souriant.

-La ferme Cornedrue !

-D'accord ! Je ne veux pas savoir ce qui s'est passé ni pourquoi tu deviens si soudainement vulgaire Remus !

Il rougit encore plus et baisse la tête fautivement. Je reporte mon attention sur Sirius.

-Sirius, c'est toi que je voulais voir .

Sirius et Remus me regarde avec des yeux ronds ! Visiblement surpris.

-Oh vous êtes tout trop bizarres aujourd'hui ! M'exclamai-je. Du calme je viens lui parler de Chloé.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?! Demande Sirius inquiet.

Euh là si je lui dis qu'elle est à l'infirmerie il va encore plus s'inquiéter. Bon tant pis, moi je transmets le message.

-Elle est à l'infirmerie.

Comme je l'avais prévu, il a l'air encore plus inquiet. Il se redresse vivement et s'apprêtait même à se lever. J'appuis avec ma main sur son torse pour le forcer à rester tranquille.

-Rien de grave preux chevalier ! C'est juste des petits boutons, des boutons vraiment pas beaux du tout ! Cadeau de sa meilleure amie Eliza ! Dis-je avec un sourire hypocrite.

-Hein ?! Mais pourquoi elle a fait ça ?!

-Hier soir elles se sont disputées, Eliza a du vouloir se venger. Bref, quand Chloé s'est lever avec ces boutons sur le visage et qu'elle a accusé Eliza, celle-ci se bidonnait carrément tellement elle trouvait ça drôle !

-De vraies gamines ! S'exclament Peter.

-C'est Eliza la gamine ! M'exclamai-je contrariée.

-Bon je vais la voir ! Dit Sirius en se levant.

-Surtout pas ! M'écriai-je en le faisant encore sursauté. C'est pas beau à voir.

-Je m'en fou de ça !

-Oui mais elle non ! Elle m'a strictement demandé de te défendre d'y aller. Alors tu vas rester bien sage et patienter jusqu'à ce que Pompom lui enlève tous ces petits vilains boutons, d'accord ?!

-Okay ! Répond-t-il en se résignant.

-Bien ! En attendant mon coco je te conseille de te préparer psychologiquement parce que t'en auras besoin. Déclarais-je en lui tapotant le haut du crâne et en repensant à la révélation d'Eliza.

-Hein ? Pourquoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ?

-Chloé a une question très intéressante a te poser, alors choisis bien tes mots.

Sur ce je les laisse après avoir gentiment embrassé mon amour de loup garou et je vais manger, toute fière de moi ! Si c'est pas du beau travail ça ?!

**Point de vue de Chloé Ellington :**

J'ai passé toute ma mâtiné a l'infirmerie ! Maintenant il faut que je trouve Sirius parce que là je commence à devenir parano et ça c'est mauvais. C'est l'heure du repas de midi maintenant, ils doivent tous être au réfectoire.

Et dire que j'ai passé le début de mon week-end dans l'infirmerie a cause d'Eliza, je vais la tuer.

-Sirius, il faut que je te parle !

-Bonjour ma beauté comment vas-tu ? Déjà sortie de l'infirmerie ?! Que tu m'a l'air aimable en cette douce journée !

Je le regarde plusieurs secondes sans rien dire, perplexe au plus haut point.

-Bonjour, ça va ?! Excuses moi mais moi je ne trouve pas cette mâtiné si douce, tu vois ?!

J'emploi le même ton faussement poli que lui et croise les bras de mécontentement. Je sais, c'est cruel de m'en prendre à lui alors qu'il n'a rien fait ! Enfin peut être qu'il n'a rien fait, ça j'en sais rien encore.

-Bon si tu me disais ce qui ne va pas ?! Me demande-t-il en m'invitant à m'asseoir a coté de lui.

Ce que je fais, puis je lui dit d'une voix assez basse pour que lui seul m'entende et en prenant soin de bien articuler :

-Est-ce que tu as couché avec Eliza juste avant le bal, oui ou non ?

-Euh … quoi ?! Mais qu'est-ce que …

-Répond simplement par oui ou par non !

-Non ! Me dit-il en me regardant droit dans les yeux. C'est elle qui t'a raconté ça ?!

-Evidemment ! Lui dis-je en me radoucissant.

-C'est des conneries, je te le promets ! Et je t'ai déjà dit qu'il s'est rien passé avec elle, au mieux on a juste dansé ensemble.

-C'est bon, je te crois, dis-je soulagée. Mais je préférais en avoir le cœur net tu comprends ?

-Oui bien sur, dit-il d'une voix douce.

Je lui souris puis il ouvre les bras et ajoute :

-Bon aller, viens là !

Je vais donc me réfugier dans ses bras et il les referme doucement sur moi.

-Bon, j'ai le droit à mon bisou maintenant ?!

-Ousp, désolé ! Lui dis-je en riant.

Je l'embrasse et puis il me dit en riant aussi :

-T'es une vraie furie quand tu veux !

-Hé !

Je lui tape l'épaule et cet idiot éclate de rire.

-Bon, je vais manger et échafauder un plan avec Kim.

-Un plan ?!

-Bin oui, tu ne crois tout de même pas que je vais laisser Eliza s'en sortir comme ça ?!

Je me lève, lui fait un clin d'œil puis rejoint Kim a notre table.

-Ah ça y est, t'as plus de boutons !

-Yep !

-Alors t'as demandé à Sirius ?!

-Oui et elle a mentit.

-Et tu le crois ?

-Bien sur ! Toi non ?!

-Si, je crois toujours Sirius, moi ! Me dit-elle l'air fière.

-En tout cas il faut qu'elle paye ! Pour mes boutons et le fait qu'elle m'ait rendue complètement folle avec son mensonge !

-T'as raison. Tu comptes te venger ?

-Dis plutôt « nous » !

-Hein ?! Ah non moi j'marche pas là dedans !

-Oh Kim, s'il te plait ! J'ai besoin de ton ingéniosité !

-Tu me trouves ingénieuse ?! Dit-elle le visage rayonnant.

-Bien sur ! Tu es un véritable génie !

-Bon c'est d'accord !

-Merci ! Lui dis-je en faisant un large sourire. Bon t'as une idée ?!

-Euh … pas vraiment, j'ai combien de temps pour trouver ?

-Deux secondes !

-Hein ?! Mais comment tu veux que …

-Réfléchis juste a ce qui pourrait faire chier une blondasse qui …

-HAN JE SAIS !

-Ah bah tu vois, explique…

Kim s'arrête, regarde partout autour d'elle et même sous la table ! Ca y est elle a grillé les trois neurones qui lui restait !

-On va frapper là ou ça fait mal ! Chuchote-t-elle.

-Ouais ? Mais encore …

-A ton avis, qu'est-ce qu'il y a de pire pour une blonde qui tient énormément a son image et surtout a ses cheveux merveilleusement blonds ?!

-Euh … perdre sa couleur ?! Demandais-je pas très sure de moi.

-Exactement ! Alors tout à l'heure, on fait une mission commando dans la salle de bain, on pique sa potion spécial pour les cheveux, tu sais celle qu'elle ne prête jamais, et on y verse un colorant !

-Super ! Mais quelle couleur ?

-Brun !

-Pourquoi ?

-Bah c'est complètement a l'opposé de sa couleur, elle sera dégoûtée ! Me dit-elle.

-Oui peut être mais si elle devient brune là c'est moi qui vais être dégoutée !

-Ah bon bin rose, vert, violet, un truc affreux quoi !

-Okay on a qu'à faire un mélange de tout, dis-je précipitamment avec une lueur sadique dans les yeux.

-Eurk ! Ca va être horrible ! S'exclame Kim.

-C'est le but, chérie, c'est le but !

**Point de vue de Eliza Miller :**

-Aaarrgh !!! Mes cheveux !

C'est horrible ! Je viens de les laver avec ma potion habituelle mais en sortant de la douche je ne suis plus blonde mais … enfin ce n'est même pas une couleur ! Y a des mèches vertes, bleues, rouges, jaunes et roses !!

-Vous ! C'est vous ! Dis-je en regardant Kim et Chloé qui viennent d'entrer dans le dortoir.

-Nous ?! Oh ! Ce n'est pas bien d'accuser les gens comme ça ! Dit Kim.

-Tut tut tut ! Fait Chloé en secouant la tête de gauche à droite.

-Sales garces !!

Je m'habille vite fait et met un chapeau puis sort de la chambre en les bousculant. J'espère pour elle que ça part facilement parce que je vais vraiment mal le prendre !

J'arrive en trombe dans l'infirmerie et me précipite sur l'infirmière.

-Est-ce que vous pouvez faire quelque chose pour ça ?! Dis-je d'une voix sèche et pointant du doigt le haut de mon crane.

-Faut voir ! Me dit Pomfresh avec une tête d'ahurie.

-Et bin voyez maintenant, s'il vous plait.

Au bout de quelques minutes, le verdict tombe, ça partira tout seul au bout de quelques jours ! Super, elle sert vraiment à rien cette infirmière. Je sors de l'infirmerie et part en courant m'enfermer dans la chambre mais sans regarder ou je vais.

-Aie !

-Hé Miller ! Tu ne peux pas regarder ou tu vas ?! Oh ça alors ! Ah ah, qu'est-ce que t'as fait a tes cheveux ?!

Je me relève et découvre qui est le gros truc sur lequel j'ai buté. Hokins ! Oh non manquait plus qu'elle.

-Arrêtes de rire, idiote !

-Parle-moi mieux que ça ! Qui t'as fait ça que je le félicite ?

-Chloé Ellington ! Dis-je rageusement.

-Ah bon ?! Dit-elle étonnée.

-Cette conne va me le payer ! Dis-je en oubliant Hokins.

Je ramasse ma veste et mon chapeau éparpillés sur le sol puis commence à monter les escaliers en maugréant.

-Je vais me venger et ce sera pire que ce matin !!

-Attends ! Hé Miller !

Je me retourne et la dévisage de haut en bas.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?!

-Si tu veux te venger d'Ellington je peux t'aider ! Me dit-elle en faisant son rire de doberman.

Je l'observe tout en y réfléchissant. Chloé a Kim pour l'aider, alors pourquoi je n'aurais pas le droit a un allié ? Et un allié de taille, c'est le cas de le dire ! Hokins reste là à attendre ma réponse.

-Marché conclus ! Lui dis-je en lui tendant ma main qu'elle broie sans faire exprès.

Elle me sourie de toutes ses dents pourries et je souris aussi, trop fière d'avoir trouvé une arme redoutable.

-Si elles veulent la guerre ! Elles l'auront ! Dis-je plus pour moi que pour Hokins.


	24. 23 La guerre est déclarée

CA Y EST C'EST LA GUERRE !

xD Désolé, je reprend depuis le début : Bonjour !!

Désolé pour ce petit retard, j'ai eu une semaine de partiel assez chargée :s mais voici le nouveau chapitre, fraichement relu.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et vous dit à très bientôt !

Ceycey

PS : Joyeuses Pâques !

Chapitre 23: La guerre est déclarée!

**Point de vue de Kimberley Dolls:**

-Kiiiiiiiim!

Je sursaute en entendant crier mon nom. Mais qui ose me déranger alors que j'étais tranquillement en train de rêvasser dans les bras de Remus?! Oh oh! C'est Chloé et elle est dans un piteux état. Son uniforme est trempé et ses cheveux dégoulinent d'une substance visqueuse bleue.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé?! Lui demandais-je en me redressant brutalement.  
-C'est encore un coup d'Eliza!  
-C'est elle qui t'a fais ça?! Demande Remus.  
-Non!  
-Mais tu as dit ...  
-C'est des premières années de Serpentard. Ils étaient une trentaine, j'ai rien pu faire, ils m'ont lancé pleins de trucs dégueulasses! Dit-elle après m'avoir interrompue.  
-Pourquoi tu parles d'Eliza alors?! Lui demande Remus.  
-Parce que quand ils sont partis elle était là, elle me regardait en riant puis elle m'a dit: "Ça t'as plu?!"  
-La garce! Je vais lui faire bouffer sa tignasse verte!  
-Kim!  
-Désolé Remus.  
-Bon, je vous dérange pas plus longtemps, il faut que j'aille me changer! Dit Chloé en se regardant avec dégout.  
-Attends, bouge pas. Dit Remus en se levant.

Il sort sa baguette puis sèche et nettoie l'uniforme de Chloé avec une formule. Qu'est-ce qu'il est efficace mon Mumus !

-Merci! T'es un gentil garçon Remus ...  
-Merci! Lui répond-il en souriant.  
-...mais t'aurais pu y penser plus tôt!  
-Qu ...  
-Chloé, tu parles pas comme ça a mon chéri! Il aurait très bien pu te laisser dans ta merde visqueuse alors ...  
-Kim! Kim! Kim! Je rigolai!  
-Ouais c'est ça! Fais gaffe à toi! Lui dis-je en riant.  
-Bon a tout à l'heure. Dis, tu pourrais chercher un truc pour faire payer à Eliza son nouveau petit tour?!  
-Ouais pas de problème, dis-je avec joie.

Chloé repart donc en direction du château mais est vite assaillie par des premières années, encore les Serpentards je pense.

-Bin dis donc! Eliza a fait fort cette fois ci! M'exclamai-je.  
-Mais comment elle a fait pour mettre des Serpentards dans sa poche?  
-Je sais pas, mais je crois que Chloé va vite péter les plombs s'ils la suivent tout le temps!

Je la regarde disparaitre dans le château tout en criant après tous ces gamins.

-Il faut rendre la monnaie de sa pièce à Eliza!  
-Et tu comptes t'y prendre comment?! Me demande Remus sur un ton sarcastique qui ne lui va pas du tout.  
-Il faut trouver quelqu'un qui puisse la rendre folle, autant que ces gamins vont le faire avec Chloé. Répondis-je avec un grand sourire.  
-Qui?!  
-Peeves!  
-Peeves?  
-Bin oui! Franchement, y a pas pire que lui quand même!  
-C'est vrai mais ... Kim, comment comptes tu lui demander ça?! Jamais il ne t'obéira. Tu devrais laisser tomber!  
-Mais non, ça m'amuse tous ça!  
-Ça t'amuses pour l'instant, mais quand tu finiras coller jusqu'à la fin de l'année comme Chloé ...

Et il laisse délibérément sa phrase en suspens, comme les adultes lorsqu'ils veulent vous faire peur! J'aime pas trop ça parce que les adultes ça craint! Alors si Remus s'y met aussi c'est la fin du monde.

-Tu veux m'aider à le chercher?  
-Qui?  
-Bin Peeves!  
-Alors tu t'en fou de ce que je te dis?  
-Bien sur que non n'amour! Dis-je en lui faisant un bisou sur la joue.  
-Bon d'accord! Je t'aide à le chercher, de toute façon il ne t'écoutera pas.

**

Une heure plus tard nous sommes enfin devant Peeves. Nous l'avons trouvé dans une vieille salle de classe en train de faire tomber une vieille armoire.

-Oh! Mais c'est la petite KIMOUKIMY!  
-Bonjour Peeves! Dis je d'une voix joviale et tout en m'asseyant sur une chaise.

Visiblement mon ton décontracté ne l'inspire pas ...

-Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez?! Se méfie-t-il.  
-Oh on avait juste une idée ...  
-TU avais une idée! Rectifie Remus.  
-Oui bon j'ai eu une idée qui pourrait te plaire.  
-Dis toujours ...

Il me regarde, avec son air suspicieux, du haut de son armoire! Ce que je hais ce fantôme.

-Tu connais Eliza Miller?!  
-La blonde devenue verte?!  
-Oui.  
-Si je la connais ! Cette petite pe... Euh pourquoi?!  
-J'aimerais que tu la rendes folle! Complètement folle! Que tu la suives partout, qu'elle devienne ta tête de turc numéro un.  
-Et pourquoi je devrais faire ça? Hein? Kimoukimy!

Il s'approche de moi et j'entends ses caquètements résonner dans mes oreilles.

-Elle est méchante avec toi la petite peste zaza?!  
-Oui… Bon tu m'aides ou pas?  
-Sinon quoi?! Demande-t-il les mains jointes sur son crane dégarni.  
-Sinon j'irais dire au baron sanglant que Peeves est un vilain, vilain, vilain petit fantôme ...  
-Mais tout le monde le sais ça! Dit-il fièrement.  
-...qui passe ses journées a critiqué le baron sanglant!  
-Non! Tu n'oserais pas Kimoukimy!  
-J'vais me gêner, oui! M'exclamai-je avant d'éclater de rire.  
-Il ne te croira pas!  
-Oh que si!  
-Non!  
-Bon tant pis! Tu viens Remus? On va voir le baron sanglant.  
-Euh ... oui! Me répond-il désorienté.  
-NON! Attends!  
-Oui?! Dis-je d'une voix mielleuse et en me tournant vers Peeves.  
-Tu veux juste que je l'embête?  
-Oui.  
-Et il n'y aura aucune conséquence pour moi?  
-Absolument pas.  
-Et si je le fais tu n'iras pas voir le baron?  
-Bien sur que non.  
-D'accord! Qu'est-ce que je dois faire?  
-Cherche Eliza et une fois que tu l'as trouvé, tu ne la quittes plus! Tu peux même lui lancer dessus tout ce qui te passe par la main si tu veux.  
-OUAIS!

J'ouvre la porte pour sortir, un grand sourire aux lèvres et Peeves nous passe devant.  
Il s'élance dans le couloir en criant à tue-tête:

-Petite peste peste Zaza! Miiiiiiiiiii-lleeeeeeeeer! Où es-tuuuu?!

J'éclate de rire avec Remus en le voyant partir comme ça! Eliza ne va pas en revenir.

-Ah je suis trop fière de moi! M'écriai-je avec joie.  
-Oui mais c'est très méchant Kim.  
-Peut être mais elle le mérite! Quant a toi je t'ai vu rire alors ne fais pas semblant de ne pas être d'accord.  
-Bon d'accord, je plaide coupable! Dit-il avec un sourire. Va-t-on être enfin tranquilles maintenant?  
-Tranquilles?! Répétai-je sans comprendre.  
-Oui tranquilles, toi et moi. Aller, viens.

Il m'emmène à l' opposé en mettant son bras autour de mes épaules.

**

Une après midi entière s'est écoulée et je ne sais pas si Peeves a réussi à trouver Eliza. C'est l'heure du diner et Chloé et moi prenons la direction de la grande salle, accompagnées des Maraudeurs. Nous discutons tranquillement, moi main dans la main avec Remus, Sirius et Chloé de même, tout en riant aux blagues habituelles de James quand nous entendons des cris et un grand brouhaha dans le hall. Nous arrivons enfin et découvrons un spectacle incroyable et hilarant, pour ma part.

Eliza est à genoux par terre, le visage rouge de colère et les cheveux dans tous les sens. Peeves plane au dessus d'elle et à l'air ravi.

-La petite petite peste peste ZAZA! Aller, relève toi petit peste! Hé Miller, debout! Lui crie-t-il en caquetant comme toujours.  
-Tais-toi!  
-Ouh! Petite peste pas contente! Réplique-t-il en lui lançant des oranges.  
-LAISSE-MOI TRANQUILLE!!!!

J'explose carrément de rire devant la scène. On est loin de l'image glamour qu' Eliza donnait il y a encore une semaine. Les autres semblent partagés. Bien sur Remus n'est pas étonné mais n'a pas l'air amusé pour autant. James et Peter se marre bien, Chloé a l'air scandalisée mais a un beau sourire en coin et Sirius à l'air étonné mais ne tarde pas à éclater de rire aussi.

-Tu voulais une vengeance ma Chlo'Chlo'?! La voila! M'exclamai-je avec fierté.  
-C'est toi?! Me dit-elle étonnée, en pointant la scène du doigt.

J'acquiesce vivement et elle me sourie, ravie.

-Bravo! Je ne te savais pas si ...  
-Géniale? Je sais, je sais..., lui répondis-je humblement.

Finalement Eliza se lève, tente de lancer son sac sur Peeves mais échoue et se le prend dans la tête. Le fantôme la suit en lui criant dans les oreilles que c'est une peste et elle s'empresse de répliquer rageusement. Il y a une trentaine d'élèves qui ont également assisté a ce beau spectacle et ils semblent tous amusés. Et dire que c'était mon idée! Je m'épate chaque jour un peu plus...

**Point de vue de Chloé Ellington:**

Depuis une semaine on attend toujours la soi disant vengeance d'Eliza qu'elle nous avait promis quand elle à découvert que Kim était derrière l'acharnement de Peeves. Kim se méfie encore mais bon, à part des boutons sur le visage je pense qu'on ne craint pas grand chose.  
Les cours on reprit et elle s'est fait très discrète mais sans oublier de nous lancer des petits regards assassins quand elle nous croisait.  
Par contre, ce qui est marrant c'est que malgré la dominance blonde de ses cheveux (au bout de trois jours c'est revenu), il reste des mèches vertes, roses, rouges et bleues, par ci par là!

-On est quel jour? Demandais-je à Kim en baillant.  
-Samedi, répond-elle sans lever le nez de son livre de potion.  
-Oh non!!  
-Et oui t'es collée je sais, et t'as plus que dix minutes pour arriver jusqu'au bureau de McGonnagall.

Je pousse un profond soupire puis me motive pour me lever sans bruit. Je range le livre que j'avais pris dans le bon rayon puis je récupère mes affaires.

-T'aurais pu me le dire quand même!  
-Et qu'est-ce que je viens de faire là?! Réplique-t-elle en me regardant enfin.  
-Pfff t'es irrécupérable! Et pourquoi tu lis un livre de potion? On est en week-end Kim!  
-Je sais, je cherche de bonnes potions pour Eliza.  
-Encore?! Mais ça ne sert plus a rien elle a laissé tomber et tant mieux!  
-Tu penses ce que tu veux moi je suis convaincue qu'elle nous prépare un méchant truc!  
-Mouais! Bon a tout à l'heure, souhaite moi bonne chance.  
-Bonne chance! Dit-elle avec une voix de mort vivant.  
-Whouah super t'es réconfortante! Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi Kimoukimy?! Dis-je ironiquement.  
-Oh pas grand chose ma pauvre chérie! Me répond-elle avec un grand sourire hypocrite.

Je rie puis met mon sac sur l'épaule en sortant de la bibliothèque. La semaine dernière, McGonnagall m'a fait nettoyer la salle des trophées avec Rusard, pas très original, je crois que tous les élèves peuvent se vanter d'y avoir eu le droit au moins une fois. Bref, j'espère que cette fois ce sera plus intéressant.  
Je traverse un couloir qui mène droit au bureau de McGonnagall…

-Hé Chloé ! Attends !

**Point de vue de Kimberley Dolls:**

_Potion qui fait pousser les ongles sans arrêt, Potion qui change la couleur de peau, Potion qui rend maladroit, Philtre d'amour, etc ..._

Rien d'assez intéressant là-dedans! Bien que l'idée de voir Eliza paniquée parce que ses beaux ongles manucurés font un mètre de longs ne me déplaise pas totalement! Mais je veux quelque chose de plus recherché, quelque chose de plus grand!  
Enfin il doit bien y avoir un truc marrant à faire ...

-Bonjour mon ange!  
-Remus?! Ca va pas? Tu m'as fait peur!  
-Désolé! Me dit-il en baissant les yeux.  
-Ca va, je vais pas te manger! Lui dis-je en souriant.

Il s'assoit et sourit aussi tandis que je dis à voix basse, pour moi même:

-Quoique c'est pas l'envie qui m'en manque!  
-Kim! Je te signale que j'entends tous ce que tu dis!  
-Hein?! Mais j'ai rien dit là! Me défendis-je.  
-Si! Tu as dit que tu aimerais bien me manger, d'ailleurs je ne sais pas trop comment je dois prendre ça! Dit-il assez sérieusement.  
-Mais ... comment t'as pu ... tu pouvais pas entendre! Dis-je les joues rougies.  
-J'entends plus que tu ne le crois! Répond-il avec un sourire.  
-Mais...  
-N'oublis pas que je suis un loup-garou! Chuchote-t-il très faiblement.

Ah bah oui! J'y avais pas pensé! Quelle cruche! Le hic c'est que, maintenant que j'y pense, j'ai déjà du dire quelque chose a voix basse en pensant qu'il ne devait pas entendre.

-Euh ... tu m'as déjà entendu dire quelque chose que ... je, enfin tu ...

Je me perds en bafouillage! Trop classe!

-Oui! Répond-il simplement mais avec un grand sourire.  
-Quand?

-Remus!

-Enlève tout de suite ce sourire supérieur de ton visage Remus Lupin! Dis-je sur un ton autoritaire.  
-En cours, au début de l'année! Finit-il par avouer.  
-J'ai dit quoi?! Demandais-je alarmée.  
-Que j'étais beau! Déclare-t-il fier de lui et le regard brillant.  
-Han! Mon dieu! Tu m'as entendu ce jour là?!

(NDA : Cette scène se trouve dans l'un des premiers chapitres :p).

Il hoche la tête, toujours cet horrible sourire sur les lèvres. Je souffle comme un buffle car je suis trop énervée! Enervée contre moi même qui ne suit décidément pas discrète mais aussi contre lui qui trouve ça drôle! Oui je sais, souffler comme un buffle devant son petit copain c'est pas très élégant mais bon ... il m'a chercher!

-Mais ça m'a fait plaisir !

-Tu m'étonnes ! Répliquai-je.

Il rie et je tente de sourire. Bon je vais pas lui en vouloir parce que je suis une catastrophe ambulante.

-Bon, sinon ça va? Dis-je en tentant de maitriser ma voix et d'avoir l'air calme.  
-Bien et toi? Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

Je lui montre simplement le livre de potion qu'il regarde avec appréhension.

-Tu es malade?!  
-Non pourquoi?  
-On est en week-end, on à pas de devoir de potion pour une fois et toi tu lis un livre de potion?!  
-C'est pour Eliza. Je veux trouver pleins de potions pour rappliquer si elle se venge à nouveau sur nous!  
-Kim! Tu ne trouves pas que tous ça est ridicule?  
-Non! Rétorquai-je sèchement.  
-Bon d'accord, admettons que ça ne l'ai pas, ça ne te regarde pas c'est entre Chloé et Eliza!  
-De toutes façons maintenant c'est trop tard, avec l'histoire de Peeves elle m'en veut à moi aussi. Et puis Chloé est mon amie, c'est normal que je l'aide.  
-Oui et Eliza l'était aussi! Mais apparemment moins puisque tu as tout de suite su de quel coté te ranger!  
-Remus, a t'entendre on dirait qu'Eliza est une pauvre petit fille innocente!  
-Et bien ... elle n'a fait qu'aller au bal avec Sirius. Si ça n'avait pas été elle, ça aurait été une autre et rien n'aurait été différent.  
-Tu ne comprends rien a la psychologie des filles toi! Dis-je en secouant la tête négativement. C'est une question de principe. Comment tu réagirais toi si James, par exemple, avait invité une fille au bal alors qu'il savait pertinemment que tu l'aimais depuis quatre ans?!  
-Bin je ...  
-Non non attends je rectifie! Cet exemple est trop dur pour moi et mon pauvre cœur. Comment aurais-tu réagis s'il y était allé avec moi, sans rien te dire ?! Dis-je cette fois avec un grand sourire.  
-Bon d'accord! Finit-il par dire. Mais il n'empêche qu'elle n'a pas eu le temps de faire quoique ce soit de bien méchant.  
-Oui mais elle en avait l'intention.  
-Kim tu ...  
-La discussion est close!  
-D'accord!

Et puis il regarde ses mains sur la table en soupirant. Et voila! Voila comment me faire culpabiliser! Mais bon comment résister a un Mumus au miel qui soupire comme un enfant qui vient de se faire engueuler?! Réponse: impossible! Je soupire aussi puis m'approche de lui, met mon bras autour de ses épaules et puis lui dit a voix basse, puisqu'il ne faut pas oublier que nous sommes prés de Mme Pince, et avec une moue d'enfant:

-Désolé mon chéri d'amour!

Il me regarde en souriant.

-Je faisais semblant d'être vexé! Dit-il en riant.  
-Quoi?! Mais pourquoi? Vilain! M'exclamai-je en lui tapant l'épaule.  
-Bin j'aime bien quand tu m'appelle "mon chéri d'amour"!  
-Ouais c'est ça, tu vas me dire que tu savais exactement ce que j'allais dire peut être?!

-Bin ...oui!

J'éclate de rire avec lui puis nous nous arrêtons net devant le regard sévère du vautour.

-Oups !  
-Euh ... on devrait peut être y aller! Me dit Remus.

Nous nous levons puis quittons la bibliothèque en nous retenant de rire.

**Point de vue de Chloé Ellington:**

-Sirius ?! Oh je suis désolé mais je suis pressée là !  
-Je sais, tu vas faire ta retenue. Mais tu peux bien m'accorder quelques minutes, non ?  
-Non je suis déjà a la bourre, si j'arrive en retard, McGonnagall va m'en vouloir, tu sais qu'elle est assez remontée contre moi en ce moment. Bon, à la limite je peux t'accorder quelques secondes mais après il f…

Il m'interrompt en plaquant sa bouche contre la mienne! Lui on peut dire qu'il sait comment me faire taire. Au bout d'une semaine je ne me suis toujours pas lasser de ses baisers, encore heureux! Je me radoucis donc au contact de sa langue si douce. Oups, j'en oubliais presque ma retenue.

-Je vais être en retard! Lui dis-je en m'excusant du regard.  
-Tu pourrais pas lui demander de retirer ces heures de colle?  
-Je doute qu'elle change d'avis comme ça !

Je récupère mon sac puis m'avance vers la porte du bureau de McGonnagall.

-Tu me rejoins après?! On sera surement dehors avec les autres!  
-D'accord!  
-Sois pas trop longue! Dit-il en m'attrapant par la taille.  
-Miss Ellington je vous attendais!

McGonnagall vient d'ouvrir la porte de son bureau. Et Sirius qui ne me lâche pas ! Je suis extrêmement gênée là!

-A tout a l'heure! Dis-je pour le motiver.  
-Mr Black voulez vous la lâcher oui?! Vous n'allez pas nous faire ça tous les samedis après midi?! S'énerve McGonnagall.  
-Ca dépend si vous décidez d'annuler ses heures de colle! Répond-il avec un sourire malin.  
-Je le déciderai quand je le voudrais, maintenant si vous voulez bien nous sommes pressées!  
-Bien sur! A tout à l'heure Chloé! Dit-il en me faisant un clin d'œil puis en me lâchant.

Je suis McGonnagall dans son bureau, tête baissée.

-Mr Black est un gentil garçon mais j'espère qu'il ne vous empêche pas d'être sérieuse! Me dit-elle en fermant la porte.

Non mais de quoi elle se mêle celle-là?!

-Bien sur que non! Répondis-je mal à l'aise.  
-Bien! Alors aujourd'hui ...  
-Pas Rusard s'il vous plait! M'écriai-je sans m'en rendre compte.  
-Ce n'est pas très gentil pour lui! Me dit-elle d'une voix sévère.

Pourtant j'ai bien cru voir un petit sourire sur son visage l'espace d'un instant.

-Non aujourd'hui j'ai besoin de vous pour classer des dossiers! Cela vous intéresse-t-il davantage?  
-Absolument! Répondis-je en m'asseyant à la place qu'elle m'indiquait.

**Point de vue d'Eliza Miller :**

-Hé Miller !

Qu'est-ce qu'elle me veut encore celle-là ?! Je me retourne pour faire face a Hokins qui à l'air d'une conspiratrice en regardant a droite et a gauche comme une stressée de la vie.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
-J'ai eu une idée ! Pour Ellington…  
-Vas-y, dis moi.  
-On va l'enfermer dans un placard ! Dit-elle, les yeux brillants et avec un grand sourire très laid.  
-Dans un placard ?! Répétais-je avec une hébétude manifeste.

Elle acquiesce joyeusement, très fière de sa lumineuse idée. Pourquoi je l'écoute ?! C'est débile ce qu'elle dit.

-Et à quoi ça va servir de l'enfermer dans un placard ?!  
-Bah je sais pas mais ce serait marrant et méchant ! Dit-elle en riant.  
-Non ! C'est débile !  
-Quoi ?! Je t'inter …  
-Chut …

Je lui montre Sirius du regard qui vient de passer. Il nous a regardés étrangement, j'espère qu'il n'a rien entendu.  
Mais ça me donne une idée…

-Attends ! J'ai une idée ! Ca va te plaire aussi mais surtout ça servira à quelque chose ! Il faudra que tu t'arranges avec Rogue ! Voila, écoutes moi …

Et je lui fais part de mon plan une fois que je me suis assuré que Sirius était assez loin.

**Point de vue de Kimberley Dolls:**

En attendant que Chloé finisse sa retenue, je suis allongée sur un banc dans le parc, la tête posée sur les genoux de Remus, avec lui-même, James et Peter.  
J'ai décidé de me tourner vers un maître dans l'art de faire des blagues, c'est-à-dire vers James lui-même. Et j'avoue qu'il ne manque pas d'idées, je suis morte de rire depuis tout à l'heure en entendant les blagues qu'ils ont fait a Rogue. Au grand désespoir de Remus.

-Et sinon vous lui avez fait quoi d'autre?! Demandais-je à James avec un grand intérêt.  
-Euh ... l'année dernière on a rempli son lit de botruc! Tu sais, c'est quand il n'est pas venu en cours pendant une semaine!  
-Ah c'était à cause de vous?! J'avais un doute mais bon…  
-Pourquoi tu veux savoir tous ce qu'on a fait à Rogue?! Me demande-t-il.  
-Oh comme ça! Vous avez toujours de bonnes idées alors ...  
-Merci beaucoup! Je peux t'en apprendre pleins d'autres!  
-Non ça suffit! S'exclame Remus. Poudlard n'a pas besoin d'un autre fauteur de trouble. Et surtout pas Kim.

James et moi nous nous regardons en riant. Lui semble vouloir dire: "Quel rabat-joie !" et moi lui répondre: "A qui le dis-tu?! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il est chou!".

-Et arrêtez de vous regardez comme ça! S'énerve-t-il.  
-Oh ca va Lunard, déstresse!  
-Mais oui mon Mumus au miel !  
-Mumus au miel ?! Ah ah ah ! S'exclament James et Peter.  
-Kim … pas devant eux! Me dit Remus à voix basse et les joues rougies.  
-Oh c'est qu'un surnom ! Et vous, arrêtez de rire !  
-Désolé !  
-Salut les gars!  
-Salut Sirius! Dis-je en le voyant arriver.  
-T'étais où ? Lui demande James.  
-Avec Chloé. Dites, dans le hall j'ai croisé Eliza, elle était avec Hokins. Dit-il l'air soucieux.  
-Ah ! J'espère qu'elle va se faire casser la gueule ! M'écriai-je en tapant du poing.  
-Kim !!  
-Désolé ! Dis-je à Remus en riant avec les autres.  
-En fait … elles n'avaient pas l'air de se disputer ! Ajoute Sirius.  
-Normal, qui se ressemble s'assemble ! Dis-je méchamment.  
-Kim ! Ca ne t'inquiète pas ?! Me demande Sirius.  
-Euh … de quoi ?!  
-Qui se ressemble s'assemble ! Eliza et Hokins !  
-Non c'est ridicule ! Eliza déteste Hokins ! Dis-je en comprenant ce qu'il a voulu dire.  
-Autant qu'elle déteste Chloé maintenant ! Et Hokins ne la porte pas non plus dans son cœur !  
-Il n'a pas tort, ajoute Remus.

Je ne réponds pas. Ils commencent à me faire peur ! Mais en même temps je trouve ça stupide ! Eliza ne supporte pas Hokins, rien que quand elle la regarde parler ça l'énerve.

**Point de vue d'Eliza Miller:**

En plus d'être moche, Hokins pue! Je le sens d'autant plus que je suis serrée contre elle, prés de la porte du bureau de McGonnagall.

-Bon ! Y en a pour longtemps ?!

-Chuuut ! M'exclamai-je.

Et en plus elle n'est pas discrète ! Finalement la porte du bureau s'ouvre doucement.

-…medi prochain même heure !

-Oui, professeur ! Au revoir.

Chloé referme la porte, souffle un grand coup puis se retourne vers nous. Elle reste figée en nous apercevant ! J'imagine que se retrouver face à face avec ses deux pires ennemies doit faire peur.

-Qu'est-ce que vous ….

PAM !

Hokins vient de lui lancer une droite et sous le choc elle tombe sur le sol, complètement inconsciente !

-Mais pourquoi t'as fait ça ?! M'énervai-je.

-Elle allait poser des questions et nous compliquer la tache !

-Mais c'était pas une raison pour la frapper !

-Hé ! T'es avec elle ou quoi ?!

-Non !

-Alors pourquoi tu la défends ?

- Je ne la défends pas ! Mais il n'était pas question de lui faire du mal et surtout pas devant le bureau de McGonnagall ! Qu'est-ce qu'on fait d'elle maintenant ?

-Bah on va l'enfermer dans le placard !

Je souffle d'exaspération ! Elle y tient à son placard, c'est pas possible. Elle met Chloé sur son dos et je la suis vers les cachots. A chaque nouveau couloir j'ai peur de tomber sur quelqu'un, pire sur Peeves et qu'il ameute encore tout le monde !

C'est peut être une connerie ce que je suis en train de faire mais j'ai le droit a ma chance avec Sirius moi aussi.

Nous arrivons enfin devant le fameux placard. Il est bien caché et Hokins en a même la clé. Aucun doute, elle a du en enfermer des victimes là dedans. Elle l'ouvre puis y dépose Chloé sur le sol sans aucune délicatesse, au milieu d'outils vieux comme le monde.

-Hé ! Doucement ! M'écriai-je.

-Ca va elle est pas en sucre ! S'exclame-t-elle en riant. Et pour Dolls tu fais rien ?!

-Si ! J'ai ma petite idée !

Mais je vais surtout pas lui en parler à elle. Pour Kim je vais jouer plus fin, ce sera subtil et je vais attaquer là ou ça fera mal, son amitié avec Chloé. Puisque je ne peux ne pas toucher a Remus.

-Bon, fais ce que t'as a faire avant qu'elle ne se réveille ! M'ordonne t elle d'une voix bourrue.

**Point de vue de Kimberley Dolls :**

-Pendant les prochaines vacances je pense faire une fête, déclare James, songeur.

-En quel honneur ? Lui demande Remus.

-Je sais pas.

-C'est quand ? Demande Peter .

-Fin février ! Répondis-je en regardant mes chaussures.

-Ah mais c'est mon anniversaire ! S'exclame Sirius avec joie.

-Super ! Alors ce sera en ton honneur !

-Merci Cornedrue, c'est trop gentil ! Plaisante Sirius.

-C'est quel jour ton anniversaire ? Demandais-je à Sirius.

Je viens de réaliser que je ne le savais même pas et en y réfléchissant je ne connais même pas la date d'anniversaire des autres, a part Remus bien sur.

-Le vingt huit février, me répond-il en souriant.

-Chloé c'est le dix ! M'exclamai-je.

Ce n'est pas que l'anniversaire de Chloé me transporte de joie à ce point mais je viens juste d'y penser.

-Oh mon dieu ! C'est bientôt ! J'ai toujours pas de cadeau !!

-Du calme ce n'est que dans cinq semaines, me dit Remus en souriant.

-Le dix ! C'est vrai ?! S'inquiète Sirius. Bah heureusement que tu nous le dis.

-Bon on fêtera son anniversaire aussi ! Y a-t-il d'autres candidats ?! Demande James en riant.

-Non moi c'est en mars,dit Remus.

-Moi aussi ! Répond James.

-Salut tout le monde!

-Chloé ?! Ca y est t'as fini ?! M'exclamai-je en souriant.

-Ouais ! Me répond-elle froidement.

Je la regarde, très étonnée. Ca na pas dû très bien se passer.

-Ca va ? Lui demande Sirius en la prenant dans ses bras.

-Maintenant oui ! Répond-elle avec un grand sourire ravi.

-Alors elle t'a fait faire quoi cette fois-ci ?

-Je t'en pose des questions ?! Me répond-elle d'une voix encore plus froide.

Tout le monde la regarde étonné. C'est vraiment rare que Chloé soit de mauvais poil en ce moment et surtout qu'elle passe ses nerfs sur moi.

-Sirius, on peut faire un tour ?

-Euh … oui, bien sur ! Répond-il en lui prenant la main. Bon à tout à l'heure.

-A toute !

-On se retrouve dans notre salle commune Chlo' ?!

-Non merci ! J'ai mieux à faire! Répond-elle sans même me lancer un regard.

Je reste interdite, assise sur mon banc, la bouche grande ouverte. Alors là j'ai rien compris. Qu'est-ce que je lui ai fait ?

Je les regarde partir, complètement abasourdie. Et j'observe Chloé qui marche main dans la main avec Sirius. Pourquoi elle dandine du cul comme ça ?!

-Vous vous êtes disputé ? Me demande James.

-Non pas du tout !

-Ah ! On aurait cru ! Remarque Peter.

Non sans blague ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il est perspicace lui ! En tout cas son attitude m'a profondément vexée.

-T'inquiètes pas, c'est rien, elle doit juste être de mauvais humeur a cause de son heure de colle ! Me dit gentiment Remus.

-Mouais ! Répondis-je simplement.

Je ne suis pas du tout rassurée ! On ne s'est jamais disputé en cinq ans et surtout pas pour des choses aussi futiles. Les garçons reprennent la conversation mais moi je ne suis pas vraiment. Ca me tracasse et je sais pas pourquoi mais il y a quelque chose qui me gêne …


	25. 24 Rira bien qui rira le dernier

**Hey hey !**

**Comment va ?**

**Désolé de lâcher ça brusquement, il est vrai que je ne vous ais pas prévenu(e )s. Voici le dernier (eh oui) chapitre de Ne jamais dire jamais !**

**M'enfin vous ne pouvez pas m'en vouloir, je vous ai quand même pondu (gné ?) 24 chapitres ! Ce n'est pas rien ! Bon, laissez moi me réjouir même si ce n'est vraiment justifié ^^.**

**En vous remerciant toutes (et peut être tous) pour les reviews qui réchauffent le cœur et les lecteurs plus timides (ou flemmards, Merlin que je les comprends xD) qui n'en n'ont pas laissé mais on tout de même tout lu (quel courage !), je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et vous dit à très bientôt ;)**

**Ceycey**

**Chapitre 24: Rira bien qui rira le dernier!**

**Point de vue de Chloé Ellington :**  


J'ai froid et mal à l'œil gauche! Pourquoi suis-je allongée sur quelque chose d'aussi dur et froid ?! J'ouvre finalement les yeux mais ne vois toujours rien. Le noir total. Mais où suis-je ? Certainement pas dans mon lit. Et cette odeur, c'est étrange. Un mélange d'humidité et de poussière. Je touche le mur contre lequel je suis appuyé et constate que c'est de la pierre. Ouais bon je suis toujours à Poudlard au moins.

Mes yeux commencent à s'habituer à l'obscurité et j'aperçois enfin sur ma droite un mince fil de lumière qui filtre surement sous une porte. Je distingue à peine la pièce mais je peux dire qu'elle est petite et assez encombrée. Ca doit être un vieux placard ! Mais alors qu'est-ce que je fais dans un placard moi ?!

Bon, il faut que j'essaye de me rappeler ce que je faisais avant. J'ai passé deux heures avec McGonnagall à trier des dossiers puis je suis sortie et j'ai croisé Eliza et Hokins. Eliza et Hokins ?! Oh merde, ça ne présage rien de bon ça ! Après c'est le trou noir. Alors c'est sans doute à cause d'elle que je suis ici. Il faut que j'essaye de sortir…

**Point de vue de Sirius Black :**

Nous venons de quitter les autres et Chloé a l'air un petit peu sur les nerfs.

-Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ? Lui demandais-je.

-Non non tout va bien ! Répond-elle en me faisant un grand sourire.

Elle m'entraine vers le fond du parc, la partie la moins fréquentée. Elle s'assoit sur un banc après milles précautions puis m'invite à l'y rejoindre. Je m'exécute et une fois a côté d'elle, elle m'enlace et pose sa tête sur mon épaule.

-Ah ! Quel plaisir de pouvoir enfin faire ça !

Je sourire puis met mon bras autour de sa taille. C'est là que je remarque quelque chose.

-Où est ton bracelet ?

-Hein ? Quel bracelet ?

-Celui que je t'ai offert ! Lui dis-je un peu vexé.

-Oh ! J'ai … oublié de le remettre après la douche.

-Ah ! Alors qu'est-ce que t'as fait pendant ces deux heures ?

-Oh rien ! Cette vieille pie m'a saoulé ! C'est fou ce qu'elle peut être coincée ! Me répond-elle.

-Je croyais que tu l'aimais bien malgré tout ?

-Ah ?! Euh … oui c'est une bonne prof ! Malgré tout …

Elle relève la tête et me sourie puis s'avance vers mon visage et me regarde longuement avant de m'embrasser. Après avoir simplement posé ses lèvres sur les miennes, elle approfondie son baiser avec sa langue et je sens sa main s'infiltrer sous ma chemise. Le baiser est plus prononcé que d'habitude et jamais, non jamais Chloé n'aurait osé mettre sa main sous ma chemise et caresser mon torse comme ça ! Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive aujourd'hui ?! Choqué, j'interromps ce baiser puis m'écarte un peu.

-Euh … Chloé ! Euh … qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! Demandais-je perplexe.

-Bah ça se voit pas mon bébé d'amour ?! Dit-elle en m'attirant vers elle.

-Mon bébé d'amour ?! Non sérieux, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?!

-Bin quoi ?! On sort ensemble ou pas ?!

-Bien sur mais … j'ai l'impression que t'es pas trop dans ton assiette aujourd'hui ! Dis-je en me levant.

-Mais si tout va bien ! Je suis en pleine forme et je veux juste profiter que l'on ait un peu d'intimité.

Elle se lève aussi et se colle à moi.

-On n'est jamais tranquilles avec Kim et tes potes. Je les aime bien mais ils sont un peu collants.

-Collants ?!

-Oui ! Pas pratique pour faire ce que j'ai en tête. Dit-elle en me regardant dans les yeux, un sourire amusé au coin des lèvres.

-Euh … et qu'est-ce que tu as en tête ?! Demandais-je avec hésitation.

-A ton avis …, me demande-t-elle en haussant un sourcil et avec une voix sensuelle qui ne colle pas du tout au personnage.

-Quoi ?! Maintenant ? Ici ?

-T'as pas envie ?!

Si j'ai pas envie ?! Mais bien sur que si et depuis des lustres mais ça ne lui ressemble pas du tout ! Elle me regarde toujours, attendant ma réponse.

Contre toute attente je me mets à rire et elle parait très étonnée.

-Chloé t'es pas sérieuse !

-Si ! Je ne l'ai jamais autant été !

-Mais pourquoi ? Enfin …

-Sirius je t'aime ! S'exclame-t-elle.

Alors là je suis extrêmement choqué ! Que répondre a cela ? Il y a quelque chose qui ne tourne pas rond dans cette conversation.

**Point de vue de Chloé Ellington :**

Une fois debout, d'ailleurs je tiens difficilement sur mes jambes, je m'approche de la porte à tâtons. Ma main attrape enfin la poignée et je tente de la tourner mais sans succès. Je force puis cédant a la panique et la colère je me mets à taper contre la porte.

-Hé du calme là dedans !

-Hokins ?! Laisse-moi sortir !!!

-Ah ah ! Ellington, ne me fais pas rire s'il te plait !

-Hokins, tu vas me laisser sortir et tout de suite ! M'énervais-je en tambourinant sur la porte.

-Non ! J'ai des ordres et tu resteras ici tant qu'on ne m'aura pas dit de te laisser sortir !

-Des ordres ? Mais de qui ?!

-De ta copine ! Dit-elle en riant.

-Eliza ?!

-Exact !

-Et depuis quand tu agis enfin comme tu devrais le faire ?! Demandais-je sur un ton moqueur.

-C'est-à-dire ?

J'entends à sa voix qu'elle ne voit pas où je veux en venir et qu'elle n'aime pas la tournure que prend la conversation. Quitte à être enfermée, avec Hokins pour seule compagnie, autant la rendre folle. Avec un peu de chance elle va tellement s'énerver qu'elle va finir par ouvrir la porte.

-C'est-à-dire obéir comme un toutou ! Tu acceptes enfin ta condition de chien ?!

BOUM !

La porte a prit un sacré coup, j'y suis peut être allé un peu fort !

-Ta gueule Ellington ou je te jure que je vais te faire regretter d'être née !

-Ca ne risque pas !

-La ferme ! Je ne te réponds plus a partir de maintenant !

Je soupire puis me rassoit sur le sol. Visiblement Eliza a su se montrer ferme ! Sinon ça ferait longtemps qu'elle aurait tenté de me démolir.

**Point de vue de Kimberley Dolls :**

-J't'en pose des questions ! M'exclamai-je en me levant soudainement.

-Hein ?!

-Kim, qu'est-ce qui te prend ?! Me demande Remus.

-« J't'en pose des questions » ! Ca c'est la phrase préférée d'Eliza ! Elle le dit tout le temps ! Bon dieu qu'est-ce qu'elle peut être chiante avec ça !

-Ouais cool et alors ?! Me demande James.

-Je reviens ! M'écriai-je en m'élançant vers le château.

J'espère me tromper mais pour en avoir le cœur net il faut que je le trouve …

**Point de vue de Eliza Miller :**

-Pourquoi tu recules ?! Tu as peur de moi ou de me répondre ?!

-Je … pourquoi tu as dis ça ?!

-Parce que je le pense. Et toi ?

Ce qui est presque faux d'ailleurs ! Enfin je ne sais pas trop.

-Moi ?! Mais … je …

-Peu importe ! Je te l'ai dit alors tu dois me dire que toi aussi !

-Quoi ?! Mais pourquoi ?

-Parce que ! Aller s'il te plait, on n'a pas beaucoup de temps !

-Mais du temps pour quoi faire ? S'énerve-t-il.

-Sirius ! Arrête de faire le con ! Je veux t'entendre me dire « je t'aime » et faire l'amour avec toi!

Je m'arrête cinq secondes le temps qu'il puisse assimiler l'information. Et il a l'air d'avoir du mal. Pas étonnant, il ne doit pas être habitué à ça avec l'autre coincée !

-Et ne me dis pas que toi non.

-Non !

Il me regarde comme si j'étais le diable en personne et moi comme s'il était malade. Enfin Sirius Black dit non a une fille qui veut coucher avec lui ?! C'est pas possible !

-Comment ça non ?! Demandais-je en me jetant sur lui.

-Parce que tu es bizarre aujourd'hui ! Tu es certainement très fatiguée et je ne veux pas profiter d'un moment de faiblesse, me dit-il en me poussant vers le banc.

-Oh Merlin ! Mais qu'est-ce qu' 'il ne faut pas entendre ! M'exclamai-je désespérée. Qui tu es pour juger de mon état ? Je ne suis ni fatiguée ni faible !

-Peut être mais tu n'es pas dans ton état normal en tout cas!

-Bon ça suffit ! Soit t'acceptes, soit … je te quitte ! Voila ! Dis-je en essayant de ne pas sourire.

-Quoi ?! Mais c'est une attitude de gamine ! D'ailleurs toute cette conversation est ridicule !

-Mais Sirius tu …

-Non arrêtes ! Là tu m'énerves ! C'est pas contre toi Chloé mais …

Il s'arrête, soupire, passe sa main dans ses cheveux puis me regarde avec une expression désolée et agacée sur le visage.

-Tu devrais aller te reposer ! On se voit ce soir, d'accord ?!

Alors là j'y crois pas ! Si cette peste croit qu'il ne tient pas à elle c'est qu'elle est vraiment débile. Et on peut dire qu'il l'apprécie pour ce qu'elle est au moins puisqu'il ne veut même pas de moi alors que j'ai son apparence.

Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ?! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il est le seul mec à me résister ?! Pourquoi c'est elle qu'il veut et c'est tout ?! J'enrage ! Mais je n'ai pas fait tous ça pour rien ! Si j'obtiens ce que je veux je les laisserai tranquilles … peut être.

**Point de vue de Kimberley Dolls :**

Je n'ai pas le temps de chercher alors je me plante au milieu du hall et me met à crier son nom ! Au bout de cinq minutes, alors que je commençais sérieusement à avoir mal à la gorge il arrive enfin.

-Oh ! Kimoukimy ! C'est toi qui fais tous ce raffut depuis tout à l'heure ?!

-Oui …

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?! Hors de question que je t'aide cette fois ci ! Me dit-il méchamment.

-Peeves ! S'il te plait, je veux juste te poser quelques questions.

-J'écoute, répond-t-il en grimaçant.

-Où est Eliza ?

-Je sais pas.

-Tu sais pas ? Mais tu es censé la suivre ! M'énervai-je.

-Oui mais je l'ai perdue de vue ! Maintenant si tu veux bien …

-NON JE NE VEUX PAS !

-Quoi encore ?!

-Quand l'as-tu vu la dernière fois ?!

-Y a moins d'une heure.

-Ouù?! Réponds moi ou je vais voir le baron !

-Elle partait dans les cachots avec deux filles !

-Qui ça ?

-La grosse serpentarde et ta copine ! Elle était évanouie ! Me dit-il en éclatant de rire.

-La grosse ?! Hokins ? Et Chloé ?!

-Oui ! Je suivais discrètement la petite peste Zaza pour lui faire peur, j'ai attendu qu'elle sorte de ce placard mais c'est la Chlochloche qui est sortie ! Et la peste n'a pas repointé le bout de son sale nez !

-Quoi ?! Oh mon dieu ! Il est où ce placard ?!

-Je sais pas !

-Peeves !

-Non j'ai déjà été trop gentil ! Dit-il avec un air de dégout sur le visage.

-Peeeeeves !

Trop tard il est passé à travers le mur. Rah lui alors je vais le tuer quand tous ça sera fini ! Bon maintenant que je sais à peu prés tout, il faut que je me bouge.

**Point de vue de Eliza Miller :**

Il s'apprêtait à partir alors je l'attrape par la main et l'embrasse de force en restant accrochée a lui. J'ai dit que je voulais profiter de cette opportunité et il serait temps car je sens que les effets de la potion ne vont pas durer longtemps. Ca fait combien de temps déjà ? Presque une heure. Il faut donc que …

Il se dégage brutalement, m'interrompant dans mes pensées. Il ne me parle même pas, me lancent un regard assez difficile a décrire. Il est sans doute énervé mais n'ose pas le montrer croyant qu'il a affaire à Chloé. Je comprends alors que j'ai atteint la limite de sa patience !

-Eliza ! Éloigne-toi de lui, tout de suite !

Eliza ?! Je me retourne vivement et me rend compte que c'est Kim, qui n'a pas l'air contente du tout. Je regarde Sirius qui lui, regarde Kim avec des yeux grands comme des souaffles, l'air abasourdi.

Oh oh ! Je vais voir des ennuis ! Fini la rigolade, je sais a quel point Kim peut être redoutable.

**Point de vue de Kimberley Dolls :**

Aucun doute, c'est elle, elle s'est tout de suite reconnue ! Je le savais mais le voir de mes propres yeux me met hors de moi.

-Espèce de sale garce ! Est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fait ?! Où est Chloé ?! Lui demandais-je en me maitrisant avec peine.

-Comment ça où est Chloé ?! Demande Sirius.

Il me regarde avec ses grands yeux étonnés puis son visage change d'expression quand il se tourne vers Eliza.

-Eliza ?!

Celle-ci baisse les yeux, les mains cachées derrière son dos. Sirius semble ébahis.

-Bon tu nous dis où elle e…

-COMMENT AS-TU OSE ?! Rugit Sirius.

Whouah ! J'avoue que même moi j'ai sursauté. Là il est très en colère.

-Sirius … je … je voulais juste … avoir une chance moi aussi !

-Une chance ?! Tu te fous de qui là ?! On ne force pas les gens comme ça ! Quand est-ce que tu comprendras que dans la vie t'auras pas toujours ce que tu veux ?!

-Oh arrêtes c'était juste une petite …

-La ferme !! Crie-t-il en se jetant sur elle.

Il l'attrape par le bras et la secoue violement. Moi je remarque qu'entre temps elle a reprit son apparenc. C'est surement pour ça que Sirius se permet ça !

-Tu croyais vraiment qu'en te faisant passer pour Chloé tu allais y arriver ?! Alors écoute-moi bien. Toi t'es qu'une sale gamine égoïste ! T'entends ?! Et jamais t'arriveras à la cheville de Chloé ! Elle au moins elle fait passer le bonheur des autres avant le sien ! T'es pas le centre du monde et il va falloir qu'entre dans ton crane le fait que jamais je ne voudrais de toi !

-Sirius arrêtes ! S'exclame-t-elle les larmes aux yeux.

Il la secoue toujours, il va lui déboiter l'épaule si ça continue.

-Sirius, lâches là ! Calme-toi ! Lui dis-je en m'approchant doucement.

-Tu me dégoutes Eliza ! T'es qu'une garce et encore le mot est faible pour toi ! Alors maintenant tu vas me dire où tu as laissé Chloé. Dit-il en m'ignorant.

-Lâche-moi ! S'écrie-t-elle.

Quelle cruche elle aussi. Il lui suffit de lui dire et il la lâchera.

-Sirius arrêtes ! On perd du temps là ! Laisse-là, elle a compris ! Du moins j'espère pour elle.

Il me regarde sans répondre, il est moins beau quand il est en colère, il faut le dire quand même. Je le prends doucement par le bras pour l'écarter.

-Eliza ! Tu te décides à nous le dire maintenant ?! Lui demandais-je d'une vois sèche.

-Ca va ! Je vous emmène !

-T'as pas intérêt à nous faire un sale coup ! S'exclame Sirius.

Elle se lève et part devant. Nous la suivons en silence.

-Tu pourrais accélérer ?! S'énerve encore Sirius.

-Oui bon ça va !

-Non ça va pas ! Ajoute-t-il en la poussant.

Je pourrais trouver ça très drôle mais en d'autres circonstances, je suis inquiète pour Chloé.

**Point de vue de Chloé Ellington :**

Je m'ennuie atrocement. Elles comptent m'enfermer longtemps?! J'ai beau y réfléchir, je ne vois absolument pas a quoi ça sert de m'enfermer dans un placard. J'espère quand même que Kim et les autres vont s'apercevoir de mon absence. Si non je leur en voudrais, ça c'est sur!

-Hokins dégage de là! Rugit une voix grave qui m'a fait sursauter.

-Hein?! Non je vais où je veux, je suis bien là! Et qu'est-ce que tu fais dans les cachots?! Lui répond le troll.

-Pas la peine de te fatiguer, ils sont au courant.

Ça je crois que c'était Eliza. Je sens un grand sourire se dessiner sur mon visage, je vais enfin sortir d'ici.

J'entends un bruit sourd, des pas mais plus de voix. Je ne sais pas combien ils sont derrière cette porte mais s'ils pouvaient se bouger un peu ...

La porte s'ouvre enfin, laissant entrer dans la sombre pièce une lumière aveuglante! Je met ma main devant mes yeux qui sont à demi clos et ne vois donc rien.

-Chloé! Ça va?

-Oui,oui.

Mes yeux s'habituent peu a peu à la lumière et je reconnais Kim a ma droite et Sirius accroupi devant moi.

-J'ai cru que j'allais devenir folle là-dedans! Dis-je en essayant de rire.

-C'est pas drôle!

Je suis surpris par le sérieux de Sirius. Il n'a pas l'air très content. Je prends appui sur Kim puis me relève et époussette mon uniforme.

-Bon, où sont ces sales truies que je les égorge pour en faire du jambon! Dis-je en sortant.

-Euh ... Hokins s'est déjà enfui! M'informe Kim.

Eliza est encore là, dans un piteux état. Les cheveux en bataille, l'uniforme de travers et surtout une mine triste. Si c'est censé m'attendrir c'est raté.

-Oh!

Je me retourne vers Kim qui fait une grimace en regardant mon œil qui me fait justement mal.

-Quoi "Oh"?

-T'as un sacré coquard!

-C'est pas moi! S'écrie Eliza face aux yeux menaçants de Sirius. C'est Hokins! Cette idiote n'écoute rien!

-Dégages Eliza! Lui dit Kim.

Eliza n'attend pas qu'on lui redise et part en courant.

-Pourquoi tu lui as dit de dégager?

-Parce que il faut que tu saches ce qu'elle a fait et si elle était restée au moment où je te le disais, tu l'aurais sans doute tué.

-C'est à dire?! Dis-je avec une voix qui traduit la peur.

Kim se tait, je regarde donc Sirius qui fuit mon regard. Qu'est-ce qu'il a?

-Euh ... viens, on va à l'infirmerie.

Je suis Kim et m'étonne en voyant que Sirius ne nous accompagne même pas.

**

Mme Pomfresh m'a appliqué une pommade sur l'œil et on ne voit plus rien, par contre ça fait encore mal. Nous sommes maintenant dans la chambre et Kim s'apprête enfin à me dire ce qui s'est passé.

-Bon alors ?! M'impatientais-je.

-Euh ... elles t'ont enfermée dans ce placard parce que ... euh tu veux la version suspens ou la version courte?!

-Kim c'est pas le moment de rigoler!

-Okay courte alors. Eliza a prit ton apparence grâce au polynectar pendant que tu étais enfermée et gardée par Hokins. Elle est venue nous voir au parc et nous a enlevé Sirius. Je te trouvais bizarre alors quand toi, enfin Eliza et Sirius, vous, enfin, sont partis, tu me suis là? Je suis resté avec les autres et puis tout d'un coup j'ai eu un doute. Je suis allé chercher Peeves pour lui demander où était Eliza et il m'a dit qu'il t'avais vu inconsciente avec elle et Hokins. Du coup j'ai tout compris et j'ai cherché dans le parc Eliza et Sirius. Je les ai trouvé tout au fond, me dit-elle sans reprendre sa respiration une seule fois.

J'avoue être impressionnée. Je reste sans voix quelques minutes puis ...

-Ça a duré combien de temps?

-Le temps que je le découvre?

-Le temps où ils sont restés que tous les deux?! Demandais-je en redoutant la réponse.

-Euh, j'ai vite compris mais je ne suis quand même pas une lumière alors je dirais que ... je ne sais pas quelques minutes, enfin tu vois c'est ...

-Kim, s'il te plait...

-Une petite demi-heure! Dit-elle en fermant les yeux.

Peut être que Sirius était bizarre parce qu'il s'est passé quelque chose pendant cette demi-heure. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

-Chloé! A mon avis ... t'as pas à t'inquiéter. Quand je les ai rejoints ils se disputaient. Elle se cramponnait à lui mais ça se voyait qu'il essayait de la repousser.

Kim me fait un sourire rassurant mais je ne suis pas détendue pour autant.

-Là elle a fait fort. T'avais raison de te méfier je suis une idiote!

-Mais non, c'est elle l'idiote.

-Et Sirius ... il a réagit comment?

-Euh ... quand je lui ai plus ou moins expliqué il était très très très en colère et c'est vraiment peu de le dire. Il m'a fait peur. Prends en note: ne jamais énervé Sirius Black, c'est dangereux ! Dit-elle en plaisantant à moitié.

-Comment ça?

- Il lui a crié dessus! Et … il l'a poussée à plusieurs reprises. C'était ...

-C'était?

-Mémorable en faite! Répond-elle avec un grand sourire.

-T'es trop sadique! Lui répondis-je en souriant.

-Elle l'a mérité!

-Exact.

-Tu vas faire quoi?

-Tu veux dire pour me venger?! Lui demandais-je en m'allongeant sur mon lit.

-Ouais.

-J'ai pas envie de me venger.

-Quoi? Non mais tu te rends compte de ce qu'elle a osé faire?! C'est horrible!

-Je sais mais d'une, je ne vois pas ce que l'on pourrait trouver de pire que ça, de deux, si je me venge elle va rappliquer et ainsi de suite! J'en peux plus de ces gamineries et qui sait ce qu'elle serait capable de faire après ça?! J'ai pas envie de mourir moi.

-Euh ... c'est quand même pas une tueuse en série! Me fait-elle remarquer en riant.

-Mais Hokins en a le profil! Et puis tu comprends ce que j'ai voulu dire!

-Oui. Mais je ne suis quand même pas d'accord, elle doit payer.

Je ne lui réponds pas. Elle se lève et se dirige vers la porte.

-Bon repose toi, je vais voir Remus.

-Okay.

**Point de vue de Kimberley Dolls:**

J'imagine qu'ils ne sont plus dehors. Je les ai cherchés un peu partout et finalement je pense qu'ils sont dans leur salle commune. Pourtant il faut que je leur parle. Je monte dans la tour des Gryffondors en essayant de me rappeler le mot de passe. Remus, depuis la dernière fois, me les donne chaque semaine mais seulement pour les cas d'extrême urgence, comme il dit. C'en est peut être pas vraiment un, mais c'est quand même important.

-Hyppogriffe!

Le tableau s'ouvre et j'entre pour la première fois dans la salle commune des Gryffondors. Elle est sympa mais je préfère quand même la notre. La force de l'habitude certainement.

Mes chers Maraudeurs sont là, assis sur des fauteuils auprès du feu. Il y a peu de monde, ils doivent tous être éparpillés dans le château.

-Kim? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

-Tu m'as donné le mot de passe ...

-Seulement en cas de problèmes! Me dit Remus sévèrement.

-Lunard, laisse un peu ton rôle de préfet de coté. Tu comptes faire quoi? Enlever des points a ta copine? Lui dit James en souriant.

-Euh ...

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Me demande brusquement Sirius qui m'a l'air bien sur les nerfs.

Je m'assois entre Remus et James, face à Sirius et Peter.

-Chloé ne veut pas se venger! Or, j'estime que là c'est vraiment légitime. Eliza à dépasser les bornes, c'est grave, enfin je trouve. Il faut donc faire en sorte qu'elle retienne la leçon.

-Vu son état de tout à l'heure, je crois qu'elle l'a retenue là!

-Remus ne sous estime jamais une fille et surtout pas quand elle est blonde!

-Tu fais une discrimination envers les blondes ou quoi?! Intervient Peter.

-Excuses moi Peter, je ne voulais pas te vexer! Lui répondis-je en souriant.

James éclate de rire et donne une petite tape amicale au pauvre Peter qui boude maintenant.

-Bon, vous êtes bons en farces ...

-Merci! Répond James.

-Non, vous êtes les meilleurs, alors je voudrais que vous m'aidiez à lui concocter un petit truc « made in maraudeurs »!

-Un truc méchant? Me demande James, les yeux brillants.

-Ouais.

-Un truc drôle? Demande Peter.

-Un truc très humiliant? Renchérit James.

-Bon ça va là! Réplique Remus.

-Ce que vous voudrez mais quelque chose de mémorable, en public si possible!

-Marché conclu! S'écrient James et Peter.

-Et vous les gars?

-C'est d'accord! Dit Sirius.

-Remus?

-Euh ... moi vous savez, j'ai pas de très bonnes idées, c'est pas ...

-Allez s'il te plait? Le suppliai-je en cœur avec James.

-Bon, d'accord mais je refuse d'en porter la responsabilité.

Nous sortons tous ensemble de leur salle commune tout en y réfléchissant. Je suis assez étonnée de retrouver Chloé dans le couloir.

-C'est comme ça que tu te reposes toi?! Lui dis-je les poings sur les hanches.

Chloé me fait un petit sourire, sans une réelle conviction a mon avis, puis reporte son regard sur Sirius. Bon j'imagine qu'il faut les laisser seuls. Je prends James et Remus par les bras et pousse Peter en avant.

-Bon vous venez, on a du boulot nous.

**Point de vue de Chloé Ellington:**

-On peut parler? Dis-je à Sirius avec une toute petite voix.

Il acquiesce en hochant la tête et me fais signe de commencer.

-Ailleurs que dans un couloir ce serait mieux, non?

-Viens dans notre dortoir.

Il donne le mot de passe puis me laisse passer en première. Je feins la surprise en voyant la salle commune des lions. Je suis censée n'être jamais entré. On monte les escaliers puis nous voila enfin dans la chambre qui est mieux rangée que la dernière fois. Ça c'est sûrement du Remus. Je m'assois sur le premier lit qui est celui de Sirius et lui reste debout, appuyé sur le lit d'en face.

-Tu veux savoir ce qui s'est passé avec elle?

-Bin ... oui, s'il te plait…

J'essaye de lui sourire pour qu'il se détende. J'aime pas trop le voir comme ça, comme si il était en colère contre moi alors que pour une fois je n'ai rien fait.

-Il s'est pas passé grand chose! Dit-il désagréablement.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as? T'es fâché contre moi? Demandais-je un peu énervée.

-Non! Pas contre toi.

-Eliza?

-Même pas! C'est contre moi!!

Il s'assoit finalement a côté de moi. Je ne comprends rien de ce qu'il me chante là!

-Pourquoi contre toi?

-C'est incroyable, je n'ai même pas pu deviner tout de suite que c'était pas toi! Kim, elle, l'a tout de suite vu!

-Tu l'as embrassé?! Demandais-je a voix basse et en baissant les yeux.

En faite c'est plus une conclusion qu'une question...

-Je croyais que c'était toi! Et puis, c'est elle qui m'a embrassé, pas moi.

-Peu importe, ça s'est fait c'est tout! Dis-moi au moins que tu as remarqué un changement de comportement ou même quand elle t'embrassait ... ça ne pouvait pas être ... comme moi! Si?

-Non! J'ai vite vu qu'elle, euh je t'ai trouvé très bizarre puisque je pensais que c'était toi! D'ailleurs j'ai été soulagé de savoir que j'avais pas eu affaire à la vraie Chloé!

-Pourquoi?

-Parce que comme ça tu étais ... insupportable! Finit-il par dire.

Avec l'intonation qu'il y a mis, je ne peux que le croire! Je souris, un peu soulagée et amusée.

-En faite Eliza n'a rien gagner à faire ça, ça ressemblais plus a une dispute.

-Alors même avec mon apparence elle ne te plaît pas?

-Pas du tout! Dit-il en souriant un peu.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit? Pendant une demi-heure, quand même, elle ...

-Bin que ... elle a dit vaguement que Kim, Remus, James et Peter étaient collants! Qu'elle voulait qu'on ait plus d'intimité, etc... Enfin que des propos qui m'ont un peu alarmé mais j'étais loin de me douter qu' Eliza oserait faire ça, j'y ai pas pensé, sinon c'est sur que j'aurais vite compris, comme Kim!

-Oui, Kim a toujours su évaluer les capacités des gens! Dis-je en riant.

-Elle te connaît vraiment bien apparemment. Elle n'a échangé que quelques phrases avec Eliza quand elle avait ton apparence et ça lui a suffit pour deviner! Dit-il, impressionné.

-Ah! On ne peut rien contre six ans d'amitié! D'ailleurs tu aurais su faire la même chose si ça concernait James ou même Remus et Peter.

Tout en disant ça je me rappel que c'est faux. Il n'a rien vu quand je lui ai parlé en me faisant passer pour Remus. Mais j'imagine qu'il est plus proche de James. D'ailleurs, je réalise qu'il ne faudrait pas qu'il le sache, puisque apparemment il n'a pas apprécié de se faire tromper par Eliza, alors s'il découvre que j'ai fait la même chose ...

-Tu dois avoir raison.

-Tu es resté vague tout a l'heure. Moi je veux tout savoir. Quant vous êtes venus me chercher dans le placard tu étais trop bizarre! Y a bien quelque chose derrière ça?!

Il me regarde mal à l'aise et passe une main dans ses cheveux comme quand il est justement un peu embarrassé.

-Bin ... j'imagine que t'entendre me dire "je t'aime et je veux faire l'amour avec toi", ça m'a un peu chamboulé.

-ELLE T'A DIT ÇA?! M'écriai-je au bord de la crise cardiaque.

-Oui!

-Par le caleçon de Merlin, quel culot!!

Il ne répond pas et fixe la fenêtre.

-Et alors, après tu as su que ce n'était pas moi alors pourquoi t'es toujours aussi étrange?!

-Je ... j'ai réalisé que j'avais jamais pensé au jour où tu me le dirais, peut être, et à tes sentiments, j'ai l'impression d'être a côté de la plaque!

-...

-Je me suis demandé si c'était possible! On ne me l'a jamais dit, ni ma famille, ni d'autres filles, ni même mes amis. En même temps le jour ou James me dit "je t'aime" je crois que je partirais en courant!

Je réprime un fou rire en imaginant la scène. Ah les garçons ont toujours tellement peur de ces mots. Et Sirius tout particulièrement a mon avis.

-Tu crois que personne ne peux t'aimer a ce point? Dis-je après avoir réaliser que c'était une possibilité.

Il se tourne enfin vers moi mais je suis incapable de dire ce qu'il pense ou ressent, son visage est fermé et neutre.

-Bin pas vraiment.

Et moi je suis un gobelin?! Okay je ne lui ai jamais dit mais il doit bien le savoir! Non? Va falloir que je lui dise?! Ah non rien que d'y penser j'ai le cœur qui fait des sauts périlleux! Le montrer c'est une chose mais le dire c'est pire! Pourtant il semble attendre un verdict. J'aimerais tellement être assez courageuse pour le dire ...

-Mais moi je t'aime Sirius!

Aaah, c'est pas vrai! J'ai réussi! Je suis trop forte ... et trop stupide surtout. C'est pas réciproque alors je me ridiculise. Non mais vraiment, lui dire ça alors que ça ne fais que deux semaines que l'on sort ensemble! C'est ridicule et son attitude me fait peur! On dirait ... un poisson clown sorti de son bocal! Pas super la comparaison mais il est là, la bouche ouverte tellement il est abasourdi et les yeux tout aussi grand, enfin façon de parler.

Bon et si j'y allais! C'est pas que j'aime pas les silences pesants mais ...

-Tu ne me crois pas?!

Il secoue la tête mais impossible de dire si c'est de gauche à droite ou de haut en bas! Comment ces mots peuvent ils le mettre dans un état aussi végétatif?!

-Pourtant ça me semblait évident! Depuis le temps ... je peux t'assurer que c'est vrai! Et je peux comprendre que ça te fasse peur, car moi c'est pareil. Et c'est d'autant plus frustrant quand tu restes là sans rien dire alors que je viens de te dire la chose la plus importante pour moi!

-...

-Mais parle Sirius! Dis-je un peu plus énergiquement.

-Je pensais que ... tu avais des sentiments c'est vrai mais de là a ... enfin il y a une grosse différence!

-Je sais, j'ai la même conception des sentiments! Lui dis-je en souriant. Ecoute, je ne te demande pas de me dire que toi aussi, je sais bien ce qu'il en est mais ... c'est vrai que j'aimerais savoir ce que tu ressens même si c'est pas de l'amour, juste de l'affection, pour savoir un peu où on en est. Parce que maintenant que moi je te l'ai dit ce ne sera plus pareil pour moi alors je veux être fixée. Savoir si je devrais attendre pour te le redire ou pas...

Il hoche la tête mais ne dis toujours rien. Kim dit qu'il ne faut pas le voir en colère mais moi je dis qu'il ne faut surtout pas le voir après un choc émotionnel!

-Bon ...! Dis-je en m'appuyant sur mes bras pour me lever.

-Je ne sais pas ce que c'est! Je ne l'ai jamais été! Mais si c'est penser a toi tout le temps, vouloir passer des journées entières avec toi et être vraiment heureux dans ces moments là, être aussi impatient que moi quand je sais qu'on va bientôt se retrouver alors ... il se pourrait que je t'aime.

-...

-Est-ce que ça te convient? Je veux dire, pour l'instant ...

Ah m**de, celle là je ne m'y attendais pas! Qui a dit qu'a présent c'était moi le poisson clown?! Bah il a raison de le dire!

Est-ce que c'est satisfaisant comme réponse?! Venant d'un Sirius Black qui criait il y a quelques mois, haut et fort: "Sirius Black n'est pas amoureux!", je pense ne pas me tromper si j'estime que c'est amplement suffisant. Je saurais m'en contenter jusqu'au jour ou il en sera sur, si ça arrive bien sur!

Je lui fais un grand sourire, auquel il répond, l'air un peu plus rassuré. Puis me sentant aussi folle que Kim je lui saute dessus et il tombe à la renverse sous mon poids tout en éclatant de rire.

Allongée en équilibre précaire sur lui je le regarde rire puis lui dit:

-Ça me convient parfaitement ... pour l'instant!

Il me sourie puis m'embrasse. Moi en tout cas j'en suis sure! Dans la mesure où j'ai l'impression que tous ces baisers sont encore meilleurs que les précédents. C'est sur que, au lieu de disparaitre, j'ai l'impression que mes sentiments pour lui sont de plus en plus forts. Pourtant je pensais qu'il était difficile de faire mieux mais après tout, il n'y a que maintenant que j'apprends à connaitre sa véritable personnalité.

-Tu ne m'en veux pas d'avoir laissé Eliza m'embrasser?

-Un petit peu quand même! Mais j'ose espérer qu'elle embrassait moins bien que moi ... non?

-Disons que c'était diffèrent!

-Quoi?! Dis-je en me redressant.

-Mais non c'est pour rire! Dit-il en éclatant de rire et en me ramenant à lui.

-J'espère pour toi sinon ma vengeance sera terrible!

-J'en doute pas. Mais pour l'instant peux-tu laisser ton costume de super héroïne meurtrière au placard, s'il te plait?

-Et pour faire place à quel costume?

-Celui de la douce et gentille Chloé!

-A condition que tu prennes ton costume du doux et gentil Sirius! Plaisantais-je.

-Pas de problème ma puce.

Et je m'allonge finalement a coté de lui, la tête sur son épaule.

**

Eliza n'est pas réapparue depuis hier. Je me demande bien où elle a dormi. Elle redoute surement une nouvelle confrontation. Kim dit encore qu'elle prépare une nouvelle vengeance mais cette fois j'en doute vraiment à en juger par son attitude d'hier. Elle avait l'air bouleversée et dans un état second.

Je ne sais pas trop ce que Sirius lui a dit mais elle n'a pas eu l'air d'apprécier, au contraire.

C'est le dernier jour du week-end et Kim est déjà sortie rejoindre Remus. Moi je traine encore dans la salle de bain.

J'entends la porte s'ouvrir et pense que Kim est déjà revenue mais quand la personne vient me rejoindre, s'assoit sur le rebord de la baignoire, le visage ruisselant de larmes et les cheveux ... blonds, j'oublie Kim et reste stupéfaite. Qu'elle ose venir là, à un mètre de moi ... c'est …

-Chlo'! Je suis désolée! Vraiment...

-Ça je le crois! Mais ne t'imagines pas que je vais te pardonner si facilement! Dis-je en m'adossant à l'évier.

-Non! Je sais que tu me détestes! Et je me déteste aussi. J'aurais pas du tout apprécié que tu me fasses la même chose et surtout juste à cause de ça! Mais je veux juste que tu sache que c'est fini ... je ne vous embêterai plus, je vous laisse tranquille toi et Sirius. Il a l'air très attaché a toi alors ... profites en...

-T'es sincère?! Dis-je un peu émue et étonnée.

-Oui.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit pour que tu change d'avis et de comportement?

-Il ne te l'a pas dit?

-Non...

-Bin que j'étais trop égoïste pour lui et ... enfin il a dit tellement de choses horribles que ... j'ai passé la nuit à essayer de me remettre en question. Je ne pensais pas que c'était si difficile !

Elle soupire en tournant son mouchoir dans tous les sens avec ses mains. Je m'assois sur le rebord de la baignoire mais quand même a une certaine distance d'elle.

-Eliza, est-ce que tu l'aimes vraiment?

-… je ne pense pas, non. Je croyais, je t'assure que je le croyais mais finalement c'était peut être qu'une obsession parmi tant d'autre.

-Je le crois aussi! Répondis-je peut être un petit peu trop sèchement.

-Ça m'a blessé de voir que même avec ton apparence il ne voulait pas de moi. Mais au moins, ça te prouve qu'il t'apprécie vraiment pour ce que tu es. Je t'envie Chloé ...

-Pourtant tu as dit que tu ne l'aimais pas!

-Oui ... mais je doute qu'un jour je puisse trouver un garçon qui m'apprécie pour ce que je suis et pas pour la blonde en mini jupe que tout le monde voit!

-Ça, je suis désolé, mais tu l'as cherché.

Elle lève sur moi un regard blessé.

-Eliza, ce que les autres pensent de toi c'est l'image que tu leur renvoi! C'est à toi de te fabriquer une facette que tu veux qu'on voie. Toi en entrant à Poudlard tu as préféré être la fille la plus populaire que tout le monde suit partout. C'est bien, sauf que Kim y arrive très bien sans même avoir eu à changer sa personnalité. Tu serais toi même, non seulement tu serais toujours aussi jolie, mais en plus tu le serais aussi a l'intérieur. C'est ce qu'on a voulu t'expliquer pendant toutes ces années.

-Oui maintenant je l'ai compris! Dit-elle en pleurant.

-C'est bien, mais c'est dommage qu'il ait fallu en passer par là!

-Je suis vraiment désolée. Je vous adore toi et Kim. Elle est si drôle et toi gentille, je ne comprends pas ce qui s'est passé. Je sais qu'on ne pourra pas redevenir amie comme avant...

-Oh non! Dis-je vivement. En tout cas pas tout de suite. Y a pas la confiance pour le moment.

-Ouais ... je comprends!

Elle se lève, essuie ses larmes puis me regarde.

-En tout cas je vous souhaite que du bonheur avec Sirius. Tu le mérites. Et j'espère que toi et Kim ... vous continuerai à me considérer comme quelqu'un de normal, comme avant ... ça m'aiderai !

Elle me sourie, je lui rends.

Quelqu'un toc a la porte et entre timidement. C'est une première année je crois.

-Euh … Eliza Miller ?

-Oui ?

-McGonnagall voudrait te voir ! Elle t'attend dehors !

-Dehors ?!

-Oui, dans le parc et tout de suite …

Eliza se retourne vers moi et me lance un regard inquiet.

-Non je ne t'ai pas balancé ! Lui répondis-je.

Elle hoche silencieusement la tête puis quitte la chambre derrière la jeune fille. Je reste seule dans la salle en songeant à tous ce qu'elle m'a dit. J'espère vraiment qu'elle va changer. Mais y a quand même du boulot! Faut être réaliste.

Je me regarde une dernière fois dans la glace, rajuste mes cheveux puis sort de la salle de bain.

La porte s'ouvre encore, avec fracas et laisse entrer une rousse en furie.

-Chlo'!!

-Kim, ça va pas?!

-Chlo' il faut que tu viennes dans le parc, tout de suite!

-Pourquoi?

-Eliza va morfler! Tu va voir, on lui a concocté un de ces trucs! Ça va être grandiose.

-Qui "on"?!

-Les maraudeurs et moi! Me dit Kim toute fière et comme si c'était évident.

Les Maraudeurs. Alors là j'ai aucune peine à croire que ça va être grandiose!

-Non Kim! Dis leur d'arrêter!

-Oh Chloé je sais que tu ne veux pas te venger, mais tu vas voir, ça va être drôle! Et les méchants ne restent pas impunis! Dit-elle comme une conspiratrice.

-Kim! Tu ne comprends pas?! Il faut pas! Elle est venue s'excuser tout à l'heure!

-S'excuser? Tu te moques de moi, ne me dis pas que tu y as cru?!

-Si Kim, j'y ai cru et tu l'aurais fait aussi si tu l'avais vu. …Ecoute-moi s'il te plait! Je sais ce que tu penses! Si toi t'étais venue me dire la même chose je ne t'aurais pas cru mais ...

-Arrêtes Chloé elle t'a monté la tête! S'écrie Kim. Bon tant pis pour toi, moi je veux y assister!

Et sans un mot de plus, elle tourne vivement les talons et quitte la chambre en claquant la porte.

Je peux quand même pas laisser faire ça ! En plus, si leur blague atteint Eliza, là c'est sur elle voudra se venger ! Et ce n'est plus moi qui serait visée mais Sirius, Kim et les autres. Je m'élance donc a la suite de Kim et me précipite vers le hall ou j'espère pouvoir intercepter Eliza puisque a mon avis c'est dehors que ça va se passer. Me disais bien aussi que c'était louche que McGonnagall la convoque dans le parc.

J'arrive finalement, haletante au moment où Eliza avançait dans le hall pour sortir. Bah dis donc, je cours vite !

-Eliza ! Dis-je essoufflée.

Elle se retourne et me fait face, un peu étonnée.

-Ne sors … pas ! C'est … un piège !

-Un piège ? !

-Les Maraudeurs … Kim …

-Tu veux dire qu'ils m'ont préparé une surprise ? Me demande-t-elle avec un sourire un peu crispé.

J'acquiesce et reprend peu à peu mon souffle. Eliza regarde la porte du hall avec méfiance puis ses yeux se tournent vers moi.

-Ne me demandes pas, je ne sais pas de quoi il s'agit ! Kim vient à peine de me prévenir.

-Mais pourquoi tu essaye d'empêcher ça ?! Me demande-t-elle sceptique.

-Parce que … après notre discussion ce ne serait pas honnête et … j'en ai marre de ces petits coups bas, ces vengeances, surtout si les garçons s'y mettent aussi.

-S'ils en sont je risque gros ! Dit-elle songeuse.

-Oui, je vais aller leur dire de laisser tomber !

Je lui passe devant et m'apprête à sortir quand …

-Chloé ! Merci … c'est vraiment sympa de ta part, surtout après ce que j'ai fait ! Merci, ça me touche, dit-elle l'air visiblement émue.

-De rien.

**Point de vue de Kimberley Dolls :**

Je suis toute excitée à l'idée de participer à une blague des Maraudeurs. Et particulièrement fière parce que j'ai beaucoup contribué à trouver cette idée. J'attends avec impatience que cette blondasse sorte. D'ailleurs je me demande ce qu'elle fait ? Elle devrait déjà être là ! J'espère que la petite Serdaigle a su se montrer convaincante car ce serait un peu la honte pour nous si elle ne se pointe pas. On a quand même réunis une bonne partie des élèves pour qu'ils puissent assister a notre vengeance même s'ils ne savent pas pour quelles raisons nous faisons ça !

De là où je suis, je peux tout voir, c'est moi qui supervise et dirais quand agir.

Ah, je crois que ça y est ! Peter, qui est en bas des marches du château, s'agite. Comme prévu, il agite sa baguette pour déverser un gros seau d'eau sur la personne qui vient de sortir.

-REMUS ! ACTION !

Mon Mumus au miel, appareil photo sorcier a la main, immortalise cet instant incroyable ! J'ai dit que ça devait être mémorable ! Et ça le sera !

Puis deux premières années lancent de la farine sur Eliza, ce qui la recouvre totalement puisque la farine colle grâce à l'eau. Après s'être mise à crier, Eliza se retrouve la tête recouverte du seau que Peter à lâcher sur elle. Elle avance tout doucement, à tâtons, sous les rires des élèves amassés autour de nous.

-ALLEZ LES GARS, POUSSEZ LA MAINTENANT! M'écriai-je.

Et comme on l'a prévu, les cinq autres premiers années que James a recrutés, s'amusent a la pousser, se la passant comme une balle, afin de la diriger vers l'endroit souhaité. Une fois fait, elle se retrouve sur une sorte de catapulte ou balançoire, je ne sais pas trop comment définir ce qu'ils ont trouvé.

C'est le moment tant attendu !

-JAMES, SIRIUS, A VOUS ! UN, DEUX, TROIS !

James et Sirius saute a pieds joints de l'autre coté de la balance pour faire contre poids. Eliza est projeter en l'air et fait un bel atterrissage dans le lac.

PLOUF !

J'espère que Remus n'a pas loupé cette scène. Je suis, comme les autres, complètement hilares. Ça valait le détour ! Tout le monde se presse au bord du lac pour la voir émerger. Et il serait temps, faudrait pas qu'elle meurt quand même !

Et puis une tête apparait, l'eau ayant enlevé la farine. Et là, surprise, très mauvaise surprise, ce n'est pas Eliza mais …

-Chloé ! S'écrie Sirius sous le choc.

Oh non ! On s'est trompé ! On a ridiculisé Chloé ! Jamais elle ne me le pardonnera !

Elle nage pour arriver sur la terre ferme, l'air très mécontente et nous l'attendons, très gênés. Mais malheureusement c'est sans compter sur le calamar géant. Une tentacule sort de l'eau et s'apprête à se saisir de Chloé ! Je me cache les yeux en faisant un petit cri d'effroi mais qui ne couvre pas celui de Chloé !

-Levicorpus !

Heureusement Sirius est plus rapide et dépose Chloé sur l'herbe avec le sortilège de lévitation. Il se précipite sur elle et elle nous lance un regard des plus noirs. Inutile de préciser a quel point je me sens mal en cet instant.

-Chloé, on est désolés, on croyait que c'était …

-Eliza ?! Demande-t-elle rageusement Sans blague !

-Oui ! Avoue Sirius d'une toute petite voix.

-Kim ! J'avais dit que c'était inutile !

-Je …

-Maintenant ça suffit, vous allez arrêter avec ses vengeances débiles ! Dit-elle en se levant. Eliza s'est excusé et a promis d'arrêter alors stop !

Elle part en direction du château en se frayant un passage parmi les élèves qui n'ont pas compris qu'il y avait eu erreur et qui se moque d'elle. Quand elle disparait, ils se dispersent et il ne reste plus que nous. On a tous la tête baissée, l'air penaud.

-Alors là on n'a pas joué fin ! S'exclame Sirius.

-Non ! Dis-je.

-Queudevert c'est malin ! Elle était a un mètre de toi et t'as pas vu que ce n'était pas Eliza ?! S'énerve Srius.

-Hé, ça peut arriver à tout le monde, ça s'est passé si vite ! Dit James pour défendre le pauvre Peter qui ne mène pas large.

-De toutes façons c'est de ma faute. Chloé m'a dit qu'elle avait discuté avec Eliza et qu'il ne fallait pas faire ça ! J'aurais du savoir qu'elle ne laisserait pas tomber si facilement !

-On est tous coupable Kim ! Me dit gentiment Remus.

-Mis à part cette erreur, c'était quand même un des meilleurs coups qu'on n'a jamais réalisé ! Dit James en tentant de garder son sérieux.

Nous nous regardons tous tour a tour et dans un silence complet pendant quelques secondes, puis, n'y tenant plus, et en repensant à cette scène nous éclatons tous de rire !

-Ah ah ! Lunard, dis moi que tu as pris des photos !! S'exclame James en se tenant les côtes.

Remus sourie puis sort de sa poche trois clichés. On se jette sur lui pour regarder.

Sur la première on voit Chloé aspergée d'eau puis de farine ! Puisque la photo bouge, c'est encore plus drôle et nous éclatons encore de rire.

Deuxième photo, elle est poussée par les petits premiers années. Nouvel éclat de rire.

Et la dernière, James et Sirius saute a pied joint sur la balance et Chloé est propulsée dans le lac ! Crise de fou rire intense.

**Point de vue de Chloé Ellington :**

Une semaine est passé depuis ma visite rendue au Calamar géant. Tout est rentré dans l'ordre et j'ai même fini par en rire ! Ils m'ont montré les photos et c'est vrai que c'est plutôt comique, mais si on y voyait ma tête, je penserai autrement !

Avec Kim nous reparlons à Eliza. Pas comme avant, c'est sur, mais nous arrivons à discuter calmement quand nous nous retrouvons dans la chambre. Du reste, elle parait plus effacée qu'avant, se faisant discrète en cours et en toutes circonstances d'ailleurs.

Nous avons aussi remarqué ses longues absences pendant les heures de temps libres mais nous ne savons pas avec qui elle les passe !

Il ne se passe pas un jour sans que Kim et Sirius ne s'excuse pour la semaine dernière. Faut dire qu'il m'en ait arrivé des choses en un week-end !

Nous attendons tous avec impatience les vacances de Février car James a prévu de faire une fête le jour de l'anniversaire de Sirius. Mon seul souci est d'avoir le courage de le dire à ma mère. J'ai quand même promis de ne plus partir pendant les vacances, mais bon pour une soirée …

A part ça, tout va bien, je nage en plein bonheur avec Sirius. On n'a toujours pas reparlé de nos sentiments mais j'ai toujours l'espoir que cela change et puis je suis tellement bien avec lui, même sans ça, que ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance pour l'instant.

McGonnagall a décidé d'annuler mes heures de retenue, jugeant que j'étais plus « calme » ! C'est un peu vexant puisque selon moi je l'ai toujours été mais bon, je ne suis pas allé me plaindre quand même.

Je suis donc à nouveau libre de passer mon samedi après midi comme je l'entends ! Et aujourd'hui j'entends le passer avec Sirius !

-Hé ! A quoi tu penses ?

-A toi !

-Tiens donc. C'est bizarre, parce que, par le plus grand des hasards, je pensais à toi moi aussi.

-Ah ? C'est-à-dire ? Demandais-je en souriant.

-Hum … c'est-à-dire toi, en train de … plonger tête la première dans le lac ! Dit-il en éclatant de rire.

-Très drôle ! Répliquai-je en le repoussant.

-Oh mais je rigole ma chérie !

Il m'attrape par la taille et m'enlace doucement avant de déposer un baiser sur mon front.

-Hé, tu sais qu'avec toi je suis en train de pulvériser mon record ?!

-Qui était … ?

-Deux semaines, à tout cassé !

J'éclate de rire et me retourne vers lui.

-Pareil pour moi !

-Alors c'est qu'on était fait pour s'entendre ! Répond-t-il en souriant.

J'acquiesce puis l'embrasse en pensant a toutes ces années où je rêvai de le faire mais où, au lieu de ça je devais me contenter de le voir en embrasser d'autres.

Sans aucun doute, ma vie ne sera plus pareille, maintenant que Sirius Black y est entré, même si cela ne dure pas toute la vie, il aura quand même changé beaucoup de choses.

On dit que la patience est une des plus grandes qualités, je suis fière de la posséder et heureuse qu'elle ait porté ses fruits !

Bon j'avoue, c'est très bof comme fin, et très salaud de ne pas l'avoir annoncé avant (en fait j'avais oublié -_-). Mais … ce n'es pas tout à fait la fin :p (mais qu'est-ce qu'elle dit à la fin ?) car la semaine prochaine je posterais l'épilogue (« ah quand même » ou « oh non ! » c'est selon vous ^^).

Alors à la semaine prochaine ;) Gros bisous !!!

PS : J'espère que ce n'est pas une fin trop fleur bleue :s


	26. Epilogue

Coucou tout le monde.

Voici enfin la vraie fin, je vous rassure ce n'est pas un épilogue triste et tragique car je déteste ça! J'espère en tout cas que vous allez aimer, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

Mais surtout je remercie celles et ceux qui m'ont gentiment mis des reviews tout au long de ma fic'. Chacune m'ont fait plaisir et c'est presque devenu une drogue ^^! J'espère vous retrouvez sur mes prochaines fanfictions, car j'ai encore pleins d'idées.

Voila, je vais arrêter d'être nostalgique, même si je ne vous cache pas que j'ai été très triste de finir au bout de ces 24 chapitres.

Mettez pleins de reviews s'il vous plait, aller, c'est la fin quoi xD! Et puis si il y en a encore qui lisent mais n'ont jamais laisser de reviews, faites une exception pour me dire ce que vous avez penser de la fic dans son intégralité :D!

Voila bonne lecture a tous et a toutes...

**Epilogue:**

Sirius toc a la porte du manoir Potter avec le heurtoir représentant une tête de lion. Surement pour rappeler que tous les membres de la famille ont été a Gryffondor!

Il nous regarde ensuite, avec un grand sourire et les yeux pétillants.

Puis la porte s'ouvre a la volée et nous apercevons un James Potter, les cheveux encore plus en désordre, et affichant un grand sourire joyeux.

-Cornedrue! S'écrie Sirius.

-Patmol! Joyeux anniversaire mon frère!

-Merci!

Sirius se jette dans les bras de James et lui donne une tape dans le dos.

-Et dire que ça ne fais que treize jours que vous ne vous êtes pas vu! Dis-je en riant.

-Bonjour les filles! Nous dit James.

Puis il procède au même rituel maraudien avec Remus et Peter.

Nous entrons dans le hall du manoir qui est immense. C'est vraiment très beau chez lui. James prend nos vestes et les posent dans une pièce annexe au hall. Il nous guide jusqu'a un grand salon où les canapés ont été alignés contre le mur et il y a aussi un grand buffet prés de la cheminée, préparé par les soins de Mme Potter selon lui.

Au fur et a mesure, une dizaine d'invités arrivent et la soirée commence doucement.

Alors que James vien de mettre la musique, quelques nouveaux coups sont frappés a la porte.

James tourne autour de lui même.

-Il manque qui? Nous demande-t-il.

-Ca doit être Eliza et Larry! Répondis-je.

-Ah oui c'est vrai!

Il se précipite vers l'entrée, nous le suivons pour voir si j'ai vu juste.

-Salut les deux tourtereaux! S'exclame Kim.

Eliza entre en souriant, suivi par Larry. Après avoir dit bonjour a James, ils nous rejoignent a l'intérieur.

-Les filles! Comment vous allez?!

-Bien et toi?! Lui dis-je en souriant.

-Ca va, on vient de passer une semaine avec les parents de Larry.

-Ah et c'était bien? Demande Kim en regardant Larry.

-Euh ... oui! Répond-t-il en détournant le regard d'une façon timide.

-Hey, venez, maintenant c'est l'heure du gâteau! S'exclame James joyeusement.

Nous retournons dans le salon en riant. Un gros gâteau à été posé sur le buffet. On se réunit tous autour de Sirius qui à l'air vraiment heureux.

-Aujourd'hui ce n'est pas l'anniversaire de n'importe qui, mais celui de mon meilleur ami, Sirius. Alors tous ensemble, JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE! Dit James en levant son verre.

Et tout le monde le suit en criant de même.

James et Sirius se mettent à chanter a tue tête, bras dessous, bras dessus, la chanson d'anniversaire pendant que nous goutons le délicieux gâteau au chocolat. Qu'est-ce qu'ils sont attendrissant tous les deux.

**Une heure et demi plus tard:**

La fête bat son plein, certains dansent, d'autres boivent en discutant. Nous sommes assises, Kim, Liz' et moi, confortablement dans un canapé.

-Ils sont sympa ses parents? Demandais-je à Eliza.

-Ca va, un peu collants, ils ne nous laissaient jamais tranquilles! Ils sont plutôt genre mère poule tu vois. Et vous vous avez fait quoi?

-Moi j'ai présenté Remus à ma famille! Dit Kim en souriant.

-C'est pas vrai?! Et alors? Dis-je en riant.

-Bin ... c'était bien, embarrassant, mais bien! Il s'est bien entendu avec tout le monde, surtout avec David.

-Ah et comment il va lui? Demandais-je mine de rien.

-Bien, tu sais qu'il a obtenu des dommages et intérêts du ministère et la suspension du ministre?

-Ah oui je l'ai lu dans le journal! Ton père avait raison Liz'!

-Comme toujours! Me répond la blonde avec un clin d'œil.

-Par contre, en parlant de David, il n'a pas apprécié d'apprendre que tu étais avec Sirius.

-Euh quoi?! Dis-je en rougissant violemment.

-Tu peux nous expliquer?! Demande Kim avec un sourire en coin tandis qu'Eliza s'est soudainement redressée pour mieux suivre la conversation.

-Expliquer quoi?

-Ouais fais pas l'innocente!

-Mais ... pourquoi tu dis ça? Il a dit quelque chose?

-Pas vraiment, il a juste fait un "Ah", pas très joyeux, plutôt déçu même! Allez Chlo', avoue, y a un truc! J'en suis sure! Et ne me mens pas! J'ai essayé de tirer les vers du nez a ce têtu mais rien a faire!!!

-Mais rien Kim, c'est toi la têtue! Ton frère m'a effectivement dit que je lui plaisais mais il n'y a pas de truc! Dis-je exaspérée.

-Alors tu avoue qu'il s'est passé quelque chose! S'exclame Eliza.

-Et alors? J'ai rien à me reprocher moi!

-Bin moi si, si j'avais su j'aurais peut être pas tout fait pour que tu tombes dans les bras de Sirius!

-T'es en train de dire que tu préférerais la voir avec ton frère plutôt que Sirius?! Mais c'est pas sympa pour Sirius ça! S'offusque Eliza.

-Oh mais non j'adore Sirius et ils vont très bien ensemble! Mais j'avoue qu'avec David ça ne m'aurait pas déplu non plus, elle serait devenue ma belle-sœur. Mais bon on va dire que les deux cas me conviennent très bien et que Chloé a fait le bon choix! Voila!

-Exactement! Approuve Eliza en levant son verre. D'ailleurs Chloé n'a ...

-Hep hep! Chloé est là et aimerais bien que vous arrêtiez de parler d'elle a la troisième personne et surtout, que l'on change de sujet.

-Okay! Déclare Kim en capitulant. Dis donc Eliza, déjà un mois et demi avec Larry! C'est impressionnant venant ...

-... de moi?! Demande Eliza en faisant mine d'être vexée.

-Mais non, de lui! Dit Kim en éclatant de rire.

-Hé! Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?!

-Oh bah tu sais, ton Larry il n'a jamais su te garder plus de trois jours!

-C'est moi qui n'ai pas su le garder plus longtemps! Répond-t-elle en souriant et en regardant Larry discuter avec un Serdaigle.

Je les trouve vraiment chou tous les deux! J'avoue que je n'aurais jamais cru les revoir ensemble. Les deux autres fois ça c'était mal fini, surtout pour lui. En faite il s'est avéré que les absences d'Eliza, peu de temps après qu'elle ait décidé de changer, avaient un rapport avec Larry. Ils se voyaient régulièrement, s'aidant mutuellement. Il a laissé tomber son coté gothique ridicule, puisqu'il ne savait même pas ce que c'était, et elle a tenté d'oublier grâce a lui son coté trop superficielle. Ils ont changés ensemble, et je trouve ça vraiment bien. Pour une fois, Eliza à l'air heureuse avec un garçon et ça fais vraiment plaisir à voir. Mais heureusement pour elle, Larry à changer, il parait moins débile et s'impose un peu plus, ce n'est plus un boulet qui parle tout le temps de ses parents, il est beaucoup mieux comme ça! Et surtout, Eliza ne l'appelle plus Harry, ce qui est plutôt bon signe.

**Une heure et demi plus tard:**

Kim est allongée par terre, la tête sur mes genoux et Eliza a coté de moi la tête sur mon épaule.

-Allez Kim, une autre! Supplie Eliza en tapant des mains.

-D'accord, euh ... alors ... vous préférez avoir cinq bras qui font trois mètres de long ou un corps sans tête?!

-Oh elle est dure celle-là! M'exclamai-je.

-Bin moi je préfère les cinq bras! Dit Eliza.

-Hum, tu crois?! Renchérit Kim.

-Bah oui! Si t'as plus de tête ... comment tu veux voir ce que tu fais?!

-Ouep, et comment je ferai pour embrasser mon Mumus au miel?!

-Et moi mon Larrychou!

-Et moi mon ... euh Siriussounet?!

Et nous éclatons toutes de rire, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi!

-Hé, mais qui a éteint la lumière? S'exclame Kim.

-C'est moi, et je ne l'ai pas éteinte mais allumée! Dit la voix de Remus.

-Pourquoi on n'y vois plus rien alors?! Demandais-je avec une voix trop aigue.

-Parce que tu as posé tes mains sur tes yeux! M'explique une voix douce et amusée.

Je sens des doigts prendre doucement mes mains et aperçoit Sirius, accroupi devant moi, avec un grand sourire.

-Ah merci, c'est vrai que c'est mieux! Dis-je en riant.

-Hey mon mumus! Dis tu préfère avoir des cuillères a la place des doigts, même des pieds, ou ... une langue en chaussette qui pue!

Remus regarde Kim en souriant, visiblement très amusé de la scène, tandis que nous trois nous attendons avec impatience sa réponse.

-Une chaussette qui pue en guise de langue!

-BEURK! S'écrient-on toutes les trois.

Remus, Sirius, James et Larry éclate de rire devant notre grimace écœurée.

-Remus Lupin, tu ne comptes tout de même pas m'embrasser avec une langue qui pue la chaussette?! S'indigne Kim.

Elle se lève mais retombe aussitôt, Remus la rattrape avant qu'elle ne se cogne la tête contre le mur.

-C'est quoi ce jeu idiot?! Demande Sirius.

-C'est pas idiot! C'est TROP marrant! S'écrie Eliza.

-C'est tellement marrant que ça me donne envie de rire! Dis je en m'exécutant.

-C'est même tellement marrant que ... c'est drôle! Dit Kim en sautant dans les bras de Remus.

-Oula elles sont vraiment dans un sale état! Commente Larry alors que nous étions secouées de fou rires interminables.

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez bu?

-Rien, mon amour, que du lait! Répondis-je à Sirius.

-Oh oui j'en doute pas, du lait au whsiky pur feu c'est ça?!

-Même pas vrai! C'était avec de la vodka!

-Kim, mais chuuuuut! Dis-je avec Eliza.

-Han mince! S'exclame-t-elle en se plaquant la main sur la bouche. Fallait pas l'dire c'est ça?! Oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu j'ai encore fait une bêtise.

Kim après avoir bu et bien délirer, entre toujours dans une phase de culpabilité. Heureusement Remus a commencé à s'y habituer et tente de la rassurer.

-Bin dis donc, vous avez foutu un vrai bordel! S'exclame James en regardant la pièce ou on s'était isolées.

-Oh bah on a voulu faire du Quidditch! Répondis-je.

-Sans balais?!

-Ca explique le bordel! L'informe Sirius.

-Bon, retournez dans le salon, moi je vais vite ranger tous ça!

Je sors et rejoint le salon en m'appuyant sur Sirius, non pas sans lui dire quelque petites conneries par ci par là, que je ne suis de toutes façons pas en état de retenir. Ils nous installent dans le canapé en nous ordonnant de ne plus bouger en attendant que l'on dessaoule, comme si on n'avaient trois ans.

**Une heure plus tard:**

-Dites, vous savez l'heure qu'il est?

-Minuit! Me répond Eliza en baillant.

-Déjà?! M'exclamai-je étonnée.

-Vous préférez manger un vers de terre ou être mangées par un vers de terre?!

-Oh non Kim! M'exclamai-je en me bouchant les oreilles.

-Arretes avec ça ! Dit Eliza en m'imitant.

-Roh vous êtes plus drôles bourrées! Boude-t-elle.

Minuit et on a l'air complètement endormies, enfoncées dans ce canapé en train de regarder les courageux qui dansent encore. Bien sur on a dansé ensemble sur du disco, c'était bien drôle d'ailleurs.

Et puis la musique change enfin pour laisser place à une musique plus lente. Eliza sourit en voyant s'approcher son Larry.

-Tu viens danser Lisy?! Lui demande-t-il avec un petit sourire trop chou.

Elle sourit puis prend la main de Larry et le suit sur la piste de danse. Avec Kim nous les regardons danser en souriant.

-Ils sont trop mignons! S'exclame Kim en soupirant.

-Bah et nous, on ne l'est pas?!

-Remus! Je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter d'arriver sans prévenir! Dit Kim la main sur le cœur.

-Ne change pas de sujet amour! Dit Remus en souriant.

-Oui on est très mignons! Dit Kim en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Aller viens!

Il lui prend la main puis l'emmène danser aussi. Et où est Sirius dans ces moments là?! En train de boire du whisky pur feu avec James. Evidemment. Des fois j'ai l'impression qu'on forme un couple tous les trois.

Bon, alors il ne me reste plus qu'a faire ma petite scène de ménage! Je me lève et me dirige vers eux.

-Ouais Patmol c'est une bonne idée! Il faut qu'on en parle à Lunard.

-Parler de quoi? Les interrompais-je avec un grand sourire niais et les mains derrière le dos.

Ils me regardent exactement comme si j'étais la femme d'un roi qui interrompt un entretien classé secret défense.

-Euh ... Chloé! Sais-tu a quel point tu es belle ce soir?! Me dit James avec un sourire hypocrite.

-Merci pour les autres jours James!

-Oh mais les autres jours aussi, tu es ... sublime!

-Mouais tu...

-Bon Cornedrue! Je ne te permets pas de draguer MA copine! Dit Sirius en m'attrapant par la taille.

-Parce que maintenant je suis TA copine?! Demandais-je en haussant un sourcil.

-Oui, enfin ... non, je sais que tu ne m'appartiens pas si c'est ce que tu voulais dire?! Répond-t-il un peu embarrassé mais avec un sourire triomphant croyant qu'il s'en ai sorti a merveille.

-Non, ce que je voulais dire c'est qu'il y a plein de couples sur la piste, sauf nous!

-Ah tu veux...

-... danser?! Oui! Regarde, même Peter danse avec Lucie! D'ailleurs James, il serait temps que tu fasses quelque chose, c'est pas pour te stressé, mais si j'en crois les dires de Lucie, tu ne vas pas tarder a être le seul célibataire dans le club des très prisés Maraudeurs.

James me regarde choqué, la bouche grande ouverte, puis observe Peter danser avec la jolie Lucie.

-Tu ... crois?!

-Hum hum!

-Ah t'en fais pas Cornedrue, tu as un charme légendaire! Lui dit Sirius, compatissant.

-Euh ... ouais, ouais je sais!

Et James part aussitôt, avec sa démarche conquérante, parler aux trois poufsouffles qu'il a invités, toutes fans de lui! Sirius éclate de rire puis lorsque ses yeux recroisent les miens, il reprend son sérieux.

-Euh ... voulez vous m'accordez cette danse Mlle Ellington?! Demande-t-il en me tendant la main.

-Avec plaisir Mr Black!

Je prends sa main et nous rejoignons les autres sur la piste. Sirius pose ses mains sur mes hanches et moi j'enroule mes bras autour de son cou. Ca me rappel le bal de noël, juste avant qu'il ne m'embrasse pour la première fois.

-Est-ce que je t'ai déjà dit que cette petite robe blanche t'allais super bien?!

-Hum ... au moins trois fois déjà!

-Alors pourquoi tu rougis encore?

Je touche mes joues d'une main, elles sont plutôt brulantes, effectivement. Il se moque de moi, je le frappe doucement d'un revers de main.

-Mais tu es jolie quand tu rougie!

-Merci, mais je ne peux pas en dire autant de toi, tu ne rougis jamais! Déclarai-je un peu déçue.

-Avoue que Sirius Black qui rougis ça gâche un peu le mythe! Répond-t-il avec son célèbre sourire charmeur.

-Tu ne peux pas rester sérieux deux minutes?!

-Si, là je suis sérieux, et je peux dire pleins de trucs hyper sérieux si tu veux!

-Mouais! Comme quoi?

Il me sourit, se penche vers moi et me dit a voix basse, dans le creux de l'oreille.

-Je t'aime.

Je souris puis il m'embrasse tendrement en mettant une main dans mes cheveux.

-Moi aussi je t'aime! Lui répondis-je en souriant.

Il prend un air extrêmement grave, comme a chaque fois à ce moment là, et me dit:

-Vrai?!

-Vrai! Assurai-je en hochant la tête positivement.

Puis j'éclate de rire et pose ma tête sur son épaule.

Il y a deux semaines, le jour de mon anniversaire, Sirius a fini par me dire qu'il m'aimait, et que cette fois il en était sur. J'avais alors demandé si c'était vrai. Eh ouais, vaut mieux prendre ses précautions ! De là est parti ce petit rituel un petit peu spécial mais qui nous amuse bien.

Alors forcément, j'ai élu ce jour comme étant mon plus bel anniversaire, et tant qu'a faire, le plus beau jour de ma vie. Cette année scolaire aura été chargée en "plus beaux jour de ma vie" alors!

Et puis soudain il se met à rire sans raisons, je le regarde un peu hébétée et lui demande:

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe?!

-Je viens de me rappeler de nous à l'infirmerie quand on avait les mains collées. Tu te rappelle?

-Comment oublier?! Dis-je, sarcastique.

-Et est-ce que tu te souviens de ce que tu avais dis dans ton sommeil?

Euh ça me dit vaguement quelque chose cette histoire! Je me sens pâlir un peu. Qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu dire?! J'avais complètement oublié.

-Pas vraiment non! Répondis-je, pas très rassurée.

-Tu veux savoir maintenant?!

-Euh pas vraiment non plus!

-Tu as dit ... "Sirius ... ne pars pas" et puis plusieurs autres "Sirius, Sirius"! Répond-t-il en riant.

-Tu mens!

-Absolument pas! Assure-t-il avec un sourire ravi.

-Et pendant tout ce temps tu t'en rappelais?! M'exclamai-je.

-Bin comment oublier? Surtout que ça ne collait pas du tout avec ton attitude envers moi à ce moment là! Tu m'appelais Black et on aurait dit que tu étais prête à tous pour que je disparaisse!!

-Ah ça c'est possible! Ajoutais-je avec un petit sourire d'excuse.

Un petit silence de quelques secondes s'installe puis ... :

-Au fait, c'est quoi mon cadeau?

-Euh ... je ne te l'ai pas donné?

-Non.

-Ah, t'es sur? Pourtant il me semblait que ...

-Hey, te fatigues pas, c'est pas grave! Dit-il avec un clin d'œil. Aprés tout moi je ne t'ai rien offert non plus.

-Mais si!

-Et quoi?

-Un beau "Je t'aime Chloé"! Dis-je en l'imitant mais avec une voix niaise.

-Tu te moques de moi là?!

-Meuh nan!

-Bon, très bien, alors je t'ai fait un beau cadeau symbolique!

-Exactement. Et moi, mon cadeau, il n'est pas matériel mais vaut beaucoup plus que tous ce que j'aurais pu t'offrir provenant d'une boutique.

Il arrête de danser et me fixe en réfléchissant. Je le laisse faire, amusée.

-Euh… je vois pas trop ce que ça peut être.

-Ca te dit de quitter la fête?

-Tu veux dire ...

-... monter au premier! Répondis-je avec plus d'assurance que je ne l'aurais cru.

-Mais ... tu es sure?!

-Oui!

-Vraiment su...

-Sirius! J'ai dit "oui", pas "bof", ni "mouais", ni "ché pas"!

-Euh ... okay! Dit-il en souriant encore.

Je lui prends la main puis me dirige vers le hall qui mène aux escaliers.

-Euh attends! Il faut que je demande à James ...

-Quoi?! Non mais tu ne comptes tout de même pas aller lui dire ça maintenant?! Ca peut attendre demain non?!

-Mais je voulais juste lui demander si je pouvais reprendre la même chambre que quand je viens d'habitude.

-Ouais, bien sur.

Il sourit puis se dirige vers James. Je les observe du coin de l'œil. Sirius lui dit quelque chose dans l'oreille, le visage de James s'illumine, il sourit, super manquait plus que ça! Puis Sirius lui donne une tape sur l'épaule et reviens vers moi.

Nous montons les escaliers en silence, Sirius me mène à une chambre décorée et même peronnalisée, étrange pour une chambre d'amis

-C'est la mienne quand je viens ici! Me dit-il, assez fier.

Sur les murs sont accrochées des affiches de quiddtichs et des photos des Maraudeurs. Et je remarque qu'il y a une photo de la fête d'Halloween. Je suis entre lui et Kim et il y a aussi Eliza, James, Remus, Peter et encore beaucoup d'autre. Ca me fait plaisir d'être au moins sur une photo.

-Elle est pas mal!

-Merci.

Il me prend dans ses bras en plaquant son corps contre le mien. Je respire à fond son odeur, le nez enfoui dans son cou. On reste longtemps comme ça, dans les bras de l'autre, sans rien dire. J'ignore a quoi il pense, mais moi je suis en train de repenser au meilleur dicton que l'on ne m'ai jamais dit et qui s'avère être vrai finalement. Tout arrive du moment qu'on le veuille, et c'est ce que cette phrase veut dire finalement! D'ailleurs a partir de maintenant elle sera ma devise et chaque fois que j'y penserais je verrais le visage de Sirius même les yeux fermés, et ce, quoiqu'il arrive! Alors si il y a bien une chose à retenir, surtout, c'est de ... Ne jamais dire jamais ...

VOILA! Alors ... :D ?

Je sais j'ai déjà trop blablaté mais je voulais vous dire, que si vous aviez des questions à me poser, sur les personnages, leur avenir ou je ne sais quoi, allez y et j'y répondrais avec plaisir. J'aimerais aussi savoir quel personnage vous avez préféré hormis ceux de JK Rowling bien sur. Je vous rappel pour la forme tous les personnages que j'ai inventé pour cette fic (« ouais comme elle se la pète celle-là »):

-Chloé Ellington

-Kimberley Dolls

-Eliza Miller

-Larry Collman :D

-Cédric Milton

-Owen Anderson, l'ex de Chloé.

-Alexa Hokins, la vilaine serpentarde

-David Dolls

-Toute la famille de Kim

-Mère et grand mère de Chloé

Et si j'en ai oublié, bin ... oups, mais bon ce serait quand même un comble ^^!

Voila, maintenant je vous embrasse tous avec affection, lol.


	27. Petit bonus

Bonjour a toutes et a tous !

Non ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre ! La fic' est finie voyons :D ! Désolé de le rappeler mais rassurez vous je viens de me plonger dans une grande tristesse :'(, lol !

Je voulais vous révéler quelques petites choses sur mes personnages: leur avenir ou quelques petites idées comme ça. Donc si vous ne voulez pas savoir ce que j'ai imaginé pour elle il ne vaut mieux pas tout lire ^^.

**Chloé Ellington:**

Voila enfin Chloé comme je l'imagine, la voici dans sa fameuse robe rouge. Je tiens tout de même à préciser que je la vois vraiment brune mais que malheureusement je n'avais pas de pastels aussi foncées que ça, de même pour la robe qui normalement est bien rouge !

/bhxftgp

J'ai bien envie de vous révélez d'où m'est venue l'envie d'appeler cette gentille fille Chloé Ellington même une des lectrices l'a deviné toute seule ;). Je suis une grande fan de _L'écume des jours _de Boris Vian (je vous conseille fortement de le lire). C'est une jolie et émouvante histoire de Colin, amoureux de Chloé, une douce jeune fille a la santé fragile. Quant a Boris Vian, si il l'a appelé comme ça c'est parce qu'il est fan d'un musicien de Jazz qui se nomme Duke Ellington et dont une de ses chansons s'intitule "Chloé". Et voila, vous savez tous sur son nom. J'avoue m'être très largement inspirée de la description de la Chloé de Boris Vian mais la différence entre les deux se trouve dans le caractère.

Quand a son avenir … tout le monde se doute bien que Chloé ne finira pas sa vie avec Sirius. Et oui je suis désolée de le rappeler xD, alors pour ceux qui ne veulent pas la voir avec quelqu'un d'autre que notre beau et adoré Sirius, ne lisez pas la suite :p. Moi j'adore le couple que pourrais former Chloé avec ….. David ! Il vous a plu ? Pour moi c'est le garçon idéal (après Sirius). Il est gentil, beau, drôle, etc … C'est pourquoi moi je vois bien Chloé a 30 ans, mariée avec David, devenir ainsi la belle sœur de sa meilleure amie, et avec trois beaux petits enfants qui répondraient aux noms de Calie (comme sa maman), Kim (comme la tata) et Sirius car même si dans ce cas ils ne seraient plus ensemble, je veux les imaginer en bons termes (même si il passera une bonne partie de sa vie a Azkaban :s mais bon passons) !

Je me suis aussi demandé quel métier elle pourrait faire, par rapport a sa personnalité, etc… mais je ne suis toujours pas décidée alors là, vous pouvez imaginer ce que vous voulez ^^ ! Par contre, étant donné que David, avant d'être enrôlé malgré lui dans le cercle des Mangemorts, travaillait au ministère de la magie français, dans les relations internationales, je pense que la petite famille Ellington/Dolls pourrait très bien vivre en France, loin de la guerre crée par Voldemort (ouh le méchant) !

**Kimberley Dolls :**

J'ai adoré la faire parler et agir car je l'imaginai trop sortir toutes ces conneries. Elle est vraiment drôle et j'aimerais vraiment avoir une amie comme elle !

Alors physiquement, Kim je l'ai toujours imaginé un peu comme Lindsay Lohan (bah oui, désolé ^^) mais comme elle était avant, c'est à dire pas maigrichonne et naturellement rousse. Pourquoi ?! Simplement parce que Kimberley Dolls c'est le personnage que j'ai "campé" pendant longtemps sur une multitude de forums RPG Harry Potter et qu'a chaque fois, l'avatar c'était Lindsay Lohan. Kim existe donc dans ma tête depuis … euh peut être bien six ans (voire plus) ! Mais pour cette fic je l'ai rendue un peu plus gaffeuse pour qu'elle soit plus drôle. Par contre je suis incapable de vous expliquer pourquoi j'ai choisi "Kimberley Dolls" .A l'époque c'est venu comme ça, un point c'est tout. S'agissant de son avenir, ouille, j'ai beaucoup de mal a l'imaginer sans Remus :'(. Mais on le sait tous, le cœur de Remus sera véritablement pris par Nymphadora Tonks. Alors pour m'épargner une grande tristesse, j'ai pas chercher a lui trouver un autre prétendant, il ne reste plus qu'a imaginer et puis c'est tout.

Son métier ? Là je ne sais pas trop mais j'avoue que je la verrais bien journaliste dans le Chicaneur xD ! Et oui pourquoi pas ? Elle écrirait une rubrique drôle que tout le monde attendrait avec impatience chaque jour pour lire une bonne petite blague devant son petit dej', histoire de bien commencer la journée ^^: "Vous préférez avoir une tête d'Hyppogriffe ou le QI d'un souaffle?!" ! Si ça ne vous convient pas et bien … libre a vous de choisir.

Ce qui me plaisait chez Kim c'est cette faculté de jamais avoir honte de quoi que ce soit (j'aurais tellement aimé être aussi a l'aise qu'elle dans la vie) sauf devant son Mumus au miel. C'est vrai, il n'y a qu'avec lui qu'on la voyait bégayer et bafouiller. Rappelez-vous au début. Et les seules fois ou elle rougissait sérieusement, ça avait un rapport avec lui. Bref, tout ça pour dire qu'avec ses grimaces, ses chutes, ses gaffes, ses phrases abracadabrantes que elle seule comprend, ses blagues et son rire communicatif, Kim a été un personnage agréable a exploité sans oublier sa phrase: "Les adultes ça craint" qui traduit bien sa peur de grandir et révèle son coté de gamine qui m'a bien fait rire! VIVE KIM ^^!!!

**Eliza Miller :**

Elle n'a pas vraiment été appréciée la pauvre Liz' mais bon je vous comprends un peu, quoique certain l'on catalogué dans le rôle de la peste dés le début ! Il faut comprendre qu'Eliza est ainsi surtout à cause de son éducation. Elle est la fille unique d'un couple riche et qui la couvait énormément. Elle était en quelque sorte le centre du monde de ses parents qui l'aiment peut être un peu trop ! Elle est pourrie gâtée ! C'est pour ça qu'elle a tendance à se croire justement le nombril du monde. Mais comme elle le dit au début, elle adore Kim et Chloé car ce sont les seules personnes a la considérer comme une fille normale, comme les autres et a l'apprécier pour ce qu'elle est vraiment. Si elle pète les plombs après le bal c'est simplement un nouveau caprice, elle VEUT Sirius mais quand elle se rend compte qu'elle ne peut pas l'avoir ça lui fait un grand choc ! Mais un choc nécessaire puisqu'il l'a fait changer et en plus elle trouve enfin l'amour dans les bras de … Larry Collman ! Ah ah, j'avoue que dés l'arrivée de Larry dans la fic j'avais l'idée de les rapprocher a la fin. J'ai remarqué que beaucoup ont aimé Larry, et ça je ne m'y attendais pas du tout. Alors, plus tard, moi je les vois bien mariés avec pleins d'enfants, tous des garçons xD ! Pourquoi des garçons ? Je sais pas trop ^^ , je l'imagine bien avec tous ces bambins la pauvre petite et bien sur mère au foyer pour mieux s'occuper de son équipe de foot :p.

**Alexa Hokins:**

Que dire sur Hokins a part que c'est une idiote qu'on déteste tous ?! Rien mais j'ai eu une drôle d'idée dont je voulais vous faire part :)! Je la vois mariée (bin oui c'est quand même une fille) a un Mr. Bulstrode! Pourquoi? Ce nom vous dit quelque chose?! Parce que sa carrure et son QI n'est pas sans rappeler (mais ce n'était pas voulu au départ) une certaine Millicent Bulstrode, brute a Serpentard qui embetait la pauvre Hermione xD! Alors on pourrait dire que notre Hokins nationale pourrait être sa maman qui lui a gentiment fait hériter de ses plus beaux atouts physiques, mouhahaha! Bref, ce n'est que mon imagination!

Bon voila je pense qu'il est temps de clore cette fic et de cocher "oui" lorsque l'on me demandera si ma fic est complète :'(! Je vous remercie pour toutes vos reviews que j'ai adoré lire! Alors un grand merci a toutes et a tous! Et pour finir, pourquoi pas le faire en beauté avec une phrase de Kim: "Tu seras stupéfixée avant moi!" et Tchiiin! xD! Gros bisous tout plein ...

Ah non, j'ai pas fini en fait! Dés Lundi prochain je poste ma nouvelle fanfiction! SB/OC of course ;) Le titre sera _Tu sais ce que j'en fais de tes préjugés, moi?! _Elle ne comporte que 4 chapitres mais puisque je poste qu'une fois par semaine je vais pouvoir vous donner de la lecture pour un mois xD.

Alors à la semaine prochaine pour celle que ça tente!!


End file.
